DESTROYER
by Jangkryx
Summary: Empat tunas baru akan memulai perjalanan mereka menjelajahi dimensi untuk mencari renkarnasi sang raja dunia bawah sekaligus dewa kegelapan, Hades. Bersama dewa kegelapan yang akan mereka layani, mereka bersama-sama akan berusaha melawan, memerangi, dan menghancurkan Black Mara beserta pengikut-pengikutnya yang akan menyebarkan teror di atas dunia. (ganti Summary)
1. Chapter 1

DESTROYER

Genre : Fantasy, Adventur

Rating : T

Pair : Naruto X ? (rahasia)

Karakter utama : Naruto Uzumaki

Warning! : strong naruto!, white hair!, jurus karangan sendiri!, super ngarang!, author newbie!

Chapter 1

Ruang keluarga disuatu rumah, terlihat seorang anak kecil berambut putih jabrik, berumur 7 tahunan, dan beriris biru laut tengah menunduk sedih di hadapan 3 orang yang merupakan keluarganya sendiri "pergi kau dari rumah ini! Kami sudah muak dengan mu!" bentak seorang wanita berambut merah A.K.A Kushina "tapi kenapa? Apa salah ku?" tanya anak berambut putih dengan mata berkaca-kaca A.K.A Naruto

"karena kau tidak memiliki kemampuan apapun. Kau adalah aib bagi keluarga ini!" jawab pria berambut kuning yang bernama Namikaze Minato

Deg

"a-apa karena alasan itu kalian membenciku?" Naruto hampir tak percaya dengan ucapan dari ayahnya sendiri. "sekali lagi aku minta dengan baik-baik. Tolong kau pergi tingalkan keluarga ini!" Minato berucap dengan datar dan dingin tapi terdapat ketegasan di dalamnya

Mata Naruto membulat sempurna karena ayahnya yang secara terang-terangan tidak menginginkan keberadaannya di keluarga ini, Naruto menatap kearah gadis berumur 9 tahun dan berambut kuning dikucir twinstail "aku juga membencimu." Ucap datar gadis itu seakan tau maksud dari tatapan Naruto "jadi... Naruko-nee juga? Semua kebaikanmu padaku adalah kebohongan?" Sekali lagi Naruto tidak percaya, ternyata semua keluarganya membencinya.

"tentu saja semua itu hanyalah sandiwara, yang benar-benar baik padamu hanya Menma. Aku tak habis pikir kenapa ia mau menganggap aib sepertimu sebagai adik?" Naruko berucap dengan nada sinis

Sekarang Naruto tau, keluarganya tidak ingin kehadiranya ada di keluarga ini. Naruto mengusap kasar air matanya yang sempat keluar dan ekspresinya berubah datar seketika "baiklah aku akan meninggalkan keluarga sialan ini" "APA KAU BILANG!" Naruko yang tidak terima akan ucapan Naruto melancarkan pukulan ke wajah datar Naruto

Grep

Datanglah anak laki-laki berumur 9 tahun dan berambut hitam yang menahan pukulan dari Naruko "cih, jangan halangi aku Menma!" Naruko mendecih tidak suka karena seranganya di gagalkan "hentikan nee-san!" ucap anak laki-laki yang bernama Menma

Melihat kesempatan Naruto langsung berlari keluar rumah, "tunggu Naruto!" Menma yang melihat Naruto lari berniat untuk menyusulnya "hentikan Menma!" belum sempat ia keluar, Menma dicegat oleh Minato "minggir tou-san aku harus menhentikan Naruto!" Minato tetap diam tidak peduli dengan gertakan Menma barusan, "dia bukan lagi bagian dari keluarga ini!" ucap Minato dengan tegas, Menma mendecih tidak suka dengan perlakuan keluarganya pada Naruto. Menma sudah tau sejak lama bahwa keluarganya membenci adiknya 'tenang saja Naruto aku akan selalu menjadi kakakmu.' Ucap Menma dalam hatinya sambil menatap langit dari jendela yang terbuka.

.

.

.

Setelah meninggalakn rumahnya, Naruto terus berlari di jalanan desa konoha tanpa henti 'sial, mereka ternyata membenciku. Bahkan kebaikan Naruko-nee hanya kebohongan!' umpat Naru dalam hati. Naruto terus berlari tanpa melihat seseorang di depanya karena masih dilanda emosi

Bruk

Akhirnya Naruto menabrak orang di depanya dan sukses jatuh terduduk dengan pantatnya yang mendarat terlebih dahulu " aduuhh..." rintih kesakitan Naruto sambil mengusap bokong malangnya. Kemudian ia menatap orang yang tanpa sengaja ditabraknya,

terlihat seorang kakek bertubuh kecil yang tadi ditabrak Naruto. Kemudian kakek itu menolong Naruto untuk berdiri "kau tidak apa-apa nak?" tanya kakek itu "aku baik-baik saja." Naruto menjawab dengan nada datar, kakek tersebut hanya tersenyum akan ucapan datar Naruto "ada apa nak? Sepertinya kau ada masalah?" Naruto yang mendengar ucapan dari kakek tersebut merasa sedih kembali "hikz... keluargaku mengusirku hikz... mereka membenciku dan sekarang hikz... aku tidak punya tempat tinggal." Jawab Naruto yang mulai menangis dan terus mengusap air matanya yang mengalir

kakek itu merasa iba dengan keadaan bocah berambut putih di depanya "sudahlah. Ngomong-ngomong siapa namamu nak?" tanya kakek itu mencoba menenangkan Naruto "Uzumaki Naruto." Jawab Naruto yang mulai berhenti menangis, ya sekarang ia tidak akan menggunakan marga Namikaze karena itu akan membuatnya kembali mengingat keluarga yang telah mengusirnya

"namaku Berlin seorang blacksmith. Bagaimana kalau kau tinggal bersamaku karena aku juga tinggal sendirian, apakah kau mau Naruto?" ujar kakek bernama Berlin dan diakhiri dengan senyuman. ekspresi Naruto berubah bahagia seketika dengan mata berbinar dan langsung mengangguk sebagai tanda setuju. Mereka memiliki tinggi badan yang sama tapi Naruto masih dalam masa pertumbuhan, suatu saat tinggi badan Naruto akan lebih tinggi dari Berlin. Kemudian Berlin mengusap surai putih milik Naruto "mulai sekarang panggil aku jiji!" "baik jiji!" Seru Naruto dengan bahagia.

Sekarang Naruto bertemu orang yang benar-benar menganggapnya sebagai keluarga dan ia akan berusaha untuk melindungi orang yang berharga baginya.

 _Skip 8 tahun kemudian_

Pengenalan cerita ini dulu oke!

Sejak dahulu kala para Dewa turun kedunia ini dunia manusia, anak-anak mereka mencari kesenangan. Dan mereka memutuskan kalau mereka akan... tinggal di sini bersama manusia selamanya di dunia bawah. Para Dewa memutuskan untuk menyegel kekuatan suci mereka, dan menikmati hidup mereka dengan segala kesulitan juga kesusahan yang menyertainya. Mereka hanya bisa mempersembahkan satu hal pada manusia: kekuatan untuk melawan monster, apa yang mereka sebut berkat mereka. Anak-anak yang diberkati dengan kekuatan ini menjadi pelayan Dewa, familia Dewa. Dengan kata lain, manusia yang menerima berkat ini adalah pelayan Dewa.

Entah dari mana datangnya monster-monster ini, hanya orang-orang yang memiliki kemampuan bertarung yang dapat melawan monster-monster tersebut. Para Dewa dapat membangkitkan kemampuan terpendam dari manusia dengan berkat mereka tapi hanya orang-orang tertentu yang dapat membangkitkanya. Orang-orang yang memiliki kemampuan ini disebut petualang.

Lha... sekarang mari kita mulai ceritanya!

Di suatu tempat pembuatan senjata milik seorang blacksmith

Tank!

Tank!

Tank!

Terdengar suara benda keras yang dipukul dengan kuat yang ternyata ulah dari remaja 15 tahun dan berambut putih jabrik yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Setelah 8 tahun berlalu, sekarang penampilanya sudah berbeda dari yang dulu. Memiliki tubuh yang atletis walaupun diumurnya yang menginjak 15 tahun karena latihan kerasnya selama ini

Sepertinya Naruto tengah mengerjakan sebuah tombak dengan gagang berwarna biru yang sedikit lagi akan selesai "sip akhirnya selesai!" seru Naruto sambil mengamati tombak hasil karyanya.

Tak berselang lama datang seorang kakek bertubuh kecil yang menghampiri Naruto "apa senjatanya sudah selesai Naruto?" tanya kakek itu yang bernama Berlin "tentu saja sudah selesai Jiji!" jawab Naruto kemudian ia menunjukan tombak buatannya kepada Berlin yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakeknya sendiri.

Berlin hanya tersenyum melihat hasil dari cucu angkatnya ini. Beberapa tahun yang lalu Naruto mulai membantu pekerjaan Berlin agar lebih ringan karena Berlin sudah tua jadi naruto merasa tak tega melihat Berlin bekerja terlalu keras.

"baru beberapa tahun kau belajar, sekarang kau bisa membuat senjata berkualitas bagus seperti ini. Aku bangga padamu Naruto." ujar Berlin memberi pujian kepada Naruto sementara yang dipuji hanya memberikan cengiran khasnya. "kapan kau bisa mengantar senjata pesanan Mizu-kage ini?" "ya... segera mungkin aku bisa mengantarnya secepat mungkin." Jawab Naruto kemudian ia membungkus tombak itu dengan kain.

"di luar sana kau harus berhati-hati karena terdapat banyak monster mengerikan dan kau juga belum mendapat berkat dari Dewa untuk membangkitkan kemampuanmu menjadi petualang!" Berlin merasa khawatir akan keselamatan Naruto ketika pergi keluar desa.

Naruto hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan dari Berlin "untuk apa aku berlatih keras selama ini jika aku saja takut menghadapi monster-monster di luar sana. Walaupun aku belum mendapat berkat dari Dewa aku yakin akan kemampuanku, jadi percayalah padaku Jiji!" ujar Naruto dan diakhiri senyuman andalanya.

Berlin hanya bisa pasrah dengan keputusan Naruto karena ia pernah melihat Naruto membuat senjata dengan cara memukul besi panas yang berpijar dengan tangan kosong, sejak saat itu Berlin mulai menyadari bahwa ada kemampuan terpendam dalam diri Naruto.

"baiklah aku percaya padamu. Yasudah aku ke kamarku dulu." Kemudian Berlin pergi ke kamarnya meninggalkan Naruto 'sebaiknya hari ini aku latihan, lumayan untuk pemanasan besok.' Pikir Naruto dalam hati yang berniat melakukan latihan, kemudian ia keluar untuk melakukan latihanya yang sudah ia lakukan sejak berumur 8 tahun.

 _Skip keesokan harinya_

Pagi ini Naruto yang dalam posisi duduk sedang berkemas-kemas untuk pergi mengantarkan senjata pesanan milik Mizu-kage ke desa Kiri. Hari ini ia memakai jaket abu-abu bertudung tanpa lengan yang dibiarkan terbuka memperlihatkan dalaman kaos biru tanpa lengan yang memamerkan lengan berototnya, memakai celana pendek selutut warna coklat dan mengenakan sandal japit biru (biasa ciri-ciri orang sederhana) dengan pakaian seperti ini pasti para gadis seumuranya akan terpesona karena ketampanan dan tubuh atletisnya yang terlhat.

Srek

Naruto yang mendengar suara langsung mengalihkan perhatianya kearah pintu toko yang terbuka dan terlihat seorang laki-laki dan seorang gadis yang memasuki toko milik Jijinya. Naruto langsung menghentikan aktivitas berkemasnya dan berdiri untuk menyambut dua orang yang datang ke toko sederhana milik Jijinya

"Selamat datang. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" sambut Naruto dengan ramah

"aku ingin memesan senjata yang dapat menyesuaikan elemen penggunanya untuk kekasihku ini." Ucap ramah laki-laki berumur 17 tahun dan berambut hitam sambil melirik gadis di sampingnya

"tentu saja." Ujar Naruto kemudian ia mengambil kertas untuk mencatat jenis senjata yang akan ia buat "senjata apa dan elemen apa yang anda inginkan?" tanya Naruto kepada gadis berambut merah cerah di samping laki-laki tadi

"aku ingin pedang berelemen api!" jawab gadis itu dan diakhiri senyuman manis darinya. Naruto hanya mengangguk akan permintaan gadis itu, kemudian Naruto mulai mencatat senjata pesanan gadis itu.

"ini suatu kehormatan bagiku bisa menerima pesanan dari Kurogane Ikki si Worst One dan kekasihnya Stella Vermillion si Red Princes. Dan perkenalkan namakku Uzumaki Naruto." Ujar Naruto dengan mata berbinar dan memperkenalkan dirinya

"senang berkenalan denganmu Naruto-san. kau tau banyak tentang kami ya." Ucap laki-laki berambut hitam tadi yang bernama Ikki

"tentu saja aku tahu. Kalian adalah anggota Hestia familia dan aku pernah melihat kalian di pertandingan Colloseum Saint Heaven." Ujar Naruto yang sudah selesai mencatat. Colloseum Saint Heaven adalah pertandingan besar-besaran para perwakilan familia-familia sedunia untuk menentukan siapa familia terkuat, hanya para petualang yang sudah mendapat gelar dari para Dewa yang bisa mengikutinya. Dan pertandingan ini diadakan 2 tahun sekali di kerajaan Saint Heaven yang merupakan kerajaan terbesar di benua.

"apakah ada yang kalian perlukan lagi?" tanya Naruto dengan ramah

"hanya itu saja. Kalau begitu kami pamit dulu, sampai bertemu lagi Naruto-san." Jawab dan pamit Ikki "sampai jumpa lagi Naruto-san." Tambah gadis bernama Stella

"datang lagi ya." Ucap Naruto yang melambai-lambaikan tanganya dan tersenyum ramah. Kemudian Naruto memkai tas punggung warna hijau berisi barangnya yang tadi dikemasinya dan keluar toko sambil membawa tombak yang dibungkus kain.

.

.

Di jalan yang cukup jauh dari toko milik Berlin "apakah Hestia-sama akan setuju bila kita mengajak Naruto bergabung ke familia?" tanya Stella kepada Ikki yang berjalan di sampingnya "aku yakin pasti Hestia-sama akan mengijinkan, karena aku tau Naruto belum memiliki familia. Jadi aku ingin mengajak Naruto bergabung ke familia." Jawab Ikki meyakinkan kekasihnya.

Bersambung


	2. Chapter 2

DESTROYER

Genre : Fantasy, Adventur

Rating : T

Pair : Naruto X ? (rahasia)

Karakter utama : Naruto Uzumaki

Warning! : strong naruto!, white hair!, jurus karangan sendiri!, super ngarang!, author newbie!

Chapter 2

Sekarang Naruto sedang berjalan memasuki tempat yang digunakan untuk melapor jika ingin keluar desa untuk berpetualang atau ingin memasuki dungeon, dungeon adalah dunia para monster. Di sini juga tempat untuk menukarkan barang hasil berpetualang dengan uang.

Di dalam Naruto mengedarkan pandang sesaat dan pandanganya tertuju ke seorang gadis elf berambut coklat yang memakai seragam seperti pelayan "Eina-san!" panggil Naruto kemudian ia menghampiri gadis elf bernama Eina itu.

Merasa dipanggil, Eina mengalihkan perhatianya kearah orang yang memanggilnya "eh.. Naruto, ada perlu apa kau datang ke sini?" "aku ingin minta ijin untuk keluar desa mengantarkan pesanan ke desa Kiri." Jawab cepat Naruto

"heh... kau yakin ingin keluar desa sendirian? Di luar sana banyak monster mengerikan lho" Eina sedikit terkejut karena setahunya Naruto tidak pernah keluar desa sendirian. Naruto mulai melipat tanganya di depan dada "tentu saja aku yakin! Lagipula untuk apa aku takut? Selama ini aku sudah berlatih." Ucap Naruto mantab segenap jiwa dan raga

Mendengar kata-kata Naruto, Eina hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala "baiklah. Tunggu sebentar! Aku urus dulu ijinya" perintah Eina, Naruto hanya mengangguk tanda menurut. Sesaat kemudian Eina sudah selesai mengurus ijin Naruto dan bebarengan datang seorang remaja 17 tahunan yang wajahnya mirip dengan Naruto berambut hitam jabrik agak panjang dan memiliki jambang yang membingkai wajahnya.

"hai.. adiku,bagaimana kabarmu?" sapa remaja berambut hitam tersebut "aku baik Menma-nii." balas Naruto kepda remja tersebut yang ternyata adalah kakaknya yang bernama Namikaze Menma. "Menma-nii sepertinya kau baru saja kembali dari dungeon bersama partymu." "ya begitulah... setelah selesai merka langsung pulang untuk beristirahat, jadi aku yang datang ke sini untuk menukarkan batu sihir." Ucap Menma yang kemudian menunjukan kantong besar yang dibawanya. Sementara Naruto hanya ber'oh'ria saja.

Menma memperhatikan tas punggung hijau dan sebuah benda panjang dibungkus kain yang dibawa Naruto "kau mau ke mana Naruto?" tanya Menma yang penasaran "aku mau pergi Ke desa Kiri untuk mengantar pesanan." Jawab enteng Naruto.

Puk

Menma menepuk pundak Naruto dan menatap dengan serius "aku harus ikut! Agar aku bisa menjagamu!" ujar Menma mantab. Naruto menghela nafas sejenak "terserah kalau kau mau ikut." Jawab pasrah Naruto lebih tepatnya terpaksa.

Wajah serius Menma seketika berubah senang "kalau begitu, tunggu aku menukarkan ini dulu!" kemudian Menma menuju tempat penukaran untuk menukarkan batu sihir milik partynya.

.

.

.

Kini Naruto dan Menma tengah berlari di lebatnya hutan

Tap Tap

Tap Tap

Tap Tap

Mereka terus berlari sjak 1 jam yang lalu. Walapun terus berlari selama 1 jam tanpa henti, Naruto samasekali tidak terlihat kelelahan tapi beda dengan Menma yang mulai kehabisan tenaga

"hah... berhenti Naruto hah... hah... kita istirahat dulu! Hah..." ajak Menma dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal karena efek kelelahan berlari dan sepulang dari dungeon. Naruto berhenti berlari menuruti ajakan kakaknya dan kemudian ia memapah Menma yang kelelahan dan mendudukannya di bawah pohon besar yang rindang. Setelah mendudukan Menma, Naruto ikut duduk di samping Menma dan meletakan barang bawaanya.

"maaf aku jadi beban bagimu." Ujar Menma dengan letih "sudahlah lagipula kemampuan manusia itu ada batasnya." Ucap Naruto santai. "bagai mana kau bisa memiliki setamina sebesar ini Naruto?" tanya Menma yang penasaran karena bagaimana adiknya ini sama sekali tidak merasa kelelahan sedikitpun. Padahal dirinya yang mendapat gelar Abyss Walker merasa kelelahan tapi kenapa Naruto tidak.

"itu karena hasil latihan yang kulakukan sejak umur 8 tahun." Jawab Naruto yang menatap birunya langit. Menma semakin penasaran dengan latihan apa yang dilakukan Naruto "memang latihan seperti apa yang kau jalani?" "latihan yang ku lakukan adala-"

 **"Groaarrr!"**

Perkataan Naruto terhenti karena terdengar suara raungan keras yang bersumber beberapa meter dari posisi duduk mereka. Tak berselang lama muncul seekor minotour setinggi 2,5 meter, berbulu coklat dan bertubuh kekar yang meraung keras tadi.

'ini gawat! Aku harus segera membereskan minotour ini secepatnya sebelum makhluk ini melukai Naruto!' batin Menma yang berniat menghadapi minotour yang berada beberapa meter di depan mereka tapi Naruto sudah berdiri di depan Menma bermaksud untuk melawan makhluk itu.

"Nii-san biarkan aku saja yang melawan makhluk itu." Ujar Naruto tanpa menoleh "Bodoh..! kau bisa terbunuh Naruto, karena kau tidak memiliki kekuatan!" Bentak Menma karena melihat Naruto yang ingin melawan minotour di depan mereka.

"tidak usah khawatir. Aku sdah berbeda dari yang dulu, percayalah padaku!" ucap Naruto enteng dan melangkah mendekati minotour itu.

 **"groaarr!"** Melihat Naruto mendekat minotour itu berlari cepat ke arah Naruto berniat menyerudukan kepalanya

BRUKH SREEEEETTTT

Minotour itu sukses menyeruduk perut Naruto tapi Naruto sanggup menahanya tanpa masalah walaupun terseret 4 meter ke belakang. Kemudian Naruto mendekap kuat tubuh minotour itu dan mengangkatnya keatas lalu membanting minotour itu dengan keras.

BRAAKK **"GRAARRR!"**

"bangun!" ucap Neruto dengan ekspresi bosan. **"Groaarr!"** Minotour itu segera bangun dan meraung kembali kemudian menyerang Naruto dengan pukulan membabibuta terus menerus, Naruto hanya diam menahan serangan itu dengan posisi bertahan menyilangkan kedua tanganya

Menma hanya mamatung melihat pertarungan adiknya "he..hebat." ucap Menma terbata karena melihat adiknya yang mampu melawan minotour dengan tangan kosong tanpa kesusahan karena hanya petualang yang memiliki kemampuan hebat yang mampu melawan minotour

Buakh! Buakh! Buakh! Buakh! Buakh! Buakh! Buakh!

Minotour itu masih terus menyerang Naruto dengan brutal, dengan cepat Naruto melancarkan pukulanya ke perut minotour itu

BUAAKKHH Wuuusshh

Minotour itu terpental dengan kuat sejauh 20 meter dan merubuhkan beberapa pohon yang ditabraknya dan langsung mati seketika karena saking kuatnya pukulan Naruto. kondisi Naruto terlihat baik-baik saja tanpa luka berarti hanya penampilanya yang terlihat lusuh karena pertempuranya tadi.

Kemudian Naruto menghampiri Menma yang menatapnya dengan rahang terbuka, sungguh konyol ekspresi Menma saat ini sampai-sampai Naruto harus menahan tawanya karena ekspresi kakaknya itu.

"ayo kita lanjutkan perjalananya!" ajak Naruto kemudian ia mengambil barang-barangnya yang tadi diletakan di bawah pohon dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Menma yang masih melamun di tempat, seketika Menma tersadar dari lamunanya dan menyusul Naruto yang sudah melangkah terlebih dahulu.

.

.

.

Kini Naruto dan Menma sudah sampai di desa Kiri. Sebelum menemui Mizu kage, Menma mengajak Naruto ke toko pakaian untuk membeli pakaian karena Menma melihat penampilan Naruto yang lusuh seperti orang susah. Bukankah menemui orsng penting harus berpenampilan sopan terutama seorang pemimpin desa.

Sekarang penampilan Naruto sudah lebih baik. Ia memakai kaos putih polos tanpa lengan, memakai celana panjang warna cream, mengenakan alas kaki yang masih sama yaitu sandal japit biru dan sebuah syal berwarna biru laut yang melingkar di lehernya. Setelah Naruto selesai mengganti pakaianya mereka langsung menuju gedung Mizukage, untung Menma pernah ke desa ini karena suatu misi jadi Menma sedikit tahu jalanan desa ini.

.

.

.

Naruto dan Menma sedang berdiri di depan pintu ruangan Mizukage. Kemudian Naruto mengetuk pintu tersebut

Tok Tok Tok

"Masuk!" setelah pintu diketuk terdengar suara seorang wanita dari dalam ruangan yang menyuruh mereka masuk.

Kemudia Naruto membuka pintu dan masuk kedalam ruangan disusul Menma di belakangnya dan terlihat seorang wanita cantik berambut merah kecoklatan yang duduk di depan meja.

"ada yang bisa kubantu untuk kedua pemuda tampan ini?" tanya wanita itu yang merupakan seorang Mizu kage dengan nada menggoda diakhiri dengan menjilat bibirnya sendiri sensual tetapi Menma dan Naruto tidak terpengaruh.

"kami datang ke sini untuk mengantarkan senjata pesanan anda dari blacksmith Berllin Mizukage-sama." Ucap Naruto yang kemudian berjalan mendekati Mizu kage dan menyerahkan benda panjang dibungkus kain putih yang dibawanya.

Mizu kage yang bernama Mei Terumi menerima dengan baik benda sepanjang 2 meter yang diserahkan Naruto kemudian ia membuka kain yang membungkus benda itu dan terlihatlah sebuah tombak bergagang biru dan bulu-bulu merah seperti rambut di antara gagang dan mata tombak.

(A/N : seperti tombak milik Zhao Yun di game Dinasty Warior 5)

Mei terus memperhatikan tombak yang berada di genggaman tanganya seperti sedang mengapresiasi dan kemudian ia mengukir senyuman di wajahnya "jadi berapa harga yang harus kubayar untuk senja sebagus ini?" tanya Mei tanpa melihat Naruto dan Menma karena masih fokus dengan senjata barunya.

"cukup dengan 200.000 Valis saja Mizukage-sama." Jawab Naruto dengan ramah

"itu harga yang pantas untuk senjata sebagus ini." Ujar Mei yang tersenyum manis, kemudian Mei mengeluarkan sekantung besar berisikan uang 200.000 Valis di mejanya "ini uangnya."

"terimakasih Mizukage-sama." Ucap Naruto dan mengambil sekantung uang tersebut

"sama-sama." Balas Mizukage tersenyum ramah

Menma yang melihat urusan Naruto sudah selesai angkat bicara "kalau begitu kami ijin undur diri Mizukage-sama." Ucap Menma yang kemudian membungkuk hormat bersama Naruto dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

Sepininggalan Menma dan Naruto, Mei terlihat termenung memikirkan sesuatu 'bukankah remaja berambut hitam tadi adalah Namikaze Menma si Abyss Walker dari Loki familia dan... remaja berambut putih yang mengantar tombak baruku pasti murid dari blacksmith Berlin tapi kenapa ia mirip dengan Menma? sudahlah.' pikir Mei tentang Menma dan Naruto tapi ia menepis pemikiran itu jauh-jauh.

Bersambung

Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 2 ini. Cerita ini terinspirasi dari beberapa anime dan ini murni dari ide saya, nanti juga akan muncul beberapa karakter dari anime lain.

untuk kekuatan fisik Naruto mungkin menyamai Saitama di anime One Punch Man

Sekian yang bisa saya sampaikan.


	3. Chapter 3

DESTROYER

Genre : Fantasy, Adventur

Rating : T

Pair : Naruto X ? (rahasia)

Karakter utama : Naruto Uzumaki

Warning! : strong naruto!, white hair!, jurus karangan sendiri!, super ngarang!, author newbie!

Chapter 3

Sekarang Naruto dan Menma sedang berjalan dalam diam di jalanan utama desa Kiri menuju gerbang keluar dari desa untuk pulang.

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto berhenti berjalan karena perhatianya tertuju pada sebuah toko senjata di pinggir jalan "Menma-nii ayo kita kesana untuk melihat-lihat." Ajak Naruto kepada kakaknya dan dijawab anggukan oleh Menma. kemudian mereka berjalan menuju toko senjata yang menyita perhatian Naruto.

Dengan beberapa langkah kaki, mereka sudah sampai di pintu masuk toko tersebut.

"permisi." Ucap Menma yang memasuki toko lebih dulu dan diikuti Naruto

"eh..? Menma kaukah itu?" datang seorang gadis 16 tahunan bermabut hitam panjang sepunggung yang terlihat terkejut saat melihat Menma.

"tentu saja ini aku. Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu ya, Haku." Jawab Menma kepada gadis yang bernama Haku itu.

"oh iya... apa kau ingin membeli senjata?" tanya Haku kepada Menma yang lebih tepanya menawarkan senjata di tokonya.

"ya... adiku ingin mencari senjata yang cocok." Jawab Menma sambil melirik Naruto.

Haku langsung mengalihkan perhatianya kearah remaja berambut putih yang tinggi badanya setinggi telinga Menma "jadi ini adaikmu yang bernama Naruto. dia memang mirip denganmu Menma." dulu Menma pernah bercerita kepada Haku tentang Naruto dan apa yang dilakukan keluarganya kepada Naruto, jadi Haku tau sepeerti apa keadaan Naruto sekarang.

"Nona, bolehkah aku melihat-lihat senjata di sini?" pinta Naruto dengan sopan kepada Haku dan diperbolehkan oleh Haku dengan diakhiri senyuman manis dari Haku. Kemudian Naruto mulai melihat, mengapresiasi, dan mengecek kualitas senjata di toko itu karena ia banyak tau tentang senjata karena Naruto adalah seorang blacksmith.

"jadi sekarang kau membuka toko senjata mu sendiri?" tanya Menma penasaran karena setahunya Haku itu seorang petualang seperti dirinya.

"tidak, ini toko milik tou-san. Aku hanya menjaganya selagi dia pergi." Ujar Haku menjawab pertanyaan Menma. "Naruto!" panggil Haku yang teringat sesuatu kemudian ia mencari susuatu di dalam lemari di pojok ruangan.

Merasa dipanggil. Naruto menghampiri Haku yang sedang sibuk mencari sesuatu. Haku memberikan sebuah tongkat keperakan sepanjang 30 cm kepada Naruto.

Saat Naruto menerima benda itu seketika benda tersebut memancarkan cahaya biru yang cukup menyilaukan dan berubah menjadi kapak keperakan sepanjang 1 meter. Mata Naruto dan Menma membulat sempurna saat melihat perubahan benda itu, kecuali Haku yang malah tersenyum.

"kapak apa ini Haku-san?" tanya Naruto kebingungan karena sebuah kapak di tanganya.

"kapak ini bernama Crusader dan... sepertinya kau adalah pemilik yang pantas, karena kapak ini memilihmu sebagai pemiliknya. Jadi aku berikan senjata ini gratis kepadamu Naruto." ucap Haku diakhiri senyuman manis di wajah cantiknya.

"terimakasih banyak Haku-san!" seru Naruto dengan semangat dan membungkuk hormat pada Haku.

BRAK!

Tiba-tiba pintu toko tersebut dibuka dengan keras dan masuklah seorang pria berambut hitam, memakai perban yang membalut dari hidung sampai lehernya dan membawa sebuah pedang besar yang bernama kubikiriboco di punggungnya.

"Tou-san / Zabuza?" ucap Haku dan Menma bersamaan. Pria yang bernama Zabuza itu berjalan cepat ke arah Haku dengan ekspresi panik.

"Haku ini gawat!" ucap zabuza tanpa melihat keberadaan Naruto dan Menma karena panik

"ada apa tou-san? Dan kenapa kau panik?" tanya Haku bingung

"kyubi terlihat di dekat desa dan sepertinya kyubi akan menyerang desa." Jawab Zabuza dengan tubuh berkeringat dingin. Seketika Haku dan Menma membulatkan mata syok. Bagaimana tidak, kyubi yang merupakan biju terkuat berada dekat diluar desa, berarti desa dalam bahaya.

"Tou-san kau segera ke sana duluan aku akan bersiap!, Nanti kususul." Titah Haku dengan serius. Zabuza hanya mengangguk dan pergi tanpa sepatah katapun.

Haku pergi kedalam dan mengambil sebuah katana berwarna biru langit , kemudian ia melirik kearah Menma "kumohon maukah kau membantuku Menma?" Haku memohon kepada Menma "tentu saja temanku." Jawab Menma dengan mengacungkan jempolnya dan direspon senyuman oleh Haku. Kemudian Haku keluar terlebih dahulu dan diikuti Menma.

Sebelum pergi, Menma melirik kearah Naruto "kau tidak boleh ikut campur Naruto walaupun kau bisa mengalahkan minotour tapi yang ini sudah berbeda jadi... jangan ikut terlalu berbahaya!" kemudian Menma pergi meninggalkan Naruto sendirian di sana.

Seperginya Menma, Naruto mencoba mengembalikan bentuk kapak yang dibawanya kebentuk tongkat sepanjang 30 cm dengan cara memusatkan pikiranya dan berhasil, kemudian ia memasukan tongkat itu kedalam saku celananya walaupun hanya sebagian yang bisa masuk.

"hehe... mau melawan kyubi ya, ikut ah." Ujar Naruto cengengesan dan ikut pergi menyusul Menma.

.

.

.

.

Di hutan yang agak jauh dari desa Kiri, terlihat sebuah kubah berukuran besar berwarna merah kehitaman dan di dalam kubah terlihat sosok besar kyubi yang meringkuk karena ruang gerak yang terbatas.

 **"SIAL... APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADAKU BOCAH!"** kyubi menggeram marah kepada orang yang telah mengekangnya di dalam kubah merah kehitaman tersebut.

"aku mengekangmu dengan _Night Fall_ , salah satu skillku yang dapat mengekang musuh atau digunakan untuk bertahan." Ujar orang itu yang ternyata adalah Menma "saat kau terjebak di dalam _Night Fall_ hanya satu pilihan untukmu. Yaitu hancur!" tambah Menma dengan datar.

Menma mengarahkan cengkraman tanganya kearah kyubi terjebak dan menggerakan tanganya seperti mencengkram sesuatu. Ukuran kubah itu semakin mengecil seiring menguatnya cengkraman tangan Menma.

 **"GHAAAAAHHHH!"** alhasil kyubi meraung kesakitan di dalam kubah karena ukuran kubah yang mengecil dan menekan paksa tubuh kyubi. Semua orang termasuk Mizukkage yang turun ke tempat kejadian merasa lega karena Menma yang berhasil berhasil meredam amukan kyubi tapi, kesenangan itu tak berlangsung lama.

KRAK!

Kubah yang mengekang kyubi mulai retak **"KAU PIKIR BISA MENJEBAK-KU DENGAN BENDA SEPERTI INI MANUSIA RENDAHAN!"** geram kyubi yang mencoba keluar dari kekangan kubah tersebut, dan akirnya kyubi berhasil meloloskan diri.

Seketika orang-orang yang berada dekat tempat pertempuran Menma panik saat melihat kyubi yang berhasil keluar dari kubah ciptaan Menma.

"hah... hah... sial!" ucap Menma yang jatuh terduduk dan mengatur nafasnya karena penggunaan _Night Fall_ yang banyak menguras tenaganya.

Kyubi menatap ke arah Menma dengan kesembilan ekornya yang melambai-lambai di belakang tubuhnya **"SAMPAI DI SINI HIDUPMU MANUSIA RENDAHAN. MATI KAU!"** kemudian dengan cepat kyubi mengarahkan kuku tajamnya ke arah Menma yang masih terduduk di tanah bermaksud menembus perut menma dengan cakarnya.

'maaf Naruto. sepertinya ini akhir hidupku.' Batin Menma dalam hati yang tidak bergerak dari tempatnya pasrah akan ajal yang menjemputnya.

"MENMA!" Haku berteriak histeris saat melihat cakar kyubi yang sudah berjarak 1 meter dari Menma.

BUMMMMM SREEEETTT

Menma berhasil selamat dari kematianya karena datang orang yang melompat dari samping kiri kyubi dan memukul pipi kiri kyubi dengan sangat kuat hingga terpental ke arah kanan sejauh ratusan meter dan dapat berhenti setelah kakinya menyeret tanah.

"kau baik-baik saja Menma-nii?" tanya orang yang memukul kyubi tadi yang kini tengah berdiri di hadapan Menma. "Naruto." gumam Menma melihat orang yang menyelamatkan nyawanya yang ternyata adalah adiknya sendiri.

"Nii-san. Tolong menjauhlah sejauh mungkin dari sini dan ajak mereka semua karena akan terjadi pertempuran hebat di sini!" perintah Naruto kepada Menma yang masih blank karena kejadian barusan.

Menma langsung mengangguk tanpa protes dan pergi megajak orang-orang pergi sejauh mungkin dari tempat yang akan menjadi medan pertarungan antara kyubi dan Naruto.

Naruto menatap ke arah kyubi yang berlari dengan cepat ke arahnya "kyubi ayo kita bertarung! dan aku akan menjadikanmu sebagai partnerku." Ujar Naruto dengan semangat.

Rambut putih Naruto dan syalnya melambai-lambai karena dimainkan hembusan angin, kemudian Naruto berlari dengan cepat ke arah kyubi yang juga berlari kearah Naruto.

 **"KUBUNUH KAU BOCAH!"** geram kyubi dengan suara menggelegar.

"coba saja kalau kau bisa kyubi!" balas Naruto dengan semangat. 

Mereka berdua terus berlari hingga jarak mereka tinggal beberapa meter lagi.

Bersambung

Sampai di sini dulu ceritanya. Kalau ada waktu nanti saya sambung lagi.


	4. Chapter 4

DESTROYER

Genre : Fantasy, Adventur

Rating : T

Pair : Naruto X ? (rahasia)

Karakter utama : Naruto Uzumaki

Warning! : strong naruto!, white hair!, jurus karangan sendiri!, super ngarang!, author newbie!

Chapter 4

Naruto sedang berjalan pulang menuju toko milik jijinya, tadi Naruto sempat bersama Menma tapi mereka berpisah di persimpangan jalan karena arah rumah mereka yang berbeda. Jika diperhatikan, ada seekor rubah kecil berekor 9 yang berjalan di samping Naruto. ukuran rubah itu hanya sebesar kucing dan bulunya berwarna oranye terang.

Tak terasa Naruto melangkahkan kakinya, kini ia sudah sampai di depan toko milik jijinya.

"aku pulang." Ucap Naruto yang memasuki toko.

"kau sudah pulang Naruto." sambut Berlin dengan ramah dan menghampiri Naruto.

"Jiji, ini uang hasil penjualan senjata yang kuantar ke desa Kiri." Naruto mnyerahkan kantong berisi uang 200.000 Valis yang merupakan hasil penjualan senjata.

"kau pergi sendirian Naruto?" tanya Berlin "tidak, kemarin aku ditemani Menma-nii." Jawab Naruto santai.

Perhatian Berlin lalu tertuju pada seekor rubah yang tengah duduk di dekat kaki Naruto "rubah itu kau dapat dari mana Naruto? dan kenapa rubah itu tidak seperti rubah pada umumnya?" tanya berlin yang penasaran akan rubah itu karena jumlah ekornya yang tidak normal.

"oh... jadi begini ceritanya..." Naruto mulai menceritakan bagaimana ia menemukan rubah itu.

 **Flashback**

Naruto menatap ke arah kyubi yang berlari dengan cepat ke arahnya "kyubi ayo kita bertarung! dan aku akan menjadikanmu sebagai partnerku." Ujar Naruto dengan semangat.

Rambut putih Naruto dan syalnya melambai-lambai karena dimainkan hembusan angin, kemudian Naruto berlari dengan cepat ke arah kyubi yang juga berlari kearah Naruto.

 **"KUBUNUH KAU BOCAH!"** geram kyubi dengan suara menggelegar.

"coba saja kalau kau bisa kyubi!" balas Naruto dengan semangat. 

Mereka berdua terus berlari hingga jarak mereka tinggal beberapa meter lagi.

Naruto terus berlari dan melompat ke arah kyubi berniat untuk melancarkan pukulanya yang kedua ke arah kyubi. Tidak mau terkena pukulan lagi, kyubi lebih dulu melancarkan pukulanya dan suskes mementalkan tubuh Naruto hingga terpental jauh merubuhkan pepohonan.

Semua orang terkejut bukan main terutama Menma yang melihat Naruto yang terhempas kuat dan merubuhkan pepohonan. Terlihat kepulan debu yang membumbung tinggi ke langit di tempat Naruto terpental.

 **"MATI KAU BOCA-"** kyubi tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya saat melihat Naruto yang berjalan santai keluar dari kepulan debu yang masih membumbung tinggi dengan keadaan baik hanya tubuhnya yang kotor karena debu.

"kau kuat. Bagaimana kalau kau menjadi partner-ku?" ujar dan tanya Naruto santai yang berjalan ke arah kyubi.

 **"APA... KAU INGIN MENJADIKAN KU PARTNERMU MANUSIA RENDAHAN? JANGAN HARAP!"** ujar kyubi dengan nada sinis.

"bagaimana kalau aku bisa mengalahkanmu, kau harus menjadi partnerku. Dan jika aku yang kalah kau bebas melakukan apapun padaku." Naruto mulai mengajukan perjanjian dengan baik-baik tapi kyubi tampak tidak suka dengan Naruto.

 **"JANGAN BERKHAYAL KAU BOCAH!"** kyubi mulai mengumpulkan chakra merah dan biru di depan mulut dan menyatukannya menjadi bulatan chakra berwarna hitam. Kemudian ia menelan chakra hitam tersebut dan menghembuskan laser penghancur berdiameter 10 m dan berwarna kemerahan dari mulutnya yang melesat cepat ke arah Naruto **_"BIJU DAMA!"_ **Ucap kyubi menyebutkan nama jutsunya.

Naruto menatap santai laser yang mengarah padanya "Kalau begitu aku akan mengunakan pukulan terkuatku." kemudian Naruto mengambil ancang-ancang memukul " _Demolition Fist."_ Ujar Naruto yang kemudian melancarkan pukulan secepat kilat ke arah laser tersebut.

WUUUUUSSSSSHHHH

Pukulan Naruto sanggup membelah laser tersebut dan timbul tekanan angin yang sangat kuat kearah kyubi bahkan awan sampai terbelah dan pohon-pohon beterbangan karena efek angin dari kuatnya pukulan Naruto.

Setelah pukulan itu, terlihat kyubi yang sudah tidak berdaya karena luka dari pukulan Naruto. dengan begini kyubi harus mau menjadi partner Naruto karena ia kalah dalam pertarungan.

 **Flashback end**

"jadi begitulah ceritanya dan, Menma-nii meminta pada warga desa Kiri untuk merahasiakan hal ini." Ujar Naruto mengakhiri ceritanya.

Berlin menatap tidak percaya ke arah rubah yang ternyata kyubi "ja-jadi i-ini kyubi?" tanya Berlin dengan rasa takut.

 **"kau tidak usah takut padaku, aku tidak akan macam-macam karena aku sekarang adalah partner Naruto. dan perkenalkan namaku Kurama."** Ujar Kurama memperkenalkan diri dan membuat Berlin tambah terkejut.

Naruto lebih memilih mengerjakan pedang pesanan yang baru setengah jadi karena kemarin Naruto langsung mengerjakan pedang pesanan tersebut setelah latihan dari pada melihat kakek angaktnya yang masih melongo

Naruto mulai menyalakan perapian dan menggarang sebuah pedang setangah jadi agar mudah ditempa nantinya. Beberapa menit kemudian Naruto mengambil pedang yang berpijar panas dari perapian dengan tang panjang dan meletakanya di atas sebuah balok besi berukuran besar kemudian ia mulai menempa pedang tersebut.

Kurama duduk di dekat Naruto, terus memperhatikan dengan kagum apa yang dilakukan Naruto. **"ternyata kau termapil juga Naruto."** puji kyubi dan dijawab anggukan oleh Naruto.

Setelah Berlin merasa tenang dari rasa terkejutnya karena rubah yang dibawa Naruto, ia menyampaikan hal penting kepada Naruto "Naruto. Ada hal penting yang harus kusampaikan padamu.". "hem." Jawab Naruto tanpa menoleh karena masih fokus dengan pekerjaanya.

"tadi Ikki datang ke sini mencarimu Naruto." lanjut Berlin memberi tahu Naruto. "apa karena pedang pesanan kekasihnya ini? Besok sudah jadi dan akan langsung kuantar." Ujar Naruto yang masih sibuk tanpa menoleh.

"bukan. Ia memintamu untuk datang ke taman, dia akan menunggummu besok. Dan kalau sudah jadi antar sekalian pedang itu!" uajr Berlin menyampaikan hal penting kepada cucunya.

"oke Jiji!" seru Naruto semangat walaupun masih sibuk mengerjakan sebuah pedang di hadapanya.

.

.

.

Ke esokan harinya. Naruto sudah berada di taman sesuai pesan dari Jijinya. Hari ini ia masih memakai pakian biasa seperti kemarin dan Naruto juga membawa sebuah pedang yang dibungkus dengan kain.

"Naruto-san." panggil orang yang berjalan ke arah Naruto yang ternyata adalah Ikki.

"oh, Kurogane-san." Ujar Naruto saat melihat Ikki yang sudah dekat denganya.

"ini pedangnya." Ucap Naruto yang menyerahkan pedang dibungkus kain kepada Ikki "terimakasih." Ujar Ikki menerima pedang tersebut. Ikki membuka kain yang membungkus pedang itu bermaksud untuk melihat pedang pesanan kekasihnya.

Kini terlihatlah sebuah pedang berwarna keemasan setelah Ikki membuka kain tersebut "ini senjata yang bagus. Berapa uang untuk membeli senjata ini?" "100.000 Valis saja Kurogane-san." Jawab Naruto menyebutkan harga pedang itu. Kemudian Ikki memberikan sekantong uang 100.000 Valis kepada Naruto yang diterima dengan senang hati oleh blacksmith muda itu.

"Naruto bisakah kau memanggilku dengan nama kecilku sebagai teman." ujar Ikki karena ia tidak suka keformalan. "bagaimana kalau kau bergabung dengan familia Dewi-ku?"

"baik!" jawab Naruto senang karena selama ini ia tidak pernah memiliki teman selain Eina dan Kurama yang baru kemarin menjadi temanya. Bahkan Naruto juga diajak bergabung kesebuah familia. Ikki hanya tersenyum akan respon yang diberikan oleh Naruto.

 _skip_

Di sisnilah Ikki mengajak Naruto kesebuah gereja yang terletak di sebuah desa yang sudah tidak berpenghuni, terlihat dari bangunan-bangunan yang sudah tidak utuh di desa tersebut.

Bersama Ikki di sampingnya, Naruto sedang berhadapan dengan 7 orang di depanya yang duduk di 3 sofa yang ditata sedemikian rupa mengitari meja di tengah ruangan.

Suasana terasa sunyi dan menegangkan bagi Naruto karena semua orang yang menatap ke arahnya kecuali Ikki yang berada di sampingnya. "jadi ini anak yang kau ceritakan itu Ikki-kun?" tanya gadis bertubuh loli, berambut hitam dikucir twinstail dan berdada Wow! Yang duduk di antara gadis berambut merah cerah dan gadis berambut putih model bob.

"ya Hestia-sama, inilah oranganya." Ucap Ikki di samping Naruto.

"baiklah anak muda, perkenalkan namamu, hobi, cita-cita, dan yang kau sukai dan tidak sukai!" ucap gadis berambut hitam twinstail yang ternyata adalah Dewi Hestia memperintahkan Naruto untuk memperkenalakn diri.

"baik. Perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Naruto, hobiku membuat senjata, yang kusukai tidur dan yang tidak kusukai orang yang tidak mau membayar sesuai harga, dan cita-citaku belum terpikirkan. Kuharap kita bisa berteman baik." Ucap Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya diakhiri cengiran khasnya.

Hestia tersenyum melihat Naruto yang baru saja memperkenalkan diri "senang bisa berkenalan denganmu Naruto dan, perkenalkan Namaku Hestia." Ucap Hestia yang juga memperkenalkan namanya. Hestia menatap kesemua anggota familianya "anak-anak perkenalkan diri kalian!" titah Hestia memperintahkan anggotanya untuk memperkenalkan diri.

"namaku Bell Cranel, salam kenal Naruto." ucap remaja 15 tahun berambut putih dan beriris merah yang duduk di sofa sebelah kanan dengan ramah.

"aku Tatsumi, senang bertemu denganmu." Ujar remaja 15 tahun berambut coklat dan beriris hijau yang duduk sebelah Bell dengan nada santai.

"perkenalkan, Sanada Yukimura!" ujar remaja berumur 17 tahun beramabut coklat dan bertubuh atletis yang duduk di sofa sebelah kiri dengan semangat.

"aku Tokugawa Ieyasu. Adik sepupu dari Sanada Yukimura." Ucap remaja 17 tahun berambut coklat dan juga bertubuh atletis yang duduk di samping Yukimura yang merupakan kakak sepupunya.

"Stella Vermilion, kita sudah pernah bertemu sebelumnya." Ucap gadis berambut merah cerah yang duduk di sebelah kanan Hestia dengan senyuman manis.

"Toujou Koneko." Ucap datar gadis 13 tahun bertubuh loli, memiliki telinga dan ekor kucing, dan berambut putih model bob yang duduk di sebelah kiri Hestia dengan pandangan datar.

Setelah semua sudah selesai memperkenalkan diri, Hestia mulai menanyakan suatu hal yang penting kepada Naruto "pertama... mari kita dengar tekadmu. Naruto, apakah kau yakin ingin bergabung dengan familia-ku?" tanya Hestia dengan wajah serius.

Bersambung

Bagus tidak chapter 4 ini? Kalau tidak bagus saya minta maaf karena saya masih pemula.

Di chapter ini sudah muncul beberapa karakter dari anime: Basara, Akame ga Kill, Rhakudai Kisi no Calavary, High School DxD, Danmachi (disingkat), dan mungkin akan ada karakter dari anime lainya.

Sekian yang bisa saya sampaikan.


	5. Chapter 5

DESTROYER

Genre : Fantasy, Adventur

Rating : T

Pair : Naruto X ? (rahasia)

Karakter utama : Naruto Uzumaki

Warning! : strong naruto!, white hair!, jurus karangan sendiri!, super ngarang!, author newbie!

Chapter 5

Setelah semua sudah selesai memperkenalkan diri, Hestia mulai menanyakan suatu hal yang penting kepada Naruto "pertama... mari kita dengar tekadmu. Naruto, apakah kau yakin ingin bergabung dengan familia-ku?" tanya Hestia dengan wajah serius.

Naruto yang mampu melawan kyubi tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun, kini kesulitan menelan ludahnya saat ditatap serius oleh seorang Dewi bertubuh loli di hadapanya.

Dengan mengumpulkan keberanianya Naruto menjawab "Ya. Aku ingin bergabung!" jawab Naruto mantab.

Pandangan Hestia melembut saat melihat keseriusan Naruto yang ingin bergabung dengan familia-nya "kalau begitu. Selamat datang di Hestia familia Naruto." ujar Hestia menyambut Naruto dengan lembut.

"Terima kasih banyak Hestia-sama." Ucap Naruto berterima kasih. Naruto sangat senang karena hari ini ia resmi menjadi anggota dari Hestia familia. Semua orang yang ada di situ memberikan selamat kepada Naruto yang merupakan anggota baru kecuali Koneko yang diam saja.

"Selamat Naruto." Ieyasu memberi ucapan selamat dan menepuk bahu Naruto.

"Mari kita berjuang bersama." Ujar Yukimura mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Selamat kawan." Ujar Tatsumi yang menjabat tangan Naruto.

"Mohon kerjasamanya." Ucap Bell dengan sopan.

"aku senang kau bisa bergabung dengan kami." Ucap Stella diakhiri dengan senyuman manis darinya.

"Selamat." Ujar Ikki yang mengacung kan kepalan tanganya dan dibalas kepalan tangan juga oleh Naruto.

"Ehem..." Hestia berdehem untuk menarik perhatian anggotanya. Seketika semua mengalihkan perhatian mereka ke arah Hestia "Besok kalian semua pergilah ke dungeon untuk berpetualang! Bell yang sebagai ketua akan menentukan tempat kalian berkumpul besok." Titah Hestia kepada semua pengikutnya.

""Baik Hestia-sama."" Jawab mereka semua serempak.

Tap

Tap

Datang seorang gadis 15 tahunan berambut hitam panjang dan beriris merah yang berlari tergesa-gesa ke arah mereka "maaf aku terlambat." Minta maaf gadis tersebut "jadi di mana anggota baru itu sekarang?" tanya gadis itu celingak-celinguk mencari keberadaan anggota baru tanpa melihat keberadaan Naruto.

"Akame. Dialah anggota barunya." Ucap Bell menunjuk ke arah Naruto yang tersenyum kikuk sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Akame diam mematung dan terus memperhatikan Naruto dari atas ke bawah 'Tampan.' Ucap Akame dalam hati yang terus menatap Naruto lekat-lekat.

Naruto yang merasa risih ditatap seperti itu oleh Akame mulai angkat bicara "perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Naruto." ujar Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya diakhiri senyuman hangat.

Tanpa sadar. Muncul semburat merah di kedua pipi Akame. 'Sepertinya kau menyukai Naruto, Akame-chan/nee.' Batin Hestia yang tersenyum melihat tingkah Akame, semua yang ada di sana juga berpikiran sama dengan Hestia.

Lamunan Akame buyar saat mendengar Naruto yang memperkenalakan diri. Ia mencoba untuk membalas perkataan Naruto "Na-namaku A-akame." Ucap Akame terbata dan pandanganya ke arah bawah sambil memainkan ujung roknya.

"Akame. Nama yang indah seperti orangnya." Ujar Naruto santai tanpa memperhatikan keadaan lawan bicaranya.

Blush

Wajah akame langsung memerah seperti tomat dan wajahnya semakin menunduk karena malu. Semua orang hanya bisa menahan tawa saat melihat Akame yang bersifat dingin bisa bertingkah seperti itu di hadapan Naruto.

"jam berapa dan di mana kita akan berkumpul besok?" tanya Naruto bingung "jam 10 pagi di dekat air mancur taman." Ucap Bell menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"kalau begitu aku pulang dulu dan besok aku akan mengajak temanku. Dan senang bisa bergabung dengan kalian." Ujar Naruto yang kemudian pulang meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

.

 _Skip_

Keesokan harinya, anggota Hestia familia sudah berkumpul di tempat sesuai yang dijanjikan kemarin. Mereka berdelapan sudah membawa senjata dan memkai pakian tempur masing-masing.

Mulai dari Bell yang memakai armor buatan Welf Crozzo dan membawa senjata Hestia Knife dan Ushiwakamaru. Yukimura yang memakai pakaian serba merah dan membawa dua tombak yang menyilang di punggungnya dan mengenakan ikat kepala merah. Ieyasu mengenakan pakaian serba kuning dan memakai gauntlet di kedua tanganya. Tatsumi memakai jubah coklat bertudung dan membawa sebuah pedang di punggungnya. Ikki memakai jaket putih, celana panjang hitam, dan membawa pedang yang bernama Intetsu. Stella memakai jaket merah cerah seperti rambutnya, memakai celana pendek cream dan membawa Laevatein senjata barunya. Akame mengenakan pakaian seperti seragam berwarna hitam dan membawa katana bernama Murasame. Terakhir, Koneko memakai kaos putih, memakai celana pendek ketat warna hitam, dan memakai sarung tangan di kedua tanganya.

Mereka terlihat sedang menunggu seorang anggota mereka yang belum datang, terutama Akame yang terlihat melamun sendiri dari tadi 'apakah Naruto akan datang?' tanya Akame pada dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

Koneko yang penasaran melihat Akame melamun dari tadi mulai bertanya "apa yang kau pikirkan Akame-nee?" "tidak ada." Jawab akame cepat.

Koneko jadi tambah penasaran dengan respon cepat Akame " kau memikirkan si anggota baru itu ya?" seketika Akame terkesiap akan pertanyaan Koneko "ma-maksudmu Na-naruto. a-aku tidak memikirkanya." Jawab Akame dengan tersenyum kikuk.

Saat anngota Hestia familia sedang menunggu Naruto, Datanglah kelompok berjumlah 20 orang lebih dari familia lain yang datang ke arah mereka. Mereka berjalan dengan angkuhnya kearah anggota Hestia familia, terutama para wanita dari kelompok itu yang terlihat sangat sombong. Kecuali satu orang berambut hitam jabrik agak panjang yang terlihat ramah.

"hei lihat para pecundang ini teman-teman." Ujar sombong gadis berambut pirang cerah kepada teman-temanya. Semua anggota kelompok itu memandang remeh ke arah anggota Hestia familia kecuali pemuda berambut hitam jabrik yang terlihat geram mendengar ucapan gadis berambut pirang cerah barusan.

"Naruko-nee jaga ucapanmu!" ucap pemuda tersebut memperingati gadis tersebut "apa masalahmu Menma, apakah kau berani menentangku?" ujar gadis itu tak terima karena kesenanganya diganggu.

"bukan itu maksudku, tapi sebaiknya kau tidak bersikap seperti itu Naruko-nee." Ujar Menma menasihati kakaknya. Naruko hanya menatap Menma dengan wajah datar.

Menma menatap ke arah pemuda berambut hitam gaya pantat ayam "Sasuke kau duluan saja bersama party. Aku masih ada urusan." "kau seperti bukan Menma yang kukenal." Uajr Sasuke dingin meninggalkan Menma diikuti anggota party-nya.

""sampai jumpa Menma-kun."" Ucap gadis-gadis di anggotanya dengan nada menggoda kecuali gadis bernama Naruko yang merupakan kakak perempuanya. "dasar penggoda." Ujar Menma bosan karena ia sering digoda oleh gadis-gadis cantik dan seksi di kelompoknya, bahkan dengan menggoda yang kelewat batas tapi Menma tidak tertarik samasekali.

"Sampai jumpa bodoh." Ucap remaja 17 tahun berambut coklat yang ditujukan pada Tatsumi dan ikut pergi bersama kelompoknya. Tatsumi hanya berwajah datar tapi di dalam hatinya ia mengumpat 'kurang ajar kau makhluk mesum!' batin Tatsumi yang megepalkan tanganya kuat-kuat. Tatsumi sangat membenci pemuda tersebut karena ia adalah kakaknya sendiri yang bernama Hyoudo Issei. Karena suatu alasan, Tatsumi tidak mau memakai marganya.

"Ikki. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan familia-ku. Sepertinya aku ingin keluar saja dari Loki familia." Ujar Menma pasrah kepada sahabatnya "terserah kau saja, keputusan ada di tanganmu." Ujar Ikki menenangkan Menma.

"Kalau ada kesempatan aku akan menemui Hestia-sama untuk meminta ijin bergabung dengan kalian. Aku pergi dulu teman." Ujar Menma yang pergi meninggalkan Ikki dan kelompoknya dan dibalas anggukan oleh Ikki.

Giliran Naruto yang datang bersama Kurama setelah kepergian Menma. Naruto penasaran dengan ekspresi yang ditunjukan teman-temanya "apa yang terjadi dengan kalian?" tanya Naruto penasaran "tidak ada apa-apa Naruto." jawab Ieyasu sambil menepuk pundak Naruto.

Kemudian mereka pergi ke gerbang dungeon untuk memulai petualangan mereka. Dan ini kali pertama Naruto masuk dungeon.

Bersambung

Anggota Loki familia dan gelar mereka

1 Uchiha Sasuke : Raven

2 Namikaze Menma : Abyss Walker

3 Namikaze Naruko : Majesty

4 Hyoudo Issei : Sekiryutei

5 Esdeath : ?

6 Toujou Kuroka : ?

7 Rias Grimory : ?

8 Himejima Akeno : ?

9 Hyuga Hinata : Spear Maiden

10 Haruno sakura : ?

11 Ino Yamanaka : ?

12 Tenten : ?

13 Hyuga Neji : ?

14 Rock Lee : ?

15 Chouji Akimichi : ?

16 Inuzuka Kiba : ?

17 Aburame Shino : ?

18 Nara Shikamaru : ?

19 Aiz Wallenstein : Sword Princes

20 Shimura sai : ?

21 Todo Tohka : ?

Itulah beberapa anggota Loki familia, belum semuanya saya sebutkan karena terlalu banyak jika disebutkan satu-persatu.

Maaf kalau ceritanya masih kacau dan tidak nyambung. Saya akan berusaha untuk memperbaikinya sebisa saya.

Sekian yang saya sampaikan.


	6. Chapter 6

DESTROYER

Genre : Fantasy, Adventur

Rating : T

Pair : Naruto X ? (rahasia)

Karakter utama : Naruto Uzumaki

Warning! : strong naruto!, white hair!, jurus karangan sendiri!, super ngarang!, author newbie!

Chapter 6

Di balik gerbang dungeon, terdapat dunia yang diselimuti oleh kegelapan dan dipenuhi monster-monster mengerikan yang merupakan asalmula munculnya monster di dunia manusia.

Di sinilah anggota Hestia familia sedang bertarung dengan beberapa monster. Lebih tepatnya tidak semua sedang bertarung, hanya satu orang dan seekor rubah kecil di pundaknya yang tengah asyik memperhatikan teman-temanya yang bertarung melawan monster.

"Wah…. Mereka sangat hebat!" seru orang itu yang ternyata Naruto **"kau benar Naruto."** Ujar rubah kecil di pundak Naruto yang bernama Kurama.

 **"kenapa kau tidak ikut bertarung?"** tanya Kurama penasaran karena dari tadi Naruto tidak melakukan apapun selain memperhatikan "aku tidak yakin bisa bertarung sehebat mereka." Ujar Naruto yang pundung karena melihat teman-temanya bisa menggunakan sihir tidak seperti dirinya yang tidak bisa memakai sihir sama sekali.

 **"bukankah kau yang mengalahkan-ku hanya dengan satu pukulan, jangan khawatir aku akan bersamamu."** ucap Kurama meyakinkan Naruto. Seketika Naruto menatap Kurama "kalau begitu ayo kita hajar habis-habisan monster di sini!" Ujar Naruto dengan mata berbinar. Kurama hanya bisa tersenyum.

Naruto menatap 5 Orc berukuran besar yang berjarak 7 meter darinya "ayo kita hajar mereka Kurama!" seru Naruto dan dibalas anggukan oleh Kurama yang sudah turun dari pundaknya.

Naruto berlari cepat mendekati 5 Orc di depanya bersama Kurama yang mengekor di belakang. Salah satu dari 5 orc yang melihat Naruto mendekat mencoba menyerang Naruto dengan memukulkan senjatanya yang berupa gada secara vertikal.

BRAAK

Dengan mudah Naruto menahan serangan orc itu dengan satu tanganya walaupun tanah berpijak Naruto retak membentuk sarang laba-laba, kemudian Naruto mencengkram kuat senjata itu dan meremukanya dengan mudah.

Orc itu mengambil satu langkah mundur saat melihat Naruto yang dengan mudahnya menghancurkan gadanya **"kau hebat juga manusia."** Ujar orc itu meremehkan yang ternyata bisa bicara "ternyata kau bisa bicara." Balasa Naruto dengan santai dan melipat tanganya di dada.

 **"ayo kita bermain manusia!"** ajak orc itu yang berlagak sombong "majulah kapanpun kau siap." Balas Naruto santai.

Naruto dan orc itu berlari ke arah satu samalain dan sama-sama melancarkan pukulan mereka.

BUAAKH

Naruto hanya sedikit terhuyung kebelakang karena pukulan dari lawanya sedangkan orc itu terpental ke belakang dengan kondisi kepala hancur dan langsung menjadi abu meninggalkan batu berwarna ungu karena kuatnya pukulan Naruto.

Ke 4 orc yang melihat temanya mati di tangan Naruto, menyerang Naruto dari berbagai arah secara bersamaan. Melihat ke 4 orc menyerangnya, Naruto melancarkan pukulan secepat kilat ke masing-masing orc itu.

SYUUT SYUUT SYUUT SYUUT

Ke 4 orc itu terpelanting dengan kuat ke berbagai arah dan menjadi abu sebelum menghantam permukaan tanah. Terlihat asap tipis dari kepalan tangan Naruto yang baru saja memukul 4 orc barusan.

Kemudian Naruto bersama Kurama memungut batu sihir yang berserakan di tanah dari monster yang Naruto dan teman-temanya bunuh "wah… banyak sekali batu sihirnya." Ujar Naruto sambil memungut batu sihir yang berserakan kedalam kantong.

Ternyata sedari tadi teman-teman Naruto memperhatikan pertarunganya dengan kawanan orc 'sekuat apa dirimu Naruto?' tanya mereka membatin penasaran seperti apa kemampuan Naruto, kecuali Akame yang menatap lembut Naruto dengan seulas senyum.

"Ketua, kita akan melanjutkan petualangan ke mana?" tanya Naruto yang membawa sekantong besar batu sihir yang tadi ia kumpulkan.

"kita akan pulang karena sudah cukup untuk hari ini." Jawab Bell menjawab pertanyaan juniornya. Naruto itu junior karena anggota baru di Hestia familia.

.

.

.

Sekarang anggota Hestia berada di depan pintu gereja setelah pulang dari dungeon ""kami pulang Hestia-sama."" Ucap mereka bersamaan memasuki gereja kediaman Hestia "selamat datang." Balas Hestia yang duduk bersimpuh di sofa bersama 2 orang di hadapanya.

""akhirnya kalian pulang."" Ujar orang-orang yang baru saja masuk kecuali Naruto dan Kurama yang diam saja karena baru melihat 3 orang yang duduk di sofa.

"lama tidak berjumpa." Ujar pemuda 17 tahunan berambut merah dan membawa panah di punggungnya

"hai teman-teman." Sapa pemuda 17 tahunan berkulit pucat dan memiliki mata sayu yang duduk di sebelah pemuda berambut merah.

Pandangan Pemuda berkulit pucat itu tertuju pada Naruto yang diam saja dari tadi "jadi kau ya anggota baru itu dan, perkenalkan namaku Blood Charlie Staz. Panggil saja aku Staz." Ujar pemuda berkulit pucat sekaligus memperkenalkan diri.

"Namaku Tigrevurmud Vorn. Panggil saja Tigre." Ucap pemuda berambut merah ikut nimbrung.

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto, senang bisa berkenalan dengan kalian." Ucap Naruto sopan dan membungkuk hormat.

"Semua tolong perhatikan!" ucap Hestia meminta perhatian "ada misi penting dari negeri Iblis." Ucap Hestia mulai serius "misi apa itu Hestia-sama?" tanya Tatsumi penasaran begitu juga semua orang yang ada di sana.

"Misi mengawal seorang pendeta untuk menyegel iblis Mouryu." Ucap Hestia dengan serius "karena Tigre dan Staz baru pulang jadi, Bell, Yukimura, Ieyasu, Naruto, Tatsumi, dan Ikki sebagai ketuanya aku ingin kalian pergi melaksanakan misi ini!" Perintah Hestia dengan tegas.

"beristirahatlah yang cukup untuk keberangkatan ke negeri Iblis besok pagi." Tambah Hestia.

""baik Hestia-sama."" Seru mereka yang diutus bersamaan dan kemudian membubarkan diri.

Saat Naruto hendak pulang langkahnya terhenti karena seseorang yang meraih tangan kirinya, kemudian ia menoleh ke arah orang yang meraih tanganya "ada apa Akame?" tanya Naruto kepada gadis di samping kirinya.

"A-ano ma-maukah kau makan siang be-bersamaku?" tanya Akame terbata dengan wajah memerah dan memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya gugup.

"ya sudah, ayo. Aku ikut kau saja." Jawab Naruto mengiyakan karena ia juga sudah merasa lapar. Kemudian Naruto menyuruh Kurama untuk pulang, mereka berdua pergi mencari kedai untuk makan siang. Semua anggota Hestia familia sudah mengetahui perasaan Akame kepada Naruto dari gerak-geriknya kecuali Tigre dan Staz yang baru pulang dari misi.

.

.

.

Sekarang Naruto dan Akame berada di dalam sebuah kedai yang cukup ramai. Mereka duduk di meja pojok ruangan, kemudian datang gadis berambut perak yang menghampiri meja mereka "apa yang ingin kau pesan Akame-chan?" tanya gadis itu kepada Akame.

"2 mangkuk ramen saja Syr." Jawab Akame menyebutkan pesananya "baiklah tunggu sebentar." Ujar gadis yang bernama Syr itu dan pergi menyiapkan pesanan Akame.

Beberapa saat kemudian Syr datang membawa pesanan Akame dan meletakanya di depan Naruto dan Akame "tidak biasanya kau datang bersama seorang laki-laki, atau jangan-jangan dia pacarmu." Ujar Syr yang melangkah meninggalkan Akame yang memerah malu dan Naruto yang sedari tadi hanya memandangi semangkuk ramen di hadapanya.

"kenapa kau tidak makan?" tanya Akame yang melihat Naruto yang dari tadi hanya menatap ramenya "aku tidak bisa memakai sumpit." Jawab Naruto tanpa menoleh dari ramenya.

"Hihihi, kau lucu sekali." Akame terkikik geli kemudian ia mengambil ramen Naruto dan menyumpit beberapa mie "ayo buka mulutmu!" Ujar Akame yang berniat menyuapi Naruto.

Bersambung

Maaf kalau pendek sekali. Di chapter ini sudah muncul karakter dari anime Blood Lads dan Madan no Ou to Vanadis.

Nanti akan muncul beberapa karakter dari anime lain lagi jadi tunggu saja.

Sekian yang bisa saya sampaikan.


	7. Chapter 7

DESTROYER

Genre : Fantasy, Adventur

Rating : T

Pair : Naruto X ? (rahasia)

Karakter utama : Naruto Uzumaki

Warning! : strong naruto!, white hair!, jurus karangan sendiri!, super ngarang!, author newbie!

Chapter 7

"kenapa kau tidak makan?" tanya Akame yang melihat Naruto yang dari tadi hanya menatap ramenya "aku tidak bisa meakai sumpit." Jawab Naruto tanpa menoleh dari ramenya.

"Hihihi, kau lucu sekali." Akame terkikik geli kemudian ia mengambil ramen milik Naruto dan menyumpit beberapa mie "ayo buka mulutmu!" Ujar Akame yang berniat menyuapi Naruto.

Naruto hanya menurut dan melahap mie yang disodorkan Akame. Semua laki-laki yang ada di sana merasa iri melihat Naruto yang disuapi oleh gadis secantik Akame tapi mereka tidak berani berkomentar karena mereka tau Akame adalah rival dari Aiz Wallenstein. Jadi bisa kalian bayangkan orang seperti apa Akame itu.

Suasana kedai menjadi hening saat seorang pria beerambut kuning dan wanita berambut merah memasuki kedai.

"Hokage-sama."

"Kushina-sama."

"Hokage-sama datang."

Semua orang terlihat senang menyambut kedatangan 2 orang tersebut kecuali Naruto yang menatap datar ke arah mereka. Kemudian Hokage bersama istrinya duduk di meja yang dekat dengan meja Naruto dan Akame.

"aku pesan makanan dulu Kushina, kau tunggu di sini!" perintah Minato yang kemudian pergi untuk memesan makanan. Kushina menengok ke samping kanan dan ia melihat orang yang tidak asing baginya "permisi, apakah kita pernah bertemu karena aku merasa tidak asing denganmu?" tanya Kushina menyelidik.

"tidak, kita belum pernah bertemu." Jawab orang itu datar yang ternyata Naruto. Kushina tambah penasaran dengan remaja berambut putih yang merupakan lawan bicaranya "lalu siapa namamu?" "kau tidak usah tau namaku." Jawab Naruto masih dengan nada datar yang kemudian pergi bersama Akame, tidak lupa meninggalakan beberapa Valis di meja.

Merasa tersinggung, Kushina mencoba mengejar Naruto "berhen-" Kushina tidak dapat melanjutkan ucapanya saat Naruto menatapnya tajam. "si-siapa kau?" tanya Kushina ketakutan karena ditatap tajam oleh Naruto.

"pikir saja sendiri." Jawab Naruto datar, dan pergi meninggalkan kedai bersama Akame. Seperginya Naruto, Kushina masih saja mematung di tempat. Beribu pertanyaan muncul di kepalanya tentang siapa orang itu dan kenapa tatapanya terlihat sangat benci padanya "Na-naruto." Gumam Kushina yang kini sudah tau siapa orang tadi.

 _Skip_

Sudah 2 hari sejak Ieyasu, Yukimura, Ikki, Bell, Tatsumi, dan Naruto pergi ke negeri iblis. Kini mereka tengah berlari di lebatnya hutan menuju istana dari pendeta yang menyewa mereka. Mereka semakin cepat berlari saat melihat cahaya di depan yang menandakan mereka akan segera keluar dari hutan.

Mereka berhenti berlari setelah keluar dai hutan, dan kini di depan mereka terlihat lembah yang sangat luas. "itu istananya?" tanya Naruto menunjuk istana yang terletak di bawah tidak jauh dari mereka yang berada di puncak tebing.

"tidak salah lagi, itu memang istananya." Jawab Ikki. "lihat sepertinya istana itu sedang diserang monster goblin." Ujar Yukimura yang melihat asap membumbung tinggi dan sekawanan monster di istana yang tengah melawan para penjaga.

"siapkan senjata kalian! Kita akan membantu mereka." Perintah Ikki yang sudah menggenggam kuat Intetsu dan diikuti kelompoknya yang menyiapkan senjata masing-masing.

Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah tongkat dari sakunya kemudian tongkat itu berubah menjadi kapak keperakan sepanjang 1 meter. (bayangkan saja bentuknya seperti kapak milik Kratos di game GOD OF WAR PS4)

"aku duluan." Ujar Naruto yang kemudian melompat dengan kuat meninggalkan retakan di tanah akibat ulahnya dan melesat cepat ke arah istana dan disusul oleh teman-temanya di belakang.

 _Beralih ke istana_

BLARR

Semua monster mengalihkan perhatian mereka ke arah kepulan debu yang cukup tebal karena sesuatu yang mendarat di tanah dengan keras. Terlihat seorang yang berjalan keluar dari kepulan debu yang ternyata adalah Naruto.

Naruto berjalan santai ke arah kumpulan monster dengan menaruh kapaknya di pundak. Tanpa babibu Naruto langsung melesat cepat ke arah monster-monster yang ada di dekatnya.

JRASH CRAAT CRASH BUAKH JRASH CRASH CRAAT BUAKH

Naruto menghajar dengan kapaknya monster-monster yang ada di dekatnya disusul oleh teman-temanya yang ikut membantu. Tidak seperti teman-temanya yang memiliki teknik bertarung, Naruto menghajar monster dengan asal tetapai terlihat mengerikan.

SRING SRING

Ikki membelah bebrapa monster menjadi bagian-bagian kecil dengan teknik pedangnya.

BLESS

Yukimura menghunus tubuh goblin menggunakan ke 2 tombaknya dengan gerakan cepat.

BUAKH

Ieyasu memukul kepala goblin hingga hancur dengan gauntletnya.

CRAZZ

Bell dengan gesit membunuh goblin dengan ke 2 pisaunya.

JRASSHH

Tatsumi membelah goblin dengan pedangnya.

Naruto menghentakan kapaknya dengan kuat ke arah sekumpulan goblin yang tersisa hingga muncul getaran hebat yang meremukan tanah menuju sekumpulan goblin yang tersisa.

BLAAARRR

Terlihat retakan tanah yang cukup kuat di mana sekumpulan goblin berada hingga mementalkan tanah dan sekumpulan goblin itu ke berbagai arah. Dan itu mengakhiri pertarungan mereka melawan monster-monster yang menyerang istana.

Semua peenjaga yang ada di sana merasa tertolong oleh 6 orang yang datang menolong mereka. Mereka menatap kagum kemampuan yang dimiliki 6 orang yang datang menolong mereka melawan monster.

 **"Groaarrrr"**

Muncul minotour yang berlari dari arah belakang berniat menyeruduk Naruto. Tanpa menoleh, Naruto memukul dengan kuat kepala minotour ke arah bawah.

BRAAKK

Tubuh minotour itu langsung menghantam tanah dengan keras hingga retak membentuk jaring laba-laba dan mati mejadi abu meninggalkan sebuah batu kristal kemerahan seukuran jari telunjuk, kemudian Naruto mengambil batu tersebut.

.

.

.

Kini Ikki dan teamnya sedang duduk bersila di lantai kayu ruangan yang sangat luas di dalam istana. Di depan mereka yang berjarak 4 meter, duduk bersimpuh seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat dan beriris ungu yang merupakan putri dari istana ini. Ikki dan teamnya memakai pakaian tempur mereka yang terlihat cukup sopan kecuali Naruto yang hanya memakai kaos putih tanpa lengan, celana pendek coklat di bawah lutut, dan syal biru yang melilit lehernya, tapi penampilanya cukup keren karena tubuh atletisnya.

"Kurogane Ikki."

"Sanada Yukimura."

"Tokugawa Ieyasu."

"Bell Cranel."

"Tatsumi."

"Uzumaki Naruto."

Ikki dan teamnya memperkenalkan diri masing-masing dengan sopan.

"Taruho, jadi mereka yang akan mengawalku?" tanya gadis itu dengan angkuh kepada pemuda di sampingnya "benar Shion-sama, merekalah yang akan mengawal anda." Jawab pemuda itu dengan sopan.

"aku tidak yakin." Ujar gadis yang bernama Shion dengan memandang 6 orang di depanya "tapi merekalah yang telah menyelamatkan istana ini dari serangan monster, Shion-sama." Ujar Taruho dengan sopan meyakinkan Shion.

"aku tetap tidak yakin dengan kemampuan mereka yang akan mengawalku. Mereka akan langsung mati di luar sana, terutama kau." Ujar Shion dengan nada angkuh dan menunjuk Naruto yang sedang menggali emas (ngupil).

Bersambung

Maaf ya kalau aneh karena saya masih kurang informasi tentang chapter ini. Dan juga saya minta maaf kalau cerita ini masih jelek karena saya masih pemula.

langsung update 2 chapter karena banyak keluhan mengenai jumlah word yang sedikit.

Sekian yang bisa saya sampaikan.


	8. Chapter 8

DESTROYER

Genre : Fantasy, Adventur

Rating : T

Pair : Naruto X ? (akan segera diketahui)

Karakter utama : Naruto Uzumaki

Warning! : strong naruto!, white hair!, jurus karangan sendiri!, super ngarang!, author newbie!

Chapter 8

"aku tetap tidak yakin dengan kemampuan mereka yang akan mengawalku. Mereka akan langsung mati di luar sana, terutama kau." Ujar Shion dengan nada angkuh dan menunjuk Naruto yang sedang menggali emas (ngupil).

Bukanya tersinggung, Naruto malah semakin memperdalam jarinya mengupil dan itu membuat Shion merasa jengkel karena diacuhkan oleh Naruto. Ikki, Yukimura, Ieyasu, Tatsumi, Bell, dan Taruho sweatdrop di tempat karena melihat Naruto yang asyik mengupil tidak memperdulikan omelan dari Shion.

Kembali ke Shion, ia tambah geram melihat tingkah Naruto yang menurutnya sama-sekali tidak menghormatinya sebagai seorang putri "hei aku bicara PADAMU!" ucap Shion geram dengan penuh penekanan di akhir kalimatnya.

"Lalu?" tanya Naruto santai dan menghentikan kegiatan mengupilnya. Shion semakin geram dibuatnya "apa orang tuamu tidak mengajari sopan-santun padamu?" tanya Shion dengan nada sinis.

Ekspresi Naruto berubah datar saat mendengar pertanyaan Shion "Benar, sejak aku kecil orang tuaku membenciku dan saat aku berumur 7 tahun mereka mengusirku dari rumah." Jawab Naruto yang tadinya berwajah datar tanpa ekspresi menjadi santai.

Semua yang di sana tertegun mendengar pernyataan dari Naruto, teman-teman Naruto juga tidak tahu siapa sebenarnya orang tua dari Naruto karena ia tidak pernah menceritakanya.

Suasana dalam ruangan terasa sunyi setelah mendengar pernyataan dari Naruto tentang masalalunya. Merasa tidak nyaman, Ikki mencoba mengganti topik pembicaraan "Baiklah Shion-sama, kapan kita akan berangkat ke negeri rawa?" tanya Ikki memecah keheningan.

Shion langsung mengalihkan perhatianya ke Ikki "Y-ya kita a-akan berangkat be-besok pagi." Jawab Shion canggung. Ia merasa bersalah atas ucapanya yang mengingatkan Naruto pada masalalunya.

.

.

.

Di pagi hari di suatu ruangan dalam istana terlihat Naruto dan kawan-kawan tengah mengemasi barang mereka. Pagi ini mereka akan pergi bersama Shion ke negeri rawa, ya karena ada orang yang mungkin mengincar nyawa Shion dan monster-monster mengerikan jadi, pihak istana negara iblis meminta bantuan dari Dewi Hestia untuk mengirim anak-anaknya mengawal Shion dalam perjalan ke negeri rawa untuk menyegel Mouryu, sebab itulah mereka ber 6 ada di sini.

Cklek

Suara pintu yang dibuka dan masuklah seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat yang memakai jaket kuning dengan dalaman kaos putih dan memakai celana pendek di atas lutut. Gadis itu adalah Shion (pakaianya seperti di canon).

"Ayo berangkat!" perintah Shion dengan penuh wibawa tapi masih merasa canggung saat menatap Naruto yang balik menatapnya datar.

"Taruho-san tidak ikut bersama kita?" tanya Ieyasu kepada Shion "dia tidak ikut." Jawab Shion jelas, singkat, dan padat. Kemudian Shion melangkah keluar diikuti oleh Ikki dan teamnya.

.

.

.

Kini di depan mereka ber7 terdapat air terjun yang mengalir dari atas tebing yang tinggi. Ikki dan teamnya hanya bisa menatap bingung air terjun di depan mereka "Shion-sama kenapa kita berada di sini, bukanya kita akan pergi ke negeri rawa?" tanya Yukimura penasaran.

Shion menoleh ke arah Yukimura "Di balik air terjun ini ada terowongan yang menuju ke hutan belakang istana." Jawab Shion yang kemudian melangkah ke air terjun dan memasukinya diikuti Ikki dan teamnya. Mereka terus bejalan di dalam terowongan dan di depan mereka telihat cahaya yang cukup terang.

Mereka terus berjalan menuju cahaya yang merupakan ujung terowongan. Seteah keluar, kini di depan mereka terlihat hutan yang cukup lebat "sekarang kita pergi ke arah mana?" tanya Tatsumi bingung begitu juga yang lain.

"jadi kalian tidak tau arahnya?" Shion balik bertanya dan di jawab gelengan dari mereka sumua. Shion menepuk jidatnya karena pengawalnya yang tidak tau arah ke negeri rawa. Shion menghela nafas sejenak untuk menenangkan pikiran "Kalian ikiuti saja aku!" perintah Shion yang melangkah pergi diikuti Ikki, Yukimura, Ieyasu, Bell, Tatsumi, dan Naruto yang berjalan paling belakang.

.

.

.

Sekarang mereka tengah berjalan di pinggir jurang, di dasar jurang tersebut terdapat sungai yang cukup besar. Mereka tidak bisa berlari karena Shion yang merupakan klien mereka tidak akan sanggup diajak berlari.

"Bila begini terus kita tidak akan sampai." Bisik Bell kepada Naruto yang berjalan di sampingnya "Entahlah. Jika kita berlari memang cepat sampai tapi dia akan mengomel habis-habisan." Jawab Naruto yang juga sependapat.

Ternyata Shion memperhatikan gerak-gerik ke2 pemuda berambut putih di belakangnya "Apa yang kalian bisikan?" tanya Shion ketus ""tidak ada."" Jawab Bell dan Naruto dengan wajah panik dan bersamaan.

"kalian membicarakan aku?" tanya Shion dengan wajah horor dan itu sukses membuat Naruto dan Bell berkeringat dingin dengan deras dan wajah memucat karena seramnya seorang wanita 'Syr-chan apakah kau semengerikan ini?' batin Bell yang teringat kekasihnya sedangkan Naruto, ia tidak bisa membayangkan apa-apa.

 **"Groaaaarrrr"**

Tiba-tiba saja muncul naga air berukuran raksasa di samping mereka yang berasal dari sungai di dasar jurang. "Kyaa!" teriak Shion ketakutan melihat naga air raksasa di hadapanya, baru kali ini ia merasa setakut ini. "Semuanya lindungi Shion-hime!" perintah Ikki dengan tegas dan langsung dituruti oleh teamnya. Kemudian mereka mengambil posisi siap bertarung masing-masing.

 **"Groaaaarrr"**

Naga air itu kembali meraung dan melesat ke arah mereka bermaksud menyerang tapi berhasil dihindari oleh mereka dan Shon yang dibawa melompat Yukimura dengan digendong bridal style. 'pasti naga ini dikendalikan oleh seseorang.' Batin Ikki yang mengedarkan pandang dan melihat 2 orang dari kejauhan yang kemungkinan sebagai pengendali dari naga air tersebut.

"Ieyasu, gunakan element petirmu untuk menyerang naga itu dan pengendalinya yang ada di sana!" perintah Ikki sambil menunjuk ke arah 2 orang yang berjarak ratusan meter dari mereka "serahkan padaku." Uajr Ieyasu yang kemudian berlari ke arah 2 orang yang mengendalikan naga air yang menyerang mereka.

"Tatsumi, Bell, dan Naruto kalian bantu Ieyasu! Aku dan Yukimura akan membawa Shion-sama ke tempat yang aman." Perintah Ikki yang kemudian berlari ke tempat aman bersama Yukimura yang masih menggendong Shion. ""baik!"" ujar mereka bertiga serempak kemudian pergi membantu Ieyasu.

Bersambun

maaf bila cerita ini sangat kekurangan word, saya sudah berusaha membuat cerita ini dengan susah payah dan mohon tinggalkan pesan dan pesan berupa review karena hal tersebut merupakan inspirasi bagi saya

salam damai Jangkryx


	9. Chapter 9

DESTROYER

Genre : Fantasy, Adventur

Rating : T

Pair : Naruto X ? (akan segera diketahui)

Karakter utama : Naruto Uzumaki

Warning! : strong naruto!, white hair!, jurus karangan sendiri!, super ngarang!, author newbie!

Chapter 9

"Tatsumi, Bell, dan Naruto kalian bantu Ieyasu! Aku dan Yukimura akan membawa Shion-hime ke tempat yang aman." Perintah Ikki yang kemudian berlari ke tempat aman bersama Yukimura yang masih menggendong Shion. ""baik!"" ujar mereka bertiga serempak kemudian pergi membantu Ieyasu.

Beralih ke Ieyasu. Kini ia sedang berlari menuju 2 orang yang merupakan pengendali dari naga air tersebut tapi langkahnya terhenti karena dicegat oleh naga air tersebut _"Fire Bolt!"_ ujar seseorang dari arah belakang Ieyasu yang menyerukan nama sihirnya dan menembakan bola api berkecepatan tinggi ke naga air tersebut.

BLAARR

Naga air itu langsung hancur setelah menrima serangan bola api tersebut tapi kembali utuh dengan perlahan. Ieyasu menoleh ke belakang dan terlihat Tatsumi, Naruto, dan Bell yang telah menembakan bola api barusan "kalian bertiga pergilah! Biar aku yang tangani naga ini." Ujar Bell yang kemudian menarik ke 2 pisaunya dari sarung dan berpose siap bertarung.

Mereka bertiga mengangguk mengerti dan pergi meninggalkan Bell yang akan melawan naga air tersebut. "mari kita bertarung." Ujar Bell yang kemudian melesat cepat ke arah naga air di depanya dengan ke dua pisaunya.

.

.

.

"hei cepat kalahkan anak itu dan lihat ada 3 orang yang menuju kemari." Ucap pria berambut biru yang memakai pakaian serba putih "tenanglah. Mereka tidak ada apa-apanya untuk kita." Ucap santai wanita di samping pria berambut biru tadi yang sedang mengendalikan naga air yang tengah bertarung dengan Bell.

GLAARR

Ke 2 orang itu terpaksa melompat untuk menghindar dari sambaran petir kuning yang dikeluarkan oleh Ieyasu dan itu melenyapkan naga air yang di kendalikan wanita itu karena konsentrasinya terganggu oleh serangan petir tersebut.

"kau lumayan juga. Ayo kita bertarung di tempat lain." Ujar wanita itu dengan nada meremehkan yang ditujukan pada Ieyasu dan berlari ke dalam hutan. Ieyasu mengepalkan tanganya kuat dan berlari mengejar wanita yang menantanganya.

Pria yang merupakan rekan dari wanita itu tidak terima karena ditinggal sendiri "woi jangan tinggalkan ak-"

TRANK

Pria itu tidak dapat melanjutkan ucapanya karena seseorang yang dengan cepat menebaskan pedang ke lehernya tapi masih bisa ditahan dengan kunai yang dibawa pria tersebut. "ho… jadi kau seorang shinobi." Ujar orang yang menyabetkan pedang yang ternyata Tatsumi "lumayan kau bisa menandingi kecepatanku." Tambah Tatsumi dingin. Baru kali ini Naruto melihat sifat Tatsumi yang sedingin ini.

Pria itu melompat mundur untuk mengambil jarak dari Tatsumi kemudian ia mengambil sebuah gulungan dari sakunya dan membukanya "BOOFT" muncul kepulan asap tebal dan terlihat puluhan boneka seiring menghilangnya kepulan asap oleh hembusan angin. "cih… kugutsu." Decih Tatsumi tidak suka melihat puluhan boneka yang dikeluarkan pria tersebut.

"inilah kekuatan dari seorang shinobi." Ujar pria itu membanggakan diri. Kemudian pria itu menyambungkan benang chakra kesemua kugutsunya dan menggerakan semuanya untuk menyerang Tatsumi. "Naruto jangan ikut campur dalam pertarungan ini! Dia lawanku." Ucap Tatsumi yang sedang menebas horizontal kugutsu di depanya dengan pedang.

Naruto hanya duduk bersila menyaksikan pertarungan Tatsumi "hei ayo kita bertarung bocah." Tiba-tiba terdengar suara seorang pria dari samping kanan Naruto, kemudian ia menoleh ke kanan dengan bosan dan terlihat seorang pria berambut putih panjang dan bertubuh kekar yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"kau yakin?" tanya Naruto bosan tanpa berdiri dari duduknya dan kembali memperhatikan pertarungan Tatsumi. "sombong sekali kau bocah. Ayo kita buktikan pukulan siapa yang terkuat." Ucap pria itu dengan angkuh "dari wajah penuh percaya dirimu itu kau punya pukulan yang kuat jadi, jangan kecewakan aku." Ujar Naruto santai tanpa menoleh.

Merasa emosi, Tangan pria itu mengepal kuat dan berubah menjadi batu "rasakan ini!" ujar pria itu yang kemudian melancarkan pukulanya ke kepala Naruto yang tengah duduk bersila dengan tenang.

BUAAAKKKHHH

Naruto terpelanting dengan kuat ke arah kiri dan menghantam sebuah batu berukuran besar hingga retak. Pria itu menyeringai puas melihat lawanya dapat dikalahkan dengan satu pukulan "haha, bahaimana pukulanku?" tanya pria itu mengejek.

"mengecewakan." Jawab Naruto yang bngkit berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk pakaianya guna membersihkan debu yang menempel "pukulan-mu seperti seorang wanita." Tambah Naruto yang menyulut emosi lawanya.

"KURANG AJAR!" geram pria itu yang kemudian menyerang Naruto dengan tangan yang berubah menjadi batu berukuran panjang. Naruto menghindari serangan itu dengan mudah dan bergerak cepat tak terlihat ke belakang musuhnya. 'di mana dia?' tanya pria itu karena tidak melihat keberadaan Naruto.

BUAAKKHH

Tiba-tiba pria itu mendapat pukulan telak di pipi krinya dari arah belakang hingga terpelanting jauh ke kanan dan dapat berhenti setelah mengerem menyeret tanah dengan kakinya dan tanganya. "Uhuk." Pria itu terbatuk dan mengeluarkan darah karena pukulan telak tersebut. Dengan lemah pria itu menatap pelaku yang memukulnya barusan.

Terlihat Naruto yang belum menurunkan kepalan tangan kananya, sedang menatap bosan ke arah pria itu "sudah menyerah?" tanya Naruto dengan bosan kepada lawanya yang masih kesakitan.

"ini belum selesai." Jawab pria itu kemudian bangkit berdiri dan mengepalkan kuat tangan kirinya hingga urat-uratnya terlihat. Terlihat sesuatu yang bergerak keluar dari tangan pria itu dan keluarlah makhluk seperti alien berwarna kebiruan dan bertubuh panjang. Kemudian pria itu memutus kepala makhluk aneh tersebut dan meneguk cairan yang menetes dari makhluk itu.

Muncul ledakan energi besar dari tubuh pria itu setelah meneguk cairan dari makhluk aneh tersebut "pertarungan baru dimulai." Ujar pria itu diakhiri seringaian kejam, lalu pria itu dihimpit oleh bebatuan besar di sekitarnya.

KRAAKK

Bebatuan yang menghimpit pria tersebut mulai retak dan hancur berkeping-keping. Kini terlihat monster yang memiliki tubuh dari batu dan berwajah 3 yang merupakan perubahan dari pria itu. **"inilah kekuatan-ku yang sesungguhnya."** Ujar pria itu yang kemudian ia myerang Naruto dengan menggebrak tanah ke arah Naruto.

Naruto berhasil menghindari serangan tersebut dengan melompat ke atas. Kemudian Naruto berhasil mendarat dengan mulus di tanah "lumayan." Ujar Naruto yang menghindari serangan selanjutnya. **"akan-ku akhiri kau!"** geram pria berwujud monster itu kemudian ia melompat tinggi bermaksud menyerang Naruto dari atas.

Naruto merendahkan tubuhnya dan melompat dengan kuat ke arah lawanya hingga meretakan tanah di sekitarnya akibat kuatnya ia melompat. Pria itu yang melihat Naruto melesat cepat ke arahnya melancarkan pukulan dengan lengan batunya.

BUAAKKHH KRAAKK

Lengan batu pria itu retak saat beradu pukul dengan Naruto di udara "kekuatan terkuat? Mengecewakan." Ujar Naruto bosan kemudian ia menghancurkan lengan batu pria itu dengan sekali hentakan kuat.

 **"Arrrrgggghhh!"** BLAAARRRR

Teriak kesakitan pria itu karena lenganya yang hancur diikuti tubuhnya yang hancur dan meledak di udara.

 _Beralih ke Ikki dan Yukimura_

"Cih mejengkelkan." Ujar Ikki yang terus menebas makhluk seperti alien bertubuh panjang yang dikeluarkan oleh pemuda berambut panjang yang terus mengejar Ikki dan Yukimura yang tengah menggendong Sihon.

"Serahkan wanita itu!" perintah pemuda yang mengejar mereka "tidak akan!" bentak Ikki emosi. "kalau begitu'kan kubunuh kalian semua." Ujar pemuda itu kemudian dari tengkuknya muncul beberapa makhluk aneh bertubuh panjang yang melesat cepat ke arah Ikki dan Yukimura.

Ikki terus menebas makhluk-makhluk tersebut untuk melindungi dan memberi kesempatan Yukimura dan Shion untuk kabur. Tapi beberapa makhluk ada yang lolos dan menyerang ke arah Yukimura dan Shion "Sial!" umpat Ikki saat melihat beberapa makhluk yang lolos darinya.

CRAZZ

Muncul seorang remaja berambut putih yang menebas makhluk-makhluk tersebut dengan pisaunya. "fiuh~ tepat waktu." Ujar remaja tersebut yang ternyata Bell "Bell bantu aku menghadapi orang itu" pinta Ikki yang berdiri tidak jauh dari Bell dan direspon anggukan oleh Bell.

Pria itu mendecih tidak suka dengan kedatangan Bell karena menggagalkan seranganya, kemudian ia berniat menyerang Ikki dan Bell lagi tapi ia mengurngkan niatnya karena melihat sesuatu yang meledak di udara "sial! Jadi orang itu sudah dikalahkan." Ujar pria itu lalu pergi menghilang meninggalkan kepulan asap.

 _Skip malam hari setelah pertempuran_

Di tengah hutan yang lebat dan gelap karena hari yang sudah malam, terlihat cahaya kuning dari sebuah api unggun. Tampak 6 orang laki-laki yang duduk mengitari api unggun dan seorang gadis yang tidur dengan damai tidak jauh dari mereka berenam.

Mereka terlihat sedang mengobrol untuk mengusir rasa bosan "bagaimana pertarungan kalian tadi?" tanya pemuda yang merupakan ketua dari kelompok tersebut yang ternyata adalah Ikki "menjengkelkan" jawab Ieyasu mengepalkan kedua tanganya.

"kenapa menjengkelakan?" tanya Yukimura yang duduk di sampingnya "karena lawanku selalu berubah menjadi air saat kuserang" jawab Ieyasu lalu menghela nafas sejenak. "tapi kenapa mereka semua kabur?" tanya Tatsumi penasaran dan mengundang perhatian dari teman-temanya.

Mereka semua terlihat berpikir karena musuh mereka yang tiba-tiba mundur dari pertarungan kecuali Naruto yang terlihat santai "mungkin karena orang yang meledak di udara tadi" ucap Naruto. Semua perhatian tertuju pada Naruto "Naruto. Apakah kau yang mengalahkan orang itu?" tanya Bell karena tadi ia juga melihat seseorang yang meledak di udara. "Ya" jawab singkat Naruto.

Suasana terasa hening karena tidak ada lagi yang bisa mereka perbincangkan. Tiba-tiba terlintas pertanyaan di kepala Ieyasu "kenapa Shion-sama terlihat senang digendong olehmu Nii-san?" tanya Ieyasu kepada Yukimura.

Yukimura terlihat salah tingkah karena pertanyaan sepupunya "Mu-mungkin kau salah lihat" jawab Yukimura sedikit tergagap "kami melihat dengan jelas Shion-sama tersenyum bahagia dalam gendonganmu, bahkan setelah pertarungan selesai" ujar Ikki dan semua menganggukan kepala bersama sementara Yukimura hanya menghela nafas pasrah.

'Yukimura….. kun' batin Shion yang teryata mendengar semua percakapan ke 6 pengawalnya.

"Hei Naruto" panggil Tatsumi "Hm" jawab singkat Naruto tanpa mengalihkan perhatianya pada api unggun "menurutmu Akame itu orangnya bagaimana?" tanya Tatsumi.

Naruto langsung menoleh ke arah yang bertanya "Ya… dia gadis yang baik dan manis juga sedikit dingin." Jawab Naruto dengan santai "sepertinya dia itu punya perasaan padamu Naruto" ujar Ieyasu ikut nimbrung.

"benarkah?" tanya Naruto tanpa dosa karena ia terlalu payah masalah perasaan seorang perempuan. Semua geleng-geleng kepala karena ketidak pekaan Naruto. "Akame sangat perhatian padamu dan sikapnya berubah setelah ia bertemu denganmu Naruto" jelas Ikki dan dijawab 'hm' oleh Naruto.

Naruto merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sebuah batu kristal merah seukuran jari telunjuk yang tadi ia temukan 'Akame maafkan kebodohanku yang tidak menyadari perasaanmu' batin Naruto yang memperhatikan kristal merah di genggamanya.

 _Skip keesokan harinya_

Kini mereka bertujuh terus berjalan menuju tempat penyegelan Moryu sampai tak terasa hari sudah sore. Mereka berenam terus mengawal Shion tanpa menurunkan sedikitpun kewaspadaan mereka bila datang musuh yang menyerang.

Ada hal yang berbeda dari hari kemarin yaitu Shion yang terus menggaet lengan kiri Yukimura dari tadi. Awalnya Yukimura menolak tapi karena alasan Shion yang takut bila musuh menyerang dan Shion yang memohon dengan mata berkaca-kaca jadi, dengan terpaksa Yukimura memperbolehkan Shion menggaet lenganya.

Akhirnya mereka berhenti tidak jauh dari gua yang berjarak beberapa meter di depan mereka "itu guanya?" tanya Bell memastikan "menurut peta memang itu guanya" jawab Tatsumi yang melihat peta di tanganya.

"A-ayo kita ke sa-sana Shion-sama" ucap Yukimura tergagap karena tanganya yang kini digandeng oleh Shion. "Hm…. Temani aku ya! Yukimura-kun" pinta Shion tersenyum manis yang lebih terlihat paksaan untuk Yukimura "baiklah" jawab Yukimura dengan pasrah.

Kemudian mereka berjalan menuju gua tersebut dipimpin Yukimura yang berjalan di depan. Ikki, Ieyasu, Bell,dan Tatsumi memberi senyuman ke arah Yukimura yang seolah mengatakan "kau hebat Yukimura" sementara Naruto masih sibuk berkutat dengan batu kristalnya.

Kurang beberapa langkah lagi sampai di mulut gua, mereka merasakan kehadiran tiga orang di belakang lalu mereka bertujuh mengalihkan perhatian ke belakang dan terlihat 3 orang yang mereka lawan kemarin.

"kau!" ujar Ieyasu menunjuk wanita berambut orange yang kemarin ia lawan "hahaha kita bertemu lagi" ucap wanita itu. "kalian bersiaplah bertarung!" perintah Ikki yang melakukan posisi siap bertarung dengan Intetsu-nya diikuti teamnya yang juga bersiap untuk bertarung.

Ikki melirik ke arah Yukimura "Yukimura. Bawa Shion-sama ke dalam untuk segera menyegel Moryu!" perintah Ikki sebagai ketua Team "baik. Ayo Shion-sama" jawab Yukimura lalu menggendong Shion bridal style dan berlari ke dalam gua.

salah satu wanita dari mereka berkacak pinggang dan memasang ekspresi sombong "wah wah kalian akan mati di sin-"

KLAKK!

Wanita itu tidak dapat menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena tiba-tiba muncul seseorang di belakangnya dan memutar kepala wanita itu dengan paksa ke arah belakang hingga mati seketika. Semua orang terkejut saat melihat kepala wanita itu dipelintir dengan cepatnya, kecuali Naruto karena ialah yang membunuh wanita tersebut.

"Berisik" ujar datar Naruto yang kemudian melepaskan cengkraman tanganya dan menyebabkan tubuh wanita yang sudah tak bernyawa itu ambruk ke tanah. Kedua rekan dari wanita tersebut melompat mundur untuk mengambil jarak aman dari Naruto.

'cepat sekali dia! Aku harus berhati-hati denganya' batin pria berambut panjang yang merupakan rekan dari wanita itu, kemudian ia memberi isyarat pada temanya untuk menyerang dan bersamaan ia mengangkat tanganya yang entah apa artinya itu.

Tiba-tiba tanah sekitar mereka retak dan muncul dari dalam tanah ratusan tentara dari batu yang dipanggil oleh pria berambut panjang itu. Temanya yang berambut biru juga mengeluarkan ratusan kugutsu dari gulunganya.

Beralih ke Ikki dan teamnya yang tengah menatap ratusan musuh di depan mereka "Naruto, Bell, dan Tatsumi kalian urus tentara batu dan kugutsu! Aku dan Ieyasu akan menghadapi mereka berdua." Ucap Ikki menunjuk dua orang yang mensumon kugutsu dan tentara batu.

"akan kubukakan jalan untuk kalian" ucap Naruto yang kemudian menyatukan kedua kepalan tanganya di atas kepala "sebaiknya kalian sedikit mundur!" tambah Naruto memperingati teman-temanya dan dituruti oleh teman-temanya yang melangkah mundur.

 _"Chaotic Boms!"_ seru Naruto yang kemudian menghantamkan kepalan tanganya dengan kuat ke tanah.

BRAK!

Terjadi guncangan hebat dan menyebabkan retakan-retakan besar di tanah yang menuju ke arah ratusan tentara batu dan kugutsu akibat Naruto yang menghantamkan kepalan tanganya ke tanah dengan keras. Setengah dari total musuh langsung hancur dan itu memberikan Ikki dan Ieyasu jalan menuju lawan mereka.

 _Skip 1 jam kemudian_

Sekarang Ikki, Ieyasu, Tatsumi, Bell, dan Naruto saling membelakangi karena dikepung oleh ratusan tentara batu. Walaupun Ikki dan Ieyasu sudah mengalahkan dua orang yang merupakan pengendali kugutsu dan teentara batu tapi hanya kugutsu saja yang tidak muncul lagi sedangkan tentara batu terus bermunculan jika dihancurkan.

"cih mereka tidak ada habisnya!" Tatsumi mendecih tidak suka karena sedari tadi tentara batu terus bermunculan walaupun sudah dihancurkan. "atau jangan-jangan Moryu sudah bangkit?" ujar Bell menebak "mungkin saja. Lalu bagai mana keadaan Shion-sama dan Nii-san?" tanya Ieyasu mengenai keadaan Shion dan Yukimura.

"sebaiknya kalian susul mereka" ucap Naruto yang membenarkan syal miliknya "bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Ikki yang menebas tentara batu "aku akan mengulur waktu untuk kalian." Ucap Naruto yang berjalan menuju tentara-tentara batu di depanya.

"berjuanglah!" ucap Ikki yang kemudian berlari memasuki gua bersama Ieyasu, Bell, dan Tatsumi "serahkan saja padaku." Ujar Naruto mengacungkan jempolnya.

Naruto menatap santai tentara-tentara batu yang berjalan ke arahnya "ini akan menyenangkan." Ujar Naruto meregangkan otot-ototnya. Kemudian ia bergerak bagaikan kilat ke arah puluhan atau bahkan ratusan tentara batu.

 _Skip lagi_

Langit yang awalnya berwarna orange kemerahan telah berganti menjadi gelap dengan jutaan bintang yang bercahaya menandakan hari sudah malam. Sedari tadi Naruto masih melawan tentara-tentara batu yang tak ada habisnya.

Dengan memukul, menendang, menggebrak, bahkan menyundul terus ia lakukan untuk menghabisi musuh-musuhnya tapi tentara-tentara batu itu masih terus bermunculan 'pasukan ini masih terus bermunculan yang berarti Moryu belum dikalahkan' ujar Naruto dalam batinya.

Datang tentara batu dari belakang Naruto yang menebaskan pedang batunya secara horizontal . Naruto yang melihat itu menundukan badanya dan menyikut tentara batu itu hingga hancur karena kuatnya kekuatan fisik Naruto.

Datang lagi tentara batu yang menyabetkan tombak batunya secara vertikal ke arah Naruto, tapi Naruto bisa menghindarinya dengan melompat ke atas dan memberikan tendangan dengan kaki kanannya ke kepala tentara batu tersebut hingga hancur.

"haduh… kapan ini selesai?" gerutu Naruto yang sudah mendarat di tanah. Naruto ingin segera menyusul teman-temanya di dalam tapi ia tidak bisa membiarkan para tentara batu masuk, kemudian ia melakukan posisi kuda-kuda.

 _"Maelstorm Howl!"_ seru Naruto dan muncul tekanan KI yang sangat kuat dari tubuh Naruto hingga menghempaskan tentara-tentara batu di sekitarnya tapi itu belum cukup untuk mengalahkan tentara batu yang terus bertambah.

"Tidak ada habisnya" ujar Naruto yang menatap tentara batu di sekelilingnya. Tiba-tiba datang makhluk berukuran raksasa berekor sembilan yang menghempaskan tentara-tentara batu dengan tanganya. Naruto yang tau siapa makhluk itu tersenyum senang.

 **"Kau butuh bantuan?"** tanya makhluk itu yang ternyata adalah Kurama dalam wujud aslinya "ya. Kau datang tepat pada waktunya." Jawab Naruto santai "tolong habisi tentara-tentara batu itu! Aku akan menyusul teman-temanku." Tambah Naruto.

 **"gampang"** ujar kurama enteng kemudaian mulai menghancurkan tentara-tentara batu di sekitarnya. Naruto berlari dengan cepat ke dalam gua di mana teman-temanya berada 'tunggu aku teman-teman' batin Naruto yang tengah berlari.

 _Di dalam gua tempat penyegelan Moryu_

Di dalam gua yang bagaikan neraka. Terlihat Ikki, Yukimura, Ieyasu, Bell, dan Tatsumi yang tengah mengatur nafas karena kelelahan, juga terdapat beberapa luka di tubuh mereka. Tak jauh dari mereka terdapat sosok monster berwujud naga kegelapan yang memiliki banyak kepala.

 **"Groaaaarrrr!"** salah satu naga itu meraung dan melesat ke arah Ikki dan teamnya 'sial!' umpat mereka dalam batin karena tidak sanggup lagi menghindar akibat kehabisan tenaga.

Jrazz!

Datang Naruto yang menebas kepala naga tersebut dengan kapaknya "kalian tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto yang menaruh kapaknya di pundak kananya. "Terimakasih. Kami semua tertolong berkatmu" ucap Bell berterimakasih mewakili teman-temanya.

"jadi… di mana Shion-sama?" tanya Naruto santai sambil menepuk-nepukan kapaknya di pundak karena ia tidak melihat kehadiran Shion. "Shion-sama ada di dalam sana" jawab Yukimura menunjuk ke arah naga kegelapan berkepala banyak.

Naruto memperhatikan arah yang di tunjuk Yukimura "oh… itu Moryu? Dan…. Shion-sama ada di dalam sana." Ujar Naruto dengan ekspresi bosan, kemudian Naruto berjalan santai ke arah Moryu "jangan ke sana Naruto! Atau kau akan mati jika melawan Moryu" cegah Ikki.

Naruto menoleh ke arah belakang "tidak usah khawatirkan aku. Kalian sudah berjuang sejauh ini jadi tunggu saja, aku akan menyelamatkan Shion-sama." Ujar Naruto yang kembali berjalan dan melambaikan tangan kirinya.

Awalnya Naruto berjalan santai, lama-kelamaan ia berlari cepat dan semakin cepat. **"Groaarrrr!"** Moryu kembali meraung dan 5 naga bertubuh panjang melesat ke arah Naruto yang sedang berlari. Dengan satu hentakan kuat Naruto melompat ke atas guna menghindar dari serangan Moryu.

Alhasil 5 naga Moryu hanya menghantam tanah kosong. Akibat gaya gravitasi. Naruto jatuh ke bawah menuju 5 Moryu yang menyerangnya, dalam keadaan jatuh Naruto melakukan roll depan dan mengarahkan kapaknya ke arah 5 naga Moryu tersebut.

Blarr!

Terjadi guncangan yang cukup kuat dan debu yang beterbangan akibat Naruto yang menghantamkan kapaknya kepada 5 naga Moryu yang langsung hancur. Dari dalam debu terlihat Naruto yang berjalan santai dengan kapaknya yang ditaruh di pundak "membosankan" ujar Naruto menatap bosan beberapa kepala Moryu yang juga menatapnya ganas seperti ingin melumatya hidup-hidup.

 _Beralih ke Ikki dan kawan-kawan_

Mereka tengah menatap kagum pertarungan dari Naruto yang dengan mudahnya melawan Moryu sendirian "He-hebat" gumam Bell yang dapat didengar teman-temanya. "sepertinya Naruto masih menahan diri" Ieyasu menimpali "sungguh hebat! Ia hanya betarung dengan kekuatan fisik" ucap kagum Tatsumi.

"kudengar dari Memma. Naruto tidak memiliki sihir sedikitpun dalam tubuhnya" ujar Ikki dan itu menyebabakan semua terkejut akan kebenaran Naruto yang tidak memiliki kekuatan sihir. "tapi bagaimana Naruto bisa sekuat ini?" tanya Yukimura.

 **"karena ia menjalani latihan berat sejak ia kecil"** jawab seekor rubah kecil berekor sembilan. Semua kaget saat melihat seekor rubah kecil dapat bicara yang entah sejak kapan ada di dekat mereka "ano. Siapa kau?" tanya Ieyasu yang paling dekat dengan rubah kecil itu.

Merasa ditanyai, rubah kecil itu menatap Ieyasu **"aku Kyubi, salah satu dari 9 biju di dunia dan partnernya Naruto. Kalian bisa memanggilku Kurama"** jawab Kurama yang kembali memperhatikan pertarungan Naruto.

Semua kembali terkejut karena di dekat mereka terdapat Kyubi yang merupakan salah satu dari 9 biju yang kekuatanya menandingi naga. Tatsumi memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada Kurama "kalau boleh tau, latihan apa yang dijalani Naruto?" tanya Tatsumi yang mulai tenang dari keterkejutanya.

 **"Naruto belum bercerita detail dari latihanya. Yang pasti itu adalah latihan yang sangat berat hingga ia mampu membelah Biju Dama dengan satu pukulan"** jawab Kurama. 'latihan seperti apa yang kau jalani Naruto?' itulah pertanyaan yang ada dalam benak mereka.

 _Beralih ke Naruto_

Naruto tengah berlari menghindari kejaran dari salah satu kepala Moryu. Kemudian Naruto bersalto kebelakang menghindari salah satu Moryu yang mengejarnya dan menapakan kakinya di kepala Moryu tersebut dan menggunakanya sebagai pijakan untuk melompat.

Tap!

Wusshh!

Dengan satu dorongan kuat hingga kepala Moryu tersebut amblas ke tanah, Naruto melompat vertikal ke arah langit-langit gua di atas Moryu.

Setelah Naruto menapakan kakinya di langit-langit gua, ia melihat pergerakan sekitar seperti slow motion baginya 'Shion-sama pasti ada di sana' batin Naruto yang fokus pada titik pusat Moryu.

Kemudian Naruto kembali menghentakan kakinya dengan kuat hingga meretakan langit-langit gua tempat berpijaknya dan melesat cepat ke pusat Moryu dan menembus masuk kedalam. Tidak sedikit bebatuan besar yang berjatuhan dari langit-langit gua karena kuatnya lompatan Naruto.

Bersambung

bagaimana? apakah masih kurang panjang? bila masih, saya mohon maaf. saya sudah berusaha.

dan setelah membaca cerita ini jangan lupa tinggalkan kritik dan saran yang membangun karena hal tersebut merupakan inspirasi untuk saya. sekian yang bisa saya sampaiakan

salam damai Jangkryx


	10. Chapter 10

DESTROYER

Genre : Fantasy, Adventur

Rating : T/M

Pair : Naruto X ? (akan segera diketahui)

Karakter utama : Naruto Uzumaki

Warning! : strong naruto!, white hair!, jurus karangan sendiri!, super ngarang!, author newbie!

Chapter 10

Kemudian Naruto kembali menghentakan kakinya dengan kuat hingga meretakan langit-langit gua tempat berpijaknya dan melesat cepat ke pusat Moryu dan menembus masuk kedalam. Tidak sedikit bebatuan besar yang berjatuhan dari langit-langit gua karena kuatnya lompatan Naruto.

 _Di suattu tempat yang tidak diketahui_

Di tempat entah-berantah yang hanya diselimuti oleh kegelapan yang sangat kelam, terlihat Shion yang sedang meringkuk sedih memeluk lututnya sendiri. **"hahaha tidak ada gunanya kau bersedih gadis kecil"** terdengar suara yang menggema di tempat tersebut yang merupakan suara dari Moryu.

"hiks... hiks... hiks.." Shion masih saja bersedih tidak peduli dengan apa yang dikatakan Moryu **"kau pasti menangisi pemuda yang datang bersamamu tadikan? Tidak usah sedih karena ia akan segera mati setelah kita bersatu dan menguasai dunia!"** ucap Moryu diakhiri tertawa keras.

Seketika Shion membulatkan mata saat mendengar Yukimura akan mati setelah mereka bersatu "TIDAK!" teriak Shion dan seketika tubuhnya memancarkan cahaya putih dan sosoknya berubah menjadi malaikat dengan sepasang sayap di punggungnya dan lingkaran cahaya di atas kepalanya.

 **"kekuatan ini! Kau berniat melenyapkan kita berdua!"** geram Moryu mengetahui kekuatan yang Shion keluarkan. "aku tak peduli walaupun aku harus mati. Selama Yukimura-kun terus hidup" ucap Shion yang menambah intensitas kekuatanya. **"hentikan! Arrrrgggg!"** teriak Moryu kesakitan karena merasakan kekuatan Shion yang akan menghancurkan mereka berdua.

Terlihat aliran air yang berasal dari mata indah milik Shion "selamat tinggal Yukimura-kun. Aku mencintaimu" ucap Shion diakhiri senyuman manis di bibir mungilnya dan semakin memperbesar intensitas kekuatanya.

Sreet!

Tiba-tiba ada yang menarik dari belakang kerah bajunya yang menyebabkan Shion tertarik ke luar dari tempat gelap tersebut dan gagal menggunakan kekuatanya "kau ingin mati di sini?" tanya orang yang menarik Shion dari dalam tempat tersebut dengan bosan yang ternyata Naruto.

Mata Shion membulat sempurna saat melihat Naruto yang menyelamatkanya, sedetik kemudian Shion berteriak keras "TIDAK! Aku masih ingin hidup!" jawab Shion berteriak. "kalau begitu, tetaplah hidup" ujar Naruto bosan yang kemudian menggendong Shion bridal style dan melompat menjauh dari Moryu ke arah teman-temanya yang tengah menunggu dari kejauhan.

Tap!

Naruto mendarat dengan mulus bersama Shion di gendongany. Semua teman-teman Naruto langsung menghampiri Naruto begitu ia sampai bersama Shion "kalian tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ikki khawatir "kami baik-baik saja" jawab Naruto yang menurunkan Shion dari gendonganya.

Begitu diturunkan, Shion langsung berlari ke arah Yukimura lalu memeluknya dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Yukimura "hiks... ku kira aku tidak akan pernah hiks… bertemu denganmu lagi hiks.." ucap Shion dalam tangisnya. Yukimura merasa iba melihat Shion dalam keadaan seperti ini, lalu ia mendekap tubuh mungil Shion untuk menenangkanya.

"kalian lanjutkan nanti saja acara berpelukanya" ujar Naruto bosan "terimakasih banyak Naruto sudah menyelamatkanku" ucap Shion yang masih dalam dekapan Yukimura dan dijawab anggukan oleh Naruto.

 **"Groaarrrr!"** kembali terlihat Moryu yang meraung dan melesat ke arah mereka. Melihat itu, Naruto menghentikan Moryu tersebut dengan satu ayunan kuat kapaknya secara horizontal. Alhasil kepala Moryu tersebut terbelah dan hancur memnjadi abu.

Sekali lagi Ikki, Yukimura, Ieyasu, Shion, Tatsumi, Kurama, dan Bell diselamatkan oleh Naruto "Kurama bawa mereka keluar dari sini! Aku akan mengalahkan Moryu sendirian" ujar Naruto yang menatap bosan ke arah Moryu dan menaruh kapaknya di pundak seperti biasa.

"kau bisa mati Naruto!" ucap Shion memperingati "aku tidak akan mati semudah itu" jawab Naruto tanpa menoleh dan memperlihatkan sebuah kalung berbandul batu kristal merah buatanya sendiri "karena aku harus memberikan ini kepada seseorang" tambah Naruto.

"Tapi…." "cepat! Sebelum makhluk itu menyerang lagi" Naruto memotong ucapan Shion dengan halus agar perasaan perempuan itu tidak tersinggung. Shion mengangguk dan pergi berlari bersama teman-teman Naruto.

 **"kalahkan makhluk aneh itu kawan!"** ucap Kurama yang kemudian berlari menyusul yang lainya. Naruto memasaukan kalung yang tadi ia tunjukan ke dalam kantong celananya, kemudian ia menaruh kapaknya di punggung.

Naruto kembali melakukan kuda-kuda bertarung dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam kemudian menghembuskanya perlahan _"Crash Mode"_ gumam Naruto dan melangkah maju yang meretakan tanah di setiap langkah kakinya karena tekanan Energi miliknya.

Naruto terus melangkah ke arah Moryu dan kemudian berlari secepat kilat hingga menghancurkan tanah di sekitarnya. Ia terus berlari tidak peduli halangan apapun di depanya bagaikan mesin penghancur yang menghancurkan apapun di hadapanya.

Tidak mau kalah, Moryu merubah bentuk beberapa kepalanya menjadi tombak dan menghunuskanya kearah Naruto. Tapi, dengan mudah Naruto menghancurkan tombak-tombak tersebut dengan satu pukulan.

Begitu dekat dengan tubuh Moryu, Naruto mengepalkan tangan kananya dan memposisikanya di belakang badan "mati kau makhluk aneh!" ujar Naruto dengan datar dan melancarakan pukulan secepat kilat ke tubuh Moryu.

Duaarrrr!

Terjadi ledakan besar yang mengahancurkan tempat tersebut hingga permukaan tanah amblas dan memperlihatkan lava panas ribuan drajat celcius yang menyembur keluar di mana-mana karena tempat tersebut merupakan bagian dalam dari gunung berapi yang aktif.

Akibat ledakan tersebut, gunung berapi itu mengalami erupsi dan meledak dengan dahsyat meyemburkan lava dengan sangat banyak hingga mengalir kemana-mana.

 _Desa Konoha di waktu yang sama_

Terlihat Akame yang memakai baju tidurnya tengah menikmati suasana malam di balkon rumahnya sendiri. Tiba-tiba dari arah timur terlihat cahaya kuning kemerahan yang bersinar di kegelapan malam. Akame merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dengan cahaya tersebut "Naruto-kun" gumam Akame yang kemudian menyentuh dadanya sendiri karena jantungnya yang berdegup kencang saat melihat cahaya tersebut.

 _Skip pagi hari di tempat Naruto dkk_

Kini terlihat Naruto dan teman-temanya yang tengah melihat matahari terbit dari ufuk timur "Moryu sudah tidak ada lagi" ujar Naruto santai "jadi sekarang Miko tidak diperlukan lagi? Shion-sama" tanya Yukimura yang tanganya digaet oleh Shion.

"Tidak. Saat di dalam Moryu, aku tau Moryu akan tetap ada karena ia terlahir dari kebencian manusia. Begitu juga dengan Miko yang harus diturunkan ke generasi berikutnya" jawab Shion menjelaskan "jadi… maukah kau membantuku mewariskan kekuatan Miko ke generasi berikutnya? Yukimura-kun" tambah Shion memohon dengan pandangan lembut.

"tentu saja" jawab Yukimura diakhiri senyuman. Karena senang, Shion menarik kepala Yukimura dan menciumnya tepat di bibir dengan mesra. Awalnya Yukimura terkesiap dengan tindakan Shion tapi kemudian ia menikmatinya dan merengkuh pinggang Shion.

Berbagai ekspresi ditunjukan oleh teman-temanya. Mulai dari Ieyasu yang bersedekap dada dan tersenyum misterius, Ikki yang tersenyum kikuk karena ingat pernah berciuman dengan Stella, Tatsumi dan Bell yang sama-sama memerah, Kurama yang memilih menatap ke arah lain, dan Naruto yang menatap bosan seperti biasanya.

 _Skip_

Setelah menempuh waktu perjalanan pualang selama 2 hari, kini Naruto dkk sudah sampai di desa Konoha. Mereka berpisah di persimpangan karena Ikki, Yukimura, Ieyasu, Bell, dan Tatsumi ingin menemui Dewi Hestia untuk melaporkan keberhasilan misi mereka sementara Naruto dan Kurama memilih pulang ke rumah Berlin.

 _Rumah Berlin_

"aku pulang" ujar Naruto yang memasuk rumah bersama Kurama "akihrnya kau pulang" balas berlin yang tengah membuat perlengkapan berupa pisau untuk dilempar "lama tak berjumpa Naruto" sapa Menma yang tengah menunggu perlengkapanya yang sedang dikerjakan Berlin.

"ya karena aku baru saja pulang dari misi yang jauh" jawab Naruto santai, Berlin dan Menma hanya ber'ohria karena mereka sudah tau misi yang dilakukan Naruto.

"Snif... Snif…" Naruto mencium bau sesuatu yang enak dari dapur "siapa yang memasak ini? Baunya enak sekali" ucap Naruto kagum "itu calon istrimu Naruto" jawab Menma tersenyum misterius "calon istri?" beo Naruto dengan bosan karena ia tau Menma pasti sedang menjailinya.

"ya. Sejak beberapa hari yang lalu ia sering datang ke sini dan memasak untuk kami" jawab Berlin yang masih berkutat dengan pekerjaanya "itu benar. Masakanya sangaaatttt enak, sampai aku selalu minta tambah" Menma menimpali dengan lebay.

Setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Berlin dan Menma, Naruto berjalan ke pintu dapur yang berada di pojok kiri ruangan. Naruto bisa melihat seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang yang memakai celemek merah muda yang sedang memasak di dapur.

"Ehm!" Naruto berdehem untuk menarik perhatian dari gadis tersebut. Gadis tersebut langsung menolaeh ke arah Naruto "Na-Naruto-kun?!" kejut gadis tersebut saat melihat Naruto yang berdiri di ambang pintu.

"jadi kau calon istriku. Akame" ucap Naruto santai tanpa melihat reaksi lawan bicaranya. "a-apa ma-maksudmu?" tanya Akame tergagap dengan wajah memerah semerah tomat karena dengan mudahnya Naruto bilang bahawa Akame adalah calon istrinya.

Naruto menarik sebuah kursi meja makan dan mendudukinya dengan tenang "bolehkah aku mencicipi masakanmu?" tanya Naruto dengan halus "bo-boleh" jawab Akame gugup yang kemudian ia mengambil semangkuk nasi dan menuangkan secukupnya kari yang dimasaknya.

Akame menyerahkan semangkuk nasi kari tersebut ke Naruto yang langsung diterima dengan senang hati oleh Naruto dan kemudian dimakanya dengan lahap. Akame memilih duduk di sebelah Naruto untuk memperhatikan orang yang disukainya atau sudah dicintainya tersebut.

Sesaat kemudian Naruto sudah selesai makan "wah… masakanmu memang enak. Akame" ucap Naruto memuji dan tersenyum tulus ke arah Akame. Muncul semburat merah di pipi mulus Akame karena melihat Naruto yang tersenyum tulus padanya, lalu ia menundukan kepalanya agar Naruto tidak melihat semburat di pipinya.

"Akame. apakah nanti sore kau punya waktu luang?" tanya Naruto halus "i-iya. Memang ada apa?" tanya balik Akame yang mendongakan kepalanya "kau mau pergi kencan denganku nanti sore?" tanya Naruto dengan senyuman hangat.

Seketika wajah Akame memerah padam dengan uap yang mengepul "A-aku Ma-mau" jawab Akame dengan susah payah dan terbata sambil memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya karena gugup.

 _Skip sore hari_

Di taman, terlihat Naruto yang sedang duduk dengan santai di bangku taman tersebut menunggu kedatangan Akame, karena mereka sudah sepakat akan bertemu di taman. Kini Naruto memakai pakaian seperti biasanya.

"Naruto-kun!" panggil Akame yang datang dengan memakai baju berkerah lebar sepundak dan rendah yang memperlihatkan sedikit belahan dadanya, celana ketat hitam pendek di atas lutut, dan memakai sandal jiijit warna hitam yang itdak terlalu tinggi (penampilan Akame seperti Hestia saat pergi kencan dengan Bell di anime Danmachi).

"Maafkan aku, Naruto." Ucap Akame meminta maaf dengan tersenyum manis "Apa aku membuatmu menunggu?" tambah Akame. "Tidak juga. Aku baru saja sampai disini" jawab Naruto ramah dan berdiri dari duduknya.

Sesaat Naruto memperhatikan penampilan Akame dari atas ke bawah "Kau terlihat cantik. Akame" puji Naruto dengan ramah. "Benarkah?" ucap Akame tersipu malu karena dipuji oleh Naruto.

"ayo kita jalan-jalan! Naruto-kun" ajak Akame yang tanpa aba-aba menarik tangan Naruto. Naruto ikut senang melihat Akame bahagia seperti ini jadi ia rela ditarik kemanapun oleh Akame.

Mereka berhenti di sebuah stand permainan melempar sasaran "Naruto-kun. Maukah kau bermain untuku?" tanya Akame memohon "baiklah. Kau mau hadiah yang mana?" jawab dan tanya Naruto karena ia tidak tega melihat Akame memohon padanya.

"yang itu!" tunjuk Akame antusias ke arah boneka beruang putih seukuran anak kecil umur 8 tahunan. Naruto mengengguk menyanggupi permintaan Akame "Paman akau mau main!" ucap Naruto yang menyodorkan beberapa Valis ke pemilik stand.

"Ini anak muda" ucap pemilik stand tersebut memberikan 3 buah pin kepada Naruto yang diterima dengan baik olehnya. 'jarak dari sini ke sasaran adalah 4 meter dan ketiga pin ini harus mengenai sasaran untuk mendapatkan boneka yang diinginkan Akame' batin Naruto menganalisa.

Naruto melirik Akame yang menatapnya dengan senyuman penuh harap. Naruto mengangguk ke arah Akame yang masih tersenyum ke arahnya, kemudian Naruto melemparkan ketiga pin tersebut satu-persatu dengan santai.

Jleb!

Jleb!

Jleb!

Ketiga pin tersebut tepat mengenai papan sasaran. Pemilik stand tersebut memberi tepuk tangan kagum "Kau hebat nak! Ini hadiahmu" ucap pemilik stand tersebut dan menyeahkan kepada Naruto boneka beruang putih yang memiliki ukuran besar "Terimakasih paman" ucap Naruto berterimakasih dan menerima boneka tersebut "sama-sama" balas paman itu.

"ini bonekamu" ucap Naruto ramah dan menyerahkan boneka tersebut kepada Akame "terimakasih Naruto-kun!" ucap Akame berterimakasih dan langsung mendekap boneka tersebut dengan senangnya. Naruto terkekeh melihat tingkah Akame yang manja.

Kemudian Naruto mengelus kepala Akame dengan penuh kasih sayang. Sementara Akame yang diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Naruto, memerah padam karena malu. "A-ayo kita ma-makan!" ajak Akame tergagap dan kembali menarik tangan kanan Naruto.

 _Diskip lagi, malam hari_

Sekarang Naruto sedang berjalan di jalanan taman desa bersama Akame yang membawa banyak sekali makanan di tanganya. Karena Akame yang membawa banyak sekali makanan, jadi Naruto yang membawa boneka besar milk Akame.

"Makanmu banyak juga ya" ujar Naruto yang melihat Akame makan "I-iya" jawab Akame yang menunduk malu "sudahlah. Lagi pula Stella juga makanya banyak sepertimu" ucap Naruto yang mengingat seniornya di familia. Sedangkan Akame semakin menundukan kepalanya tapi mulutnya tak henti-hentinya makan.

"ayo kita duduk di situ!" ajak Naruto yang menunjuk sebuah bangku panjang di bawah pohon, tempat itu tidak terlalu gelap karena disinari oleh cahaya bulan purnama yang bersinar malam ini. Akame hanya mengangguk dan ikut duduk bersama Naruto dalam diam.

Beberapa menit berlalu hanya terjadi keheningan diantara mereka. Lama-lama Naruto mulai jengah dengan keheningan tersebut "Akame!" panggil Naruto memecah keheningan "Hm" jawab Akame yang sudah menghabiskan makananya.

"aku punya sesuatu untukmu" ucap Naruto yang merogoh kantong celananya dan memperlihatkan sebuah kalung berbandul kristal merah (bentuknya seperti kalung milik Tsunade tapi batu kristalnya berwarna merah).

"ini buatanku sendiri jadi ya, maaf kalau jelek" ucap Naruto yang tersenyum kikuk dan menggaruk-garuk pipinya. Akame menerima kalung tersebut dengan kedua tanganya "ini indah" ucap Akame dengan menatap lembut sebuah kalung di tanganya.

"syukurlah kalau kau suka" ucap Naruto tersenyum lega "sini aku pakaikan" tambah Naruto yang mengambil kalung dari tangan Akame dan memakaikanya di leher putih Akame.

Jantung Akame berdegup sangat kencang karena wajahnya yang berjarak sangat dekat dengan wajah Naruto, ia juga merasakan setiap nafas yang dihembuskan Naruto di lehernya.

"sudah selesai" ucap Naruto yang sudah selesai memasangkan kalung di leher Akame dan menyandarkan punggungnya di bangku. Akame menyentuh kalung yang menggantung di lehernya dengan semburat merah di pipinya dan jantung yang berdetak tak karuan karena perlakuan Naruto barusan.

"Naruto-kun!" panggil Akame yang sudah tenang "ya" jawab Naruto tanpa berpindah dari posisinya "aku juga punya hadiah untukmu" ucap Akame yang berdiri dari duduknya dan menatap Naruto dengan lembut "tapi kau harus menutup matamu!" tambah Akame dan langsung dituruti oleh Naruto yang tetap duduk di bangkunya.

Cup

Naruto membulatkan mata terkejut saat merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirnya. Ternyata Akame tengah menciumnya dengan memojokan Naruto di sandaran bangku dan mengalungkan lengan nya di leher Naruto untuk memperdalam ciumanya.

Naruto hanya bisa diam saja karena Akame yang menguasai permainan. Setelah 3 menit lamanya, akhirnya Akame melepaskan ciumanya dan terlihat air liur yang menjembatani bibir mereka "Aku mencintaimu Naruto-kun" ucap Akame dengan pandangan lembut dan semburat merah di pipinya.

"jadi ini hadiahnya?" tanya Naruto yang mengusap liur di bibirnya "Uhm" jawab Akame mengangguk dan tersenyum manis. Kemudian Naruto memeluk Akame dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Akame "aku juga mencintaimu. Akame" gumam Naruto di sela-sela leher Akame.

 _Skip_

Seminggu telah berlalu semenjak pernyataan cinta Naruto dan Akame, hubungan merekapun semakin kuat. Sehari setelah kencan mereka, Akame dengan senangnya mengumumkan hubungan mereka kepada semua anggota Hestia familia.

Parahnya, Akame menceritakan tentang kencanya dengan Naruto sampai adegan ciumanya yang menyebabkan Naruto merasa malu bukan main di depan anggota familianya.

Dan satu lagi. Setelah itu Akame sering menginap di rumah Naruto dan tidur bersama Naruto dalam satu ranjang. Awalnya biasa saja, tapi kelamaan Akame mulai tidur hanya dengan pakaian dalam dan itu menyebabkan Naruto tidak bisa tidur di setiap malam karena harus mengontrol dirinya agar tidak menyerang Akame.

Agar Naruto bisa tidur dan tidak terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan, Naruto harus menunggu sampai Akame tidur yang kemudian Naruto bisa tidur di bawah. Bila ditanya oleh Akame kenapa Naruto tidur di bawah maka alasan Naruto adalah karena ia terjatuh dari ranjang, dan untungnya Akame percaya begitu saja.

Mungkin Akame melakukan itu karena begitu besar cintanya kepada Naruto atau memang cuacanya yang sedang panas, hanya Akame yang tau.

 _Kembali ke cerita_

Pagi ini Naruto mengajak Akame untuk berpetualang ke dungeon hanya mereka berdua. Mereka makai pakaian seperti biasanya, Naruto yang tak lupa dengan syal birunya dan Akame yang makai pakaian seperti seragam hitam juga membawa katana merah miliknya.

.

 _Tempat penukaran batu sihir_

.

Seperti biasa, sebelum masuk dungeon mereka harus mengurus ijin untuk bisa memasuki dungeon. Di tempat ini lumayan ramai oleh petualang yang baru saja pulang dari dungeon untuk menukarkan batu sihir yang mereka dapatkan.

"Naruto-kun. Aku saja yang mengurus ijinya" ucap Akame lembut "y-ya" jawab Naruto santai. Kemudian Akame menuju tempat recepsionis untuk mengurus ijin mereka berdua. Naruto menunggu dengan duduk di kursi yang memang disediakan di tempat itu.

"yo. Naruto" sapa seorang pria berambut merah yang mendekati Naruto "Welf-sensei?!" ucap Naruto terkejut mengetahui siapa yang telah menyapanya. Welf Crozzo adalah seorang penempa yang mengajari Naruto membuat senjata 2 tahun yang lalu, Naruto bisa menjadi murid dari Welf karena Berlin yang meminta Welf untuk mengajari Naruto.

"tidak usah terkejut begitu" ujar Welf ramah "kau baru pulang dari dungeon? Sensei" tanya Naruto penasaran karena melihat perlengkapan yang dibawa Welf "ya.. aku baru saja pulang bersama Lily dan Bell" jawab Welf.

"Bell Cranel!" ulang Naruto "kau mengenalnya?" tanya Welf memastikan "dia seniorku di familia" jawab Naruto dengan santai yang ditanggapi dengan anggukan "lalu sedang apa kau di sini?" Welf kembali bertanya.

"aku menunggu kekasihku yang sedang mengurus ijin masuk dungeon" jawab Naruto menunjuk Akame yang berjalan ke arahnya. "Akame. perkenalkan ini senseiku, Welf Crozzo" ucap Naruto kepada Akame yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"salam kenal" ucap welf melambaikan tanganya "aku kekasihnya Naruto-kun. Kau bisa memanggilku Akame atau... Uzumaki Akame" balas Akame dengan tersipu malu di akhir kalimatnya. Welf menjatuhkan rahangnya melongo, sedetik kemudian ia mengacungkan jempol tangannya ke arah Naruto "kau punya istri yang cantik Naruto! Aku bangga padamu" ucap Welf dengan tersenyum lebar.

"Ti-tidak! Kami belum menikah" ucap Naruto dengan tersenyum kikuk "kalau begitu kami pergi dulu. Sensei" tambah Naruto mohon pamit dan pergi bersama Akame yang mengekor. 'sepertinya aku pernah melihat gadis itu' batin Welf yang melihat Akame pergi bersama Naruto.

.

 _Di dungeon_

 _._

"Hiaattt!" seru Akame yang menebas beberapa monster kelinci di sekitarnya dengan pedangnya. Terlihat orc yang datang dari arah belakang yang menyabetkan tongkatnya ke arah Akame, dengan gesitnya Akame menghindar ke kiri dan menebas horizontal perut orc tersebut hingga terbelah dan mati hancur menjadi abu dan terlihat batu sihir dari orc tersebut.

Sementara Naruto hanya melihat pertarungan Akame karena ia sudah selesai membunuh monster dengan cepatnya. Melihat Akame yang sudah selesai membunuh monster, Naruto memungut batu sihir yang berserakan dan memasukanya ke kantung yang dibawanya.

"Akame! kau juga punya gelar?" tanya Naruto disela kegiatanya memungut batu sihir. Mendapati pertanyaan seperti itu, Akame terdiam dan meremas ujung roknya.

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya karena melihat tingkah Akame "ada yang salah?" tanya Naruto penasaran, yang kemudian kembali memungut batu sihir.

"munkin ini waktu yang tepat" Akame menjeda ucapanya untuk menarik nafas "Gelarku adalah…... Night Raid" lanjut Akame. mendengar jawaban Akame, Naruto menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak karena ia pernah dengar tentang seseorang yang menerima misi untuk membantai ratusan orang di suatu desa pada malam hari.

Dan setelah orang tersebut berhasil melaksanakan misi yang mengerikan itu, ia diberi gelar Night Raid oleh para Dewa karena kesadisanya.

"kau orang yang hebat Akame" ucap Naruto yang kembali memungut batu sihir."kau tidak membenciku? Naruto-kun" tanya Akame takut-takut "tidak. Siapapun kau aku tetap mencintaimu" jawab Naruto santai yang masih memungut batu sihir.

Tiba-tiba Akame berlari dan memeluk Naruto dari belakang "terimakasih. Naruto-kun" bisik Akame berterimakasih dengan nada lembut. 'i-ini!' batin Naruto panik karena merasakan sesuatu yang besar dan kenyal menekan punggungnya.

.

.

.

Di gereja tempat Dewi Hestia dan Bell tinggal terlihat ramai karena semua anggota Hestia familia sedang berkumpul di sini untuk melakun pengecekan status mereka.

"ayo kita ke bawah untuk mulai pengecekanya!" ajak Hestia. Semua anggota Hestia familia berdiri untuk mengikuti ajakan dari dewi mereka " tapi perempuan duluan. Laki-laki tidak boleh ikut!" tambah Hestia yang melihat para laki-laki ikut berdiri.

""Ha'i!"" jawab para laki-laki serempak berkeringat dingin karena mereka tahu seperti apa jika Hestia mengamuk. "bagus. Ayo anak-anak perempuanku!" ujar Hestia dan melenggang pergi diikuti para gadis.

Para laki-laki memilih duduk berjejer di kursi gereja tersebut untuk menunggu giliran mereka "ada surga dunia di bawah sana!" ujar Ieyasu memecah keheningan "surga dunia?" beo Naruto bosan "para gadis sedang memperlihatkan punggung mereka untuk dicek statusnya" jelas Staz dengan ekspresi malasnya.

Yukimura, Ikki, Tigre, Tatsumi, dan Bell tengah membayangkan fantasi-fantasi aneh di bawah sana dengan wajah memerah. "kau belum pernah dicek statusnya?" tanya Staz yang dijawab anggukan oleh Naruto.

Beberapa menit berlalu akhirnya para gadis sudah selesai dicek statusnya. "sekarang giliran kalian" ucap Hestia "seperti biasa. Laki-laki duduk di bawah!" tambah Hestia.

Semua laki-laki duduk di bawah menuruti ucapan Hestia dan melepas baju mereka. Koneko menutupi mata dengan tanganya malu sedangkan Stella dan Akame memperhatikan tubuh kekasih mereka masing-masing dengan wajah memerah padam.

Sekarang giliran Naruto yang terakhir karena semua teman-temanya sudah slesai. Hestia menusuk jarinya sendiri dengan jarum kecil dan meneteskan darahnya ke punggung bidang Naruto, kemudian muncul lingkaran sihir berwarna biru di punggung Naruto yang memperlihatkan statusnya.

"!?" Hestia tampak terkejut saat melihat status milik Naruto dan begitupun pengikut Hestia yang penasaran melihat ekspresi dari Hestia.

"Ada apa Hestia-sama?" tanya Koneko "kalian akan terkejut melihat ini!" jawab Hestia yang kemudian meletakan kertas di punggung Naruto untuk menyalin hasil pengecekanya.

Hestia menyerahkan kertas tersebut kepada Naruto. Naruto membaca kertas tersebut dengan ekspresi bosan "ini apa?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah bosan. Status Naruto hanya memperlihatkan deretan tanda tanya pada Agility, Power, defense, dan Strength.

"itu berarti kekuatan fisikmu belum diketahui sampai sejauh mana dan kau tidak punya sihir." Jawab Hestia menjelaskan "oh" Naruto merespon penjelasan Hestia dengan bosan. Setelah melakukan pengecekan, Naruto kembali memakai kaos dan syalnya.

"dengarkan semuanya!" ucap Hestia yang menyita perhatian dari pengikutnya "minggu depan akan ada pertemuan para dewa di kerajaan Saint Heaven yang mewajibkan para dewa mengajak pengikutnya." Jelas Hestia.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Naruto bosan "untuk memberikan gelar kepada anak-anak mereka dan pemberitahuan tentang pertandingan Collosium Saint Heaven tahun ini." Jawab Hestia.

Anggota Hestia familia terlihat senang setelah mendengar ucapan Hestia terutama Naruto "yes! Aku bisa menonton pertandingan itu lagi" seru Naruto senang dan mengepalkan tanganya ke atas. Akame juga ikut senang melihat Naruto seperti itu.

"bukan hanya menonton. Kau juga akan ikut dalam pertandingan." Ucap Hestia dengan tersenyum manis. Naruto cengo mendengar ucapan Hestia "A-ku i-ikut pertandingan?" tanya Naruto tergagap di awal kalimatnya.

"Hm" jawab Hestia mengangguk. "Aku sendirian?" tanya Naruto dengan menunjuk dirinya sendiri "tidak. Kau akan bersama Tatsumi. Aku mengajukan kalian berdua sebagai perwakilan dari Hestia familia." Jawab Hestia. "karena yang lain sudah pernah ikut." Tambah Hestia.

"ayo berjuang! Naruto" ucap Tatsumi yang direspon anggukan oleh Naruto. "kau senang Naruto-kun?" tanya Akame dan langsung menggaet lengan kekar Naruto "i-ya" jawab Naruto gugup karena Akame menghimpit lengan Naruto ke dadanya. 'Akame memang sangat mencintai Naruto.' Batin semua orang yang melihat perilaku Akame kepada Naruto.

.

.

.

Kini Ieyasu, Naruto, dan Menma sedang berada di kedai Mama Mia tempat Syr kekasih Bell bekerja untuk makan siang. Karena hanya Naruto yang bisa ikut, jadi Ieyasu mengajak Menma yang merupakan kakaknya Naruto dan juga sahabatnya.

"Ieyasu kau punya pacar?" tanya Naruto membuka obrolan "Tidak." Jawab singkat Ieyasu. "Yasu-kun!" terlihat seorang gadis berambut keperakan panjang dan bertubuh langsing yang memakai seragam hijau menghampiri Ieyasu.

Gadis yang diperkirakan masih berumur 17 tahun itu mencium mesra pipi kiri Ieyasu. Naruto penasaran siapa gadis itu sedangkan Menma hanya tersenyum karena sudah tau akan hubungan mereka berdua.

"Naruto. Perkenalkan dia Rossweisee istriku." Ucap Ieyasu memperkenalkan gadis di sampingnya. "salam kenal" ucap Rossweisee tersenyum manis "Uzumaki Naruto. Salam kenal juga" balas Naruto.

"wah ada Menma juga ternyata." Ujar Rossweisee yang ditanggapi anggukan oleh Menma. "kalian mau pesan apa?" tanya Rossweisee. "nasi goreng istriku yang cantik" jawab Ieyasu yang menyebabkan Rossweisee tersipu malu. "mie goreng" jawab Menma "nasi dan ikan goreng" jawab Naruto. "baik tunggu sebentar ya!" ucap Rossweisee dan pergi menyiapkan pesanan mereka.

"kapan kau ingin punya anak? Ieyasu" tanya Menma "Hahaha. Baru juga menikah 3 bulan yang lalu jadi, belum terpikirkan." Jawab Ieyasu "oh. Begitu" Menma menanggapi. Naruto hanya mendengarkan dengan baik obrolan dari Menma dan Ieyasu.

Tanpa disadari oleh mereka bertiga. Terlihat beberapa gadis yang menatap tidak suka ke arah Menma dan Naruto dari kejauhan. Gadis-gadis itu saling berpandangan dan kemudian tersenyum evil.

.

.

.

"hari ini aku akan memasak sup untuk Naruto-kun. Semoga dia suka" gumam Akame yang berjalan sendirian di jalanan yang cukup sepi. Ia baru saja pulang dari berbelanja di pasar, terlihat kantong plastik berisi sayuran yang dibawanya.

Akame menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat beberapa gadis yang mencegatnya "KALIAN!" ucap Akame dengan penuh penekanan.

.

.

.

Terlihat Naruto dan Menma yang sedang berjalan santai di jalanan yang lumayan sepi. Mereka baru saja pulang dari makan siang di kedai, mereka pulang berdua saja karena Ieyasu ada urusan dengan istrinya.

"!?" mereka meningkatkan kewaspadaan saat tiba-tiba terasa hawa membunuh di sekitar mereka "siapa yang mengeluarkan hawa membunuh mengerikan ini?" tanya Naruto waspada.

Menma mengeluarkan belatinya dan menggenggamnya dengan kuat "tidak salah lagi….. Night Raid!" jawab Menma meningkatkan kewaspadaanya. Naruto terkejut mendengar jawaban Menma tapi ia siap akan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

"Naruto-kun. Menma-nii!" mereka langsung berbalik ke belakang saat mendengar seseorang yang memanggil mereka. Terlihat Akame dengan membawa katananya dan berjalan santai ke arah mereka dari kejauhan.

"Hati-hati Naruto! Aku merasakan sihir dari Naruko-nee dalam dirinya" peringat Menma merasakan ada yang aneh pada Akame. "orang itu!" geram Naruto yang mengepalkan tangannya hingga uratnya terlihat jelas.

"Aku mencari kalian kemana-mana lho" ucap Akame menarik katananya dari sarung dan semakin mendekati Menma dan Naruto.

"Naruto bisa kau mengulur waktu sebentar! Sementara aku akan mengumpulkan kekuatan untuk menyadarkanya" ucap Menma yang menyerahkan belatinya kepada Naruto "akan kuusahakan" ucap Naruto yang kemudian menerima belati dari Menma.

"jadi Naruto-kun yang maju? Kalau begitu ayo bermain sayangku!" ucap Akame tersenyum manis dan aura hitam mulai menguar dari tubuhnya. 'mengerikan' batin Naruto yang merasakan aura dari Akame.

"Awas Naruto! Jangan sampai kau terkena tebasan pedangnya!" ucap Menma memperingati "Hm" jawab Naruto mengangguk. Naruto juga mengetahui Akame memiliki sihir kutukan yang mematikan bila terkena seranganya sedikit saja.

"Hihihi" tiba-tiba Akame tertawa geli kemudian bergerak bagaikan angin. Naruto hanya berdiri tenang untuk merasakan dari mana Akame akan menyerang.

Trang!

Akame muncul dari belakang dan menebaskan pedangnya vertikal tapi ia kurang cepat dari Naruto yang bisa menangkis seranganya dengan mudah "sadarlah Akame!" ucap Naruto yang masih menahan serangan Akame. "Hihihi. Ayo main lagi!" ucap Akame dan kembali menghilang dengan cepat.

"di mana kau Akame!" ucap Naruto yang mengedarkan pandang "aku di sini sayangku" jawab Akame yang berdiri di atas rumah di pinggir jalan "hentikan semua ini!" ucap Naruto datar.

"Tidak! Permainan belum selesai" ucap Akame yang meningkatkan auranya, kemudian muncul tato merah aneh di tubuh Akame dan rambutnya bertambah panjang serta muncul kanji-kanji aneh yang berputar di kedua matanya (perubahan Akame seperti di canon). 'jadi ini transform milik Akame' batin Naruto yang melihat perubahan dari Akame.

Akame memandang lembut kearah Naruto dan kemudian melompat turun ke arah Naruto bermaksud untuk menyerang kembali.

Naruto melakukan posisi bertarung bersiap untuk menangkis serangan Akame. saat sudah dekat dengan Naruto Akame kembali menghilang dan menyerang dari samping kiri Naruto dengan cepatnya.

Cting!

Naruto berhasil menangkis tebasan dari Akame 'cepatnya' batin Naruto 'tapi bagiku kau masih kurang cepat' tambah Naruto dalam batin.

Kali ini Akame terus menyerang Naruto dengan brutal dan semakin cepat tapi Naruto dapat menangkis semua serangan Akame dengan mudahnya tanpa kesulitan sedikitpun.

Tak jauh dari Naruto, Menma sedang menutup mata dan duduk bersila untuk mengumpulkan kekuatanya. Terlihat aura biru yang menenangkan dari tubuh Menma tidak seperti aura kegelapan yang sering ia gunakan.

Kemudian Menma membuka matanya dan berdiri dari duduknya "Aku sudah siap Naruto!" ucap Menma keras. Naruto mengangguk mengerti kemudian ia bergerak secepat kilat ke belakang Akame.

"!?" Akame mengernyit bingung saat Naruto menghilang dari hadapanya kurang dari setengah detik, kecepatan yang luar biasa bukan. Melihat kesempatan, Naruto menarik kedua tangan Akame dan menguncinya di punggung Akame.

Akame hanya bisa meronta karena pergerakanya sudah dikunci oleh Naruto "LEPASKAN!" bentak Akame yang meronta. Naruto hanya menatap datar tapi dalam hatinya ia merasa sedih melihat kekasihnya dikendalikan seperti ini.

Menma datang menghampiri Akame yang meronta dalam kuncian Nauro "bertahanlah Akame" ujar Menma yang kemudian menyentuh kening Akame dan mendongakan kepala Akame menghadap ke atas.

 _"Healing of Chakra"_ ujar Menma yang menyalurkan aura biru ke tubuh Akame "Akhkh!" teriak Akame dengan keras yang kemudian keluar aura ungu kehitaman dari mulutnya. 'Force of Darkness' batin Menma yang melihat aura ungu kehitaman keluar dari mulut Akame.

Akame langsung jatuh pingsan setelah semua aura ungu kehitaman tersebut keluar dari tubuhnya. Sebelum jatuh, Naruto dengan sigap menggendong bridal style Akame yang jatuh pingsan.

Naruto terus menatap sendu Akame dalam gendonganya. Menma yang merasa iba mencoba untuk menenangkan adiknya tersebut "Akame akan baik-baik saja" ucap Menma menenangkan.

Naruto hanya diam saja dan kemudian mencium pucuk kepala Akame yang tengah pingsan "Menma-nii maukah kau ikut denganku menghajar gadis bangsat berkepala kuning?" tanya Naruto yang sudah melepaskan ciumanya dari pucuk kepala Akame.

"tentu saja adiku. Aku juga sudah muak denganya" jawab Menma yang mengepalkan tanganya marah. Kemudian Mereka pulang ke rumah Berlin untuk mengistirahatkan Akame yang tengah pingsan.

.

.

 _Di tempat Loki familia_

Anggota Loki familia yang berjumlah puluhan orang sedang makan siang bersama di ruang makan yang luas. Loki familia bisa dikategorikan familia yang cukup kaya karena dilihat dari tempat mereka yang menyerupai istana.

Braak!

Tiba-tiba seseorang menendang pintu ruangan tersebut hingga jebol. Annggota Loki familia langsung menhentikan aktivitas mereka dan menatap ke arah orang yang menendang pintu tersebut.

Terlihat pelaku penendang pintu tersebut yang ternyata Naruto berjalan santai memasuki ruangan. Anggota Loki familia terlihat tidak suka dengan cara Naruto datang.

"Hiaa!" datang soorang yang memiliki telinga dan ekor serigala yang ternyata Bete menendang Naruto dari arah depan. Naruto hanya memiringkan badanya untuk menghindari tendangan Bete dan menangkap kaki Bete kemudian melemparnya hingga menghantam tembok.

"Uhuk!" Bete memuntahkan darah segar setelah punggungnya menghantam tembok dengan keras. Anggota Loki familia terlihat geram dengan Naruto. "Bangsat!" kini datang pemuda berambut coklat dengan tato segitiga merah terbalik di pipinya yang bernama Inuzuka Kiba melancarkan pukulan ke pipi kiri Naruto.

Buakh!

Naruto tekena pukulan itu dengan telak hingga terhuyung sedikit ke kanan, tetapi pukulan tersebut tidak berpengaruh apa-apa baginya. "lemah" gumam Naruto yang dapat di dengar orang-orang di sekitarnya. Kiba langsung emosi mendengar gumaman Naruto "BERANINYA KAU MEREMEHKANKU!" ucap Kiba emosi dan kembali melancarkan pukulan ke kepala Naruto.

Dengan cepat Naruto menangkap pukulan tersebut. "pukulanmu seperti gadis kecil" ucap Naruto datar dan menguatkan cengkraman tanganya. Kiba meringis kesakitan saat Naruto semakin kuat mencengkram tanganya.

"kuajari kau cara memukul" ujar Naruto datar kemudian memukul Kiba tepat di ulu hati hingga punggungnya terdorong ke belakang. Kiba langsung jatuh terduduk memegangi perutnya yang terasa hancur dan memuntahkan darah segar. Anggota Loki familia terlihat gemetar melihat Naruto yang dengan mudahnya mengalahkan Bete dan Kiba yang merupakan petualang kuat.

"siapa lagi selanjutnya?" ujar Naruto datar yang kemudian menggebrak lantai hingga hancur. Anggota Loki familia mengambil langkah mundur karena takut akan kekuatan Naruto tapi ada beberapa yang tidak mudur sedikitpun dari posisinya.

"cukup Naruto!" ujar Menma yang berjalan menghampiri Naruto dari belakang. Anggota Loki familia terkejut melihat Menma yang datang bersama Naruto.

"Apa maksudnya ini Menma?" tanya dingin Sasuke yang berjalan ke arah Menma. "Aku dan Naruto hanya ingin menemui seseorang" jawab Menma santai yang juga berjalan ke arah Sasuke.

"sebaiknya kau pergi dari tempat ini!" ujar Sasuke yang melepaskan aura keunguan yang cukup mengerikan. Suasana di ruangan tersebut berubah derastis dari sebelumnya, tak sedikit yang jatuh terduduk karena tidak kuat dengan aura yang dikeluarkan Sasuke.

"mau menantangku ya?" balas Menma santai yang kemudian mengeluarkan aura merah kehitaman yang lebih mengerikan dari yang dikeluarkan Sasuke. Sasuke ikut jatuh terduduk dan berkeringat dingin karena tidak kuat mengimbangi aura milik Menma.

Kini hanya Menma dan Naruto yang masih berdiri tegak. Dengan kekuatan fisik yamg dimiliki Naruto, ia terlihat baik-baik saja dengan aura mengerikan milik Menma. Merasa cukup, Menma menghilangkan auranya dan memberikan isyarat kepada Naruto.

Naruto hanya mengangguk paham kemudian ia berjalan ke arah Naruko yang masih terduduk lemas di lantai. Dengan kasar Naruto menarik kerah baju Naruko dan mengangkat gadis tersebut dengan paksa hingga sejajar dengan Naruto.

"Menma-nii ingin bicara dengan mu" ujar Naruto datar kemudian Naruto melempar Naruko seperti sampah ke depan kaki Menma.

"Ugh!" rintih Naruko yang mendarat di lantai yang keras. Menma langsung menginjakan kakinya di atas kepala Naruko. Anggota Loki familia hanya bisa mengertakan gigi mereka melihat Naruko yang diperlakukan seperti itu oleh adik-adiknya sendiri.

"mengendalikan Akame-chan dengan _Force of Darkness_ untuk membunuh kami" ujar Menma datar. Mata Naruko membulat sempurna mendengar ucapan dari Menma. Begitu juga dengan Rias, Akeno, Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Tohka, dan Aiz yang hanya menunduk karena mereka juga ikut dengan Naruko saat itu.

Naruko yang tidak terima menyingkirkan kaki Menma dari kepalanya dan memberi tatapan tajam pada Menma "itu karena kalian lemah!" bentak Naruko keras. Menma dan Naruto hanya menatap datar Naruko yang terduduk di hadapan mereka.

"Terserah kau menganggapku lemah. Tapi…." Ucap Menma menggatung yang kemudian menepuk bahu kanan Naruto yang berada di sampingnya "Naruto bisa menghancurkan desa ini sendirian bila ia mau" sambung Menma serius.

Semua orang yang ada di sana terkejut bukanmain mendengar ucapan dari Menma. Karena mereka tau Menma bukanlah orang yang suka berbohong. "Ayo pulang! Kau terlalu berlebihan Menma-nii" ujar Naruto dengan nada bosan kemudian melangkah pergi dari tempat itu. Menma mengangguk dan ikut pergi bersama Naruto.

Menma berhenti di ambang pintu "tenang saja. karena aku akan pergi dari rumah. Jadi Tou-san, Kaa-san, dan kau tidak akan malu punya anak-anak yang lemah seperti kami. Dan satu lagi, aku keluar dari Loki familia" Ujar Menma tanpa menoleh dan kembali melangkah menyusul Naruto.

Seperginya Naruto dan Menma suasana di ruangan tersebut menjadi hening karena anggota Loki familia masih syok dengan apa yang barusaja dilakukan Naruto dan Menma.

Terutama Naruko yang paling terpukul karena mendengar Menma yang ingni pergi dari rumah meninggalkan orang tua dan dirinya serta keluar dari Loki familia.

.

.

.

Di kamar milik Naruto, terlihat Akame yang tidur dengan pulas di ranjang milik Naruto. Sesaat kemudian Akame terbangun dan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke matanya. "ini di mana?" gumam Akame yang mengedarkan pandang.

Kemudian ia menoleh ke kanan dan terlihat Naruto yang tertidur di samping ranjang dengan melipat tanganya sebagai bantalan. Akame tersenyum dan mengelus rambut putih Naruto dengan lembut 'Naruto-kun' Batin Akame tersenyum.

Merasa tergganggu, Naruto bangun dari tidurnya dan menguap dengan lebar yang kemungkinan lalat bisa terhisap bila lewat di depanya. "pagi Naruto-kun" sambut Akame lembut "Hm, selamat pagi. Akhirnya kau bangun Akame" balas Naruto.

"Eh? Memang berapa lama aku tidur?" tanya Akame bingung "sudah 2 hari kau tidur" jawab Naruto masih mengantuk. "apa kau ingat sesuatu" tambah Naruto. Sejenak Akame berusaha untuk mengingat "saat itu aku pulang berbelanja dan kemudian aku bertemu beberapa gadis selanjutnya aku tidak ingat" jawab Akame.

"Naruto-kun. Apa kau yang mengganti pakaianku?" tanya Akame dengan wajah memerah karena pakaian yang sekarang ia kenakan bukan yang ia pakai kemarin. "Bukan. Stella yang memakaikannya" jawab Naruto seadanya.

"Aku lebih senang bila kau yang memakaikannya" ucap Akame dengan tersenyum manis. "Ahahaha kau adahmphh" Naruto tidak dapat melanjutkan ucapanya karena Akame mengunci mulut Naruto dengan bibirya dan menelusupkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Naruto.

Naruto bisa meraskan lidah Akame yang menjelajahi dalam mulutnya. Akhirnya Naruto menyerah dan memeluk tubuh mungil Akame kemudian membalas ciumanya.

Setelah 2 menit berlalu mereka melepaskan ciuman mereka karena kekurangan oksigen dan terlihat nafas mereka yang memburu. "Terimakasih sudah menjagaku. Naruto-kun" ucap Akame tersenyum manis.

Naruto mengangguk dan balas tersenyum hangat yang menenangkan hati Akame. Ternyata di balik pintu, berdiri Menma yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Naruto dan Akame. kemudian ia tersenyum simpul dan melangkah pergi.

Bersambung

apakah sudah lebih panjang dari sebelumnya? dan juga saya minta maaf bila adegan romance-nya masih belum sempurna

mohon beri kritik dan saran yang membangun berupa review karena hal tersebut merupakan inspirasi bagi saya

sekian yang bisa saya sampaikan

salam damai Jangkryx


	11. Chapter 11

DESTROYER

Genre : Fantasy, Adventur

Rating : T/M atau M (silahkan dipilih)

Pair : Naruto X Akame (mungkin akan bertambah)

Karakter utama : Naruto Uzumaki

Warning! : strong naruto!, white hair!, jurus karangan sendiri!, super ngarang!, author newbie!

Chapter 11

 _Pagi hari di kamar Naruto_

Tampak sesosok makhluk bersurai putih yang tidur dengan pulasnya di ranjang nyaman miliknya, selang beberapa menit sosok itu membuka matanya dan menguceknya sedikit.

Kemudian sosok berambut putih yang diketahui bernama Naruto tersebut mendudukan dirinya "sudah pagi ternyata" ujar Naruto yang masih proses mengumpulkan kesadarannya.

Naruto mengerdarkan pandang mencari sesuatu "dimana Akame?" tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri "munkin ia sedang memasak di dapur. Akame masak apa ya? Tak sabarnya aku…." Sambungnya.

Naruto hendak turun dari ranjang tapi pandangannya menangkap suatu objek di dalam selimut di samping kanannya.

Karena penasaran, Naruto menyingkap selimut yang menutupi objek seukuran manusia tersebut.

"Heh!" Naruto terkejut dan membulatkan mata sempurna seperti hampir keluar. Rupanya objek di balik selimut tersebut adalah Akame yang tengah tidur dengan pulas di samping Naruto.

Kenapa Naruto sampai terkejut? Itu karena sekarang Naruto melihat Akame yang tidur di sampingnya dengan tubuh polos, saya ulangi lagi tubuh polos tanpa sehelai benangpun yang menutupi tubuh indahnya!

Reflek, Naruto bergerak mudur tanpa memperhatikan belakangnya, alhasil Naruto terjungkal ke belakang dan jatuh kelantai dengan kepala terlebih dahulu yang membentur lantai.

Gubrak!

Suara hantaman kepala Naruto dengan lantai yang cukup keras.

"ngh..." terdengan suara lenguhan halus dari mulut Akame yang terganggu oleh suara benturan tersebut. Kemudian gadis tersebut mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum mendudukan dirinya.

Ia menoleh ke arah kiri di mana terdapat sepasang kaki yang terangkat di samping ranjang. Akame yang tau kaki itu adalah kaki dari Naruto hanya tersenyum simpul tapi dirinya heran kenapa kekasihnya itu melakukan hal tersebut.

Akame merangkak menghampiri sepasang kaki tersebut dan mengelusnya "pagi Naruto-kun" sapa Akame dengan senyuman manis.

"Hua!" teriak Naruto keras dan bergerak cepat ke pojok ruangan dengan wajah sangat-sangat memerah. Akame hanya tersenyum manis melihat reaksi Naruto tapi, bagi Naruto senyuman Akame terlihat menakutkan.

"A-apa ya-yang kau lakukan Akame?!" tanya Naruto yang menahan dirinya sekuat tenaga agar darah segar tidak keluar dari hidungnya.

Akame memiringkan kepala yang membuatnya terlihat imut "apa yang kulakukan? Tentu saja menyapamu Naruto-kun" jawab Akame polos.

"bukan itu! Maksudku kenapa kau tidak memakai pakaian?!" wajah Naruto semakn memerah melihat Akame duduk bersimpuh dan sedikit meregangkan kaki memperlihatkan Hm… nya kepada Naruto.

"Hm… aku hanya ingin saja" ucap Akame dengan pandangan lembut.

Glek!

Naruto meneguk ludahnya kasar "ja-ja-jadi se-semalaman kau tidur di sa-sampingku?" tanya Naruto dengan sangat-sangat susah payah. Bagaimana tidak, bila ada seorang gadis cantik seperti itu di hadapan anda apa yang akan anda lakukan **(bila anda laki-laki)**

Akame mengangguk, ia turun dari ranjang dan berjalan dengan anggun kearah Naruto. Begitu dekat, Akame merangkul leher Naruto dan menekankan dadanya yang woww! ke dada bidang milik Naruto.

Sekarang Naruto benar-benar panik dengan keringat yang mengucur deras tak henti-henti di wajahnya dan juga darah yang hampir merembes keluar dari hidungnya 'apa sebenarnya yang terjadi pada Akame? kenapa ia terlihat… bergairah?' batin Naruto melihat Akame yang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Akame mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Naruto "ne Naruto-kun, maukah kau melakukan itu dengan ku?" bisik Akame tepat di telinga Naruto dengan nada sensual.

Shorrr!

Kini darah segar benar-benar mengalir deras dari hidung Naruto dan dengan wajah yang mulai memucat, sedetik kemudian Naruto jatuh pingsan dengan mata berbentuk pusaran karena faktor kekurangan darah.

"!" Akame langsung panik melihat sang kekasih jatuh pingsan. Tanpa pikir panjang Akame menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Naruto sekuat tenaga.

"Naruto-kun! Naruto-kun! Naruto-kun! Bangun Naruto-kun!"

.

.

.

"hoam..." terlihat seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang wajahnya sangat mirip dengan Naruto keluar dari dalam kamar yang tidak jauh dari kamar Naruto dan menguap selebar-lebarnya seperti kuda nil.

Yup! Pemuda itu adalah Menma, kakak kandung dari Naruto. Sekarang ia tinggal di rumah ini bersama Berlin dan Naruto, lalu bagaimana dengan ayah, ibu dan kakak perempuannya?

Menma bukan lagi bagian dari keluarga Namikaze. Beberapa hari yang lalu Menma secara terang-terangan bilang pada Minato dan Kushina yang merupakan orang tuanya bahwa ia ingin keluar dari keluarga Namikaze mengikuti adiknya, Naruto karena ia sudah muak pada mereka.

Bahkan ia mengatakannya di jalanan utama desa Konoha yang saat itu banyak orang berlalu-lalang, tentu saja itu menjadi tontonan banyak orang di sana.

Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut Menma pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Minato dan Kushina yang syok di tempat. Begitu sadar dari syoknya, Kushina berlari mengejar Menma dengan berlinang air mata dan meminta maaf kepada anak keduanya tersebut.

Tapi apa yang Kushina dapat? Tatapan datar dan dingin dari Menma serta ledakan aura hitam kemerahan yang mengerikan dari pemuda tersebut juga ucapan yang sangat menghancurkan hati Kushina

 _"bila Naruto tidak memaafkan kalian aku juga demikian, bila Naruto ingin membunuh kalian aku juga demikian dan…. Jangan pernah mengusik kehidupanku dan adiku atau akanku habisi kalian"_

Mendengar itu Kushina menangis sejadinya saat itu. Minato yang tidak terima lasung menyerang Menma. Terjadilah pertarungan yang cukup sengit antara Menma dan Minato waktu itu yang sempat menhancurkan bangunan-bangunan di sekitar mereka

Tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama karena datang Sarutobi Hiruzen sang sandaime hokage yang melerai mereka.

Setelah kejadian itu Menma mengganti marganya menjadi Uzumaki dan meminta ijin kepada Berlin dan Naruto untuk tinggal bersama mereka.

 _Kembali ke cerita_

"sepertinya ada yang kulupakan tapi apa ya?" gumam Menma pada dirinya sendiri. ia berjalan ke arah dapur karena saat ini adalah pagi hari saatnya untuk sarapan.

Sesampainya di dapur, Menma melihat Naruto yang duduk termenung memunggunginya. Menma menghampiri Naruto dan memilih menduduki kursi di samping adiknya tersebut.

Dan dapat dilihat, Naruto yang sedang duduk termenung dengan kertas tisu mennyumbat masing-masing lubang hidungnya. Menma mati-matian menahan tawanya agar tidak pecah melihat kondisi adiknya itu.

"pfftt Naruto dimana berlin jiji?" tanya Menma yang sedikit kesusahan menahan tawanya.

"Berlin-jiji pergi membeli persediaan logam untuk toko" jawab Naruto tanpa menoleh.

Menma sedikit heran dengan sikap adiknya ini "hey! Apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Menma agak penasaran karena melihat sedikit darah pada tisu yang menyumpal lubang hidung Naruto.

Akhirnya Naruto menoleh ke arah Menma "begini…" Naruto mulai bercerita apa yang baru saja terjadi padanya pagi ini.

.

.

.

"Hahahaha" setelah mendengar apa yang dialami Naruto pagi ini, Menma tidak bisa menahan tawanya yang akhirnya tertawa terbahak-bahak memegangi perutnya hingga air matanya sedikit keluar.

Naruto menatap bingung reaksi kakaknya setelah mendengar ceritanya "ada yang salah?" tanya Naruto bosan melihat tingkah kakaknya.

"Ahahaha maaf-maaf" ucap Menma mengusap air matanya yang sempat keluar "aku lupa memberi tau-mu ya?" lanjutnya.

"memberi tau apa?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"kau tau skill-ku _Healing of Cakra_ yang kugunakan untuk menyadarkan Akame-chan dari pengaruh _Force of Darkness_ waktu itu?" jawab Menma.

Naruto mengangguk "ya, itu skill penyembuhan yang hebat" puji Naruto.

Menma menggaruk pipinya canggung "itu memang skill penyembuhan yang hebat milikku tapi…. Ada efek sampingnya bila yang menerimanya seorang perempuan"

Naruto semakin penasaran "memang apa efek sampingnya? Menma-nii" tanya Naruto.

"efek sampingnya, perempuan itu akan memiliki gairah hebat untuk melakukan hal-hal 'itu' hanya pada orang yang ia cintai. Oleh sebab itu, aku tidak pernah lagi memakainya pada perempuan, untuk Akame-chan saat itu benar-benar genting jadi aku terpaksa memakainya" jelas Menma.

Naruto menjatuhkan rahangnya tak percaya. Skill penyembuhan milik kakaknya mempunyai efek samping mengerikan pada seorang perempuan "a-apakah ini pe-pernah terjadi sebelumnya?" tanya Naruto dengan keringat dingin.

Menma memijit dagu seperti orang sedang berpikir "Hm…. Dulu Ieyasu pernah memintaku untuk mengobati Rossweisee yang saat itu terluka karena serangan monster yang keluar dari dungeon, dulu aku tidak tau efek dari skill-ku jadi aku mau saja. Sehari kemudian perlakuan Rossweisee kepada Ieyasu terlalu berlebihan sebab Rossweisee sudah lama mencintai Ieyasu. Karena Ieyasu orangnya sedikit mesum dan tidak kuat menahan diri ya sudah, mereka melakukan 'itu' dan akhrinya menikah" jelas Menma panjang lebar.

"Arg! Bagaimana cara menghentikannya?!" Naruto mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"sudah jelas, Akame-chan akan berhenti setelah kau mengambil kesuciannya" jawab Menma tanpa dosa.

"tidak ada cara lain?!" tanya Naruto pasrah.

"nikahi dia kemudian ambil kesuciannya selain itu aku belum tau" ucap Menma memberitahukan cara kedua.

"ITU SAMA SAJA! AKU MASIH 15 TAHUN MANA MUNGKIN AKU MELAKUKANNYA!" ucap Naruto berteriak dengan keras.

"nikmatilah anak muda" Menma berucap dengan nada penuh wibawa.

Grep!

Naruto yang hendak protes tidak jadi saat tangan putih nan mulus merangkulnya dari belakang "ternyata kau di sini Naruto-kun" terdengar suara lembut seorang gadis dari arah belakang Naruto.

"se-se-selamat pagi A-akame" sapa Naruto tergagap tanpa menoleh kebelakang karena masih trauma dengan kejadian tadi pagi.

"Huft! Tidak sopan bicara tanpa menatap lawan bicaramu, aku sudah berpakaian jadi tidak usah takut" ucap Akame dengan nada sebal.

Naruto masih kukuh tidak mau menatap ke belakang.

"sshhuurrpp!"

Naruto langsung menghadap belakang dan mencengkram kedua bahu Akame dengan lembut menhentikan aksi Akame menjilati cuping telinganya.

"kau masih terpengaruh efek samping dari Skill milik Nii-san?" tanya Naruto dengan pandangan sendu, ia tidak ingin melihat Akame seperti ini karena efek samping dari Skill Menma.

Akame menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum "aku sudah tau efek dari skill Menma-nii, aku bisa menghilangkannya dengan kemampuan transform-ku. Ini murni keinginan-ku sendiri"

Naruto terkejut mendengar itu "lalu kenapa kau melakukan itu?" tanya Naruto mengingat-ingat Akame yang sering memperlihatkan tubuh indahnya kepada Naruto.

"itu karena aku ingin menjadi milikmu seutuhnya" jawab Akame dengan senyuman manis di wajah cantiknya yang hanya ditujukan untuk orang tercinta.

Naruto terpesona melihat Akame tersenyum manis kearahnya, tanpa sadar muncul semburat merah di kedua pipinya.

"adiku wajahmu memerah, jangan-jangan… kau sedang berpikiran kotor tentang Akame-chan" ucap Menma yang sedari tadi diam menyaksikan dengan senyuman misterius.

Lamunan Naruto buyar seketika, ia tidak sadar bahwa kakaknya ada di sana dari tadi.

"anggap saja aku tidak ada tadi dan semoga kau berhasil dengan hayalanmu itu adiku" ujar Menma bangkit dari duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Terjadi keheningan di antara Naruto dan Akame setelah kepergian Menma, keringat dingin kembali membasahi sekujur tubuh Naruto karena Akame yang tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan.

"benarkah itu?" tanya Akame dengan datar.

"ti-tidak. Tadi Nii-san hanya salah paham, ya salah paham" jawab Naruto dengan tersenyum kikuk dan jangan lupakan keringat dingin yang masih membanjiri tubuhnya 'semoga Akame tidak berpikiran yang tidak-tidak' sambungnya dalam hati.

"kalau begitu…. Lakukanlah semua pikiran kotormu itu padaku, aku rela bila kau ingin melakukan itu kepada diriku Naruto-kun" ucap Akame melonggarkan dasinya sehingga kerah baju terbuka agak rendah memperlihatkan sedikit belahan dadanya.

Naruto hanya menatap datar tapi di dalam hatinya 'DIA SALAH PAHAM! APA YANG HARUS KULAKUKAN!?' itulah suara Naruto yang berteriak frustasi dalam hatinya.

"kumohon….." Akame memohon dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca hampir menitikan air mata. Ingin rasanya Naruto lari dari situasi ini tapi… melihat ekspresi Akame saat ini hati kecilnya tidak tega untuk pergi meninggalkan gadis cantik tersebut.

Tidak kunjung mendapati jawaban dari Naruto, Akame menundukan kepalanya sedih. "jadi begitu ya…." Muncul bulir-bulir kristal bening yang menetes di lantai yang berasal dari pelupuk mata milik Akame.

"baiklah!" ujar Naruto tiba-tiba.

Akame mendongakan kepalanya dan garis padangnya menangkap sosok Naruto yang sedang tersenyum hangat kearahnya.

Kedua tangan Naruto menangkup wajah ayu Akame kemudian megusap dengan jempolnya aliran sugai yang tersisa di pipi mulus milik gadis cantik tersebut "jangan menangis… aku akan melakukannya tapi tidak sekarang, aku akan menikahimu secepatnya. Aku berjanji" ujar Naruto dengan lembut.

Akame mengusap air matanya sebelum sebuah senyuman manis kembali terpatri di wajah cantiknya "terimakasih Naruto-kun…." Ucap Akame menarik kepala Naruto untuk menghilangkan jarak di antara mereka karena Naruto lebih tinggi dar Akame.

Cup!

Bibir merekapun bertemu, hanya sebuah ciuman hangat yang terjadi untuk menyalurkan rasa cinta mereka masing-masing. Setelah beberapa detik akhirnya mereka melepaskan ciuman hangat mereka.

"kalau begitu, aku pergi latihan dulu" ucap Naruto mengelus kepala Akame sebelum pergi menuju pintu.

"tapi kau belum sarapan Naruto-kun" ujar Akame agak cemas karena Naruto memang belum sarapan pagi ini.

"kalau begitu masaklah yang enak, nanti sepulang latihan aku akan memakannya, calon istriku yang cantik" Naruto pergi dari dapur meninggalkan Akame sendirian setelah megatakan itu.

Sedangakan Akame, wajahnya memerah mendengar Naruto menyebutnya 'calon istriku yang cantik'. Kemudian ia mulai mencuci sayuran agar bersih untuk bahan masakannya walaupun semburat merah masih hinggap dikedua pipinya.

"Naruto-kun…." Gumam Akame tersenyum di sela-sela kegiatannya.

.

.

.

Di sinilah Naruto sekarang. Berjalan dengan langkah santai di jalanan utama desa Konoha yang damai. Jalanan cukup ramai karana ini masih pagi waktu dimana orang-orang mulai beraktivitas setelah terbangun dari tidur mereka. Di sepanjang kanan dan kiri jalan terdapat kios-kios yang menjual bahan makanan, senjata, pakaian, ramuan, dan berbagai macam barang yang diperlukan oleh orang-orang.

Tidak hanya manusia saja yang berlalu-lalang di jalanan ini. Ada berbagai macam ras yang berseliweran mulai dari manusia, elf, kurcaci, warbeast (manusia setengah hewan), dan lainya. Juga para petualang yang hendak memasuki dungeon bersama party atau sendirian.

Seperti inilah suasana yang bisa disebut damai tapi terkadang juga ada orang-orang yang berbuat ulah contohnya seperti yang dilakukan Naruko dan teman-temannya kepada Akame beberapa hari yang lalu.

Naruto menghela nafas mengingat kembali tentang kejadian itu. Tak terasa sudah berapa jauh ia melangkah hingga sampai di padang rumput yang terbentang luas yang hanya terdapat beberapa pohon yang rindang.

Naruto mengedarkan pandang sejenak "sip! Ini tempat yang bagus untuk berlatih" ujar Naruto bermonolog. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan tongkat logam sepanjang 30 cm dari saku celananya.

Naruto menutup mata berkonsentrasi pada tongkat tersebut di tangannya. Tongkat di tangannya mulai bereaksi dengan memancarkan cahaya biru terang dan disusul perubahan wujud tongkat tersebut yang menjadi sebuah kapak.

Naruto memperhatikan kapaknya sekilas "aku harus bisa menggunakan kapak ini dengan baik karena aku meresa kapak ini bukan senjata sembarangan" gumam Naruto penasaran dengan kapaknya "Crusader" Sambungnya menyebutkan nama dari kapaknya.

"tapi…. Sayang kalau aku sampai menghancurkan padang rumput yang indah ini" ucap Naruto yang berniat menghantamkan kapaknya ke tanah tapi tidak jadi.

Kemudian ia menemukan cara lain di kepalanya. Naruto memposisikan kapaknya di belakang tubuhnya seperti posisi akan melempar dan dengan segenap tenaga Naruto melemparnya.

Bets!

Kapak tersebut berputar cepat menembus angin menyebabakan rerumputan di sana bergoyang akibat hembusan angin yang muncul sepanjang lintasan kapak yang tengah berputar cepat tersebut.

Saat kapak melesat sejauh 20 meter tiba-tiba saja kapak tersebut berbelok tajam ke kiri dan berputar cepat kembali ke arah Naruto berdiri.

Tentu saja Naruto berhasil menangkap kapak tersebut dengan mudah "Woww ini senjata yang hebat!" seru Naruto dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Krucuk! Krucuk!

Sebuah suara peringatan yang berasal dari perut Naruto yang meminta untuk segera diisi "laparnya… aku harus pulang pasti Akame sudah selesai memasak" ujar Naruto mengubah kapaknya kembali ke tongkat dan memasukannya ke saku celananya sebelum beranjak pulang.

 **"yo Naruto!"**

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya begitu sebuah suara dari arah belakang yang memanggilnya, Naruto menoleh ke belakang dan bisa ia lihat Kurama (dalam mode kecilnya) yang berjalan kearahnya bersama seorang gadis elf cantik yang mengekor.

Gadis elf itu memiliki ciri-ciri mata beriris hijau, kulit putih yang mulus, rambut pirang panjang yang diikat ekor kuda dan jangan lupakan tubuh indahnya yang dibalut dengan gaun kehijauan yang melekat indah di tubuhnya. Juga sebuah pedang yang tersarung di pinggangnya.

"oh Kurama sedang apa kau kemari dan… siapa dia?" tanya Naruto penasaran dengan gadis elf yang datang bersama Kurama.

 **"tadi aku bertemu dengannya di jalan, aku lihat ia kesana-kemari bertanya pada orang-orang seperti mencari sesuatu. Akupun bertanya padanya ia bilang sedang mencari mu jadi….. aku bantu dia mencarimu"** ucap Kurama panjang lebar kepada Naruto.

Ehm! (Mas Jangkryx berdehem) Pasti kalian para pembaca bertanya-tanya kenapa Kurama dengan bebas pergi tanpa rasa takut akan orang-orang jahat yang menginginkan kekuatannya di luar sana? Itu karena para partner seperti Kurama contohnya tidak akan bisa direbut begitu saja karena kekuatan antar partner. Walaupun untuk orang tanpa sihir seperti Naruto kontrak antar partner tetap bisa dilakukan.

Entah mengapa bila ada orang yang ingin merebut partner milik orang lain maka partner tersbut akan dilindungi semacam barier tak kasap mata.

Dan cara satu-satunya adalah membunuh pemilik partner tersebut. Dan setelah membunuh sang pemilik partner, orang tersebut harus membuat kontrak dengan partner tersebut tapi itu tergantung dari partner apakah mau atau tidak, bila tidak maka partner akan berbalik menyerang orang tersebut.

Kembali ke cerita

Gadis elf yang belum diketahui namanya itu terus diam menatap kearah Naruto, tersirat rasa rindu yang ditujukan kepada Naruto dari sorot matanya.

Naruto yang merasa risih ditatap seperti itu angkat bicara "ano…. Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu nona?" tanya Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya canggung.

"Naruto-kun…. Kau lupa padaku?" ucap gadis itu lirih dengan ekspresi yang terlihat kecewa.

Naruto sedikit merasa bersalah melihat gadis di hadapannya tiba-tiba terlihat kecewa "maaf. Apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" tanya Naruto sehalus mungkin agar tidak menyakiti perasaan gadis elf tersebut.

"mungkin ini akan mengingatkanmu" ucap gadis elf itu yang tiba-tiba mengalungkan kedua lengannya ke leher Naruto dan menarik pemuda bersurai putih tersebut. Naruto yang tidak siap, wajahnya tertarik ke arah gadis elf itu dan…..

Cup!

Naruto melebarkan matanya dan sekujur tubuhnya membeku seketika karena gadis efl itu tengah mencium bibirnya sekarang. Yang awalnya gadis elf itu hanya mencium bibir Naruto kini berubah menjadi kuluman dan berakhir dengan lidah gadis elf itu yang menjelajahi rongga mulut Naruto. Tubuh Naruto susah digerakan serasa membeku merasakan lidah gadis elf itu di dalam mulutnya.

Kurama sang biju terkuat hanya diam mengedip-ngedipkan matanya, otaknya bekerja dengan keras mencerna sebuah adegan yang terjadi di depan matanya, yaitu Naruto yang tengah dicium seorang gadis elf yang ditolongnya.

Samar-samar Naruto kembali melihat ingatan masa lalunya.

 _"Lyfa kau mau kembali ke kerajaan elf ya?" tanya Naruto kecil yang masih berumur 8 tahun. "iya. Urusan pamanku sudah selesai di sini, jadi kami harus kembali" jawab seorang gadis elf berambut pirang seumuran Naruto._

 _"ini sebagai kenang-kenangan agar kau mengingatku sebagai teman" ucap Naruto menyengir lebar dan menunjukan sebuah kalung berbandul batu kristal berwarna hijau sewarna iris mata milik Lyfa_ (bentuknya seperti kalung milik Tsunade Senju).

 _Lyfa menerima dengan baik kalung yang disodorkan Naruto. Ekspresi senang tercetak di wajah cantik Lyfa melihat kalung pemberian Naruto di tangannya._

 _"aku juga punya hadiah untukmu. Tapi kau harus menutup matamu dulu" ucap Lyfa dengan senyuman manis di wajahnya. Naruto hanya menurut dan melakukan apa yang diucapkan Lyfa._

 _Cup!_

 _Lyfa memberikan ciuman mesra tepat di bibir Naruto yang seharusnya tidak dilakukan oleh anak berumur 8 tahun seperti mereka._

 _Merasakan sesuatu yang lembut di bibirnya, Naruto langsung mengambil langkah mundur secepat mungkin "Huaaa! Un-untuk apa itu tadi!" ucap Naruto terkejut karena hadiah yang diberikan Lyfa adalah sebuah ciuman di bibirnya._

 _"hihihi.. itu hadiahnya dan semoga kita bisa melakukan yang lebih dari itu kelak karena saat bertemu nanti aku tidak datang sebagai teman tapi sebagai calon istrimu" ucap Lyfa dengan senyuman manis yang bisa melulluhkan hati para laki-laki yang melihatnya._

 _Naruto diam terpaku mendengar ucapan dari Lyfa._

 _"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa. Aku mencintaimu Naruto-kun….." ucap Lyfa yang beranjak pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang tambah diam mematung mendengar ucapan Lyfa Barusan._

Kesadaran Narutopun kembali bersamaan dengan lepasanya ciuman gadis elf yang diketahui bernama Lyfa itu. "Lyfa…. Kau kembali?" ucap Naruto tak percaya gadis elf tersebut adalah Lyfa teman semasa kecilnya.

"hiks akhirnya kau ingat" ucap Lyfa menangis seraya memeluk Naruto dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Naruto. Naruto bisa merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan basah di dadanya, iapun membalas pelukan Lyfa dan membenamkan wajahnya di sela-sela leher putih milik Lyfa.

Sedangkan Kurama? Ia mash diam mematung menyaksikan kegiatan dari Naruto dan Lyfa.

Akhirnya Naruto dan Lyfa melepakan pelukan mereka setelah 3 menit lamanya dalam posisi tersebut.

"sesuai janjiku. Sekarang aku datang sebagai calon istrimu Naruto-kun" ucap Lyfa dengan wajah yang berseri-seri.

Naruto mengaruk-garuk pipinya tanda bahwa ia sedang gugup "i-ya tapi…" ucap Naruto gugup.

"ada apa? Kau tidak senang?" tanya Lyfa merasa cemas. " bukan. Tapi aku…. Aku…" jawab Naruto tidak jelas karena tidak tau harus bilang apa.

 **"dia sudah punya kekasih. Namanya Akame"** ucap Kurama santai yang akhirnya angkat bicara setelah diam menyaksikan sedari tadi.

Naruto langsung diam tertunduk dan memejamkan matanya ketakutan 'sial kau Kurama. Lyfa pasti memukulku' batin Naruto pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi tapi ia tak kunjung menerima pukulan atau semacamnya dari Lyfa, Narutopun memberanikan diri untuk membuka matanya dan melihat kearah Lyfa.

Dan yang ia lihat sekarang bukan ekspresi marah yang ditunjukan Lyfa tetapi senyuman manis yang ditujukan padanya.

"itu wajar karena aku pergi meninggalkan Naruto 7 tahun lamanya, tapi aku tetap yang nomer satu" ucap Lyfa santai.

"Hahhh…" akhirnya Naruto bisa bernafas lega mengetahui Lyfa tidak marah padanya. "eits! Jangan senang dulu! Ada hukumannya" ucap Lyfa tiba-tiba.

"hu-hukuman?" gagap Naruto.

Lyfa mengangguk "uhm mulai sekarang aku akan tinggal bersamamu dan…. Aku ingin kau mengendongku sampai rumahmu" ucap Lyfa tersenyum manis tapi bagi Naruto itu terlihat seperti senyuman kematian baginya bila menolak.

"baiklah" ucap Naruto dengan satu gerakan Lyfa sudah ada dalam gendongannya dengan gaya bridal style.

Nyut!

"apa ini?" tanya Naruto penasaran karena tangan kanannya merasakan sesuatu yang besar dan kenyal.

"Na-Naruto-kun I-itu dadaku" ucap Lyfa terbata dan wajah yang sudah semerah tomat.

"Ma-maaf Lyfa aku tidak sengaja" ucap Naruto meminta maaf dan menyingkirkan tangannya dari dada Lyfa serta jangan lupakan wajahnya yang memerah karena mengetahui dirinya telah memegang dada milik Lyfa.

"tidak apa aku justru senang karena aku sudah menjadi calon istrimu, tapi kalau kau mau melakukannya tolong beritau dulu agar aku bisa bersiap" ucap Lyfa yang menyenderkan kepalanya di dada bidang milik Naruto.

"ehehehe….." Naruto hanya tertawa kikuk dan berjalan pulang ke rumah bersama Lyfa dalam gendongannya dan Kurama yang mengekor di belakang 'bagaimana reaksi Akame nanti?' ucap Naruto dalam hati.

Tap!

Kurama menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke belakang karena merasakan 3 hawa kehadiran dari arah belakang.

"apa yang kau tunggu Kurama? Ayo pulang!" ucap Naruto melihat Kurama diam melihat arah belakang. **"oke Naruto"** jawab Kurama yang kembali melangkah tidak memperdulikan 3 hawa kehadiran di belakangnya.

.

.

.

 _Di kejauhan_

"jadi pemuda itu alasan kenapa Lyfa sampai jauh-jauh ke sini" ucap sorang pemuda elf berambut hitam dengan iris sewarna rambutnya dan memakai pakaian serba hitam serta 2 buah pedang yang menyilang di punggungnya.

"bahkan Lyfa mencium pemuda itu. Memalukan" ucap seorang gadis elf berambut biru langit dan memakai gaun berwarna putih dengan garis-garis biru serta sebuah pedang berjenis rapier tersarung di pinggangnya. Ia berdiri di samping pemuda elf bersurai hitam tersebut.

"kenapa kau bilang seperti itu Mama?" tanya seorang gadis peri kecil yang mungkin ukurannya segenggaman tangan (kalau tidak salah) berambut hitam lurus dan memakai gaun putih seputih salju yang duduk di bahu pemuda elf bersurai hitam tersebut.

"itu karena cinta Lyfa kepada pemuda itu terlarang. Manusia dan elf tidak bisa saling mencintai" jawab gadis elf berambut biru langit yang dipanggil Mama tersebut.

Gadis peri itu diam setelah mendengar ucapan dari gadis elf yang ia panggil Mama itu, memang apa salahnya mencintai seorang manusia karena cinta adalah kekuatan terkuat yang dimiliki mahkluk hidup di dunia pikir gadis peri itu yang diketahui bernama Yui.

Ingin rasanya Yui membela Lyfa tapi ia bisa apa? Dia tidak mungkin melawan ucapan dari kedua elf tersebut yang merupakan orang tuanya. Memang ia ingin menjadi anak durhaka?

.

.

.

 _Di rumah Berlin_

"A-apa!?" kejut Akame setelah mendengar cerita dari Naruto mengenai Lyfa yang sekarang sedang menggaet lengan kekar Naruto (yang kiri).

Naruto tersenyum kikuk agak takut melihat Akame yang terlihat marah, terlihat dari wajah Akame yang memerah dan hidungnya yang kembang kempis menahan emosinya agar tidak meledak.

"aku baru tau Kau sudah punya calon istri di umur 8 tahun Naruto" ucap Berlin mengusap perutnya kenyang setelah sarapan dengan sup ayam yang dimasak Akame. Berlin sudah pulang dari tadi dan langsung sarapan setelah Akame selesai memasak.

"ohh senangnya dalam hati bila beristri dua" timpal Menma yang sedang melakukan tugas mulia (?) yaitu membersihkan sisa-sisa makanan yang tersangkut di giginya dengan sebuah tusuk gigi.

"aku tidak terima ini!" ucap Akame menggaet lengan kanan Naruto yang bebas.

"maaf kami sudah terlanjur berjanji, kau terlambat 7 tahun dariku" ucap Lyfa yang masih menggaet lengan kiri Naruto. Muncul percaikan-percikan listrik antara Akame dan Lyfa.

Adegan tarik-menarikpun terjadi antara dua gadis cantik, Akame dan Lyfa yang merebutkan Naruto. Berlin dan Menma tertawa geli menyaksikan adegan tersebut. Sedangkan Kurama…. Ia lebih memilih diam menikmati semangkuk sup ayam di pojok ruangan yang diberikan Akame kepadanya tadi.

"hei adiku, aku punya ide untuk menghentikan mereka" ucap Menma agak kasihan melihat Naruto yang terus ditarik oleh Akame dan Lyfa seperti tarik tambang.

Mendengar ucapan dari Menma, Naruto mendorong dengan pelan Akame dan Lyfa agar berhenti menariknya seperti tarik tambang "berhenti aku mau bicara dengan Nii-san!" seru Naruto menengahi Lyfa dan Akame.

Kedua gadis cantik itu diam menuruti ucapan Naruto begitu saja dan melepaskan tangan mereka dari lengan kekar Naruto, Naruto menghampiri Menma begitu lengannya lepas dari Akame dan Lyfa tapi kedua gadis itu saling menatap tajam dan kembali berdebat

Siapa yang lebih cantik, dada siapa yang lebih besar, siapa yang lebih seksi, dan siapa yang pantas bersanding dengan Naruto. Tapi menurut mas Jangkryx mereka memiliki level yang sama Hahahahaha… kembali ke PC, maaf cerita maksud saya!

"apa idenya nii-san?" tanya Naruto penasaran, "begini dengarkan baik-baik!" ucap Menma yang mendekat ke telinga Naruto dan mulai mebisikan ide yang terlintas di kepalanya.

"he-hehhh apa itu akan berhasil?" tanya Naruto agak ragu dengan ide dari Menma. Menma mengangguk "Hm tidak ada cara lain, hanya itu caranya agar mereka berhenti berdebat" ucap Menma dengan mantab.

"tapi…." Naruto masih terlihat ragu dengan ide Menma. "tidak ada tapi-tapian!' ucap Menma tegas sambil bersedakap dada.

"hahh….. baiklah….." ucap Naruto pasrah dengan ide Menma, Menma tersenyum penuh kemenangan mendengar keputusan Naruto.

"Akame…. Lyfa…." Ucap Naruto tak bersemangat yang berhasil menyita perhatian Akame dan Lyfa yang berhenti berdebat dan balik menatap Naruto dengan tanda tanya karena menghentikan perdebatan mereka.

Ditatap seperti itu membuat Naruto jadi gugup terbukti dirinya yang mengaruk-garuk pipinya "begini…. Jika kalian berjanji tidak akan berdebat lagi, a-aku akan melakukan 'itu' dengan kalian di waktu dan tempat yang bersamaan. Dan aku akan mencari referensi dari buku-buku porno untuk melakukan 'itu' dengan kalian!" setelah mengucapkan itu Naruto lari secepat mungkin dari sana meninggalkan hembusan angin.

Wajah Akame dan Lyfa memerah padam seperti kepiting rebus mendengar ucapan Naruto barusan yang akan melakukan 'itu' bersama, artinya Naruto akan mengambil kesucian mereka berdua di tempat dan waktu yang bersamaan. Apalagi Naruto akan mencari referensi dari buku porno. Fantasi liar mulai memenuhi pikiran Akame dan Lyfa tentang bagaimana perkasanya Naruto nanti.

"kalian berdua bersiaplah untuk mendesah hebat karena…." Ucap Menma dengan mata menyipit dan seringaian misterius di wajahnya "aku akan mengajari Naruto sesuatu yang hebat" sambungnya sembari menunjukan sebuah buku edisi terbaru bersampul orange dengan tulisan 'ica-ica paradise' yang tertulis di sampul buku tersebut.

Akame dan Lyfa semakin memerah hebat mengetahui buku tersebut adalah buku dewasa yang cukup terkenal yang ditulis oleh salah satu legenda sanin Konoha.

"dari mana kau dapat ica-ica paradise edisi terbaru, bukankah itu belum dipasarkan?" tanya Berlin.

"aku mendapatnya dari Ero-sanin langsung karena aku membantu menysun buku-bukunya" jawab Menma santai. Berlin hanya menggelengkan kepala mendengar jawaban salah satu cucu angkatnya tersebut.

 _Bersama Naruto_

"hahh lebih baik aku sarapan di ramen ichiraku saja" ucap Naruto yang masih berlari dan memegangi perutnya menahan lapar.

.

 _Skip keesokan harinya, pagi hari_

.

Di gerbang utama Konoha, semua anggota Hestia familia tengah berkumpul. Mereka bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke pertemuan para Dewa yang akan dihadiri Hestia di kerajaan Saint Heaven.

Ada tiga orang dan seekor musang kecil berekor sembilan yang ikut bersama Hestia familia. Diantaranya Rossweisee yang berstatus sebagai istri dari Ieyasu, tentu ia ikut karena ajakan sang suami yaitu Tokugawa Ieyasu.

Kurama yang ikut karena merupakan partner dari Naruto, bisa saja ia akan ikut bertanding dengan Naruto bila diperbolehkan.

Menma yang sudah resmi menjandi Hestia famila, ia diijinkan oleh Hestia masuk ke familianya sehari setelah ia dan Naruto yang memberi pelajaran pada kakak perempuan mereka, Naruko di Loki familia.

Yang terakhir Lyfa, gadis elf itu ikut karena alasan ia adalah calon istri dari Naruto. Awalnya para anggota Hestia familia terkejut dengan pengkuan Lyfa tapi setelah Naruto menjelaskanya, akhirnya merekapun mengerti.

Tapi tidak untuk Koneko yang saat itu menyerang Naruto sambil berteriak 'KURANG AJAR KAU RAMBUT PUTIH! BERANINYA KAU SELINGKUH DARI AKAME-NEE!'

Tentu saja Naruto dengan mudah menghindari setiap serangan yang dilancarkan Koneko. Saat itu Lyfa terpukau melihat kemampuan Naruto menghindari setiap serangan yang dilancarkan gadis pengguna senjutsu tersebut.

Kini Naruto bisa bernafas lega, Akame dan Lyfa sudah tampak rukun saat dirinya sepulang dari kedai ramen Ichiraku untuk sarapan.

Naruto kembali merinding mengingat apa yang terjadi semalam, dimana dirinya tidur bersama akame dan Lyfa.

Tapi bukan itu, masalahnya kedua gadis itu tidur dengan tubuh polos tanpa sehelai benangpun yang menutupi, bahkan mereka bersamaan menyentuh miliknya yang berharga.

"Hii!" gumam Naruto ngeri mengingat apa yang terjadi tadi malam, tanpa sadar keringat mulai mengalir di pelipisnya.

"kau tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun?" tanya Lyfa menggaet lengan kanan Naruto khawatir.

"apa kau sakit Naruto-kun?" tanya Akame yang menggaet lengan kiri Naruto khawatir.

Nyut!

"a-aku baik-baik sa-saja" jawab Naruto tergagap merasakan kedua lengannya yang terhimpit dada milik Akame dan Lyfa.

Hestia memandang kearah anggota familianya yang tengah bersiap-siap "baiklah semuanya ayo kita mulai perjalannya menuju kerajaan Saint Heaven!" seru Hestia dengan semangat.

""Ha'i!"" seru semua anggota Hestia familia semangat dan mengepalkan tangannya ke atas, kecuali Naruto yang berseru dengan malas dan tidak mengikuti apa yang dilakukan seniornya karena kedua lengannya yang tengah digaet Akame dan Lyfa.

Bersambung

Bagaimana tentang chapter ini? Maaf bila tidak memuaskan para pembaca. Dan chap ter ini tidak ada adegan actionnya, mungkin chapter berikutnya akan ada actionnya.

Dan maaf saya telat up karena terlalu sibuk gaming

Mohon beri kritik dan saran yang membangun karena hal tersebut merupakan motifasi bagi saya.

Sekian yang bisa saya sampaikan, salam damai Jangkryx.


	12. Chapter 12

DESTROYER

Genre : Fantasy, Adventur

Rating : T/M

Pair : Naruto X Akame X Lyfa (mungkin akan bertambah lagi karena target saya 3)

Karakter utama : Naruto Uzumaki

Warning! : strong naruto!, white hair!, jurus karangan sendiri!, super ngarang!, author newbie!

Chapter 12

Saint Heaven. Siapa yang tidak tau, sebuah kerajaan terbesar dan termegah di benua ini. Kerajaan Saint Heaven sendiri sudah seperti buatan para dewa, bangunan istana yang besar dan megah serta tembok besar nan kokoh yang mengitarinya bagaikan benteng.

Semua ras mulai dari elf, manusia, warbeast (manusia setengah hewan), dan prum (seperti kurcaci) yang tinggal di sini hidup dengan damai dan makmur di bawah kepemimpinan sang raja yang bernama Geraint sang Gold Dragon.

Ia memiliki seorang adik permpuan berparas cantik yang benama Argenta sang Silver Dragon. Mungkin mereka berdua terlihat masih muda, tapi ternyata mereka sudah berumur lebih dari 100 tahun.

Sudah dulu penjelasan saya mengeneai kerajaan Saint Heaven.

 _Bersama Naruto dan anggota Hestia familia_

Setelah menempuh perjalanan 3 hari lamanya, akhirnya Hestia bersama anggotanya sampai juga di kerajaan Saint Heaven ini. Selama itu juga perjalanan mereka tidaklah mulus, bannyak rintangan yang mereka lalui salah satunya adalah diserang oleh monster.

Tapi itu bukan apa-apa karena bannyak orang-orang kuat di Hestia familia yang sanggup melawan monster-monster yang menghadang jalan mereka. Saatnya kembali ke cerita!

Naruto dan teman-temanya menghentikan langkah mereka di tengah jalanan utama kerajaan Saint Heaven yang sedang ramai dipenuhi orang yang berlalu-lalang.

"Wah…. Ramai sekali dan lihat! Toko-toko itu" ucap Akame antusias dan melangkah ke arah salah satu toko yang menjual berbagai barang diikuti Stella, Rossweisse, dan Koneko yang mengekor di belakang.

Naruto tersenyum melihat Akame yang begitu senang, iapun menoleh ke kanan dimana Lyfa yang tengah berdiri di sampingnya "kau tidak ikut Lyfa?" tanya Naruto penasaran melihat Lyfa yang hanya berdiri di sampingnya sembari melihat toko-toko yang ada di sepanjang jalan.

Merasa dipanggil, Lyfa menghadap ke arah Naruto dan menggeleng "tidak. Lebih baik aku terus bersama suamiku tercinta" ucap Lyfa dengan sedikit tersipu malu dan menggaet lengan kanan Naruto.

"ehehehe…. kita belum menikah tapi kau sudah menganggapku sebagai suamimu" ucap Naruto diawali dengan tawa kikuk, sedangkan Lyfa yang mendengar ucapan Naruto semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada lengan Naruto.

"Hestia-sama. Dimana kita akan menginap?" tanya Naruto kepada Hestia yang ada di dekatnya.

Merasa namanya dipanggil, yang empunya menoleh ke asal suara "masalah itu aku belum tau" jawab Hestia dengan nada lesu.

"hehh….. lalu kita akan tidur dimana?" ucap Naruto tak percaya, Hestia hanya mengangkat bahunya pasrah.

"Hestia-sama!" panggil Yukimura yang sepertinya sudah selesai berdiskusi bersama Ieyasu, Ikki, Staz, Tigre, Tatsumi, Bell, dan Menma. Memang sedari tadi mereka berdelapan seperti membisikan sesuatu, sebenarnya Naruto juga diajak tapi sekarang pergerakannya terbatas karena dua makhluk cantik yang bernama wanita.

"iya" balas Hestia.

"begini, untuk masalah penginapan tidak usah khawatir karena kekasihku sudah menyiapkannya" ucap Yukimura memberi tau.

"kekasihmu?" beo Hestia.

.

.

.

""Woahh….."" Hestia bersama pengikut-pengikutnya kagum melihat sebuah bangunan mewah yang terlihat seperti penginapan bagi para bangsawan kecuali Yukimura yang hanya tersenyum kikuk. Penginapan mewah tersebut bernama 'New Moon', dilihat dari plang nama dengan ukiran unik yang terpasang di atas pintu penginapan tersebut.

Bangunan yang merupakan penginapan tersebut memilikki 2 lantai dan juga memiliki gaya arsitektur seperti bangunan bergaya eropa abad pertengahan yang mewah.

"buset! Memang uang kita cukup untuk menyewa penginapan ini?" tanya Naruto tidak yakin.

"untuk itu…."

"Yukimura-kun!" Yukimura hendak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto tapi ucapannya terpotong karena seorang gadis berambut pirang yang berlari dari dalam penginapan tersebut yang memanggil namanya sambil melambaikan tangannya. Begitu gadis itu dekat dengan Yukimura…..

Grep!

Gadis yang bernama Shion tersebut memeliuk Yukimura dengan erat "akhirnya kau datang juga" ucap gadis tersebut yang diketahui bernama Shion, seorang ratu sekaligus pendeta dari negeri Iblis dengan nada manja.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu Shion-sama" ucap Yukimura membalas pelukan dari Shion mengabaikan keberadaan teman-temannya.

Setelah beberapa detik berpelukan, akhirnya mereka melepaskan pelukan masing-masing "oh.. maaf atas kelancanganku" ucap Shion seraya membungkuk hormat, para pengikut Hestia merasa tidak enak melihat Shion yang membungkuk hormat kepada mereka.

"sudahlah, tidak usah terlalu formal yang mulia ratu Shion…" ucap Hestia dengan santainya (kedudukan dewa/dewi lebih tinggi walaupun itu seorang raja atau ratu sekalipun, jadi dewai seperti Hestia biasa bicara seperti itu)

Shion menegakan badannya dan melihat anggota Hestia familia satu-persatu "sepertinya ada beberapa pengikut anda yang baru ku temui" ucap Shion.

"memang, karena hanya mereka berenam saja (Ikki, Ieyasu, Yukimura, Tatsumi, Bell, dan Naruto) yang ikut serta dalam misi mengawalmu ke negeri iblis. Perkenalkan diri kalian!" ucap Hestia memerintahkan anggotanya memperkenalkan diri kecuali enam orang yang sudah saya sebutkan di atas.

Mereka mengangguk dan mulai memperkenalkan diri.

"Blood Charlie Staz, aku seorang vampir" ucap pemuda tersebut dengan nada malas.

"Tigre Vermud Vorn, senang bertemu dengan anda" ujar Tigre dengan sopan dan membungkuk hormat.

"Uzumaki Menma, kakak kandung Uzumakli Naruto salam kenal" ujar pemuda tersebut dengan nada bersahabat.

"Stella Vermilion, kekasih dari Ikki" ujar gadis tersebut seraya tersenyum.

"Rossweisse, istri dari Ieyasu-kun" ucap sopan perempuan berambut perak tersebut.

"Tojou Koneko" ujar gadis warbeast tersebut dengan datar.

"Akame, saya calon istri kedua Naruto salam kenal" ucap gadis itu dengan sopan.

"Lyfa, calon istri pertama Naruto senang bertemu dengan anda" ujar gadis tersebut dengan sopan pula (yang satu ini bukan anggota Hestia familia, mungkin belum).

Kedua gadis tersebut sudah sepakat untuk saling berdamai dan berbagi cinta dari Naruto, Naruto hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala mendengar ucapan dari Lyfa dan Akame.

"calon istri? Maksud kalian tunangan, jadi Naruto sudah melamar kalian?" tanya Shion antusias sambil menatap Lyfa dan Akame secara bergantian.

Kedua gadis tersebut mengangguk dan memperlihatkan masing-masing kalung pemberian Naruto kepada Shion.

Naruto hanya bisa menutupi wajahnya malu atas tingkah Akame dan Lyfa, sebenarnya ia hendak protes tapi apa daya? Ia tidak bisa berkutik di hadapan kedua kekasihnya itu.

"Wah… senangnya… kapan ya Yukimura-kun melamarku? Aku jadi iri" ujar Shion seraya melirik Yukimura, sedangkan Yukimura hanya senyam-senyum tidak jelas karena cara Shion melirik dirinya.

"oh ya, pasti Yukimura-kun belum memberitahu dimana kalian akan menginap?" tanya Shion, para gadis dan Naruto mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan Shion dan jangan lupakan Kurama yang duduk manis di dekat kaki Naruto.

"sudah kuduga, tenang saja! Penginapan ini aku sewa untuk kita semua menginap selama di kerajaan Saint Heaven" ujar Shion memberitahu "ayo kita masuk sekarang! Masing-masing kamar kalian sudah disiapkan" sambungnya sebelum menarik tangan Yukimura dan mengajak lebih tepatnya menyeret pemuda tersebut ke dalam penginapan.

Hestia bersama anggotanya melangkah mengikuti Shion dan Yukimura yang di seret kekasihnya sendiri ke dalam penginapan mewah tersebut yang bagian dalamnya bisa para pembaca bayangkan sendiri seperti apa.

Kecuali seorang pemuda anggota Hestia familia yang masih diam di tempat, yaitu Menma. Pemuda itu diam dengan ekspresi susah ditebak seperti sedang berpikir sesuatu "hehehe… sekarang aku ingat" ujarnya dengan seringaian misterius dan melangkah masuk ke dalam penginapan tersebut.

.

 _Skip, malam harinya_

.

Sekarang adalah malam hari yang merupakan waktu untuk makan malam dan di sinilah sekarang, Naruto dan kawan-kawan duduk mengitari meja makan berukuran 2x4,5 meter (ngarang saya) untuk menunggu sajian makan malam diantar kemeja mereka. Meja tersebut terbuat dari kayu yang kuat dan dihias dengan taplak meja dari kain sutera berwarna putih bersih serta beberapa lilin yang ditata sedemikian rupa di atas meja makan tersebut untuk menambah kesan mewah.

Untuk pembagian kamar….. Shion memilih sekamar dengan Yukimura karena alasan ia adalah kekasih dari Yukimura. Apa yang terjadi bila rayat negeri iblis tau jika ratu mereka tidur sekamar dengan seorang pemuda tanpa hubungan pernikahan? Belum bisa dibayangakan.

Ikki dan Stella tidur di kamar yang sama, mereka sudah biasa karena belum lama ini mereka memang hidup bersama dalam satu atap.

Menma, Staz, Tigre, Tatsumi, Bell, dan juga Kurama tidur dalam satu kamar yang sama. Mereka memilih kamar yang cukup besar agar cukup untuk tidur mereka berenam, untuk Kurama sebenarnya ia bisa tidur dimana saja.

Ieyasu tidur sekamar dengan Rosswesse, yang ini maklumlah karena mereka adalah sepasang suami istri.

Hestia... ia sekamar dengan Koneko.

Dan untuk Naruto, ia sekamar dengan Lyfa dan Akame. Naruto tidak masalah tidur dengan kedua kekasihnya karena ia sudah terbiasa tapi ia belum terbiasa dengan sikap agresif dari kedua gadis tersebut.

Sebenarnya yang mengatur kamar-kamar mereka bukanlah Shion tapi Yukimura yang telah dipaksa oleh Ieyasu dan Menma, dua orang ini memang…. Luar biasa. Kembali ke cerita

Setelah beberapa menit menunggu, pintu berdaun dua ruangan tersebut terbuka dan masuklah gadis-gadis berseragam maid yang datang dengan membawa berbagai macam hidangan dan menatanya di hadapan Naruto dan kawan-kawan.

Setelah menata berbagai hidangan di meja makan tersebut, para gadis maid itu berbaris rapi di depan pintu ruangan tersebut ""selamat menikmati"" ucap gadis-gadis maid itu kompak sebelum membungkuk hormat dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

Kini berbagai hidangan tertata rapi di hadapan mereka. Mulai dari ayam panggang, spagethi (apakah tulisannya sudah benar?), bermacam-macam kue dan roti, steak sapi, minuman berupa jus buah, dan masih banyak lainya. Ada juga minuman anggur yang dikhususkan untuk Hestia.

""Wahhh! Banyak sekali makanannya!"" seru Naruto dan Menma bersamaan dan air liur yang hampir menetes dari mulut mereka. Kebetulan mereka duduk bersebelahan.

"nah… sekarang makanlah!" ucap Shion mewakili Hestia, merekapun mulai makan dengan tenang kecuali Naruto dan Menma.

"hey adiku! Kau mau pilih yang mana?" tanya Menma kepada Naruto yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"entahlah aku bingung pilih yang mana" jawab Naruto bingung dengan pilihannya.

"bagaimana dengan ayam panggang itu pasti enak?" usul Menma "Hm….. itu ide yang bagus" jawab Naruto.

"OK!" ujar Menma mengambil ayam panggang tersebut dan langsung menyamtapnya dengan lahap diikuti Naruto yang juga ikut menyantap makanan yang sama dengan Menma.

Selesai menyamtap ayam panggang yang hanya memakan waktu kurang lebih 2 menit, kedua kakak beradik itu lanjut menyantap apapun yang ada di hadapan mereka tanpa kenal ampun, hampir semua makanan yang ada di atas meja dihabiskan oleh Menma dan Naruto. Untungnya yang lain sudah selesai makan sebelum semuanya habis disikat kedua orang tersebut.

Semua tersenyum melihat tingkah kakak dan adik tersebut, terutama Lyfa dan Akame yang merupakan kekasih Naruto mereka senang melihat Naruto bisa sesenang ini.

"Hahh…. Kenyangnya" ujar Naruto mengelus perutnya yang terlihat membesar setelah menyantap berbagai makanan yang ada, begitupun Menma yang juga dalam kondisi yang sama dengan Naruto.

"aku baru ingat ada hal penting yang ingin kupastikan" ujar Menma tiba-tiba, seketika semua perhatian tertuju padanya "hal penting? Hal penting apa yang ingin kau pastikan?" tanya Ieyasu penasaran begitupun yang lainnya kecuali Naruto yang dengan nikmatnya sedang menikmati segelas jus.

"ini mengenai Lyfa dan Akame" jawab Menma serius. Kedua gadis tersebut langsung memperhatikan kearah Menma "apa yang ingin kau pastkan dari kami Menma-nii?" tanya Akame penasaran begitupun Lyfa.

"begini, apakah Naruto memberi kalian perhiasan seperti kalung, cincin, gelang ataupun perhiasan lainya?" tanya Menma memastikan.

Kedua gadis tersebut saling pandang kemudian kembali menatap Menma "iya, Naruto-kun memberikan kami ini" jawab Lyfa menunjukan kalung berbandul kristal hijau yang diberikan Naruto kepadanya, begitupun Akame yang juga menunjukan kalung berbandul kristal merah miliknya.

"apakah kalian sudah mencium Naruto?" Menma kembali bertanya begitu melihat masing-masing kalung milik Lyfa dan Akame. Kedua gadis tersebut mengangguk tanpa ragu sebagai jawaban 'iya'.

Naruto mulai melirikan matanya sambil masih menikmati segelas jusnya karena merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan pertanyaan kakaknya tersebut.

Menma mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya dan bersedekap dada "kalau begitu….. selamat kalian sudah resmi menjadi istri Naruto!" ucap Menma dengan wajah santai.

"Burrrrrrrsssshhh!" Naruto langsung menyemburkan jus yang ada di mulutnya begitu mendengar ucapan dari Menma barusan, sedangkan yang lainnya masih sibuk mencerna ucapan Menma.

"Apa maksudnya itu?! Dan bagaimana bisa mereka sudah menjadi istriku?!" tanya Naruto setengah membentak.

"Tenang dulu…. Akan kuceritakan sebabnya" ujar Menma santai menenangkan adiknya, Narutopun menurut dan diam menunggu penjelasan dari Menma.

"dengarkan baik-baik… kau pasti lupa dengan tradisi klan Uzumaki? Bila seorang laki-laki dari klan Uzumaki memberikan perhiasan kepada seorang perempuan itu artinya laki-laki tersebut telah melamar perempuan tersebut, bisa dikatakan mereka telah bertunangan. Dan jika sang perempuan mencium laki-laki tersebut maka secara resmi mereka dinyatakan telah menikah dengan kata lain mereka menjadi pasangan suami istri" jelas Menma panjang lebar.

Naruto menjatuhkan rahangnya dan kedua matanya hampir keluar setelah mendengar penjelasan dari kakaknya. Ia baru ingat kalau klan Uzumaki memiliki tradisi seperti itu.

Plok! Plok! Plok! Plok!

Semua orang yang ada di sana memberikan tepuk tangan yang meriah kepada Naruto ""selamat atas pernikahanmu Naruto!"" seru semua orang yang ada di sana dengan bersamaan.

"ehehe….. ehehehe…" Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya menanggapi situasi tersebut. Dengan perasaan agak was-was Naruto menatap kearah Lyfa dan Akame yang kebetulan duduk berseberangan dengannya. Dan yang ia lihat sekarang adalah ekspresi susah ditebak yang ditunjukan oleh Lyfa dan Akame yang sekarang ini telah bersetatus sebagai istri-istrinya, kemudian Naruto menundukan kepalanya sampai dahinya menyentuh permukaan meja pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Srek!

Tiba-tiba kedua gadis cantik itu berdiri dari duduk mereka dan melangkah mendekati Naruto tanpa sepengetahuan pemuda berambut putih tersebut karena sibuk merenungi nasibnya. Sedangkan yang lainnya diam menyaksikan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Merasa ada yang aneh, Naruto mendongakan kepalanya "?" muncul tanda tanya besar di kepala Naruto saat mendapati Lyfa dan Akame tidak ada di tempat duduk mereka tadi serta semua orang yang terdiam melihat kearahnya.

Iapun menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri kemudian kembali diam dengan keringat yang mengalir deras karena mengetahui kedua gadis yang dicarinya tengah berdiri di sisi kiri dan kanannya sekarang dengan ekpspresi datar.

Grep!

Naruto terkejut begitu kedua gadis tersebut memeluknya tiba-tiba dengan erat ""suami-ku!"" seru Akame dan Lyfa bersamaan.

Bisa Naruto lihat wajah Lyfa dan Akame yang berseri-seri, iapun membalas pelukan kedua gadis tersbut yang kini telah menjadi istri-istrinya "kukira kalian membenciku" ujar Naruto yang masih memeluk kedua gadis tersebut. Setelah 3 menit lamanya, akhirnya mereka melepaskan pelukan mereka

"mana mungkin kami membencimu karena kau adalah….." jawab Lyfa menggantung dengan wajah berseri-seri "suami tercinta kami" sambung Akame dengan wajah yang berseri-seri pula.

Cup!

Cup!

Naruto melebarkan kedua matanya karena Akame dan Lyfa yang mencium masing-masing pipi kanan dan kirinya, perlahan tapi pasti, wajah Naruto mulai memerah padam karena perlakuan Lyfa dan Akame apalagi hal tersebut disaksikan oleh teman-temannya di ruangan itu. Teman-teman Naruto tersenyum melihat hubungan mereka bertiga, begitupun Menma.

Setelah beberapa saat, Naruto bangkit berdiri dari duduknya dengan kedua tangannya yang kini merengkuh pinggang Lyfa dan Akame, wajah kedua gadis tersebut sedikt memerah karena perlakuan Naruto "tolong malam ini jangan ganggu kami bertiga, karena aku akan menepati janjiku kepada mereka malam ini" ucap Naruto dengan gaya cool.

Mendengar hal tersebut, wajah Akame dan Lyfa langsung memerah padam semerah tomat "sekarang….. mari kita ke kamar kita istri-istriku" ucap Naruto dengan halus sebelum menuntun Lyfa dan Akame keluar dari ruangan tersebut menuju kamar mereka bertiga untuk melakukan kegiatan 'itu'.

Sedangkan yang lain masih terdiam mendengar ucapan Naruto barusan **"benarkah itu Naruto? Tidak seperti biasanya"** ucap Kurama memecah keheningan di ruangan tersebut, sedari tadi ia hanya diam menyaksikan di sudut ruangan sambil menyantap makanannya.

"yang jelas itu adalah Naruto" timpal Menma dengan cengirannya.

"bertambah lagi orang yang sudah berumah tangga di familia-ku" ujar Hestia yang kemudian menyesap anggur miliknya "baiklah semuanya! Kita istirahat sekarang karena besok adalah hari pertemuan para dewa jadi besok bersiaplah!" ucap Hestia setelah menghabiskan anggurnya.

""baik!"" seru mereka kompak.

"hei Menma kau tidak mencari kekasih? Agar bisa menyusul adikmu" tanya Ieyasu yang duduk di sebelah Menma "tidak perlu" jawab Menma santai 'karena aku sudah mempunyai istri selama ini' sambungnya dalam hati sembari tersenyum mengingat-ingat wajah istrinya yang hampir 2 tahun ini tidak ia temui.

Akhirnya merekapun pergi ke kamar mereka masing-masing untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka, sedangkan Naruto, belum diketahui apa yang akan ia lakukan dengan kedua istrinya di kamar sekarang?

 _Bersama Naruto_

Di sebuah kamar yang berukuran 4x5 meter yang memiliki interior yang cukup bagus dengan 2 karangan bunga yang diletakan di samping kanan dan kiri tempat tidur ukuran king yang mampu menampung 3 sampai 4 orang ini, terlihat Naruto yang duduk bersimpuh di atas ranjang dengan kedua tangannya dipangku di atas pahanya.

Sepertinya Naruto tengah menunggu Lyfa dan Akame yang tengah mandi di kamar mandi yang kebetulan menjadi satu dengan kamar tersebut.

Bila dilihat lebih dekat lagi, terlihat seluruh badan Naruto yang bergetar tak karuan dan juga wajahnya yang terlihat pucat serta keringat dingin yang mengalir di sekujur tubuhnya tanpa henti, matanyapun hampir memutih, seprtinya Naruto sedang mengalami perasaan gugup, tegang, dan takut yang menjadi satu. Ia duduk menghadap kearah lain membelakangi pintu kamar mandi.

'apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang!? bodohnya aku! Mengapa aku jadi sok keren tadi!? Apalagi aku tadi bilang mau melakukan 'itu' di hadapan teman-teman Arrrrrgggggghhhh! Malunya akuuuuu!'

Sempat-sempatnya Naruto meracau dalam batinnya di saat-saat seperti ini, percuma kau menyesalinya Naruto…. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur hahahaha! Kembali ke cerita.

""Naruto-kun~""

"Hiii!" Naruto langsung berjenggit kaget begitu namanya dipanggil dengan nada erotis, dengan gerakan patah-patah ia menoleh kearah belakang di mana 2 orang gadis yang telah memanggil namanya.

Shoooorrr!

Seketika kedua lubang hidung Naruto menyemburkan darah segar dengan deras begitu melihat apa yang ada di belakangnya, dimana sekarang berdiri 2 orang gadis yaitu Akame dan Lyfa yang saat ini hanya memakai gaun tidur berbahan tipis yang bisa dikatakan tembus pandang dan tanpa memakai pakaian dalam sehingga bentuk tubuh mereka terlihat begitu JELAAAASSSS! Dan juga wajah mereka berdua yang penuh gairah.

Naruto langsung menutupi hidungnya agra tidak mengalirkan darah lebih banyak lagi.

"maaf menunggu lama, ayo kika lakukan sekarang Naruto-kun" ucap Akame meminta maaf dengan lembut sebelum mendekati Naruto bersama Lyfa di sampingnya.

"He-hey tu-tunggu dulu bukankah ini terlalu cepat?" ucap Naruto yang sukses menghentikan langkah kedua gadis tersebut.

Kedua gadis itu saling bertukar pandang sejenak sebelum kembali menatap Naruto yang terlihat panik "inilah saatnya…." Ucap Lyfa menjeda ucapannya "…..karena saat ini rahim kami berdua sudah siap untuk dibuahi olehmu, Naruto-kun" sambung Lyfa yang kemudian menerjang Naruto bersama Akame….

Dan langsung melepas paksa semua pakaian yang dikenakan Naruto saat itu juga.

"Huaaaaaaaaa!"

Malam itu, kerajaan Saint Heaven diguncang oleh suara teriakan yang memilukan dari seorang pemuda bersurai putih yang bernama Naruto, tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama…. Karena beberapa saat kemudian malam itu diwarnai dengan suara desahan dari dua orang gadis cantik.

.

.

.

 _Pagi hari, sekitar pukul 09.00_

Di sebuah kamar penginapan yang memiliki ukuran 5x4, terlihat seorang pemuda yang masih tertidur lelap di antara dua orang gadis cantik bersurai hitam dan kuning yang juga terlihat tidur dengan lelap pula. Pemuda itu adalah Naruto yang masih tidur bersama kedua istrinya, Akame dan Lyfa.

Mereka tidur hanya dengan selimut yang menutupi tubuh polos mereka sebatas leher karena permainan mereka bertiga semalam yang bermode _Tree Some_ (apakah tulisannya sudah benar?). oleh sebab itu mereka pasti kelelahan.

Serta beberapa bercak darah yang menempel di selimut dan seprai ranjang tersebut, pasti sudah taukan darah apa itu? Jadi tidak perlu mas Jangkryx jelaskan hehehehe….. lanjukan acara membaca kalian.

Naruto bangun dan mendudukan badannya untuk mengumpulkan kesadarannya, Naruto melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri bergantian untuk melihat keadaan kedua istrinya sekarang, seulas senyuman ia tunjukan.

Sejenak ia memperhatikan ekspresi kedua istrinya yang begitu damai saat tidur, kemudian tangan kanan dan kirinya tergerak untuk mengelus puncuk kepala Lyfa dan Akame "terimakasih" gumamnya di sela kegiatannya mengelus kepala Akame dan Lyfa.

Dirasa cukup, Naruto menghentikan kegiatannya mengelus kepala kedua istrinya yang kemudian bangkit berdiri dan berjalan memasuki kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

Sepeninggalan Naruto, Lyfa dan Akame mulai bangun dari tidur mereka, mereka juga sama-sama mendudukan diri mereka, sebenarnya sedari tadi mereka sudah bangun saat Naruto mengelus puncuk kepala mereka.

Lyfa dan Akame memegangi perut mereka bersamaan dan kemudian tersenyum bersama mengingat apa yang sudah terjadi semalam "sekarang kita sudah menjadi istri Naruto-kun seutuhnya" ucap Lyfa dengan wajah bahagia.

"dan sebentar lagi kita akan menjadi ibu dari anak-anak Naruto-kun" timpal Akame dengan wajah bahagia juga.

.

 _Skip_

 _._

Setelah bangun dari tidur mereka dan kemudian membersihakan diri mereka masing-masing, Hestia bersama semua anggotanya ditambah Shion, Rossweisse yang merupakan istri Ieyasu, dan juga Lyfa yang merupakan istri pertama Naruto, turun dari kamar mereka masing-masing yang terletak di lantai 2 ke ruang makan yang semalam mereka gunakan untuk makan malam.

Merekapun mulai sarapan dengan diiringi obrolan-obrolan ringan untuk menemani sarapan di pagi hari itu. Setelah selesai sarapan, mereka mulai bersiap-siap untuk pergi menghadiri pertemuan para dewa di istana Saint Heaven hari ini dan juga sekalian jalan-jalan menuju tempat pertemuan.

Mereka berjalan melalui jalan utama kerjaan Saint Heaven yang kebetulan sedang ramai karena dipenuhi orang-orang yang sedang sibuk memasang hiasan-hiasan yang digunakan untuk menyemarakan pertandingan Coloseum Saint Heaven yang akan datang.

Di sepanjang perjalanan, banyak pasang mata yang tertuju kepada mereka terutama Naruto, bukan karena Naruto yang digaet oleh dua gadis cantik yang telah menjadi istrinya tapi seorang gadis elf berambut pirang yaitu Lyfa yang sedang menggaet lengan kanan Naruto.

Karena semua orang tau seorang elf memiliki harga diri yang bisa dikatakan terlalu tinggi sampai menganggap rendah semua makhluk selain dirinya. Orang-orang merasa tertarik melihat seorang elf yang mau menggaet lengan seorang pemuda manusia tanpa rasa jijik atau semacamnya itu.

Naruto memang tau sifat dari seorang elf tetapi ia tetap diam dan dengan sengan hati menerima cinta tulus dari Lyfa, mau bagaimana lagi…. Cinta adalah kekuatan luar biasa yang sulit untuk dijelaskan.

Setalah menempuh perjalanan kurang lebih 15 menit, akhirnya mereka sampai di depan gerbang istana Saint Heaven yang terbuak lebar. Begitu banyak dewa maupun dewi bersama anggotanya yang datang ke istana ini untuk menghadiri pertermuan para dewa…..

Bersambung

Akhirnya setelah sekian lama saya bisa kembali membawakan cerita yang berjudul DETROYER ini kepada para pembaca.

Terimakasih untuk dukungan yang selama ini para pembaca berikan. Maaf bila saya telat update karena kesibukan saya dalam menyusun makalah.

Dan tenang saja…. Cerita ini akan masih berlanjut hingga anak-anak dari ketiga istri Naruto nanti. Kalian pasti penasaran siapa istri ketiga dari Naruto? Ikuti cerita ini dan berikan kritik dan saran yang membangun.

Juga, maukah para pembaca memberikan rekomendasi judul anime-anime yang bagus untuk saya gunakan sebagai inspirasi? bila anda sekalian berkenan silahkan tuliskan judul anime rekomendasi anda di kolom review atau melalui PM.

Sekian yang bisa saya sampaiakan, salam damai Jangkryx.


	13. Chapter 13

DESTROYER

Genre : Fantasy, Adventur

Rating : T/M

Pair : Naruto X Akame X Lyfa (mungkin akan bertambahlagi karena target saya 3)

Karakter utama : Naruto Uzumaki

Warning! : strong naruto!, white hair!, jurus karangan sendiri!, super ngarang!, author newbie!

Chapter 13

Istana…. Apa yang bisa dibayangkan dari sebuah istana? Bangunan yang besar, luas, megah, dan mewah yang dihuni oleh raja dan ratu yang meminpin suatu daerah atau negeri. Dan pasti sebuah istana dikelilingi kota besar yang bisa disebut ibu kota dari negri atau negara tersebut, juga jangan lupakan penjaga-penjaga yang menjaga keamanan istana tersebut.

Terdengar suara orang-orang yang saling mengobrol maupun bersenda gurau dari aula utama sebuah istana kerajaan yang bernama Saint Heaven.

Hampir semua dewa dan dewi bersama familianya masing-masing berkumpul di sini. Berbagai aktivitas mereka lakukan untuk mengisi waktu dimulainya acara utama yaitu pemberian gelar kepada petualang-petualang muda yang diberikan langsung oleh sang raja Saint Heaven, Geraint.

Semua orang menunggu acara utama tersebut dengan mengobrol, melihat-lihat kemegahan istana ini, mencicipi hidangan-hidangan yang sengaja disediakan untuk para tamu, dan ada juga yang hanya bersandar pada tembok sambil menonton orang-orang di sekitar mereka seperti 2 pemuda berbeda surai yang memiliki hubungan kakak dan adik ini.

2 pemuda itu memiliki perawakan tinggi badan 180 cm untuk pemuda bersurai hitam dan 179 cm untuk pemuda bersurai putih. Ya! 2 pemuda itu adalah Menma dan Naruto. Tidak sedikit kaum hawa yang merona saat melihat Menma dan Naruto itu karena wajah yang tampan dan tubuh mereka yang atletis dengan otot-otot di bagian tertentu yang sudah terbentuk. Untuk Naruto, tubuhnya bisa dikatakan kekar dibandingkan Menma.

Tapi mereka sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan permpuan-perempuan yang menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan seakan ingin menyeret mereka ke atas ranjang karena Naruto sudah bersetatus sebagai seorang suami dari Uzumaki Lyfa dan Uzumaki Akame. Sedangkan Menma, ia sebenranya sudah mempunyai seorang istri dari tradisi klan Uzumaki tanpa di ketahui siapapun.

Kasusnya sama dengan Naruto. dulu Menma pernah memberikan sebuah gelang perak kepada seorang gadis yang menjadi teman dekatnya sebagai tanda pertemanan, saat itu ia belum tau tentang tradisi ini, tanpa diduga gadis tersebut memendam perasaan kepada Menma dan saat itu juga gadis itu mencium Menma tepat di bibir. 5 hari setelahnya, gadis itu datang kembali menemui Menma dan dengan malu-malu ia meminta Menma untuk menhamilinya. Sontak Menma terkejut bukan kepalang mendengar permintaan gadis itu, kenapa bisa gadis itu meminta hal itu kepada Menma?

Akhirnya gadis itu menjelaskan soal tradisi klan Uzumaki kepada Menma dan sudah jelas di sini Menmalah yang memulai duluan karena telah memberikan gelang kepada gadis itu, ternyata gadis itu sudah mempelajari tradisi klan Uzumaki sejak pertama kali ia mencintai Menma walaupun dulu Menma masih menggunakan marga Namikaze tapi ia tetaplah keturunan dari Uzumaki. Dan akhirnya Menma menyanggupi permintaan gadis itu karena ia juga memedam perasaan sejak gadis itu menciumnya. Itu sudah terjadi sekitar 3 tahun yang lalu.

"hei Naruto! kemana istri-istrimu?" ujar menma memulai percakapan untuk mengenyahkan keheningan diantara mereka.

"mereka sedang mencicipi hidangan yang disediakan" jawab Naruto yang bersandar di sampingnya dan bersedekap dada memperhatikan keramaian di depannya.

"oh… kenapa kau tidak ikut?"

"aku hanya tidak ingin saja, karena tatapan orang-orang yang menatap kami" jawab Naruto jujur, sedari tadi Menma juga menyadari tatapan dari orang-orang kepada Lyfa saat bersama Naruto. kakak yang pengertian…. "lalu bagai mana denganmu Menma-nii, apa kau tidak mencari seorang kekasih yang akan merawatmu nantinya?" Naruto balik bertanya dengan nada sedikit menyindir.

"hah…" Menma menggeleng dan menghela nafasnya "aku tidak butuh kekasih" jawab Menma dengan nada santai 'karena aku sudah punya istri selama ini' sambungnya dalam hati.

"Hee! Mengapa kau tidak mau mencari pseorang pacar? Menma-nii"

Menma terlihat berbipir sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Naruto "mungkin ini saat yang tepat. Sebenarnya aku….."

"Tou-chan"

.

.

.

"Akame kau mau pilih yang mana dulu?" tanya Lyfa yang berdiri di samping Akame dengan sebuah piring dan garpu yang dibawanya, begitupun Akame yang juga membawa piring dan garpu.

Mereka berdua sedang berdiri di depan meja yang berukuran cukup besar dengan berbagai makanan yang tersaji di atasnya. mereka bingung mau pilih yang mana terlebih dahulu karena melihat begitu banyaknya makanan yang tersaji di depan mereka.

"entahlah... aku juga bingnung" jawab Akame bingung, tak biasanya Akame kebingungan masalah makanan, biasanya ia akan langsung memakan makanan apapun di depannya seperti saat sedang kencan dengan Naruto dulu.

"bagaimana dengan sosis panggang itu?" ujar Lyfa sambil menunjuk salah satu makanan berupa sosis panggang yang memiliki ukuran hampir sebesar genggaman tangan dan panjang kurang lebih 18 cm.

"bukan ide yang buruk" balas Akame yang kemudian mengambil sosis panggang tersebut dan meletakanya di atas piring yang dibawanya begitupun Lyfa yang juga mengambil sosis pangang tersebut.

Akame dan Lyfa terdiam memandangi makanan di piring mereka masing-masing, pikiran mereka kembali mengingat hal yang terjadi semalam dimana mereka berdua yang ditiduri atau tepatnya dihamili oleh Naruto malam itu, sosis itu mengingatkan mereka pada junior milik Naruto yang begitu tegap, kuat, gagah, dan perkasa. Mereka juga ingat dengan jelas bagaimana rasanya yang begitu luar biasa saat junior Naruto yang tegap dan perkasa menerobos masuk ke dalam lubang kemaluan mereka yang sempit malam itu (maaf adegannya bisa kalian bayangkan sendiri karena saya belum cukup umur).

Wajah Lyfa dan Akame mulai memerah padam mengingat kejadian semalam yang akan menyebabkan mereka mengandung beberapa hari lagi.

"Lyfa apa kau berpikiran sama denganku?" tanya Akame kepada Lyfa.

"uhm..." Lyfa mengangguk sebagai jawaban iya.

""ini seperti milik Naruto-kun"" gumam mereka bersamaan dengan suara pelan agar tidak didengar oleh orang-orang di sekitar mereka. Mereka berdua saling bertukar pandang dan kemudian tertawa bersama sebelum memakan sosis panggang mereka.

Puk!

Sedang nikmatnya menyantap sosis panggang di piringnya, terlihat sebuah tangan yang menepuk bahu kiri Lyfa dari belakang, Lyfapun menoleh kearah orang yang telah menepuk bahunya dan segera menelan makanan yang masih di dalam mulutnya.

"Glek! Nii-chan! sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Lyfa yang begitu terkejut melihat kakaknya berdiri di belakangnya.

Di hadapan Lyfa berdiri seorang pemuda elf berambut hitam dengan iris mata sewarna dengan rambutnya, pemuda elf itu berpenampilan serba hitam dengan 2 buah pedang yang menyilang di punggungnya "kenapa aku di sini tidaklah penting, yang terpenting... apa hubunganmu dengan seorang manusia rendahan bernama Naruto?" tanya pemuda elf yang diketahui bernama Kirito itu dengan nada dingin yang menusuk hati dan mata yang berkilat tajam.

Deg!

Lyfa melebarkan kedua matanya mendengar pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut kakaknya tersebut, bahunya terlihat bergetar, ia tak mengira kakaknya akan mengetahui rahasianya. Diam-diam Akame melirikan matanya untuk melihat interaksi antara Lyfa dan pemuda elf yang ia ketahui sebagai kakak dari Lyfa.

Lyfa hanya bisa tertunduk diam dengan bahu bergetar dan pikiran yang berkecamuk "percuma kau menutupinya CEPAT KAU KATAKAN YANG SEBENARNYA!" kembali terdengar suara bernada dingin dari Kirito tapi kali ini penuh dengan penekanan.

Akame mulai merasakan firasat buruk tentang ini, kemudian Akame menepuk bahu Lyfa yang bergetar untuk menenangkannya "kau tidak apa-apa Lyfa-chan?" tanya Akame, perlahan bahu Lyfa mulai berhenti bergetar dan yang empu menoleh kearah Akame "aku baik-baik saja Akame-chan" jawab Lyfa dengan senyuman yang dipaksakan.

'kau bohong' batin Akame dangan wajah prihatin.

Dengan sedikit rasa takut Lyfa menatap kearah kakaknya "sebenarnya Naruto-kun itu..."

.

.

.

Waktu serasa berhenti bagi Menma saat mendengar panggilan 'Tou-chan' dari seorang anak laki-laki berumur kurang lebih 2 tahunan yang berdiri di depannya. Anak laki-laki tersebut memiliki ciri-ciri rambut lurus berwarna merah dengan poni yang menutupi pandangannya, dan kulit yang berwarna putih berbeda dengan kulit tan milik Menma. Begitupun Naruto, otaknya bekerja dengan keras seperti processor komputer yang telah dioverclocking memahami kejadian di depannya.

Tak kunjung mendapat respon dari 2 pemuda di depannya, anak tersebut memberanikan diri untuk bertanya "nama Tou-chan... Menma bukan?"

Menma kembali terdiam seribu bahasa mendengar anak yang hari ini baru ia temui mengetahui namanya dan juga memanggilnya 'Tou-chan', ia mencoba berpikir keras apakah benar anak ini adalah anak dari hasil cintanya dengan gadis yang ia cintai dulu?

Naruto yang lebih dulu sadar dari lamunannya berlutut seperti seorang kesatria untuk mensejajarkan tingginya dengan anak itu dan mencoba bertanya kepada anak tersebut.

"adik kecil siapa namamu?" tanya Naruto dengan nada bersahabat.

"namaku Namikaze Nagato, paman" jawab anak laki-laki itu yang diketahui bernama Nagato dan memanggil Naruto dengan sebutan paman. Naruto semakin penasaran dengan anak bernama Nagato itu, 'siapa sebenarnya anak ini?' pikir Naruto yang penasaran.

"kenapa kau memanggilku paman? Nagato" ucap Naruto kembali bertanya.

"karena paman Naruto adalah adik dari tou-chan, jadi aku harus memanggilmu paman" jawab Nagato. Naruto terkejut namanya diketahui Nagato, padahal ia belum memperkenalkan dirinya. Ia semakin penasaran dengan Nagato yang mngetahui namanya tapi sekarang yang terpenting mengapa Nagato memanggil kakaknya 'Tou-chan'.

"dari mana kau tau Menma-nii adalah Tou-chanmu?" tanya Naruto. Nagato tersenyum sebelum menjawabv pertanyaan Naruto "Kaa-chan bilang padaku, Tou-chan adalah orang yang memberi gelang ini pada Kaa-chan dulu dan orang itu bernama Menma" jawab Nagato panjang lebar yang tidak biasa untuk anak seusianya dan menunjukan sebuah gelang yang terbuat dari perak dengan tulisan **M &E **yang diukir di gelang tersebut.

Grep!

Tanpa diduga, tiba-tiba Menma berlutut dan membawa Nagato ke dalam pelukannya saat melihat gelang tersebut "maaf aku tidak bersamamu selama 3 tahun ini, anaku" ucap Menma yang mempererat pelukannya. Naruto hanya diam menyaksikan apa yang dilakukan kakaknya, beribu pertanyaan berputar di dalam kepalanya tentang siapa ibu dari Nagato.

"hiks... Tou-chan hiks... hiks..." Nagato langsung menangis di dalam pelukan Menma "ssshhh... laki-laki tidak boleh menangis" ucap Menma menenangkan Nagato layaknya seorang ayah, dia memang seorang ayah.

"sepertinya kau punya rahasia, Nii-san" ujar Naruto yang sedari tadi hannya diam menonton. Menma tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Naruto sambil mengelus punggung mungil Nagato "maaf aku tidak menceritakannya padamu" ucap Menma yang masih memeluk tubuh mungil Nagato. Naruto hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Menma.

Menma melepaskan pelukannya begitu si kecil Nagato sudah mulai tenang walaupun masih sedikit sesenggukan "nii-san, siapa ibu dari anakmu ini?" tanya Naruto saat melihat Nagato sudah mulai tenang.

"dia-"

"Nagato! Nagato! Dimana kamu nak!"

Menma tidak melanjutkan ucapannya saat mendengar suara seorang perempuan yang memanggil-manggil nama si kecil Nagato dari arah kerumunan orang, mereka bertiga mengalihkan perhatian ke asal suara, "Kaa-chan!" Nagato langsung berlari menghampiri prempuan yang telah memanggil namanya dan kemudian memeluk dengan erat kaki perempuan tersebut.

Perempuan yang terlihat seumuran dengan Menma itu memiliki ciri-ciri rambut merah lurus panjang sepinggang, iris mata berwarna kecoklatan, kulit putih yang mulus tanpa cacat, serta memiliki tubuh yang indah dengan balutan armor besi ringan dan rok pendek berwarna biru sebagai bawahannya, juga sepatu boot setinggi betis sebagai alas kakinya.

Menma terdiam memandangi perempuan tersebut sedangkan Naruto menjatuhkan rahangnya melongo melihat ibu dari Nagato 'bu-bukankah itu Ti-titania!? Erza Scarlet!?' batin Naruto yang syok mengetahui ibu dari Nagato adalah Erza Scarlet sang Titania yang levelnya jauh di atas Putri Pedang ataupun Night Raid.

"dari mana saja kau Nagato? Kaa-chan khawatir dan mencarimu kemana-mana" ucap perempuan yang diketahui bernama Erza itu dengan nada penuh khawatir seorang ibu dan menarik Nagato ke dalam pelukannya.

"maaf Kaa-chan tadi aku mencari Tou-chan..." jawab Nagato dengan nada menyesal seorang bocah. Erza tersentak mendengar ucapan dari Nagato yang mencari ayahnya "jangan berbohong, Tou-chanmu tidak mungkin di sini" ucap Erza dengan lembut.

"aku tidak bohong! Tou-chan ada di sana!" ucap Nagato mencoba meyakinkan ibunya dan menunjuk kearah Menma yang masih diam memandangi ibu dan anak tersebut, Erza melihat kearah yang ditunjuk Nagato dan seketika itu juga ia melebarkan kedua matanya.

Sosok yang telah meluluhkan hatinya yang dulu keras, sosok yang mengajarkan arti dari cinta kepadanya, sosok yang merupakan ayah dari anaknya, sosok yang ia rindukan selama 3 tahun ini. Tak terasa cairan bening dan hangat mengalir dari pelupuk mata indahnya, dengan kedua tangan menutupi mulutnya dan bahu yang mulai bergetar, Erza melangkah mendekati orang yang ia cintai yang tengah berdiri diam di hadapannya sekarang ini, Menma.

"Anata... kaukah itu?" Erza berucap dengan nada yang bergetar.

Menma tersnyum dan membentangkan kedua tangannya "ini aku Erza-chan, kemarilah" jawab Menma meyakinkan Erza. Langkah kaki Erza semakin cepat dan semakin cepat dan akhirnya...

Grep!

Tidak ada lagi jarak diantara mereka, Erza merasakan kehangatan yang sudah lama tidak ia rasakan, yaitu sebuah dekapan penuh kasih sayang dari Menma yang besetatus sebagai suaminya. Mereka terus berpelukan saling menyalurkan kasih sayang masing-masing tidak peduli dengan tatapan dari orang-orang yang tertuju pada mereka. Naruto tersenyum tipis melihat kebahagiaan kakaknya, Naruto menoleh ke kanan dimana Nagato yang berdiri di sampingnya dengan cengiran lebar khas bocah melihat orang tuanya bertemu kembali.

Tangan Naruto tergerak untuk mengelus puncuk kepala Nagato "kau senang?" tanya Naruto "tentu saja Paman! Aku senang Kaa-chan bisa bertemu dengan Touchan kembali" jawab Nagato dengan cengiran yang tidak luntur dari wajahnya.

"paman! Apa kau sudah punya istri seperti tou-chan?" tanya Nagato dengan mata berbinar-binar, Naruto agak kaget Nagato akan bertanya tentang istrinya 'kampret anak ini mewarisi sifat Nii-san' umpat Naruto dalam hati, ternyata Nagato mewarisi sifat menjengkelkan dari Menma.

"y-ya aku punya 2 orang istri" jawab Naruto dengan tersenyum kikuk.

"wahh! Hebat! Apakah mereka cantik?" Nagato kembali bertanya dengan antusias, Naruto mulai jengkel dengan pertanyaan keponakannya ini tapi ia mencoba untuk tetap sabar "ya... begitulah" jawab Naruto dengan malas.

Plak!

Tepat setelah Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Nagato, terdengar suara tamparan yang cukup keras yang menyebabkan semua orang di sana mengalihkan perhatian mereka ke asal suara tersebut, karena penasaran orang-orang mulai berkumpul ke asal suara, penasaran dengan apa yang menghasilkan suara tamparan tersebut. Naruto langsung bergegas kearah kerumunan meninggalkan Nagato tanpa berkata apapun, hatinya merasakan firassat buruk tetang suara tadi.

.

"KAU SUDAH MENJADI ISTRINYA!? DAN KAU SUDAH DIHAMILI OLEH MANUSIA RENDAHAN SEPERTINYA! SUNGGUH MENJIJIKAN" bentak Kirito dengan nada sangat marah dan mata berkilat tajam tidak peduli dengan orang-orang yang menonton mereka. Kirito sangat marah setelah mendengar cerita dari Lyfa yang sudah menjadi istri Naruto dan yang membuatnya lebih marah yaitu saat mengetahui Lyfa telah dihamili oleh Naruto.

Lyfa yang tersungkur di lantai karena tamparan keras dari kakaknya hanya menunduk diam di dalam dekapan Akame sambil memegangi pipi kanannya yang terasa panas "Apa masalahmu!?" bentak Akame tidak terima akan perlakuan Kirito kepada Lyfa.

"diam kau! Manusia rendahan sepertimu tidak usah ikut campur!" Jawab Kirito dengan nada sinis. Akame mendecih tak suka dengan sikap Kirito yang memandang rendah manusia. Akame ingin menarik katananya dari sarung tapi dicegah Lyfa yang menggelengkan kepalanya, Akame pun menurut dan kemudian kembali mendekap Lyfa untuk menenangkannya.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan pada istriku!?"

Semua perhatian langsung tertuju ke sumber suara dimana terlihat seorang pemuda bersurai putih yang berjalan mendekati Lyfa dan Akame ""Naruto-kun..."" ujar Akame dan Lyfa tersenyum lega melihat pemuda tersebut adalah suami mereka, Naruto.

Naruto menatap kearah Lyfa dan Akame yang menyebut namanya, dan alangkah terkejut dirinya melihat pipi kanan Lyfa yang memerah, dengan cepat Naruto menatap Kirito dengan wajah yang terlihat murka syarat akan kemarahan dan mendekati pemuda elf tersebut dengan langkah beratnya. Ini pertama kalinya untuk Akame dan Lyfa, baru pertama kali mereka melihat Naruto yang semarah ini. Sebesar itu kah rasa cinta Naruto kepada dua istrinya sampai semarah ini?

Naruto terus melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Kirito yang terlihat tidak takut sedikitpun dengan Naruto, tiba-tiba Kirito menyeringai melihat seorang gadis elf bersurai biru langit yang diketahui bernama Asuna muncul di belakang Naruto dan menebaskan pedangnya secepat kilat tanpa disadari oleh Naruto.

"Akh...!"

Semua orang terbelalak melihat Asuna yang kini lehernya tengah dicekik oleh Naruto dengan satu tangan dan mengangkatnya ke atas hingga kaki gadis elf itu tidak menapak lantai, Asuna mereonta melepaskan cekikan di lehernya tapi seikit demi sedikit kesadarannya mulai mengabur. Mata mereka tidak dapat mengikuti gerakan Naruto yang bigitu cepat. Kirito yang melihat Asuna terdesak dengan cepat melesat kearah Naruto dengan pedang yang sudah ia tarik dari sarungnya dan siap ia tebaskan ke leher Naruto. Melihat itu, Naruto melemparkan tubuh Asuna yang mulai lemas kearah Kirito yang tengah melesat menuju dirinya.

Grep! Srett!

Kirito berhasil menangkap Asuna walaupun dirinya ikut terseret ke belakang dan merelakan punggungnya yang membentur dinding dengan cukup keras karena kuatnya lemparan Naruto walau hanya dengan satu tangan. Naruto kembali melangkah dengan ekspresi datar mendekati Kirito yang sedang mendekap Asuna yang tak sadarkan diri, Kirito ingin bangkit berdiri dan melawan Naruto tapi punggungnya tiba-tiba terasa sakit mungkin efek dari benturan tadi. Semua orang menyngkir dari jalan Naruto tidak berani menghentikan aksi dari pemuda bertubuh sangar tersebut.

"Berhenti!"

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya mendengar suara dari seorang perempuan elf lainnya. Semua orang memberi jalan pada perempuan elf pemilik suara tersebut. Terlihat seorang perempuan elf berambut panjang dan memiliki iris mata berwarna hijau juga memakai gaun putih yang indah menandakan ia adalah seorang bangsawan. perempuan elf itu adalah Freyja, sang putri yang memimpin kerajaan elf.

Naruto hanya diam memperhatikan Freyja sebelum kembali melangkah mendekati Kirito yang mulai tak sadarkan diri "Berhenti atau 2 gadis ini akan mati!" ucapan Freyja kali ini berhasil menghentikan Naruto, pemuda tersebut membalik badannya dan garis pandangnya melihat Lyfa dan Akame yang masing-masing tengah dibekap oleh 2 prajurit elf berbadan kekar.

Bisa ia lihat mata Akame dan Lyfa yang berkaca-kaca mengharap pertolongannya, Naruto hanya diam tidak mau mengambil resiko terlukanya 2 gadis tersebut tapi berbanding terbalik dengan batinnya yang sedih.

Dak!

Dak!

2 prajurit elf itu jatuh pingsan ketika tengkuk mereka dipukul oleh Menma dan seorang pria berambut pirang panjang yang merupakan raja dari kerajaan Saint Heaven ini, Geraint. Terlepas dari sekapan 2 prajurit elf tadi, Lyfa dan Akame berhambur memeluk Naruto dari samping kanan dan kiri. Naruto tersenyum lega kedua istrinya baik-baik saja.

"apa yang kau lakukan yang mulia?" tanya Freyja dengan nada tidak suka "aku hanya membebaskan 2 gadis cantik itu dan menghentikan semua kekacauan ini" jawab Geraint dengan santai. Freyja ingin kembali bicara tapi ia urungkan saat merasakan sebuah benda keras dan dingin menyentuh lehernya.

"sebaiknya kau diam saja atau kubat satu mulut lagi di lehermu" ujar Menma santai dan diakhiri dengan seringaian. Tiba-tiba muncul aura suci yang menguar kuat dari tubuh Freyja yang memaksa Menma mengambil langkah mundur "beraninya kau bilang seperti itu padaku!" ucap Freyja penuh penekanan, semua orang mengambil langkah mundur untuk menghindari kemungkinan yang akan terjadi, tetapi masih terdapat beberapa orang yang masih diam di tempat mereka.

Menma ingin menguarkan aura kegelapan Abyss Walker yang sesungguhnya untuk membuat nyali elf sombong itu ciut tapi sebuah tepukan di bahunya oleh Geraint menghentikan niatnya "hentikan semua ini atau kau ingin menyulut peperangan dengan ku" ucap Geraint dengan nada wibawa seorang raja.

Freyja mendecih tak suka dan kemudian menghilangkan aura suci miliknya "baik dengan satu syarat..." ucap Freyja menggantung dan menunjuk kearah Naruto "kau sendiri bawakan aku pedang Excaliber yang ada di daratan utara padaku dan aku tidak akan menyatakan perang dengan Saint Heaven" sambungnya sebelum pergi bersama beberapa prajurit elf yang membawa Kirito, Asuna, dan 2 prajurit elf yang tak sadarkan diri. Suasana mulai tenang seperginya Freyja dari ruangan itu.

Geraint mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Naruto yang masih dipeluk oleh Lyfa dan Akame, iapun mendekati Naruto. Melihat sang raja Saint Heaven mendekati mereka, Akame dan Lyfa melepaskan pelukan mereka pada Naruto "terimakasih anda telah menolong saya dan istri-istri saya yang mulia" ucap Naruto membungkuk hormat.

"tidak masalah. Namamu Naruto bukan?" tanya Geraint yang dijawab Naruto dengan anggukan "aku sudah dengar tetangmu dari dewi Hestia, dan dengan ini... kuberi kau gelar Destroyer" sambung Geraint, semua orang terdiam mendengar penuturan Geraint yang memberi gelar Destroyer kepada Naruto karena Destroyer bukanlah gelar yang diberikan pada sembarang orang, Destroyer adalah gelar yang hebat seperti Abyss Wwalker, Raven, Ripper, Light Fury, Lunar Knight, Gladiator, Barbarian, Silver hunter, Dark Avenger, dan lain-lain.

Tapi ada satu gelar yaitu Black Mara, gelar ini hanya diberikan kepada seorang perempuan yang memiliki kekuatan kegelapan yang sangat kelam dan mengerikan yang mampu menyaingi Hades sang dewa Under World, tapi tidak diketahui siapa pemegang gelar ini. Cukup penjelasannya sekarang kembali kecerita.

Mendengar itu, Naruto menjatuhkan dirinya bersujud di depan Geraint "TERIMAKASIH BANYAK YANG MULIA GERAINT-SAMA!" seru Naruto berterimakish dengan suara lantang. Geraint tersenyum melihat tingkah Naruto, Geraint berlutut dan menepuk bahu Naruto "bangunlah. Persiapkan dirimu ke daratan utara, takdir Saint Heaven ada di tanganmu" ucap Geraint.

Naruto bangun dari sujudnya dan kembali berdiri tegak "baik yang mulia. Saya Uzumaki Naruto dengan gelar Destroyer akan pergi ke daratan utara untuk mengambil pedang Excaliber!" ujar Naruto mantab, Geraint tersenyum mendengar jawaban Naruto.

"Naruto-kun kau yakin akan pergi ke daratan utara seorang diri?" tanya Akame dengan nada khawatir, ia tidak rela suaminya pergi ke daratan utara yang di kenal sebagai daerah kekuasaan raksasa salju, Thyrm.

"tenanglah... sang Destroyer ini akan baik-baik saja" jawab Naruto bangga dengan gelarnya yang diberikan Geraint. Akame tidak memberikan jawaban apa-apa selain diam.

"maafkan aku Naruto-kun, ini semua salahku" giliran Lyfa yang berkata dengan nada menyesal "ini bukan salahmu, jadi kau tenang saja" ucap Naruto lembut mencoba menenangkan Lyfa "tapi tetap saja aku khawatir kau akan menghadapi bahaya di daratan utara" ucap Lyfa sendu, ternyata Lyfa juga sama seperti Akame yang mengkhawatirkan suami mereka.

Naruto bingung harus berbuat apa untuk menenangkan kedua istrinya, tanpa pikir panjang Naruto menarik Lyfa dan Akame ke dalam pelukannya dan kemudian mengecup bibir kedua istrinya satu-persatu tanpa peduli orang-orang di sekitarnya. Akame dan Lyfa yang tidak siap hanya pasrah akan perlakuan Naruto. Semua orang melongo melihat aksi Naruto yang mencium kedua istrinya.

Blush!

Wajah Lyfa dan Akame langsung memerah padam karena perlakuan Naruto, mereka menunduk diam dengan wajah memerah padam karena malu ditonton banyak orang "percayalah pada suami kalian ini" ucap Naruto lembut, Akame dan Lyfa diam dan mengangguk sebagai jawaban 'iya'. Orang-orang terharu menonton interaksi yang dilakukan keluarga kecil itu.

Tak jauh dari mereka, terlihat seorang gadis bersurai ungu terang panjang sebatas pinggang yang berdiri di dekat salah satu pilar ruangan tersebut, sedari tadi perhatianya terus tertuju kepada Naruto. Bibirnya membentuk sebuah garis lengkung, dia tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Naruto..."

Bersambung

Bagaimana dengan cerita ini? Maaf bila tidak memuaskan karena saya masih belajar, maklumlah. Dan juga maukah pembaca sekalian memberikan rekomendasi Anime yang bisa saya tonton, lumayanlah untuk mengusir rasa bosan.

Sekian yang saya sampaiakn dan jangan lupa beri kritik dan saran yang membangun di kolom review. Salam damai Jangkryx.


	14. Chapter 14

DESTROYER

Genre : Fantasy, Adventur

Rating : T/M

Pair : Naruto X Akame X Lyfa (mungkin akan bertambah lagi karena target saya 3)

Karakter utama : Naruto Uzumaki

Warning! : strong naruto!, white hair!, jurus karangan sendiri!, super ngarang!, author newbie!

Chapter 14

Kreek!

Suara dari sebuah tas ransel hitam yang dibuka oleh Naruto, lalu ia memasukan beberapa pakaian dan persediaan untuk perjalanannya ke daratan utara. Ya, pagi inilah Naruto akan pergi ke daratan utara untuk mengambil pedang Excaliber. Menuju daratan utara bukanlah perjalanan yang singakat, butuh waktu 3 atau 4 hari untuk sampai di sana, belum lagi hambatan-hambatan seperti bertemu monster di perjalanan.

Hari ini Naruto memakai pakaian seperti biasa, kaos putih polos, celana pendek seslutut berwarna coklat, dan sebuah syal biru yang ia pakai dilehernya. Naruto hanya membawa barang seperlunya karena ia akan pergi seorang diri (mungkin). Merasa cukup, Naruto bangkit dari duduknya dan mencangklong tas ranselnya kemudian berjalan kearah pintu kamar. Ia raih kenop pintu kemudian memutarnya dan membuka pintu tersebut sebelum keluar dari kamar.

Naruto melangkah menuruni tangga menuju lantai dasar dimana kedua istri dan teman-temannya menunggu di bawah. Sesampainya di lantai dasar penginapan, bisa Naruto lihat semua teman dan dua istrinya yang menunggu kedatangannya. Mereka sengaja berkumpul untuk melepas kepergian Naruto ke daratan utara.

Pemuda pemegang gelar Destroyer itu tersenyum dan melihat teman-temannya. Lyfa dan Akame melangkah mendekat kemudian memeluk Naruto dengan erat "hati-hati Naruto-kun" ucap Lyfa dengan lembut tanpa melepaskan pelukannya "jaga dirimu Naruto-kun" kini giliran Akame yang berucap tanpa melepaskan pelukannya.

Naruto tersenyum mendengar perkataan kedua istrinya yang mengawatirkannya, iapun merengkuh dua gadis tersebut. Sesaat kemudian, Akame dan Lyfa melepaskan pelukan mereka dari Naruto "kalian tenang saja ya" ucap Naruto sembari mengelus puncuk kepala Lyfa dan Akame, muncul semburat merah di pipi Akame dan Lyfa karena perlakuan Naruto barusan.

 **"aku ikut Naruto!"** ujar Kurama yang berlari mendekati Naruto dengan kaki kecilnya. Bila diperhatikan, terlihat seorang gadis kecil bersayap yang menunggangi Kurama, ukuran gadis itu tidak lebih dari besar remot TV (bila tidak salah).

"tidak boleh! Kau harus di sini untuk menjaga kedua istriku dari bahaya" ujar Naruto seraya berjongkok **"hah... baiklah..."** jawab Kurama dengan menghela nafas panjang, Naruto mengelus kepala Kurama menyebabkan yang empunya mengeliat kan tubuhnya "heh? Siapa kau?" tanya Naruto yang akhirnya menyadari gadis mungil bersayap yang menunggangi Kurama. Naruto terus memperhatikannya karena merasa gadis bersayap itu mirip seperti gadis elf bersurai biru langit yang mencoba menyerangnya dari belakang kemarin di istana Saint Heaven.

Gadis mungil itu terlihat takut dengan Naruto yang terus memperhatikannya "Naruto-kun dia keponakanku namanya Yui. Dia anak dari nii-chan" ucap Lyfa memberitaukan nama gadis mungil bersayap itu.

"oh" respon Naruto masih tetap memperhatikan gadis mungil tersebut, kemudian tangan kananya tergerak untuk mengelus puncuk kepala gadis mungil itu dengan jari telunjuknya "kau mungil sekali ya dan perkenalkan, Namaku Uzumaki Naruto" ucap Naruto di sela-sela kegiatannya mengelus kepala Yui.

"namaku Yui, paman" ucap Yui senang dengan perlakuan Naruto "lalu kenapa kau ada di sini? Nanti orang tuamu marah bila mereka tau kau bersama Lyfa karena mereka membenci bibimu ini" tanya Naruto.

"aku yang memintanya datang ke sini untuk memandumu ke daratan utara karena ia pernah ke sana" bukan Yui yang menjawab melainkan Lyfa yang menjawab pertanyaan dari Naruto.

"uhm... dulu papa, mama, dan bibi Lyfa pergi ke daratan utara mencoba mengambil pedang Excaliber dari Thyrm, saat itu aku ikut bersama mereka. Tapi kami gagal melawannya karena perbedaan kekuatan yang jauh" jelas Yui.

"wah sepertinya Thyrm itu kuat sekali, kau jangan sampai mati paman" ujar Nagato dengan nada bocahnya "terimakasih telah mengawatirkanku tapi ucapanmu terdengar menjengkelkan. Sifatmu sama persis seperti Menma-nii" jawab Naruto yang mengundang gelak tawa dari orang-orang yang menonton interaksi antara paman dan keponakan tersebut.

Sebenarnya semua orang penasaran kenapa Nagato yang masih berusia 2 tahun lebih bisa bicara selancar itu, awalnya mereka terkejut Nagato bisa berbicara layaknya orang dewasa tapi mereka menganggap Nagato sebagai anak yang terlahir jenius. Sepertinya Erza menyembunyikan sesuatu tentang Nagato, entah apa itu.

"Baiklah, aku berangkat teman-teman" ujar Naruto yang sudah berdiri dari acara berjongkoknya dan berlari keluar meninggalkan teman-temannya bersama Yui yang terbang dan hinggap di bahukanan Naruto "kami berangkat!" seru Yui sambil melambaikan tangan mungilnya.

""hati-hati Naruto"" seru semua teman-teman Naruto bersamaan, mereka terus memperhatikan kepergian Naruto hingga sosoknya lenyap dari pandangan mereka. Merekapun mulai membubarkan diri untuk melakukan aktivitas masing-masing.

Semuanya sudah meninggalkan ruangan itu untuk melakukan kesibukan masing-masing, kecuali Akame dan Lyfa yang masih di sana menatap tempat kepergian Naruto. Pandangan mereka jauh menerawang seakan melihat Naruto yang tengah berlari.

Tanpa disadari oleh mereka berdua, Kurama masih di ruangan itu memperhatikan Lyfa dan Akame sedari tadi **"Akame, Lyfa! Apakah kailian hamil?"** tanya Kurama tiba-tiba yang tentu saja mengejutkan kedua gadis tersebut. Akame dan Lyfa langsung berjenggit kaget dengan pertanyaan Kurama yang tidak mereka sadari keberadaannya, sepontan mereka menoleh kearah Kurama.

"Kurama, kau tau dari mana?" tanya Akame mewakii pertanyaan Lyfa **"walaupun terasa samar-samar, aku merasakan kehidupan di masing-masing perut kalian"** jawab Kurama jujur. Lyfa dan Akame terkejut mendengar Kurama yang bisa mengetahui kehamilan mereka, rencananya mereka ingin memberikan Naruto kejutan dengan berita kehamilan mereka. Semudah itukah kehamilan mereka di ketahui oleh kurama.

 **"apakah Naruto mengetahui ini?"** tanya Kurama dan dijawab gelengan kepala dari Akame dan Lyfa **"dia pasti senang mengetahui kalian hamil"** ujar Kurama seraya tersenyum.

.

.

.

Terlihat Menma yang berjalan di lorong penginapan menuju kamarnya, setelah bertemu Erza dan Nagato di istana Saint Heaven kemarin, Menma mengajak Erza dan Nagato untuk menginap bersamanya, tentu saja Erza langsung mengitakan ajakan Menma karena Nagato juga sangat senang bisa bersama ayahnya.

Setelah Erza bersama Nagato mau menerima ajakannya, Menma mengajak istri dan anaknya bertemu dengan Hestia dan teman-temannya untuk memperkenalkan mereka, tentu saja Hestia dan teman-temanya dibuat terkejut kala itu mengetahui Menma sudah mempunyai istri dan mempunyai anak pula, apalagi istri Menma adalah Titania dari kelompok Fairy Tail. Kecuali Naruto yang sudah tau saat itu.

3 tahun yang lalu Erza menggunakan marga Namikaze dari Menma karena dulu suaminya masih menggunakan marga itu, tapi kemarin Menma menyuruh Erza dan Nagato untuk menggunakan marga Uzumaki karena itulah marganya sekarang ini. Menma juga minta izin pada Hestia untuk menginap di satu kamar bersama Erza dan Nagato, Hestiapun memperbolehkannya. Jadi kemarin malam Menma tidak sekamar lagi dengan Staz, Tigre, Bell, Tatsumi, dan Kurama, melainkan sekamar dengan Erza dan buah hati mereka, Nagato.

Tak terasa Menma melangkah, ia sudah sampai di depan pintu kamarnya bersama Erza dan Nagato. Ia raih gagang pintu tersebut dan memutarnya sebelum membukanya dan kemudian masuk ke dalam. Menma mengedarkan pandang dan garis pandangnya tidak melihat Erza maupun Nagato di ruangan itu. Menmapun berjalan santai kearah lemari dan menyambar handuk yang tergantung di pintu lemari tersebut kemudian ia menuju kamar mandi yang kebetulan satu ruangan dengan kamar tersebut (namanya juga penginapan kelas bengsawan).

Menma ingin mandi dan bersiap karena hari ini ia akan megajak istri dan anaknya jalan-jalan di pusat kota Saint Heaven, semalam ia sudah berjanji kepada Erza dan Nagato untuk mengajak mereka jalan-jalan berkeliling di kerajaan Saint Heaven ini.

Samar-samar terdengar gemericik air dari dalam kamar mandi yang menghentikan langkah Menma, ia hanya menggidikan bahunya dan membuka pintu kamar mandi tersebut 'mungkin itu hanya perasaanku saja' batin Menma yang kemudian membuka pintu tersebut dan masuk ke dalam.

Seketika pandangan Menma menjadi datar dengan semburat yang semakin merah di kedua pipinya, di depannya sekarang ini terlihat Erza dalam kondisi tubuh polos yang sedikit basah dan sedikit sabun yang menempel di tubuh indahnya sedang memandikan si kecil Nagato. Erza yang menyadari kedatangan Menma menatap pemuda yang menjadi suaminya itu dan memberikan senyuman lembut kepada Menma, begitupun Nagato yang memberikan cengiran lebarnya kepada sang ayah.

"MAAF!" seru Menma yang dengan cepatnya keluar dan langsung menutup pintu kamar mandi tersebut dengan cepat kemudian ia sandarkan punggungnya di pintu itu dengan wajah pucat dan keringat dingin yang mengalir deras di sekujur badannya.

"Anata ada apa denganmu? Kitakan sudah menikah" ucap Erza dari dalam kamar mandi. Mendengar itu Menma langsung menepuk dahinya dengan keras "bodohnya aku..." gumam Menma dengan ekspresi pundung.

 _Skip_

Di jalanan utama Saint Heaven yang cukup ramai, terlihat Menma yang menggandeng tangan kanan Nagato dan Erza yang menggandeng tangan kiri Nagato, mereka berjalan dengan santai melihat toko-toko yang berjejer di sepanjang jalan, mereka sudah terlihat seperti keluarga yang bahagia.

Sekarang Menma mengenakan kaos polos berwarna biru tua dengan bawahan celana panjang hitam dan sepatu berwarna kecoklatan yang membalut kedua kakinya. Erza terlihat cantik dengan kaos putih berlengan panjang yang memiliki kerah baju yang rendah sehingga memperlihatkan sedikit belahan dadanya. Untuk bawahannya, Erza memakai rok pendek di atas lutut berwarana merah dan sandal jinjit sebagai alas kakinya. Sedangkan Nagato ia memakai jaket berwarna biru dengan lambang klan uzumaki di punggungnya dan memakai celana pendek berwarna coklat juga sepasang sandal yang dipakainya.

Mereka terus berjalan diiringi dengan mengobrol dan sesekali tertawa bersama karena sesuatu hal lucu yang mereka bicarakan "tou-chan aku ingin makan itu!" ucap Nagato menunjuk sebuah stand makanan di pinggir jalan "oh... kau ingin makan mie goreng, kalau begitu ayo jagoan!" ujar Menma yang kemudian membopong Nagato di punggungnya dan berjalan kearah stand tersebut bersama Erza yang mengekor di belakang.

Begitu sampai di stand tersebut, Menma menurunkan Nagato dan kemudian memesan kepada pemilik stand itu "paman! Aku pesan 3 bungkus!" ucap Menma kepada pemilik stand "siap anak muda! Tunggu sebentar!" balas pria paru baya pemilik stand tersebut.

Sesaat kemudian pesanan Menma sudah siap "ini anak muda, satu untuk adikmu dan satu porsi jumbo untuk berdua dengan kekasihmu" ujar pria pemilik stand itu menyerahkan satu kotak berukuran sedang dan satu kotak berukuran besar kepada Menma.

Menma menerima dua kotak itu dan mengambil beberapa valis dari kantong celananya untuk membayar makanan itu "ano paman, mereka itu istri dan anaku, dan aku tadi pesan 3" ucap Menma dengan senyum kikuk sambil menyerahkan beberapa valis ke pria paru baya itu.

"hahaha maaf anak muda ternyata kau sudah menikah, dan satu kotak itu porsi untuk 2 orang. Jadi kau bisa makan bersama dengan istrimu, agar lebih romantis" ucap pria pemilik stand itu dengan ramah, Menma hanya menghela nafas pasrah, apakah mereka tidak terlihat seperti keluarga? Iapun mengajak Erza dan Nagato kembali berjalan, sekarang tujuan mereka adalah taman.

Di kejauhan terlihat 5 orang gadis yang membuntuti Menma sedari tadi, mereka penasaran dengan gadis dan seorang bocah kecil yang mereka lihat di istana Saint Heaven kemarin 'apa hubungan dua orang itu dengan Menma-kun?' itulah pertanyaan yang ada di dalam pikiran kelima gadis itu.

"Anata ayo kita duduk di situ" semapainya di taman Erza menarik tangan Menma tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari pemuda tersebut, Menma diam menurut saat dirinya ditarik oleh Erza ke sebuah bangku panjang yang terdapat di taman tersebut, tentu saja Nagato mengikuti kedua orang tuanya dengan langkah kecilnya.

"Nagato sini duduk di tengah!" ujar Menma menepuk tempat kosong di antara dirinya dan Erza duduk untuk mengisyaratkan Nagato agar duduk di antara mereka "Tou-chan saja yang duduk di tengah agar bisa bermesraan dengan Kaa-chan" jawab Nagato dengan cengiran lebarnya dan kemudian duduk di samping kanan Menma, alhasil Menmalah yang duduk diantara Nagato dan Erza.

'anak yang menjengkelkan' batin Menma dengan perempatan yang muncul di dahinya. Erza yang melihat itu terkikik geli kemudian ia mengelus pipi Menma dengan lembut. Merasakan elusan di pipinya, Menma menoleh kearah Erza "sudahlah Anata" ucap Erza tersenyum lebut, Menma menghela nafas sebelum memberikan kotak makanan berukuran sedang kepada Nagato yang diterima dengan antusias oleh anak kecil tersebut.

Menma tersenyum melihat tingkah Nagato kemudian ia membuka kotak besar miliknya dan Erza, matanya menyipit dan ujung bibirnya berkedut melihat kotak itu hanya terdapat satu sumpit untuk makan "tidak apa-apa Anata, kita bisa berbagi" ucap Erza mengambil sumpit tersebut dan menyumpit beberapa mie goreng dari kotak di tangan Menma kemudian menyuapi Menma.

Tentu saja Menma langsung melahap suapan dari Erza dengan lahap, siapa yang tidak mau disuapi oleh istrinya sendiri apalagi secantik Erza, Erza kembali menyumpit mie dan kemudian melahapnya. Setelah beberapa saat mereka bertiga sudah menghabiskan makanan mereka "Tou-chan, Kaa-chan aku main dulu ya" ujar Nagato sebelum berlari menuju taman bermain di taman tersebut "hati-hati nak" seru Erza karena Nagato sudah jauh berlari.

"Erza-chan ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu, ini sudah mengganjal pikiranku sejak kemarin" ucap Menma dengan tiba-tiba "apa yang ingin kau tanyakan Anata?" tanya Erza.

"mengapa Nagato bisa berbicara dengan lancar seperti orang dewasa? Padahal umurnya baru 2 tahun lebih" tanya Menma dengan wajah serius. Erza menarik nafas sejenak dan melihat Nagato yang sedang bermain seluncuran seorang diri "kau sudah menyadarinya ya? Nagato memiliki mata beriris biru langit seperti milikmu tapi matanya bisa berubah menjadi mata Rinegan" jawab Erza.

Menma membulatkan matanya syok mendengar anaknya memiliki mata Rinegan yang merupakan mata dari dewa "jadi Nagato terlahir sebagai pemilik mata Rinegan?" tanya Menma yang dijawab anggukan oleh Erza.

"kekuatannya bangkit 7 bulan yang lalu. Saat itu ia sedang dijahili oelh anak-anak yang lebih besar darinya kemudian ia menghempaskan anak-anak itu hanya dengan merentangkan tangannya. Akupun terkejut saat melihat kejadian itu, saat kudekati Nagato aku melihat matanya yang berwarna ungu dengan pola riak air dan perlahan berubah kembali menjadi biru langit miliknya, setelah kejadian itu Nagato mulai bisa berbicara dengan lancar hingga sering membuat Natsu dan Gray emosi karena perkataanya, juga Nagato mendapat gelar Pain dari dewa Hermes" ucap Erza dengan panjang kali lebar.

Menma terdiam mendengar penjelasan dari Erza yang menjadi jawaban atas rasa penasarannya lepada sang putra "Anata... apa kau membenci Nagato dan aku yang telah melahirkannya?" tanya Erza murung karena melihat Menma yang terdiam setelah mendengar penjelasannya.

Otomatis Menma tersentak dan langsung menatap Erza mendengar pertanyaan dari istrinya tersebut "tentu saja tidak! Aku tetap menyayangi kalian dulu, sekarang, dan selamanya!" ucap Menma dengan mantap.

Erza kembali tersenyum lembut mendengar ucapan Menma kemudian ia mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Menma dan mencium bibir suapinya itu. Menma yang tidak siap melebarkan matanya karena perlakuan Erza yang tiba-tiba namun perlahan ia mulai menikmatinya dan merengkuh pinggang Erza, Nagato yang melihat kegiatan kedua orang tuanya tersenyum lebar, ia senga melihat kemesraan Menma dan Erza.

Merasa cukup Erza melepaskan ciumannya "maaf Anata aku sudah jadi istri yang nakal" ucap Erza dengan semburat mereah di kedua pipinya, Menma tersenyum mendengar ucapan Erza dan mengelus surai merah milik Erza.

Menma berhenti mengelus surai milik Erza dan mendadak ekspresinya berubah datar karena merasakan kehadiran 5 orang gadis yang menghampirinya. Kini terlihatlah 5 orang gadis yang berasal dari Loki familia berdiri di depanyna.

Di depan Menma berdiri Hyuga Hinata, Rias Gremory, Himejima Akeno, Tojuo Kuroka, dan Aiz Walenstain. Mereka berlima adalah orang-orang dari Loki familia yang memendam perasaan kepada Menma dan termasuk orang yang ingin dihindari oleh Menma "Menma-kun, apa hubunganmu dengan si janda ini?" tanya Hinata mewakili pertanyaan teman-temannya sambil menunjuk Erza yang terlihat menahan emosinya.

Menma menaikan sebelah alisnya "janda?" beonya dengan datar.

"ya, dia adalah wanita murahan yang dihamili orang tak bertanggung jawab 3 tahun yang lalu walaupun dia sang Titania yang terhormat, dasar pelacur!" ucap Hinata dengan nada sinis dan tatapan merendahkan begitupun Rias, Akeno, Kuroka, dan Aiz yang juga menatap Erza dengan pandangan merendahkan. Erza yang emosinya sudah sampai puncaknya langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan ingin memukul wajah Hinata.

Plak!

Hinata membelakan matanya dan memegangi pipi kirinya yang terasa perih begitupun teman-temannya yang juga terkejut. Bukan Erza yang menampar Hinata melainkan sang Abyss Walker, Menma.

"beraninya kau! Dia istriku dan aku yang menghamilinya 3 tahun lalu!" ujar Menma dengan nada penuh penekanan dan mata yang berkilat tajam. kelima gadis itu gemetar melihat Menma yang begitu marah, ini pertama kalinya mereka melihat Menma semarah ini karena Menma yang mereka kenal adalah sosok yang ramah dan murah senyum tapi ini berbanding terbalik dengan bayangan mereka.

Bwuusshh!

Muncul aura kegelapan yang sangat kelam yang menguar dari tubuh Menma "pergi kalian dari hadapanku!" ujar Menma dengan seringaian menakutkan dan mata berkilat merah. Kelima gadis itu meneguk ludah mereka kasar dan langsung pergi tanpa berkata apapun.

Menma menghilangkan aura kegelapannya begitu kelima gadis itu pergi dari hadapannya "fiuuh~ pergi juga akhirnya para pengganggu itu" ujar Menma.

Grep!

"terimakasih Anata, aku cinta padamu" ujar Erza yang memeluk Menma dari belakang dan menyandarkan kepalanya di punggung Menma, Erza berterimakasih karena Menma yang membelanya tadi. Menma tersenyum dan mengelus tangan mulus Erza dengan lembut.

.

 _Skip, keesokan harinya, di pagi hari_

.

Keadaan hutan yang awalnya gelap gulita perlahan tersinari oleh sinar mentari hangat yang terbit dari ufuk timur, menandakan bahwa waktu malam yang telah berganti pagi. Dan... di sinilah Naruto, tidur di bawah pohon dengan rumput sebagai alasnya tidur dan tas ransel yang ia gunakan sebagai bantal dengan posisi menghadap atas.

Tak jauh darinya terlihat Yui yang masih tidur bergelung dalam syal biru milik Naruto yang gaids itu gunakan sebagai alas tidur sekaligus selimut.

Naruto mulai membuka matanya dan mengerjap beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan matanya yang disinari oleh cahaya matahari yang menerobos melalui celah dedaunan rimbun milik pohon di atasnya. Hal pertama yang Naruto rasakan adalah hawa sejuk di pagi hari dan... sesuatu yang menekan dadayna, ia lirikan matanya ke bawah dan matanya melebar seketika.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

.

.

"hem~~" suara dari seorang gadis 15 tahunan bersurai ungu terang mengenakan gaun berwarna kekuningan yang bersenandung ria di sela-sela kegiatannya memasak dengan peralatan seadanya. Tak jauh dari gadis itu, terlihat Naruto yang duduk bersila di bawah pohon dan terus memandang gadis itu dengan tatapan menyelidik, juga terlihat Yui yang duduk di bahu kiri Naruto dan menatap gadis yang tengah memasak itu dengan tatapan yang sama dengan Naruto.

Beberapa menit yang lalu Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya dan mendapati seorang gadis cantik bersurai ungu terang dan memiliki tubuh yang indah yang tertidur di atasnya dengan kondisi tubuh polos tanpa busana, tentu saja Naruto terkejut dan sepontan berteriak keras hingga membangunkan Yui.

Dan sekarang gadis itu sedang memasak sesuatu setelah memunculkan dan memakai gaun berwarna kuning berdesain mencolok yang merupakan astral dress miliknya, bahkan gadis itu belum memperkenalakan siapa dirinya kepada Naruto dan Yui.

"paman siapa gadis itu?" tanya Yui penasaran, sedari tadi dalam benaknya ia terus bertanya-tanya saat melihat gadis itu begitu ia bangun karena teriakan keras Naruto "akupun tak tau siapa dia?" jawab Naruto.

"paman, mungkin dia roh karena aku merasakan kekuatan roh pada dirinya" ucap Yui "hm... itu bisa ladi jawaban kenapa dia bisa memiliki astral dress" jawab Naruto, pandangan Naruto mulai turun dan berhenti pada dada berukuran over size milik gadis itu yang bergoyang seiring gerakan dari kegitan yang dilakukannya 'da-dadanya! Te-tenangkan dirimu Naruto! Kau sudah punya 2 istri!' batin Naruto dengan wajah memerah, munkin pikiran Naruto agak tercemar karena perlakuan agresif kedua istrinya beberapa malam yang lalu? Coba kalian simpulkan.

Sesaat kemudian gadis yang belum diketahui namanya itu datang dan duduk bersimpuh di hadapan Naruto dengan semangkuk sup sayuran yang dimasaknya tadi "makanan sudah siap Naruto" ujar gadis itu seraya tersenyum manis kearah Naruto yang diam saja, bahkan gadis itu memanggil Naruto dengan nama kecilnya seakan sudah akrab.

"maaf nona, siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya Naruto langsung ke intinya dengan nada netral. Gadis itu tersenyum sebelum menjawab "maaf atas ketidak sopananku, perkenalkan namaku Izayoi Miku dan aku setengah roh" jawab gadis bernama Miku itu.

"setengah roh? Aku baru mendengarnya" ucap Naruto, baru kali ini ia tau ada manusia setengah roh. "itu karena ayahku seorang manusia dan ibuku adalah roh" jelas Miku.

Naruto manggut-manggut mengerti "lalu kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Naruto kembali.

"itu karena aku ingin membantumu mengambil pedang Excaliber dari tangan Thyrm, sudah! Ini makanlah!" ujar Miku menyerahkan semangkuk sup yang dibawanya kepada Naruto. Tapi pemuda Destroyer itu tampak ragu menerima makanan dari gadis itu, bisa saja Miku memiliki niat jahat kepadanya.

"tidak usah takut, ini tidak beracun" ucap Miku yang kemudian menyendok sup itu dan memakannya sendiri dengan satu-satunya sendok yang Naruto miliki. Naruto terdiam di tempat melihat aksi Miku yang makan dengan sendok satu-satunya yang ia bawa.

Miku kembali menyendok sup tersebut dan menyodorkannya kepada Naruto bermaksud untuk menyuapi pemuda tersebut "ayo makan" ucap Miku lembut.

Krucuk!

Naruto tertunduk malu karena perutnya mengeluarkan bunyi yang begitu keras, alhasil Miku terkikik geli karenanya. Mau tidak mau Naruto menerima suapan dari Miku dengan kepala sedikit tertunduk karena rasa lapar yang teramat menerjang perutnya 'maafkan aku~ Lyfa, Akame. Aku melakukannya karena terpaksa' batin Naruto menangis.

Miku begitu senang melihat Naruto mau disuapi olehnya, ia kembali menyendok sup tersebut dan memakannya kemudian kembali menyendok dan ia suapkan kepada Naruto, itu terus Miku lakukan karena ia bermaksud untuk berbagi semangkuk sup dengan Naruto, sepertinya ada niat lain yang di sembunykan Miku. Sedangkan Naruto... wajahnya sudah sangat memerah karena malu, apa jadinya jika Akame dan Lyfa tau dirinya disuapi oleh gadis lain? Pasti mengerikan atau sebaliknya? Kita lihat saja nanti.

"apa niatmu yang sebenarnya?" tanya Yui tiba-tiba yang sedari diam, sedari tadi ia hanya melayang disekitar Naruto dan memperhatikan kegiatan Miku dan Naruto.

Miku menghentikan suapannya membiarkan Naruto untuk mengunyah habis makanan yang ada di dalam mulut "wah jadi kau menyadarinya ya" ucap Miku dengan senyuman yang tidak luntur dari wajah cantiknya.

"tentu saja! Aneh rasanya ada seorang gadis roh cantik yang tiba-tiba muncul dan menawarkan bantuan kepada kami. Jadi... apa tujuanmu sebenarnya?" tanya Yui menuntut penjelasan dari Miku. Benar juga! Naruto juga penasaran dengan tujuan Miku yang sebenarnya bahkan gadis setengah roh itu juga mengetahui namanya padahal Naruto belum mengenalkan dirinya kepada Miku, dari mana gadis itu mengenalnya?

Ekspresi wajah Miku berubah berseri dan berujar "tujuanku adalah menjadi istri Naruto dan dihamili olehnya" jawabnya dengan wajah berseri.

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk!" Naruto langsung tersedak mendengar ucapan dari Miku barusan, Naruto kemudian memukul-mukul dadanya bermaksud agar makanan yang menyangkut di tenggorokannya dapat turun ke perut.

Dan dengan satu pukulan terakhir Naruto, makanan yang menyangkut di tenggorkan berhasil ia telan "Apa yang kau katakan?!" sembur Naruto, ia tak habis pikir dengan gadis di depannya ini, baru bertemu beberapa menit yang lalu dan sekarang gadis roh itu bilang ingin menjadi istrinya bahkan minta dihamili olehnya, sudah cukup Naruto mempunnyai 2 orang istri dan sekarang muncul gadis ini. Apakah dewa sedang mempermainkannya?

"aku ingin menjadi istrimu, aku bersungguh-sungguh dan kalau bisa aku ingin dihamili olehmu" jawab Miku dengan pandangan lembut.

Naruto terpaku mendengar ucapan Miku, Naruto mencoba mencari kebohongan dari sorot mata beriris ungu ternag milik Miku, tapi yang ia lihat hanylah kejujuran dan ketulusan hati dari gadis setengah roh tersebut "kau bercandakan...? aku sudah punya 2 istri jadi apa yang kau inginmmmmhhhppp!"

Yui melotot tak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat sekarang ini, pamannya sekarang tengah dicium oleh gadis yang ia ketahui seorang roh yang baru ia temui beberapa menit yang lalu. Naruto tau ini salah, ia mencoba mendorong tubuh Miku untuk melepaskan ciuman gadis tersbut tapi tanpa di duga Miku mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Naruto sehingga Naruto tidak bisa melepaskan diri. Kemudian Miku mendorong tubuh Naruto menjadi tiduran, sekarang posisi Naruto berada di bawah dan ditindih oleh Miku.

Naruto bisa merasakan bibirnya yang mulai dilumat oleh Miku dan lidah gadis tersebut yang menerobos masuk ke dalam mulut dan mulai mengobrak-abrik rongga mulutnya. Ini pertanda buruk bagi Naruto! Miku adalah seorang roh maka ia akan menjadi... istrinya!

Ehm! Saya akan menjelaskan sedikit tentang Roh. Roh adalah makhluk yang memiliki kemampuan tempur tinggi dan biasanya mereka mencari tuan atau majikan untuk mereka layani, kebanyakan roh bergender perempuan. Jika sampai seorang roh tertarik pada seseorang maka roh tersbut akan mencintai orang itu setulus hati dan tidak akan mengiingkari cintanya, tapi roh tidak akan melakukan cinta sesama jenis. Bila sudah begitu, roh tersbut akan mencium orang yang mereka cintai sebagai ritual 'pernikahan' mereka dengan orang yang mereka cintai tersebut. Bisa dikatakan ciuman yang dilakukan Miku dengan Naruto sekarang ini adalah ritual atau upacaranya untuk menikahi Naruto. Sudah cukup penjelasannya, silahkan membaca kembali.

Perlahan astral dress milik Miku mulai terkikis dan melebur mnjadi partikel-partikel cahaya menyisakan Miku dengan tubuh polosnya "Fuaaahhh!" merekapun melepaskan ciuman mereka dan nafas mereka tersengal-sengal karena menahan nafas sedari tadi.

Miku menatap Naruto dengan tersenyum manis dan dengan semburat merah di pipinya tidak peduli sekarang ia tengah tidak mengenakan busana apapun. Berbeda dengan Naruto yang kelihatan pucat dan menangis anime 'Akame dan Lyfa akan membunuhku saat mereka tau ini...' batin Naruto yang menangis anime.

"tidak apa-apa aku menjadi istrimu yang ke 3" ujar Miku mencondongkan badannya hingga dadanya yang over size menyentuh dada bidang milik Naruto, nafas Naruto tercekat merasakan dada over size milik Miku menekan dadanya, wajah Naruto sudah semerah tamat sekarang.

"Darling... menciumu membuatku ketagihan, aku jadi ingin menciumu lagi..." sambung Miku yang mulai mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Naruto, bahakan Miku memanggil Naruto dengan sebutan 'Darling'.

Bruk!

Sebelum Miku menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Naruto, ia lebih dulu terjungkal ke belakang karena didorong oleh Yui yang dalam wujud anak 8 tahunan "kau baik-baik saja paman?" tanya Yui khawatir "mereka berdua akan membunuhku... mereka berdua akan membunuhku..." gumam Naruto frustasi dengan masih menangis anime.

Melihat pamanya seperti itu, Yui langsung menatap tajam kearah Miku yang duduk bersimpuh dan memegangi kepalanya yang agak pusing karena efek terjungkal "dasar pengganggu rumah tangga orang-" Yui menghentikan ucapannya karena Naruto yang menepuk bahunya "sudahlah Yui..." ujar Naruto yang sudah mendudukan dirinya.

"tapi..."

"Yui... bagaimanpun Miku sekarang adalah istriku, dia juga bibimu mulai sekarang" ucap Naruto dengan tersenyum hangat, Naruto sudah menerima kenyataan bahwa sekarang Miku adalah istri sahnya walau tidak pernah terpikir olehnya akan memiliki istri lagi. Yui hanya diam menuruti ucapan Naruto.

Naruto mengambil tas ransel miliknya yang ai letakan di bawah pohon, ia buka tas ransel tersebut dan kemudian Naruto mengeluarkan kain berwarna kecoklatan ukuran sedang yang Naruto gunakan sebagai selimut yang belum sempat ia pakai dan kembali berjalan mendekati Miku yang duduk bersimpuh memandangi dirinya.

Naruto melepaskan kaos yang dipakainya dan menyerahkannya bersama selimut yang dibawanya kepada Miku "pakailah ini untuk menutupi tubuhmu" ujar Naruto, ia tak tega melihat Miku yang tanpa busana seperti ini. Naruto hanya bisa memberikan kaos dan selimut miliknya karena perbekalan yang ia bawa hanyalah bahan makanan untuk bertahan hidup selama perjalanan. Tiba-tiba Naruto jadi suami yang pengertian?

Miku menerima selimut dan kaos pemberian Naruto dengan senyuman manis "terimakasih Darling" ucap Miku lembut yang kemudian memakai selimut itu dengan cara mengikatnya menyamping sehingga terlihat seperti rok panjang dengan belahan yang memperlihatkan paha mulusnya, disusul kaos Naruto yang terlihat kebesaran untuknya terbukti dari kerah lehernya yang rendah sehingga memperlihatkan belahan dadanya kepada Naruto. Untuk menyesuaikan ukuran kaos Naruto dengan tubuh mungilnya, Miku mengikat ujung kaosnya sehingga perut rampingnya terekspos dengan jelas.

Naruto merona melihat penampilan Miku yang menurutnya terlihat seksi. Miku yang menyadari tatapan Naruto tersenyum manis dan berujar "Darling tatapanmu mesum tuh" ucap Miku lembut.

Naruto salah tingkah mendangar ucapan Miku "ma-maaf Miku! Habisnya kau terlihat cantik seperti Lyfa dan Akame" ucap Naruto dengan tawa kikuk "hihihi terimakasih Darling..." ucap Miku menggantung sebelum berhambur memeluk Naruto dan menekankan dada over sizenya ke dada bidang Naruto yang terekspos, tentu saja wajah Naruto memerah karena perlakuan Miku.

"bila kau mau... kita bisa bercinta sekarang~~" sambung Miku dengan nada menggoda dan mengarahkan tangan kanan Naruto untuk menyentuh dada over size miliknya.

Sebelum tangannya menyentuh dada milik Miku, Naruto menjauhkan dirinya dan tertawa kikuk "ah-ahaha a-ayo kita la-lanjutkan perjalanan kita Miku, Yui" ujar Naruto dengan kikuk sebelum melangkah mendahului Miku yang terdiam serta Yui yang kembali menjadi peri kecil dan terbang mengikuti Naruto.

Miku kembali tersenyum dan melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti suami barunya tersebut.

Bersambung

Bagaimana chapter ini teman-teman? Maaf bila masih banyak kekurangan, harap makllum ya masih belajar.

Untuk Nagato sudah saya bahas di chapter ini kenapa dia bisa berbicara dengan lancar walaupun masih berumur 2 tahun lebih.

Dan untuk Miku, sama seperti di anime Date A Live dimana setengah kekuatan rohnya tersegel di dalam diri Naruto setelah ia menciumnya, apakah Naruto akan mempunyai kekuatan selain fisik? Kita ikuti saja.

Juga terimakasih atas review yang kalian berikan kepada saya, itu sangat bermanfaat untuk saya. Yah... sekian yang bisa saya sampaiakan maaf bila saya masih banyak kesalahan dan jangan lupa berikan kritik dan saran yang membangun karena itu merupakan inspirasi bagi saya.

Salam damai, Jangkryx.


	15. Chapter 15

DESTROYER

Genre : Fantasy, Adventur

Rating : T/M

Pair : Naruto X Akame X Lyfa X Miku

Karakter utama : Naruto Uzumaki

Warning! : strong naruto!, white hair!, jurus karangan sendiri!, super ngarang!, author newbie!

Chapter 15

Putih, hanya ada hamparan salju dan pegunungan yang diselimuti salju sejauh mata memandang. Beginilah kondisi daratan utara yang ditutupi oleh salju abadi yang merupakan daerah kekuasaan Thyrm sang raksasa salju, dan di sinilah Naruto dan 'istri barunya' beserta Yui yang memandang hamparan salju di hadapan mereka.

"Woooh... hanya ada pegunungan salju di sini!" ucap Naruto kagum dengan apa yang ia lihat sekarang "paman! Ini pertama kalinya kau datang ke daratan utara?" tanya Yui yang duduk di pundak kiri Naruto, gadis mungil itu menyelimuti dirinya dengan syal yang dipakai Naruto untuk menghangatkan dirinya dari hawa dingin yang menusuk.

"benar sekali! Mungkin bila tidak ada kau aku bisa tersesat di sini" jawab Naruto dengan menyengir kuda.

"Darling kau tidak kedinginan?" tanya Miku yang berdiri di samping Naruto, Miku bisa melihat uap yang dihembuskan ketika suaminya itu membuang nafas setelah menariknya, berbeda dengan dirinya yang bisa menggunakan setengah kekuatan rohnya yang tersisa untuk menyesuaikan tubuhnya dengan suhu dingan ini.

Naruto menoleh kearah Miku dan sedikit menundukan kepalanya karena tinggi Miku yang hanya sebatas dadanya sama seperti Akame dan Lyfa "tidak, hawa dingin ini tidak ada apa-apanya bagiku" ucap Naruto dengan membusungkan dadanya, Naruto memang mempunyai kemampuan fisik yang luar biasa "hm... kau tidak kedinganan Miku?" Naruto balik bertanya, menurutnya Miku pasti merasa kedinginan karena dilihat dari pakaian yang istrinya itu kenakan.

Miku menggeleng kemudian berujar "aku bisa menggunakan setengah kekuatan rohku yang tersisa untuk menghangatkan tubuhku, jadi aku tidak akan kedinginan"

"oh begitu... kalau boleh, maukah kau melakukan hal yang sama kepada Yui? Kasihan dia kedinginan..." ucap Naruto dengan nada memohon dan pupy eyes yang sangat tidak cocok dengan tubuh kekarnya.

"baiklah..." sebenarnya Miku masih sebal pada Yui karena mencegahnya yang ingin mencium Narutonya beberapa waktu yang lalu, dengan pasrah Miku mulai menyalurkan cahaya keunguan yang diketahui merupakan energi roh ke badan Yui yang kemudian mulai berdiri dan terbang.

"terimakasih bibi, sekarang tidak dingin lagi" ujar Yui senang dan terbang kesana-kemari. Naruto juga ikut senang melihat Yui yang begitu senang dan Miku juga tersenyum tipis.

"baiklah! Paman, bibi ayo kita segera mengambil pedang Excaliber, ikuti aku!" ujar Yui yang terbang memimpin jalan, Naruto dan Miku mulai melangkah menapakan kaki mereka di atas salju yang dingin mengikuti Yui, tapi salju dingin itu bukan lagi masalah bagi mereka.

Naruto terus melangkah dengan pandangan yang terus tertuju kepada Miku, menurutnya Miku adalah gadis asing yang baru ia temui yang sekarang telah menjadi istrinya. Gadis roh itu seperti sudah lama mengenal Naruto tapi ia belum pernah bertemu dengan Miku sebelumnya.

Menyadari tatapan Naruto, Miku menoleh dan sedikit mendongak kearah Naruto "hihihi sepertinya Darling mulai bergairah dan ingin segera menikmati tubuhku ini~" ujar Miku dengan nada menggoda.

Naruto gelagapan dengan godaan Miku dan mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya disertai tawa kikuk "bu-bukan Mi-Miku a-ahaha... sebenarnya aku penasaran kenapa tiba-tiba kau mau menjadi istriku padahal kita baru bertemu beberapa hari lalu?" tanya Naruto, sebenarnya Naruto agak tergoda sih dengan dada oversize milik Miku yang bergoyang seiring gadis itu melangkah.

Mendengar itu Miku tersenyum dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan "8 tahun yang lalu tepatnya saat aku berumur 7 tahun, aku melihat seorang anak laki-laki seumuran denganku yang terus melakukan latihan fisik seperti push up 100X, back up 100X, squat jump 100X dan lari 10 km setiap hari anak itu terus melakukannya tanpa henti. Ia paksakan tubuh kecilnya tanpa kenal lelah, tak peduli dengan hujan dan panas. Aku juga ingat anak itu melakukan latihannya di musim dingin hanya dengan memakai celana pendek dan tanpa alas kaki. Saat itulah aku pertama kali menemukan..." ujar Miku menjeda ucapannya.

Naruto terus menyimak cerita dari Miku tentang seorang anak 7 tahun yang melakukan latihan fisik biasa tersebut- Tunggu! Cerita Miku seperti... seketika Naruto melebarkan kedua matanya begitu mengetahui siapa seorang anak yang diceritakan Miku.

Miku kembali menatap Naruto dengan tatapan lembut dan sebuah senyuman manis tercetak di wajahnya cantiknya"...cinta pertamaku" sambungnya.

Nafas Naruto tercekat mendengar ucapan Miku. Seorang anak yang diceritakan Miku adalah dirinya di masa lalu, dulu Naruto melakukan itu karena alasan ingin menjadi kuat tapi ia tidak mempunyai mana sedikitpun di tubuhnya yang menyebabkan dirinya tidak bisa menggunakan sihir walaupun itu sihir yang paling dasar sekalipun, jadi Naruto melakukan latihan fisik yang bisa dibilang biasa tersebut untuk melatih kekuatan fisiknya agar cita-citanya menjadi kuat dapat diraihnya.

Dan... sekarang itu sudah dicapainya dengan menjadi kuat dengan hanya mengandalkan kekuatan fisik, terbukti dirinya yang dapat mengalahkan Kurama, menghancurkan Mouryuu, dan sekarang ia telah diberi gelar Destroyer oleh sang raja Geraint. Tapi bukankah setangah kekuatan roh milik Miku tersegel dalam diri Naruto? Kita ikuti saja.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya "Miku, anak yang kau ceritakan itu..."

Miku ikut menhentikan langkahnya dan menatap kearah Naruto seraya tersenyum manis "uhm, anak itu adalah kau Darling"

Naruto hanya terdiam dengan senyuman tipis karena dugaannya benar, Naruto bukan orang asing bagi Miku melainkan dirinyalah yang menganggap Miku sebagai orang asing "itu berarti kaulah yang pertama kali mencintaiku sebelum Lyfa dan Akame?" tanya Naruto memastikan.

"kau benar lagi Darling, saat itu aku ingin sekali mendekatimu dan menyatakan perasaanku ini kepadamu yang terlihat kesepian tanpa teman tapi aku terlalu takut bila kau menolaku. Satu tahun kemudian sudah kumantapkan hatiku untuk mendekatimu tapi... saat itu kau sudah memiliki seorang teman bangsa elf yang bahkan menciumu waktu itu..."

Naruto hanya menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya kikuk karena tau siapa elf yang dimaksud oleh Miku tersebut.

"...saat itu aku agak kesal diriku sudah di dahului elf itu" ujar Miku menggembungkan pipinya yang membuatnya semakin imut "memang apa yang membuatmu agak kesal Miku?" tanya Naruto kembali. Orang ini benar-benar tidak peka!

Miku bersedekap dada yang menyebabkan gunung miliknya semakin mengembang "tentu saja aku sudah didahului bahkan gadis elf itu sudah menjadi istrimu saat itu juga"

"he-hehehe ba-bagaimana kau tau Lyfa menjadi istriku saat itu?"

"karena aku mempelajari tentang tradisi klan Uzumaki saat aku jatuh cinta padamu dulu" jawab Miku ketus "bahkan sekarang Darling punya istri lagi yang bernama Akame si gadis Night Raid" sambungnya dengan ketus pula.

Naruto salah tingkah melihat Miku yang terlihat kesal "maaf Miku selama ini aku tak menyadari ada orang yang mencintaiku dulu" ujar Naruto agak takut melihat sikap Miku.

"Maaf saja tidak akan cukup bagiku" ujar Miku yang kini mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain.

"lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau mau memaafkan suami barumu ini?" mohon Naruto dengan pupy eyes yang sangat tidak cocok dengan tubuh kekarnya. Mendengar permohonan Naruto, Miku kembali menatap Naruto dengan wajah berseri yang membuat perasaan Naruto agak tidak enak "kalau begitu... buatkan aku sebuah kehidupan di dalam rahimku maka aku akan memaafkanmu" jawab Miku dengan wajah yang masih berseri.

Apa yang ditakutkan Naruto ternyata benar, Miku ingin dihamili olehnya sama seperti Akame dan Lyfa. Naruto menunduk lesu dan berujar "baiklah..."

Mendengar penuturan Naruto, Miku merasa senang dan langsung memeluk Naruto dengan erat "terimakasih Darling, aku akan memuaskanmu dengan tubuh dan cintaku" ujarnya. Frontal sekali gadis ini.

Narutopun membalas pelukan Miku dan menggeleng "Hm. Cintamu saja sudah cukup" ucap Naruto yang dibalas anggukan oleh Miku.

Yui hanya diam dan tersenyum melihat kebahagiaan paman dan bibinya tersebut. Tiba-tiba ia melihat beberapa makhluk menyerupai manusia berbadan kekar dan berbulu putih yang berlari kearah mereka dari kejauhan.

"yeti?! Paman ada sekumpulan yeti yang menuju kearah kita!" teriak Yui begitu mengetahui apa yang mendekat kearah mereka bertiga.

Mendengar teriakan Yui, Naruto dan Miku melepaskan pelukan mereka dan saling memunggungi bersiap bertarung dengan sekumpulan Yeti yang kemungkinan akan menyerang mereka, karena yeti merupakan salah satu pengikut dari Thyrm yang pasti akan menyerang karena daerah mereka yang dimasuki tanpa ijin.

Tak sampai hitungan menit sekumpulan yeti bertubuh kekar 2 meter tersebut sudah mengelilingi mereka bertiga. Sekumpulan yeti itu menatap nyalang dan dengan taring mereka yang telihat tajam yang siap mengoyak tubuh Naruto, Miku, dan Yui.

 **""Graaaaaarrrrrrrrrr!""**

Sekumpulan yeti itu mulai menyerang mereka bertiga dari berbagai arah dengan pukulan dan cakar masing-masing.

Miku menghirup nafas yang kemudian menghembuskannya dengan kuat "AAAAAAAAA~!" semua yeti itu terhempas kebelakang sejauh 10 meter karena gelombang suara yang dikeluarkan oleh Miku.

"Yui terbang menjauhlah! Di sini akan berbahaya" ujar Naruto menyiapkan posisi bertarungnya melihat sekumpulan yeti yang sudah mulai berdiri tegak setelah dihempaskan oleh Miku. Yuipun menurut dan terbang tinggi menjauh.

Muncul seekor yeti dari arah belakang yang berlari dan bersiap dengan pukulannya yang ia lesatkan kearah Naruto. Menyadari hal tersebut, dengan cepat Naruto berbalik ke belakang dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

Buagh!

Naruto berhasil menahan pukulan yeti tersebut walaupun dirinya terseret 1 meter ke belakang. Melihat serangannya gagal, yeti itu semakin menekankan pukulannya yang alhasil Naruto semakin terdorong. Dengan cepat Naruto memiringkan badannya menyebabkan yeti itu terhuyung ke depan karena ulahnya sendiri.

Duakh!

Naruto menghantam perut yeti yang terhuyung tersebut dengan lututnya keras menyebabkan punggung yeti itu terdorong ke belakang. Belum cukup, Naruto kembali mengayunkan kepalan tangannya cepat ke punggung yeti yang tengah terdorong itu dan kembali terdorong ke bawah menghantam salju dengan keras disertai hancurnya lapisan tanah di bawahnya.

Selesai membereskan 1 yeti yang tidak akan bangun sampai kapanpun, Naruto melesat tak terlihat dan tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di depan 3 ekor yeti yang sepertinya hendak membantu teman mereka yang sudah mati melawan Naruto tadi.

Karena insting buas mereka, 3 yeti tersebut dengan cepat menyerang Naruto secara bersamaan. Naruto hanya diam menonton 3 yeti yang berlari dengan buas dan cepat kearahnya karena di matanya gerakan 3 yeti itu terlihat lambat.

Brassshh!

Suara kepala salah satu yeti di antara dua temannya hancur dan menyemburkan darah segar dengan bebas karena menerima upercut secepat kilat dari Naruto yang bahkan dilakukan tanpa ancang-ancang. 2 yeti yang tersisa melompat ke belakang melihat teman mereka yang mati mengenaskan dengan kondisi kepala hancur, terutama bagian rahang bawahnya yang paling parah karena menerima upercut mengerikan dari Naruto.

 **"Grrrrrrrr!"** kedua yeti itu hanya menggeram dan menatap Naruto dengan nyalang. Naruto merendahkan badannya dan Wussshhh! Tiba-tiba dirinya sudah berdiri di samping salah satu yeti yang menggeram barusan dengan punggung tangan kanan yang bersiap menghantam kepala yeti tersebut dan...

Buuummm!

Yeti tersebut terpelanting kuat ke belakang dan menghempaskan beberapa yeti di belakangnya dan terus terpelanting sejauh 400 meter karena kuatnya pukulan punggung tangan Naruto. Satu yeti yang tersisa melesat cepat dengan cakarnya yang bersiap merobek dada Naruto, tapi yeti itu kurang cepat dari Naruto yang telah mencengkram wajahnya terlebih dahulu dengan satu tangan.

Yeti itu meronta mencoba melepaskan cengkraman tangan Naruto dari wajahnya dengan sekuat tenaga tapi usahanya sia-sia, bahkan jari-jari Naruto tak bergerak sedikitpun dari tempatnya. Kemudian Naruto mengangkat yeti yang dicengkramnya itu dan membantingnya ke bawah dengan sangat keras.

Duuummm!

Debu membumbung cukup tinggi akibat hantaman keras tubuh yeti dengan tanah yang terdapat di bawah lapisan salju bahkan menimbulkan sedikit guncangan seperti gempa di daerah sekitar. Narutopun berdiri tegak setelah membanting yeti tersebut dan kemudian melihat istri ketiganya yang lihai menghindari setiap serangan dari beberapa yeti yang menyerangnya.

Miku terus menghindari serangan dari 5 ekor yeti yang terus menyerangnya dan sesekali Miku mengeluarkan gelombang suaranya untuk menghempaskan beberapa yeti tersebut "muu, mereka tidak ada habisnya" keluh Miku karena kedatangan yeti yang tidak ada habisnya.

"AAAAAAA~!" Miku kembali mengeluarkan gelombang suaranya pada yeti yang mencoba menyerangnya dari depan tapi terhenti karena perut yeti itu berlubang menerima gelombang suara yang dikeluarkan Miku.

Terlalu fokus dengan musuh di depannya, Miku tidak menyadari 3 ekor yeti di belakangnya yang mencoba menyerangnya dengan ganas, gadis itu hanya bisa melebarkan matanya melihat 3 ekor yeti yang akan menyerangnya tersebut.

Braaaaakkk!

Braaassshh!

Duaaaakkhh!

Tiba-tiba saja dalam hitungan detik 3 yeti itu kalah dengan kondisi tubuh dibanting hingga menghancurkan tanah di bawahnya, ada yang kepalanya remuk, dan ada juga yang terpelanting kuat kebelakang. Tak lain dan tak bukan pelakunya adalah Naruto yang datang tepat waktu membereskan ketiga yeti tersebut.

"jangan lengah Miku" ujar Naruto dengan nada netral tapi terdapat kekhawatiran di dalamnya, Miku hanya diam dan mengangguk sebelum memunggungi Naruto yang juga memunggungi dirinya bersiap dengan kuda-kuda betarung masing-masing melihat 10 yeti tersisa yang mengepung mereka. Kemudian Naruto dan Miku melesat kearah yang berlawanan dan menerjang yeti yang ada di hadapan mereka.

Di ketinggian kurang lebih 5 meter, terlihat Yui yang melayang dengan pandangan takjub melihat pertarungan paman dan bibinya dengan sekumpulan yeti "hebat... ternyata paman dan bibi Miku benar-benar hebat!" kagum Yui melihat pertarungan pasangan suami istri tersebut.

Setelah beberapa saat, terlihatlah sekelompok yeti yang sudah tidak bernyawa dalam kondisi mengenaskan. Salju yang sebelumnya putih bersih telah berubah merah karena cipratan darah yang cukup banyak.

"paman! Bibi!" seru Yui yang terbang menghampiri Naruto dan Miku "paman kau hebat sekali, paman memang pantas mendapat gelar Destroyer!" sambung Yui dengan mata berbinar.

"Hm. Tentu saja!" balas Naruto dengan bersedekap dada dan membusungkan dadanya bangga akan pijian Yui.

"ikuti aku paman! Kita lanjutkan perjalanan ini" ujar Yui sebelum terbang kearah pegunungan diikuti Miku dan Naruto yang mengekor di belakang.

"Kyaaa!" Miku memekik cukup keras karena tiba-tiba Naruto menggendongnya bridal style tanpa persetujuannya "Da-darling?!" kejut Miku di dalam gendongan Naruto.

"biarkan aku menggendongmu. Istri ketigaku, Uzumaki Miku" ujar Naruto dengan senyuman sehangat sun rise, wajah Miku merona hebat melihat senyuman Naruto, biasanya dirinyalah yang menggoda Naruto tapi hanya dengan senyuman milik ini Naruto hatinya luluh.

 _Skip_

Naruto terus berjalan mengikuti Yui terbang dari belakang dengan Miku dalam gendongannya, pemuda bersurai putih itu terus menapakan kakinya ke atas dinginnya salju yang tidak ada apa-apanya baginya, ia tidak mau Miku menapakan kaki putihnya ke dinginnya salju walaupun tau gadis roh tersebut dapat mengatasinya dengan kekuatan roh miliknya.

Yui berhenti begitu sampai di mulut gua yang terletak di kaki gunung tertinggi daratan utara, gua itu cukup besar yang kira-kira bisa dimasuki raksasa setinggi 30 meter.

"kita sudah sampai, Thyrm ada di dalam sana" ujar Yui menjelaskan seraya menunjuk kearah pintu berukuran besar yang tak jauh di dalam mulut gua. Naruto menurunkan Miku dari gendongannya sebelum berjalan ke pintu tersebut.

Greeettt!

Naruto mendorong pintu itu hingga terbuka lebar dan terlihatlah sebuah ruangan yang lebih luas dan minim pencahayaan dengan obor-obor di setiap sudut ruangan di balik pintu tersebut, juga terdapat harta karun dari berbagai logam mulia dan batu permata yang berserakan di sudut-sudut ruangan.

Melihat perhiasan itu, Naruto mendekati perhiasan tersebut dengan langkah ringan bak penari dan perasaan gembira "bnyaknya perhiasan~" ujarnya dengan mata berbinar "kalau aku punya emas sebanyak ini, aku bisa menghidupi ketiga istriku seumur hidup bahkan samapai anak-anaku dewasa nanti~!" sambungnya yang terlihat lebay. Yui sweatdrop melihat tingkah pamannya yang begitu lebay, berbeda dengan Miku yang ikut senang melihat Naruto yang ternyata memikirkan kebahagiaan ketiga istrinya sampai sejauh itu.

 **"Hm... aku mendengar suara sayap serangga yang berdengung..."**

Terdengar suara bernada berat yang menggema di seluruh ruangan dari kejauhan. Naruto, Miku, dan Yui mengalihkan perhatian mereka kearah sumber suara dimana jauh di depan terlihat sepasang mata aquablue yang bersinar di balik gelapnya ruangan dengan pandangan merendahkan.

Dum!

Dum!

Dum!

Sosok yang belum diketahui itu berjalan mendekati kearah mereka bertiga dengan langkah kakinya yang menggetarkan permukaan ruangan **"dari mana suara dengungan menjengkelkan ini berasal? Dari mana?"** ujar sosok itu sambil melangkah mendekat, ekspresi Miku dan Yui mengeras merasakan sosok itu yang semakin mendekat tapi tidak untuk Naruto yang terlihat santai-santai saja.

 **"Akan kuhancurkan, sebelum membawa petaka! "** ujar sosok itu yang kini terlihat jelas, memiliki tubuh kekar dengan tinggi yang hampir 19 meter yang memakai pakaian putih seperti kaos dan jubah biru juga sepasang sarung tangan dan sepatu bot yang sosok tinggi itu kenakan, jenggot dan kumis juga wajah tegas serta mata aquablue-nya yang membuat sosoknya semakin seram, Thyrm. Naruto, Miku, dan Yui harus mendongak untuk menatap wajah Thyrm yang setinggi 19 meter.

Sosok yang diketahui bernama Thyrm itu terkekeh meremehkan sebelum berujar **"jadi, Freyja mengirimkan serangga-serangga kecil ke sini?"**

Naruto bersedekap dada mendengar pertanyaan penguasa daratan utara tersebut "ya begitulah..." balasnya santai tanpa takut sedikitpun.

 **"Hm... kau manusia yang menarik. Bagaimana kalau kutawarkan sesuatu pada kalian, para serangga kecil? Kalau kalian memberitahuku di mana wanita itu berada, akan kuizinkan mengambil harta di ruangan ini sebanyak yang kalian mau"** ujar Thyrm memberi tawaran.

"aku sih mau-mau saja karena wanita itu hampir menyakiti istri pertama dan keduaku tapi maaf, aku ada urusan di sini" balas Naruto dengan santai "memang apa urusanmu dengan wanita itu?" sambung Naruto dengan santai pula.

 **"dia seharusnya menjadi istriku tapi sehari sebelum acara pernikahan dimulai dia kabur tanpa jejak- ohh! Bagai mana dengan gadis cantik di belakangmu itu? Maukah kau menjadi istriku gadis cantik?"** ujar Thyrm yang baru sadar akan kecantikan Miku yang menyaingi Freyja.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut Thyrm, Miku menatap datar atau lebih tepatnya jijik, siapa juga yang mau menjadi istri dari raksasa mengerikan seperti itu.

"ahahaha aku tau kenapa Freyja-hime kabur darimu, tapi maaf bung gadis ini istri ketigaku" ujar Naruto sambil mengelus pucuk kepala Miku yang membuat yang empu memerah padam "tidak usah basa-basi! Dimana kau menympan pedang Excaliber?" sambungnya langsung ke intinya.

 **"jadi itu tujuanmu kemari, jangan berharap semudah itu kau mendapatkannya serangga kecil!"** ujar Thyrm dengan nada berat dan melancarkan tinju bertenaganya kearah Naruto yang masih diam di tempat. Naruto langsung mensiaratkan agar Miku dan Yui pergi menjauh sebelum melancarkan pukulannya kearah tinju Thyrm yang berukuran besar yang mengarah padanya.

Braakk!

Dua pukulan bertenaga saling beradu menybabkan gelombang kejut yang cukup kuat hingga menghancurkan lantai tempat mereka berpijak. Thyrm, Miku, dan Yui nafas mereka tercekat melihat apa yang terjadi sekarang ini. Terkejut? Tentu saja, bagaiamana tidak Naruto yang hanya manusia biasa mampu menandingi pukulan bertenaga dari Thyrm yang memiliki ukuran tubuh 10X lebih besar darinya hanya bermodal kekuatan fisik yang ia miliki.

Melihat kesempatan dimana Thyrm yang masih terdiam beradu pukulan dengannya, Naruto menghentakan pukulannya yang menyebabkan Thyrm terhempas kebelakang dan kakinya menyeret lantai sejauh beberapa meter.

Miku dan Yui yang menonton pertarungan Naruto dan Thyrm dari jarak aman tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, di benak mereka terus bertanya-tenya seberapa kuat Naruto itu.

Setelah dapat menyeimbangkan dirinya ,Thyrm menatap sosok Naruto yang berdiri santai setelah menghempaskannya **"lumayan juga kau serangga kecil"** ujar Thyrm dengan senyum meremehkan.

"terimakasih!" balas Naruto berteriak karena jarak mereka yang lumayan jauh.

 **"Heh!"** dengus Thyrm sebelum menghirup nafas sebanyak ia mampu hingga perutnya menggembung dan kemudian ia hembuskan nafas bersuhu sangat dingin yang berhembus kuat kearah Naruto.

"Awas paman!" teriak Yui melihat nafas es tersebut yang mengarah menuju Naruto.

Naruto hanya diam melihat nafas es tersebut sebelum merentangkan kedua tangannya ke samping kanan dan kiri serta kaki kanan ke depan dan kaki kiri kebelakang seakan posisinya seperti bersiap menahan sesuatu yang kuat.

Splassshhhh...

...Wuuuuuussssssssshhhhhhh!

Nafas es itu terdorong paksa kembali kearah Thyrm begitu Naruto menepukan kedua tangannya ke depan sekuat tenaga yang menciptakan gelombang kejut yang menghempaskan Thyrm kebelakang dan meluncur cepat yang akhirnya tubuhnya menghantam tembok di belakangnya dengan sangat keras hingga tempat itu berguncang sesaat.

"Waaaa! Kekuatan apa ini?!" pekik Yui yang hampir terbang terbawa angin kencang bila tidak mencengkram kuat kaos yang dikenakan Miku "benarkah ini kekuatan fisik dari Darling?! Ini terlalu kuat!" ucap Miku yang bersusah-payah menahan dirinya agar tidak ikut terhempas walau sudah berada di jarak yang aman bahkan kain yang ia gunakan untuk menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya hampir terbang terbawa hembusan angin yang begitu kuat ini.

Thyrm menggertakan giginya marah dan berusaha bangkit tapi sekejap mata dirinya semakin amblas ke tembok dengan kuat dan mendadak serta punggungnya semakin terasa sakit serasa remuk, dan ruangan terasa berguncang kembali serta debu dan bongkahan batu yang hancur keberbagai arah.

Tap!

Naruto menapakan kakinya setelah melesat secepat angin yang menghancurkan lantai sepanjang lintasannya dan memberikan pukulan maut ke perut Thyrm yang berusaha bangkit sehingga penguasa daratan utara itu tak sadarkan diri.

Yui dan Miku berlari mendekati Naruto begitu pemuda itu menapakan kakinya "kau hebat Darling" ujar Miku yang menarik wajah Naruto kearahnya dan memberi Naruto sebuah kecupan tepat di bibir, wajah Naruto memerah dibuatnya.

Naruto mengelus dagunya seakan berpikir setelah Miku menciumnya "apa yang kau pikirkan Paman?" tanya Yui yang hinggap di bahu kiri Miku.

"Sepertinya ada yang kulupakan... oh aku ingat! Di mana pedang Excaliber itu disimpan ya?" ucap dan tanya Naruto begitu ingat dengan tujuannya kemari.

"aku tau paman! Itu di sana" ucap Yui yang menunjuk leher Thyrm dimana terlihat kalung yang dipakai raksasa itu memiliki bandul berwarna emas dan berbentuk panjang menyerupai pedang.

Naruto menajamkan penglihatannya melihat bandul kalung tersebut "benar itu pedangnya!" seru Naruto yang kemudian melompat dan menarik pedang itu hingga lepas dari kalung yang dikenakan Thyrm.

Kini tangan Naruto sebuah pedang berwarna emas yang dihiasi 3 batu permata hijau di antara gagang dan bilah pedang yang bernama Excaliber tersebut. Naruto menatap Thyrm yang tak sadarkan diri dan berujar "terimakasih bung, cobalah menjadi orang baik mungkin dengan begitu kau akan mendapat seorang pendamping hidup" ujar Naruto sebelum menggandeng tangan Miku dan berjalan keluar dengan pedang Excaliber yang dibawanya.

 **"manusia yang menarik"** gumam Thyrm yang ternyata sudah sadar.

.

.

.

Kini Naruto bersama istri ketiga dan keponakannya tengah berjalan keluar menuju mulut gua setelah berhasil mendapatkan pedang Excaliber di dalam tadi "aku ingin segera pulang dan tidur..." desah Naruto yang meregangkan tubuhnya sambil terus berjalan.

"Darling... maksudmu 'pulang dan tidur' itu segera pulang dan meniduriku?" celetuk Miku enteng yang menyebabkan Naruto hampir terjungkal saat mendengarnya.

"pikiranmu itu mesum terus ya dan membahas soal itu! Kamu tidak lihat ada Yui di sini?" ujar Naruto gemas mengelus-elus pucuk kepala Miku untuk menyalurkan kekesalnnya yang malah tampak lucu bagi Yui dan Miku yang terkikik geli melihat tingkah Naruto.

"hihihi lalu Darling, kau mau aku mendesah seperti apa?" tanya Miku.

"terserah kau sajalah..." pasrah Naruto, memang ketiga istrinya memiliki sifat agresif dan mempunyai pikiran mesum kepadanya. Tapi siapa yang tidak senang mempunyai 3 orang istri yang cantik dan mempunya sifat agresif kepada suaminya? Kau beruntung Naruto, berterimakasihlah pada Jangkryx.

'aura apa ini?!' batin Naruto yang tiba-tiba berhenti karena merasakan aura kegelapan yang sangat mengerikan melebihi aura milik Menma. Begitupun Miku yang juga berhenti karena merasakan aura kegelapan yang sama.

"Yui, Miku berlindunglah di belakangku!" ujar Naruto yang lasung dituruti dan dilaksanakan oleh kedua gadis tersebut.

Tap!

Tap!

Tap!

Dari mulut gua, tampak seorang berjubah hitam dan memakai tudung kepala yang melangkah kearah mereka dengan perlahan.

Naruto menyipitkan matanya dan dapat ia lihat orang berjubah itu dari postur tubuhnya yang terlihat kecil yang bisa dikatakan langsing dapat Naruto simpulkan bahwa orang berjubah itu bergender perempuan, juga dapat ia lihat beberapa helai rambut berwarna pirang yang menyembul keluar dari sela-sela tudung kepala orang tersebut.

Orang itu berhenti melangkah 5 meter di depan Naruto berdiri, dan dapat Naruto lihat orang itu tersenyum bukan! Lebih tepatnya menyeringai seperti seringaian...

.

.

.

...piskopat.

Bersambung

Halo teman-teman! Bagaimana chapter 15 ini? Maaf jika tidak memuaskan para pembaca sekalian. Saya sudah berusaha semampu saya.

Saya berencana akan melanjutkan cerita ini ke season 2 yang kira-kira mulai chapter 20 atau selebihnya menurut berjalannya cerita ini, jadi tenang cerita ini akan berlanjut sampai anak-anak dari Naruto. Rencananya Naruto akan mempunyai 4 atau 5 orang anak yang pasti 3 di antara mereka laki-laki, banyak sekali anaknya ya atau kurang banyak? Dan anak-anak Naruto nanti bukan OC atau karakter karangan saya sendiri sebab saya akan mengangkatnya dari karakter-karakter dari anime lain.

Penasaran? Ikuti saja cerita ini OK!

Dan juga apakah para pembaca sekalian mau menuliskan judul-judul anime yang menarik di kolom review? Lumayan untuk inspirasi dan untuk hiburan di kala rasa bosan melanda.

Baik sekian yang saya sampaikan, terimakasih sebesar-besarnya para pembaca sekalian yang telah membaca dan setia menunggu cerita super ngawur saya ini serta beri kritik dan saran yang membangun untuk cerita ini.

Salam damai, Jangkryx.


	16. Chapter 16!

DESTROYER

Genre : Fantasy, Adventur

Rating : T/M atau M terserah mau pilih yang mana karena ini agak berat

Pair : Naruto X Akame X Lyfa X Miku

Karakter utama : Naruto Uzumaki

Warning! : strong naruto!, white hair!, jurus karangan sendiri!, super ngarang!, author newbie!

Chapter 16

Cting!

Trang!

Tang!

Cting!

Cting!

Prang...!

Hanya terlihat sekelebat bayangan hitam dan putih yang saling beradu di atas luasnya daratan utara yang bersalju dengan kecepatan abnormal di luar nalar manusia.

 **Naruto Pov**

Aku sedikit terkejut dengan orang misterius ini yang bisa menyaingi kecepatanku walaupun aku masih menahan diriku.

Setiap aku mengayunkan kapaku kepadanya, orang misterius itu selalu bisa menangkis seranganku dengan sabit besarnya yang berwarna hitam legam. Tapi aku masih menahan diri karena aku ingin mengetesnya sampai sejauh mana kemampuan orang ini.

Orang itu kembali melesat kearahku dengan kecepatan gila dan menebaskan sabitnya horizontal, tapi aku masih bisa menangkisnya dengan mudah, ini masih enteng bagiku!

Senjata kami saling beradu memercikan percikan api saat senjata kami saling bergesekan satu-samalain. Dan tak jauh dariku bertarung, Miku da Yui yang menonton pertarunganku dengan harap-harap cemas, dapat kulihat istri ketigaku itu tengah mendekap pedang Excaliber yang kudapatkan tadi setelah bertarung dengan Thyrm di dalam gua.

"hahahahahahaha..."

Aku mengerutkan dahiku mendengar orang di depanku yang tiba-tiba saja tertawa mengerikan seperti orang kesetanan "apa yang kau tertawakan?" ujarku netral.

"hebat! Hebat! Hebat!" ujar orang misterius itu semakin menggila dan kemudian menghentakan sabitnya yang mengakibatkan aku sedikit terdorong ke belakang yang dengan mudah dapat kuseimbangkan.

Seeeeessssshhhhh...

Aura ungu gelap bercampur hitam pekat menguar dari tubuh orang misterius yang berjarak beberapa meter di depanku, kusangga kapakku di atas bahu kananku. Menurutku aura yang dikeluarkan orang itu lebih mengerikan dari sebelumnya, dia mencoba mengintimidasiku? Kau payah bung! Aura yang kau keluarkan bahkan tidak berpengaruh apa-apa padaku. Kulirikan mataku kearah Miku dan Yui yang terlihat sesak nafas merasakan aura dari orang misterius yang menjadi lawanku.

"Ahhhh~!"

Hiii! Orang itu mulai mendesah aneh dengan semburat merah di pipinya dan air liur yang sedikit menetes dari mulut mungilnya. Dari suaranya... dia perempuan?! Cukup bung! Kau membuatku takut!

"Ahhhh~! Kau memang hebat adiku~"

Baiklah kata-katanya brusan membuatku merasa aneh kenapa ia memanggilku adiknya? Apa lagi nada bicaranya yang diawali desahan erotis dan juga ekspresi tubuhnya yang menggelinjang nikmat seakan sedang ditiduri dalam posisi berdiri.

"siapa kau?" tanyaku datar.

Bukannya menjawab orang atau perempuan misterius itu melesat cepat kearahku meninggalkan sekelebat bayangan hitam.

Trank!

Kami kembali beradu senjata. Tapi tidak sampai di situ, perempuan aneh itu mulai melancarkan serangannya kearahku dengan brutal dan cepat berutun bagai angin yang tentu saja serangan yang dilancarkannya kutangkis dengan mudah.

"Naruto~"

Kampret! Sudah cukup aku menahan diri mendengar perempuan itu tau namaku. Kuputar tubuhku bersamaan kuayunkan kapaku horizontal kearahnya sekuat tenaga.

Ctank!

Perempuan itu berhasil menangkis serangan kapaku walaupun dirinya terhempas kebelakang cukup jauh dengan sabit yang bergetar hebat sampai ketangannya karena menangkis seranganku yang sedikit serius, masih kutahan diri ini.

Perempuan itu susah payah mengerem dirinya yang terhempas karena kuatnya seranganku barusan, baru saja ia berhasil menyeimbangkan diri, aku sudah berada di sampingnya dan kulancarkan tendanganku ke pinggangnya yang alhasil perempuan itu melesat cepat bagaikan peluru yang di tembakan dan menghantam bebatuan dengan sangat keras hingga debu membumbung tinggi dan serpihan dari batu tersebut yang terlempar ke berbagai arah.

Kuturunkan kakiku setelah menendangnya dan kupandang debu yang masih membumbung dimana perempuan itu tadi menghantam bebatuan. Begitu debu menghilang dihembuskan angin, dapat kulihat perempuan itu yang mulai berdiri tegak dengan aura kegelapan yang menyelimuti dirinya. Hmm.. orang ini cukup kuat.

"orang bergelar Destroyer itu kuat ya?" tanyanya entah pada siapa "bagaimana dengan yang ini...? kau bisa mengatasinya? Naruto sang Destroyer" sambung perempuan itu yang kemudian mengacungkan sabit besarnya ke langit.

Di langit mulai muncul lingkaran sihir berwarna ungu kehitaman yang berdiameter kurang lebih 80 meter dengan dihiasi tulisan-tulisan kuno dan pola-pola unik yang sulit sekali untuk dijelaskan. Perlahan namun pasti lingkaran sihir itu mulai memuntahkan makhluk misterius berukuran besar dengan mata merah menyala yang menatap nyalang.

 **Naruto Pov End**

Dum!

Angin dan debu berhembus cukup kuat disertai tanah yang berguncang saat makhluk misterius itu menapakan kakinya di atas tanah setelah terjun keluar dari lingkaran sihir di atas sana.

Naruto mendongak melihat wujud makhluk mengerikan yang ada di depannya. Makhluk itu memiliki wujud tengkorak raksasa setinggi 40 meter dengan jubah hitam bertudung yang dipakainya, tangan kanan yang membawa sabit besar yang menjadi senjatanya, dan sebuah buku tebal bersampul coklat di pinggangnya. Makhluk itu menundukan kepalanya dan menatap nyalang dengan mata merahnya yang bersinar kepada Naruto.

Naruto mengeratkan genggaman tangan pada kapaknya 'Grim Reaper?! Tak kusangka aku akan bertemu makhluk legenda seperti ini! Kalau tidak salah Grim Reaper adalah makhluk summon dari... Black Mara?!' batin Naruto terkejut, ia pernah membaca buku tentang Black Mara yang memiliki berbagai makhluk summon mengerikan dan kekuatan kegelapan yang menandingi dewa Dewa Hades.

Perempuan yang melawan Naruto tadi kini tengah berdiri di pundak Grim Reaper mengerikan tersebut dengan santainya "Destroyer! Sekarang mampukah kau mengalahkan Grim Reaper tersayangku ini?" tanya perempuan itu santai mencoba memprovokasi Naruto yang hanya diam saja.

"Aww~ kenapa diam saja? Ohh... kau takut?" perempuan itu mulai mengejek Naruto untuk menyulut emosi dari pemuda Destroyer tersebut.

Wuuusshh!

Tanpa sepatah kata Naruto melompat dengan satu hentakan kuat menghancurkan tanah berpijaknya dan melesat cepat kearah perempuan itu, tapi usahanya gagal saat Grim Reaper memukul Naruto dengan sisi lebar sabit besarnya.

Naruto terpental kuat dan menghantam tanah keras dan tersus terpelanting di atas tanah yang teselimuti salju, ia dapat berhenti begitu tangan dan kakinya menyeret tanah sejauh 10 meter. Bahkan kapaknya entah terlempar kemana.

"Paman!/Darling!" seru Yui dan Miku yang panik melihat Naruto dihempaskan oleh Grim Reaper. Naruto berdiri tegak dengan mudahnya seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa "aku baik-baik saja!" seru Naruto yang membuat Miku dan Yui lega, sejujurnya mereka khawatir melihat Naruto yang menghadapi makhluk mengerikan yang dipanggil perempuan misterius yang kini tengah menyeringai sadis kearah mereka tersebut.

"hah~ aku sudah bosan di sini..." ujar perempuan itu yang kemudian tubuhnya mulai terkikis oleh aura kegelapan miliknya "suatu hari nanti kita akan bertemu lagi... Naruto sang Destroyer" sambungnya sebelum dirinya menghilang sepenuhnya oleh aura ungu kehitaman yang mengikis tubuhnya meninggalkan sosok Grim Reaper yang masih setia berdiri di sana yang mulai mengambil buku di pinggangnya dan membacanya dengan bahasa yang sulit dipahami seperti bahasa kuno, ini berbahaya!

'kurang ajar! Orang aneh itu pergi meninggalkan makhluk summonnya di sini dan pa yang makhluk itu lakukan? Aku merasakan firasat buruk, harus segera kuakhiri!' umpat Naruto dalam batin, kemudian ia menapakan kaki kanannya ke depan, kaki kiri ia tarik ke belakang, dan tangan kanan yang menggenggam erat kearah belakang, serta badan yang sedikit ia condongkan kedepan.

'kuda-kuda apa itu?' Miku dan yui bertanya-tanya dalam batin meeka. Belum pernah mereka melihat kuda-kuda yang sedang ditunjukan oleh Naruto sekarang ini.

" _Demolition Fist!_ " seru Naruto yang kemudian melancarkan pukulannya ke depan kearah Grim Reaper yang berdiri diam.

Bet!

Wuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuussssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhh!

Terdengar suara gemuruh dari tekanan angin berkekuatan tinggi yang muncul begitu Naruto memukul udara kosong di depannya, tekanan angin itu menghancurkan apapun yang ada di depannya tanpa kenal ampun, menghempaskan Grim Reaper yang masih syok dengan serangan Naruto dan menghancurkan gunung di belakangnya, langitpun ikut terbelah karenanya.

Miku dan Yui hampir terhempas terkena hembusan angin yang bertiup kencang efek dari Skil milik Naruto barusan, Miku bersusah payah menahannya dengan energi roh yang dialirkan di kedua kakinya sedangkan Yui ia hampir terbang terbawa angin jika tidak mencengkram kuat kaos yang dikenakan Miku.

Setelah beberapa saat efek dari serangan Naruto mulai berhenti, menyisakan lintasan yang dilalui serangan Naruto membentang jauh dengan lebar 30 meter dan dalam yang hampir 4 meter di permukaan tanah, juga gunung yang sudah hancur jauh di depan.

"hahhhh..." Naruto menghela nafas sejenak sebelum menegakan tubuhnya.

Zring!

Kelegaan Naruto tidak berlangsung lama... jauh di sampingnya, berdiri tegak Grim Reaper yang tadi dilawannya. Tapi Grim Reaper itu tidak kunjung bergerak dari tempatnya yang menyebabkan munculnya tanda tanya besar di atas kepala Naruto.

Bruk!

Tiba-tiba saja Grim Reaper itu jatuh tersungkur dan tubuhnya mulai melebur menjadi aura hitam pekat sebelum menghilang sepenuhnya "aneh" gumam Naruto melihat hal tersebut. Ia rentangkan tangan kanannya yang kemudian entah dari mana, kapak miliknya melesat cepat kearah genggamannya dan kemudian ia tangkap dengan sempurna.

.

.

.

"kenapa harus hujan di saat seperti ini?" gerutu Naruto, ia merutuki nasibnya bersama Yui dan Miku yang kehujanan saat perjalanan pulang mereka yang tinggal satu hari perjalanan lagi sampai, apa ini karena dirinya yang mengunakan skil _Demolition Fist_ tadi yang sempat membelah langit sehingga awan-awan berpindah di daerah ini dan menyebabkan turun hujan? Untungnya mereka menemukan sebuah pondok kayu di tengah hutan milik seorang pemburu yang digunakan untuk bermalam saat berburu.

Pondok kayu yang mereka singgahi memiliki ukuran 3x3x4 meter dan cukup terawat, di dalamnya terdapat perapian di tengah-tengah ruangan, rak-rak yang terletak di sudut ruangan, dan satu buah futon yang terlipat rapi juga lantai yang terbuat dari kayu yang terlihat kuat.

Naruto mulai menyalakan api di perapian dengan korek api yang ia temukan di rak dan beberapa batang kayu untuk bahan bakar.

Di belakangnya, terlihat Miku yang duduk memunggungi Naruto dengan memeluk lutut, sepertinya ia kedinginan? Dan tak jauh dari mereka, Yui tidur bergelung dalam sapu tangan di atas rak yang tanpa disadari oleh gadis mungil itu dirinya telah dibungkus oleh semacam sihir tak kasat mata yang berfungsi meredam suara dari luar sekeras apapun suaranya, entah siapa yang membuat sihir penghalang tersebut dan apa tujuannya?

Selesai dengan api yang ia nyalakan, Naruto menoleh ke belakang "Miku apinya..." Naruto menghentikan ucapannya digantikan semburat merah di kedua pipinya dan rahangnya yang jatuh menganga. Di garis pandang Naruto saat ini berdiri Miku yang memunggungi Naruto dan sedang melepas kaosnya dilanjutkan melepas kain yang gadis itu gunakan sebagai rok untuk menutupi bagian bawahnya.

Cepat-cepat Naruto menglihkan perhatiannya ke perapian di depannya kembali sebelum Miku menyadarinya, walaupun Miku sudah menjadi istrinya tetap saja Naruto belum terbiasa melihat gadis bersurai ungu terang itu tanpa busana, pengecualian untuk Akame dan Lyfa karena Naruto sudah terbiasa dan bahkan ia sudah mengambil kesucian kedua istrinya tersebut.

"!" Naruto menahan nafas kaget merasakan benda besar, kenyal, dan lembut menekan punggungnya juga lengan berkulit pitih mulus yang mengalung di lehernya "hawanya mulai dingin ya? Darling" ujar Miku lebut dan menekan-nekankan dada oversizenya ke punggung Naruto.

Tak ada jawaban dari Naruto yang terdiam menahan diri sekuat tenaga dari godaan.

Melihat Naruto diam, Miku mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Naruto "Darling, ngomong-ngomong sekarang rahimku sedang siap dibuahi lho~" bisik Miku dengan nada erotis tepat di telinga sang suami.

Naruto tetap diam dengan keringat dingin yang mulai mengalir di pelipisnya "Hiiii!" tiba-tiba Naruto berjenggit kaget merasakan geli dan basah di cuping telinganya.

Pelakunya adalah Miku yang sekarang ini tengah menjilati cuping telinga Naruto, Miku menjilat dan sesekali menggit-gigit kecil cuping suami tercintanya. Jilatan Miku mulai turun dan berhenti di leher Naruto yang kemudian kembali menjilat leher Naruto.

Tidak tahan dengan perlakuan Miku, Naruto berbalik dan mendorong bahu Miku hingga jatuh berbaring di atas futon yang entah sejak kapan disiapkan Miku. Alhasil sekarang posisi Naruto ada di atas dan Miku di bawahnya.

"hahhh! Hahhh! Hahhh!" nafas Naruto memburu dan wajah area matanya tidak terlihat karena tetutup poninya. Sepertinya Naruto menahan dirinya tapi insting laki-laki miliknya terus memberi dorongan Naruto untuk segera meniduri istri di bawahnya.

 _'heh! Cepatlah! Tunggu apa lagi? Gadis ini menginginkan dirinya disentuh olehmu, jadi tunjukan keperkasaanmu padanya dan biarkan dia merasakannya!'_

Insting laki-laki Naruto berteriak padanya, tapi ia masih saja diam hingga Miku mulai berujar "jangan ditahan Darling, hatimu memang menolak tapi tidak dengan tubuhmu" ujar Miku lembut yang tanpa disadari Naruto tangan mulus Miku telah menelusup masuk ke dalam celana Naruto.

Pemuda itu bisa merasakan jari-jari lentik milik Miku mengelus-elus miliknya yang berharaga di balik celananya "bahkan sudah sekeras ini kau masih menahannya" sambung Miku berusaha menggoda Naruto.

Dengan ragu-ragu Naruto mendekatkan bibirnya kebibir pink milik Miku, akhirnya Naruto mencium Miku dengan lembut yang dibalas Miku dengan liar. Pemuda itu bisa merasakan bibirnya yang terasa dihisap dan lidah milik Miku yang menjelajahi rongga mulutnya.

5 menit berlalu Naruto melepaskan diri dari ciuman maut Miku yang menyaingi ciuman ganas dari Lyfa dan Akame. Kemudian pemuda itu menegakan badan dan sedikit menjauh untuk mengatur nafasnya setelah mengikuti permainan Miku. Kemudian Naruto mengalihkan perhatianya kearah lain.

Bahkan Naruto belum menyentuh dada oversize Miku. Di permainan sebelunya bersama Akame dan Lyfa ia juga tidak begitu tergiur dengan dada mereka, sepertinya Naruto tipe yang bisa menahan diri.

"Darling..." panggil Miku lembut, gadis itu meregangkan kakinya dibantu kedua tangan yang menarik sedikit pahanya untuk meregangkan kakinya lebih lebar memberi akses bagi Naruto menikmati tubuhnya.

Naruto membulatkan kedua matanya melihat apa yang ada di depannya, saat ini Miku meregangkan kaki untuknya memperlihatkan Hm... gadis itu yang masih rapat "saatnya menghamiliku, jangan buat aku menunggu Darling" ucap Miku yang melihat Naruto masih terdiam.

Glek!

Naruto meneguk ludahnya kasar mendekati Miku dengan wajah memerah "ka-kau ya-yakin Miku?" tanya Naruto tergagap, Miku mengangguk "ini pertama kalinya bagiku... jadi pelan-pelan Darling" jawab Miku yang kemudian melihat Naruto mulai melepas busananya.

Miku menypitkan matanya dan sedikit meringis merasakan benda asing sepanjang 18 cm dan keras mulai memasuki dirinya "ughhh!" gadis itu melenguh begitu benda asing tersebut bergerak lebih dalam memasuki dirinya dan merobek sesuatu, rasa sakit langsung menjalar di sekujur tubuh Miku.

Tercium bau dari darah yang perlahan mengalir dan menetes di atas putihnya futon, Miku mencengkram kuat futon yang ditidurinya untuk menahan rasa sakit yang menjalar tersebut.

Tes!

Suara dari liquid bening yang mengalir dari pelupuk Mata indah milik Miku, bukan air mata sedih melainkan air mata bahagia dari Miku karena dirinya telah menjadi milik Naruto sepenuhnya.

"kau baik-baik saja Miku?" tanya Naruto khawatir. Ia tidak tega melihat Miku yang terlihat kesakitan, tapi Naruto sudah tak bisa menahan nafsunya karena pernah melakukannya bersama Lyfa dan Akame, dan itu sangat menyenangkan baginya.

Miku mengangguk lemah "uhm beri aku waktu Darling" jawab Miku dengan wajah lembut bercampur sedikit menahan sakit. Beberapa menit berlalu, Miku menganggukan kepalanya memberi isyarat kepada Naruto bahwa dirinya sudah siap. Naruto mulai bergerak.

"Ahhhhhhhhh~" Miku menggelinjang nikmat merasakan sentuhan di bagian terdalam tubuhnya, ditambah sensasi tak tertahankan di dada oveersize miliknya yang mendapat sentuhan dewa dari suaminya.

Yui masih tertidur lelap bergelung dalam sapu tangan di atas rak di sudut ruangan, gadis mungil itu sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan desahan nikmat seorang istri yang sedang dipuaskan oleh sang suami karena pelindung yang membungkusnya meredam suara apapun dari luar. Besok Yui tidak tau apa-apa saat bangun, rugi kau tidak melihat adegan panas di sekitarmu.

.

.

.

 _Keesokan harinya, pagi hari sekitar jam... pokoke wayah esuk!_

1 hari telah berlalu setelah mereka bermalam di pondok kayu di tengah hutan, Naruto bersama istri ketiga dan keponakannya sudah sampai di kerajaan Saint Heavent. Tapi ada yang aneh dengan Naruto yang mengendap-endap di kota Saint Heaven seakan menghindari sesuatu, Yui dan Miku dibuat bingung karenanya.

"paman, kenapa kita harus mengendap-endap seperti ini?" tanya Yui penasaran kenapa mereka harus mengendap-endap.

"aku tidak ingin teman-teman dan kedua istriku melihatku sekarang ini, apa lagi sampai tau Miku menjadi istri ketigaku di perjalanan, bisa panjang masalahnya" balas Naruto yang sedang mengedarkan pandang ke kiri dan ke kanan. Miku hanya diam mendengar penjelasan suaminya, ia tidak mau Naruto mendapat masalah karenanya.

"heh... lalu kita langsung ke istana Saint Heaven menemui raja Geraint begitu? Paman"

"Hm. Benar sekali" Naruto menunjukan pedang Excaliber yang di bawanya "dengan membawa pedang ini, aku akan membungkam mulut para elf sombong itu jadi Lyfa tidak perlu takut lagi dengan mereka" ujar Naruto yang membuat Yui tersenyum miris. Sungguh Naruto rela melakukan apapun untuk istri-istrinya.

Naruto bersama Miku dan Yui terus berjalan kearah istana dengan mengendap-endap dan akhirnya setelah menempuh perjalanan selama 15 menit mereka sampai di depan gerbang istana yang sedang dijaga oleh 2 orang penjaga.

2 penjaga berarmor itu menyliangkan tombak mereka melihat Naruto yang berjalan mendekati gerbang, otomatis Naruto berhenti karena jalannya telah di blokir oleh 2 penjaga tersebut.

"apa keperluanmu datang ke sini?" tanya salah satu penjaga menuntut penjelasan dari Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum sebelum menancapkan pedang Excaliber yang dibawanya ke depan untuk menunjukannya kepada dua penjaga tersebut "aku ingin menemui raja Geraint untuk menyerahkan pedang ini" ujar Naruto dengan gaya sedikit keren.

"pedang Excaliber?! Jangan-jangan kau pemuda bergelar Destroyer yang di tugaskan oleh raja Geraint?" tanya penjaga tersebut memastikan.

Naruto mengangguk "aku sudah terkenalya?" tanya Naruto kikuk.

"tentu saja siapa yang tidak tau kau? Uzumaki Naruto pemuda bergelar Destroyer yang berani menantang Feyja sang ratu dari Alfheim" balas penjaga tersebut.

"baikalh silahkan masuk!" ucap penjaga satunya mengangkat tombaknya mengizinkan Naruto masuk.

"terimakasih, dan kedua orang ini bersamaku" ucap Naruto menunjuk Yui dan Miku. Kedua penjaga itu mengangguk paham dan membiarkan mereka bertiga masuk. Naruto tidak lupa untuk mencabut pedang Excaliber yang masih tertancap di tanah dan membawanya.

Mereka bertiga terus berjalan memasuki istana hingga langkah mereka terhenti di depan pintu berukuran besar berwarna emas dengan ukiran unik. Naruto mengetuk pintu tersebut.

"permisi, bolehkah saya masuk Geraint-sama?" ujar Naruto sopan.

"masuklah!" terdengar suara balasan dari dalam ruangan, Narutopun membuka pintu tersebut dan masuk kedalam diikuti Yui dan Miku.

Di dalam ruangan tampaklah ruangan yang cukup luas dengan interior yang menakjubkan yang mengisi ruangan tersebut, dan terlihatlah Geraint yang duduk di kursi kebesarannya yang di lengkapi dengan meja kerja yang terdapat dokumen-dokumen penting di atasnya.

Sang raja duduk memunggungi tiga tamunya karena msih sibuk memandang keindahan kota Saint Heavent yang menakjubkan dari balik jendela besar ruangan tersebut. Geraint memutar kursinya menghadap Naruto yang berdiri di depan meja kerjanya bersama Yui dan seorang gadis bersurai ungu terang yang belum pernah ia temui.

"ohh Naruto-kun akhirnya kau kembali hahaha"ucap Geraint diakhiri dengan tawa renyah.

"maaf telah mengganggu waktu bersantai anda Geraint-sama" ujar Naruto yang kemudian membungkuk diikuti Miku dan Yui yang hinggap di bahu Miku sebelum ikut membungkuk.

"tegakan badan kalian... ngomong-omong, kau sudah berhasil mengambil pedang Excaliber?"

Naruto menegakan badannya dan mengangguk, ia tunjukan pedang Excaliber yang dibawanya kepada Geraint, raja tersebut ternyum melihat Naruto berhasil mendapatkan pedang itu dari Thyrm.

Pemuda itu mendekat dan meletakan pedang Excaliber yang dibawanya di atas meja di hadapan sang raja, Geraint melihat sejenak pedang tersebut sebelum kembali memandang kearah Naruto "hebat! Tak kusangka kau berhasil mendapatkaanya" puji Geraint dengan nada netral.

"saya tidak pantas mendapat pujian dari anda yangmulia" balas Naruto merendah.

"hahaha kau pantas mendapat pujianku, Naruto-kun" kata Geraint yang diawali tawa renyah.

"oh ya, Geraint-sama, bagaimana dengan ratu Alfheim itu? Apa dia berbuat sesuatu pada kedua istriku saat aku tidak ada selama 2 minggu ini?" memang benar Naruto khawatir dengan kedua istrinya selama 2 minggu lebih ini, ia tidak bisa tenang karena ratu elf itu bisa saja melakukan sesuatu kepada Akame dan Lyfa.

"kau tidak usah khawatir, kedua istrimu baik-baik saja di bawah pengawasanku jadi ratu elf itu tidak akan berani macam-macam"

Naruto menghela nafas lega mendengar kedua istrinya baik-baik saja, ia sangat bersyukur.

"tapi... ada beberapa elf yang berhasil lolos dari pengawasanku dan mencoba menyakiti mereka"

Perkataan Geraint barusan telah merubah ekspresi lega Naruto menjadi ekspresi horor "lalu... bagaimana keadaan Lyfa dan Akame sekarang, Geraint-sama..." tanya Naruto dengan nada seperti manusia yang telah kehilangan jiwanya.

Geraint mengibas-ibaskan kedua tangannya panik, ia agak takut melihat Naruto mulai bertingkah aneh, bahkan sang raja yang dihormati takut dengan Naruto? Tentu karena ia sudah berjanji kepada Naruto akan memberi perlindungan kepada Akame dan Lyfa sebelum keberangkatannya ke daratan utara.

"te-tenang Na-Naruto-kun, kedua istrimu ba-baik-baik saja karena istri dari Menma-kun meminta bantuan dari teman-temannya untuk melindungi mereka berdua. Freyja beranggapan kau akan gagal dan tidak akan kembali lagi jadi kemungkinan ia menyuruh beberapa orang kepercayaannya untuk membereskan istri elfmu itu, bahkan istri keduamu juga ikut dilibatkan"

Terdiam, Naruto terdiam mendengar itu. Ia merasa lega ada yang mau ikut menjaga istri-istrinya tapi ia tetap tidak terima Freyja berusaha melukai kedua istrinya di belakangnya. Marah, pemuda itu menggertakan giginya dan otot-ototnya mulai mengeras.

Miku merasa cemas melihat Naruto yang terlihat tengah marah.

"dinginkan kepalamu Naruto-kun, ada yang ingin kuberitahukan padamu" ujar Geraint tenang. Naruto mengatur nafas untuk mengontrol emosinya, terlihat dari otot-ototnya yang mulai rileks.

Geraint tersenyum melihat Naruto sudah mulai tenang dan kemudian berujar "aku ucapkan selamat Naruto-kun kedua istrimu dinyatakan positif hamil 2 minggu yang lalu"

Naruto membulatkan matanya terkejut "ja-jadi a-aku a-aku a-aku-" Naruto mulai tergagap dan berujar tak jelas dengan tubuh gemetar.

"Hm. Kau akan menjadi ayah, Naruto-kun"

Wajah syok Naruto mulai digantikan senyum bahagia "Aku akan jadi seorang ayah!" seru Naruto mengangkat tangannya ke atas bahagia. Semua yang ada di ruangan itu ikut senang melihat kebahagian Naruto.

Brak!

Kebahagian Naruto tidak berlangsung lama karena kedatangan seorang yang membuka pintu dengan kasar. Orang itu adalah Freyja yang memasuki ruangan Geraint tanpa permisi dan sendirian meninggalkan penjaganya yang berjaga di luar.

Sring!

Baru saja Freyja ingin membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sepatah kata tapi ia urungkan saat melihat Naruto yang berdiri dan mencondongkan wajah dengan jarak 50 cm di depannya disertai seringai mengerikan di wajahnya dan benda dingin yang menyentuh lehernya. Semua yang ada di ruangan itu dibuat syok dengan kecepatan yang dimiliki Naruto.

Entah sejak kapan Naruto tiba-tiba sudah di sana dengan pedang Excaliber yang ia tempelkan ke leher jenjang Freyja.

"ini pedang yang kau minta... jadi jangan ganggu lagi keluargaku!" ujar Naruto dengan seringaian yang masih ia tunjukan sebelum menamcapkan pedang tersebut di depan kaki Freyja yang hannya berjarak 4 cm. freyja hanya bisa diam terpaku dengan tubuh gemetar.

"Geraint-sama, kami permisi dulu" ucap Naruto meminta izin kepada Geraint dengan sopan yang diangguki oleh Geraint. Narutopun pergi meninggalkan ruangan diikuti Yui.

Miku masih di dalam ruangan memperhatikan Freyja yang masih gemetar, kemudian ia alihkan pandang kearah Geraint "maaf atas kelakuan suami saya Geraint-sama" ujar Miku dengan sopan dan membungkuk hormat.

Geraint tersentak mendengar pengakuan gadis itu yang mengku Naruto adalah suaminya "jadi kau istri ketiga Naruto-kun?"

"benar Geraint-sama, kami menikah saat di perjalanan dan perkenalkan nama saya Uzumaki Miku, manusia setengah roh"

"itu bisa menjelaskan hubungan kalian, tapi bukankah sebagai klan Uzumaki, Naruto-kun harus memberimu sebuah barang berharaga seperti perhiasan atau yang lainnya?"

Miku tersenyum kemudian ia mengelus perut datarnya yang terekspos "dia sudah memberi saya sesuatu yang berharga..."

Geriant hanya tersenyum mengerti dengan maksud Miku.

"kalau begitu saya ijin undur diri Geraint-sama" ujar Miku yang kemudian pergi dari ruangan tersebut meninggalkan Geraint dan Freyja yang masih terdiam.

Pandangan Geraint tertuju pada Freyja yang terdiam "lihatlah kau hampir saja mati yang mulia Freyja, lebih baik kau tidak mengganggu mereka lagi" ujar Geraint diserati senyum mengejek.

.

.

.

"semuanya, aku pulang!" seru Naruto yang berjalan tergesa-gesa di lobi penginapan mewah bernama 'New Moon' diikuti Miku dan Yui yang mengekor di belakang.

Di sofa yang sengaja diletakan di tengah lobi, terlihat 3 pemuda, 3 gadis, dan 3 ekor kucing yang duduk sambil mengobrol bersama Erza.

Menyadari kedatangan Naruto, Erza berdiri dari duduknya diikuti orang-orang yang tadi mengobrol bersama Erza mengalihkan perhatian mereka kepada Naruto yang berjalan kearah mereka.

"Naruto?" kejut Erza.

"iya ini aku, sekarang dimana mereka berdua kakak ipar?" tanya Naruto tak sabar dan menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Erza. Tentu orang-orang yang diketahui teman Erza tersebut menatap bingung kearah Naruto. Bukankah sudah jelas Naruto memanggil Erza 'kakak ipar' tadi?

"te-tenang dulu Naruto" ujar Erza yang berhasil menghentikan Naruto.

""Naruto-kun""

Naruto mengalihkan perhatian begitu mendengar suara lembut 2 orang gadis cantik dari lantai 2 penginapan tersebut. Naruto terpaku melihat penampilan kedua istrinya yang berbeda hari ini, Akame dengan baju terusan rok panjang berwarna merah gelap, dan Lyfa dengan baju terusan rok panjang berwarna hijau cerah. Mereka berdua begitu elegan di mata Naruto.

Kedua gadis atau yang sekarang bisa dipanggil wanita cantik itu berjalan menuruni tangga dengan anggun diikuti Hestia bersama semua anggota familianya, kecuali Menma yang belum terlihat.

Naruto masih terpaku dengan rahang terbuka sampai mereka sudah turun di lobi ""selamat kembali, Naruto-kun"" ujar Lyfa dan Akame yang sudah berdiri di hadapan Naruto yang masih melongo, seketika Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya.

Pemuda itu berlutut dan merangkul pinggang kedua istri cantiknya sebelum mendekatkan wajahnya keperut Lyfa dan Akame, keuda perempuan itu terkikik geli melihat Naruto membenamkan wajahnya ke perut mereka "Geraint-sama bilang, aku akan jadi seorang ayah" gumam Naruto yang dapat didengar semua orang di sana. Akame dan Lyfa hanya tersenyum dan mengelus surai putih suami mereka, begitupun teman-teman Naruto yang ikut tersenyum termasuk Miku yang setia di sana.

"Naruto!"

Naruto menoleh kearah lantai 2 mendengar suara yang begitu familiar di telinganya.

Wush!

Terlihat siluet seseorang yang melompat dari lantai 2 dan sedikit berakrobat di udara sebelum mendarat dengan mulus seperti seorang atlit. Senym lebar ditunjukan oleh orang itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan Menma yang merupakan kakak kandung Naruto. Erza geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah suaminya itu yang terlalu lebay, sedangkan 3 ekor kucing yang bersama mereka terlihat menahan tawa menyaksikan aksi Menma.

"akhirnya kau pulang adiku" ujar Menma membentangkan kedua tangannya yang dibalas dengan pelukan hangat antar saudara oleh Naruto.

"lama tak bertemu Menma-nii" ujar Naruto yang kemudian melepaskan pelukannya bersama Menma.

"jadi misimu berhasil Naruto?" tanya Menma yang dijawab acungan jempol oleh Naruto, Menma mengangguk paham.

Kemudian Naruto memandang kearah orang-orang yang ia ketahui merupakan teman-teman dari Erza "perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Naruto dan terimakasih telah menjaga kedua istriku selama aku tidak ada" ujar Naruto yang diawali membungkuk hormat.

Teman-teman Erza tersenyum "sama-sama, dan perkenalkan namaku Natsu, Natsu Dragnel" balas Pemuda berambut pink dan memakai syal putih bermotif kotak-kotak yang ditanggapi Naruto dengan senyuman tipis, mengejutkan Natsu bisa bersikap sopan seperti itu, pemuda Dragon Slayer itu memang bisa bersikap sopan atau karena delikan tajam dari Erza?

Setelah perkenalan Natsu, Erza mulai memperkenalkan teman-temannya yang lain "Naruto perkenalkan mereka teman-temanku juga seperti Natsu, mereka Gray, Juvia, Gajeel, Wendy, Lucy, dan 3 kucing ini Happy, Carla, dan Lily" ujar Erza memperkenalkan teman-temannya satu-persatu.

"salam kenal" ujar Naruto membungkuk hormat "tak kusangka ada Dragon Slayer, Devil Slayer, penyihir kunci emas, dan kucing Exced yang menjaga kedua istriku. Aku merasa terhormat" sambung Naruto kembali menegakan badannya.

"tidak usah terlalu berterimakasih Naruto-san, ini juga karena Erza kami bisa di sini" ucap gadis berambut pirang yang diketahui bernama Lucy dengan canggung.

Puk!

Merasakan tepukan di pundaknya, Naruto menoleh kearah Menma yang menatapnya dengan mata menyipit "adiku... kemana kaosmu tak biasanya kau bertelanjang dada, dan siapa gadis itu?" tanya Menma menunjuk kearah Miku. Semua perhatian langsung tertuju kepada Miku yang merasa risih ditatap seperti itu, apa lagi Nagato dan Kurama yang terus memperhatikannya dari dekat sampai mereka harus sedikit mendongak.

Kurama dan Nagato mengelus dagu masing-masing memperhatikan sosok Miku lebih teliti ""seksi..."" ujar mereka bersama dengan wajah senang seakan melihat bidadari membuat para laki-laki ikut memperhatikan lebih dekat lagi sosok Miku yang memeluk dirinya sendiri takut. Tapi... para laki-laki berakhir dengan wajah lebam dan mendapat pertanyaan tajam 'kau ingin selingkuh?!' dari pasangan masing-masing.

Kecuali Naruto yang terdiam, Tatsumi, Gajeel, Koneko, Hestia, dan Wendy yang memang belum memiliki pasangan. Kurama, Happy, Carla, Lily, Yui, dan Nagato tidak termasuk!

Naruto lupa dirinya datang bersama Miku, lekas ia melangkah cepat mendekati Miku, membuat Akame dan Lyfa menatap penuh curiga pada Naruto.

"semuanya! Ada yang ingin kujelaskan kepada kalian" seru Naruto yang mampu menghentika kegiatan mereka. Semua terdiam memperhatikan Naruto, pemuda membuka mulutnya mulai bicara tapi ia urungkan, nyalinya seketika ciut mendapat tatapan penuh curiga dari Lyfa dan Akame.

'seramnya tatapan Akame dan Lyfa itu, tapi aku harus berani!' batin Naruto memberanikan dirinya. Naruto menatap Miku yang berdiri di sampingnya dengan senyum tipis, kemudian pemuda bergelar Destroyer itu kembali menatap teman-temannya yang menunggu dirinya.

Naruto menarik nafas sejenak kemudian menghembuskannya dan wajahnya berubah serius "gadis ini bernama Miku, Uzumaki Miku. Dan dia adalah..."

.

.

.

"... istri ketigaku"

Bersambung

Chapter 16 rampung dibuat! Maaf bila masih banyak kesalahan dalam karya saya ini.

Ada yang bingung menagap Naruto bisa sekuat itu? Jawabannya mudah... karena dunia fantasy, apapun bisa terjadi di luar nalar seperti anime-anime pada umumnya.

Dan masih ada yang penasaran dengan anak-anak Naruto? Tenang... sudah saya atur jadi tinggal tunggu saja, kalau para pembaca sekalian mau usul juga boleh karena Naruto akan mempunyai 2 orang anak perempuan dan 3 orang anak laki-laki jadi saya butuh saran. Pilih karakter-karakter dari anime lain yang memiliki ciri-ciri fisik seperti ibu-ibu mereka, tapi untuk anak yang akan dilahirkan Miku saya sudah menetapkannya dan mungkin tidak akan saya ganti.

Sekian yang saya sampaikan semoga cerita ini dapat menghibur dan jangan lupa berikan kritik dan saran yang membangun untuk saya.

Salam damai, Jangkryx.


	17. Chapter 17

DESTROYER

Genre : Fantasy, Adventur

Rating : T/M

Pair : Naruto X Akame X Lyfa X Miku

Karakter utama : Naruto Uzumaki

Warning! : strong naruto!, white hair!, jurus karangan sendiri!, super ngarang!, author newbie!

Chapter 17

"Hahhhhh~" Naruto mendesah rileks merasakan tubuhnya yang terendam di air hangat, dengan sebuah handuk kecil berwarna putih yang terlipat rapi di atas kepalanya. Saat ini ia sedang berendam di pemandian umum yang dimiliki penginapan New Moon.

Naruto tidak sendiri di pemandian itu, semua teman-teman dari Hestia familia dan juga teman laki-laki dari kakak iparnya yang sedang membasuh badan di pancuran. Termasuk Menma yang sekarang ini berendam di sampingnya dengan memejamkan mata, dia tidur?

Pemuda bersurai putih itu bersandar pada pinggiran bak dan mulai mengingat-ingat kejadian kemarin setelah dirinya tak sadarkan diri selama sehari penuh.

 **Flash back**

"... istri ketigaku"

Diam, semua terdiam mendengar pernyataan Naruto bahwa gadis yang diketahui bernama Miku itu adalah istri ketiganya. Berbagai ekspresi mereka tunjukan kepada Naruto, terutama Lyfa dan Akame yang menatapnya datar.

"tunggu sebentar!" ujar Ikki yang menyita perhatian "sebagai pemuda dari klan Uzumaki, bukankah Naruto harus memberimu benda berharag padamu nona?" sambung Ikki bertanya kepada Miku, karena merasa janggal dengan penampilan Miku yang hanya seadanya dan tidak terlihat satupun perhiasan atau semacamnya yang dikenakan Miku.

Gadis itu mengangguk, kemudian mengelus perut datarnya yang terekspos seraya tersenyum bahagia "Darling sudah memberiku sesuatu yang berharga, di dalam rahimku ini" jawab Miku diakhiri dengan senyum terindahnya.

"HEEEEEE!"

Semua terkejut mendengar jawaban Miku, sejak kapan Naruto menghamili gadis lain, di perjalanan? Berbagai reaksi kembali ditunjukan semua orang, ada yang senyam-senyum tidak jelas seperti Menma dan Ieyasu, cengo, menutup mulut tak percaya, dan tatapan dingin mengerikan oleh 2 istrinya yang mampu membuat tenggorokan Naruto terasa kering.

Kecuali Kurama yang malah mengendus-endus Miku yang membuat gadis itu menatap bingung kearah Kurama "ano... apa yang kau lakukan musang kecil?" tanya Miku dengan lembut, Miku sudah tau Kurama bukanlah musang sembarangan yang pasti bisa bicara.

 **"maaf nona tapi bau badanmu seperti p***h dari Naruto"** jawab Kurama polos, ia tau betul bau ini karena ia pernah menciumnya dari kamar Naruto setelah malam pertama partnernya bersama Akame dan Lyfa.

Para laki-laki menjadi heboh mendengar ucapan Kurama sedangkan para perempuan menatap Naruto dengan ekspresi yang tak bisa dijelaskan, terutama istri pertama dan keduanya.

"ehh.. benarkah? Padahal aku sudah mandi di sungai kemarin, karena kemarin malam Darling membuat badanku lengket dengan cairan cintanya yang cukup banyak" ucap Miku vulgar dengan entengnya yang membuat wajah para gadis memerah padam. Untuk Lyfa dan Akame tidak usah ditanya, mereka menatap nyalang Naruto dengan perempatan di dahi mereka, juga aura membunuh yang menguar dari tubuh mereka berdua.

'AKU AKAN MATI DI SINI!' batin Naruto panik yang ia tutupi dengan tawa kikuk dan menggaruk tengkuk. Kemudian Naruto memejamkan mata untuk menenangkan diri, Naruto membuka matanya dan membuka mulutnya untuk mulai bicara. Tapi belum sempat dirinya mengucapkan sepatah kata, tiba-tiba Naruto disuguhi 2 kepalan tangan yang melesat cepat ke pipi kanan dan pelipis kirinya.

Buakh!

Semua dibuat terkejut saat melihat Naruto yang berputar cepat di udara dan berakhir dengan jatuh ke lantai dalam kondisi tengkurap. Pelakunya adalah Akame dan Lyfa yang telah memukul Naruto. Terlihat jelas ekspresi kekesalan di kedua wajah perempuan cantik tersebut.

Naruto mencoba untuk membuka matanya lemah, samar-samar ia bisa melihat Miku yang berteriak-teriak kepadanya dengan wajah khawatir sebelum hilang kesadaran. Naruto sang Detoryer yang memiliki kekuatan fisik luar biasa, tak sadarkan diri karena pukulan Lyfa dan Akame, selemah itukah Naruto di hadapan istri-istrinya?

 **Flash back end**

Setelah itu Naruto tidak ingat apa-apa, bahkan ia masih terpikir mengapa dirinya bisa terbangun di tangga loby pagi ini, apakah ia berjalan sambil tidur? Tadi Naruto sempat berpas-pasan dengan ketiga istrinya yang entah sejak kapan akur, Naruto juga menyapa mereka tapi yang ia dapat mallah delikan tajam dari Akame dan Lyfa yang membuat hatinya tertohok. Miku yang merasa kasihan pada Naruto ingin menenangkannya tapi istri ketiganya itu segera ditarik menjauh oleh Lyfa dan Akame.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!

Lamunan Naruto buyar karena mendengar suara dengkuran keras dari Menma di sampingnya. Ia tolehkan kepalanya ke samping dimana terlihat Menma yang tertidur dengan posisi bersandar dan kepala mendongak keatas juga rahangnya yang menganga lebar, itu kah penyebab dengkuran kerasnya?

Dengkuran keras dari Menma sukses menyita perhatian dari semua orang di pemandian itu, mereka semua tak bisa menahan tawa mereka melihat keadaan Menma, begitupun Naruto yang memegangi perutnya sakit karena tertawa, sedangkan Menma masih saja tertidur tanpa tertanggu sedikitpun.

Beberapa saat kemudian tawa mereka mulai reda. Terlihat Bell dan Tatsumi yang berjalan kearah Naruto dan ikut berendam setelah selesai membasuh badan. Naruto kembali terdiam sampai Bell mulai berujar.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Naruto?"

"aku hanya masih bingung bagaimana caranya aku bisa terbangun di tangga loby pagi ini?" ujar Naruto balik bertanya yang kini perhatiannya tertuju kepada lawan bicara.

"Lyfa dan Akame, mereka berdua yang melemparmu ke tangga loby" jawab Bell jujur.

"Hehhh! Memang apa salahku?!" tanya Naruto tak percaya jika istri pertama dan keduanya yang telah melemparnya ke tangga loby.

"mereka kesal" ujar Tatsumi yang ikut diangguki oleh Bell.

"mereka kesal karena apa?" tanya Naruto polos yang membuat Tatsumi dan Bell geleng kepala, memang bukan salah Naruto karena ia tengah tak sadarkan diri saat itu.

"akan kuceritakan apa yang terjadi kemarin..." ujar Tatsumi yang diangguki Naruto dengan rasa penasarn tinggi. Bell diam ikut menymak walaupun sudah tau kejadiannya.

"kemarin kau jatuh tak sadarkan diri setelah menerima pukulan dari Akame dan Lyfa"

Naruto memejamkan matanya dan mengusap dagunya berbikir sejenak "Hm... memang benar kemarin aku mendapat pukulan dari mereka berdua dan kemudian... aku tidak ingat"

"Moryuu kau bisa mengalahkannya, tapi dipukul kedua istrimu saja kau langsung pingsan" ujar Bell yang berusaha menahan tawanya. Naruto hanya menanggapi dengan senyum kikuk dan mengaruk tengkuk.

"kulanjutkan lagi ceritanya..." ujar Tatsumi mulai melanjutkan penjelasannya "melihat kau yang tak sadarkan diri, ketiga istrimu langsung meresa panik, kemudian Menma menggendongmu ke kamarmu dan kemudian menidurkanmu di tempat tidur, ketiga istrimu menemanimu saat itu di kamar sampai siang hari. Siang harinya tiba-tiba raja Geraint mengumumkan bahwa kau telah mengalahkan penguasa daratan utara, Thyrm kepada semua penduduk Saint Heaven. Sontak namamu langsung dikenal semua orang, kau langsung dikenal oleh semua kalangan terutama para gadis yang sangat mengagumi sosok sang Destroyer. Mungkin para gadis di seluruh Saint Heaven jatuh cinta padamu, sampai banyak gadis yang datang ke sini hanya untuk bertemu denganmu dan itu yang membuat Lyfa dan Akame kesal karena berurusan dengan para penggemarmu, dan di puncak kekesalan mereka, kau diseret oleh kedua istrimu dan ditinggalkan di tangga loby. Istri ketigamu yang bernama Miku itu ingin membangunkanmu dan mengajakmu kembali ke kamar, tapi dicegah oleh Akame dan Lyfa. Sepertinya mereka masih kesal"

"hahh... jadi itu toh masalhnya, aku masih tak percaya aku bisa seterkenal itu sekarang" ujar Naruto yang diawali helaan nafas.

"apa kau masih ingin mempunyai istri lagi Naruto?" tanya Bell begitupun Tatsumi yang penasaran. Mendengar itu Naruto mendengus dan bersedekap dada "tentu tidak, mereka bertiga sudah cukup untuku. Aku akan membahagiakan mereka" ujar Naruto yang kemudian berdiri sebelum berjalan kearah pintu keluar dan keluar dari pemandian tersebut.

Tatsumi dan Bell memandang sosok Naruto sampai pemuda itu keluar dari pemandian dan hilang dari pandangan mereka "hei Bell" panggil Tatsumi yang langsung mendapat perhatian dari Bell "ada apa?" tanya Bell.

"sepertinya aku akan menggunakan kemampuanku yang sebenarnya" jawab Tatsumi yang membuat Bell tersentak "kau yakin akan menggunakannya?" tanya Bell memastikan karena ia tau betul kekuatan dari Tatsumi yang sesungguhnya.

"yah... aku akan menggunakannya saat pertandingan nanti bila bertemu dengan kakaku yang sombong itu"

"terserahmu saja teman" ujar Bell tersenyum, ia tak mungkin mencegah keputusan Tatsumi yang sudah bulat.

.

 _skip_

.

Setelah berpakaian, Naruto berjalan kearah ruang makan untuk sarapan pagi ini. Hari ini Naruto mengenakan kaos putih polos tanpa lengan yang memamerkan otot lengannya yang terbentuk, celana hitam panjang dan sandal japit biru biasanya yang ia gunakan sebagai alas kaki, tak lupa dengan syal biru yang melingkar di lehernya.

Naruto terus berjalan hingga langkahnya terhenti di depan pintu sebuah ruangan, kemudian Naruto memutar kenop pintu dan membukanya sebelum masuk ke dalam.

Di dalam Naruto melihat semua teman dan istri-istrinya sudah selesai sarapan menysakan piring kosong di depan mereka "di mana jatah sarapanku?" tanya Naruto celingak-celinguk menceri keberadaan makanan di atas meja tersebut, semua hanya diam tanpa menjawab, adapun yang menahan tawa agar tidak pecah.

Tidak mendapat jawaban, Naruto mengalihkan pandang kearah 3 istrinya yang malah mendelik tajam kearahnya, kecuali Miku yang menatapnya prihatin "dimana sarap-"

"tidak ada sarapan untukmu" ujar Lyfa ketus menyela ucapan Naruto "kau carai saja makanan di luar sana, pasti para gadis perawan di luar sana mau memberimu makanan atau mungkin tubuh mereka padamu" tambah Akame dengan wajah datar dan nada yang terdengar tajam.

Prank!

Suara hati Naruto yang pecah mendapat ucapan kejam dari istri pertama dan keduanya, Naruto hanya diam dengan wajah lesu dan tersenyum lesu pula sebelum pergi dari ruangan itu, pemuda itu terlalu lapar untuk berdebat dengan kedua istrinya. Semua terdiam melihat kepergian Naruto sebelum Miku memecah keheningan.

"Lyfa-nee Akame-nee, kalian terlalu berlebihan pada Darling" ujar Miku yang merasa khawatir dengan Naruto, Miku memanggil Lyfa dan Akame dengan sebutan kakak karena ia adalah istri termuda Naruto menurut urutan jika menurut umur mereka seumuran.

"ia pantas mendapatkannya, ini hukuman untuknya" jawab Lyfa yang menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi.

"jangan seperti itu pada Darling, akulah yang salah karena telah menggodanya" ujar Miku ngeyel.

"sudahlah Miku... ini bukan salahmu, ini salah Naruto-kun yang mudah tergoda dengan perempuan lain" ucap Akame yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Akame Lyfa kalian harus mencoba untuk memaafkan Naruto apapun kesalahnnya!" ucap Erza tegas, kedua gadis tersebut hanya bisa diam mendengar ucapan Erza. Mereka memang sudah keterlaluan pada Naruto tapi mereka masih sebal dengan Naruto yang menikahi Miku tanpa sepengetahuan mereka terlebih dahulu.

"Lyfa... Akame... kejar suami kalian dan maafkanlah dia sebelum terlambat" ucap Menma dengan nada penuh wibawa, semua yang ada di sana terkagum-kagum dengan ucapan Menma. Baru kali ini mereka mndengar nada penuh kewibawaan dari Menma.

Srek!

Kedua perempuan cantik itu berdiri dari duduk mereka sebelum berjalan keluar dari ruangan diikuti Miku yang mengekor.

"wahhh... baru kali ini aku melihatmu seperti itu Anata" ujar Erza yang kemudian memberi kecupan di bibir sang suami membuat semua orang di sana merona melihat apa yang dilakukan Erza barusan.

"tou-chan, kaa-chan, kalau mau bermesraan di kamar saja!" celetuk Nagato yang menonton kegiatan mereka sedari tadi. Menma dan Erza hanya tersipu malu karena ucapan Nagato barusan yang kini mengundang gelak tawa.

.

.

.

Krucuk!

Suara dari perut yang meraung meminta untuk segera diisi, di sinilah Naruto sekarang berjalan gontai menyusuri jalanan Saint Heaven yang tengah ramai sambil memegangi perutnya yang meraung lapar belum sarapan karena diusir kedua istrinya di penginapan beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Ia ngin membeli makanan yang dijual dijual oleh berbagai stand yang berdiri di pinggi-pinggir jalan, tapi ia tak membawa uang sedikitpun karena keuangannya sekarang dipegang oleh Lyfa mulai 3 minggu yang lalu.

"itukan Uzumaki Naruto sang Destroyer"

"Kyaaa! Tampannya!"

"aku ingin tidur dengannya!"

"eh tapi... dia saudah punya lebih dari 1 istri lho"

Gadis-gadis muda yang berpas-pasan dengan Naruto mulai berbisik-bisik dengan wajah merona tapi Naruto tidak peduli dan tidak begitu mendengarkan karena terlalu fokus dengan rasa lapar di perutnya.

Naruto terus berjalan tanpa memperhatikan depannya dimana terlihat seorang wanita yang juga berjalan kearahnya dengan pandangan kosong.

Bruk!

Merekapun saling bertabrakan sehingga wanita itu jatuh terduduk sedangkan Naruto masih berdiri tegak. Sadar telah menabrak seseorang di depannya, Naruto langsung mengulurkan tangannya kepada wanita yang masih terduduk tersebut.

"maaf aku tidak melihat..."

Uluran tangan Naruto berubah menjadi kepalan kuat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih, sorot matanya menajam dan otot-ototnya mengeras. Di depannya sekarang ini wanita bersurai merah yang sangat dibencinya sejak umur 7 tahun terduduk dengan pandangan kosong.

Sret!

Naruto mencengkram kerah kaos terusan yang dipakai wanita tersebut dan mengangkat wanita bersurai merah itu sejajar dengan dirinya hingga kaki wanita itu tidak menapak tanah karena perbedaan tinggi mereka. Wanita itu hanya menatap kosong kearah Naruto, seolah cahaya telah menghilang dari irs violetnya.

Semua orang yang kebetulan sedang lewat menghentikan langkah mereka dan memperhatikan dua orang tersebut.

"heh! Lihatlah dirimu, kau seperti pengemis sekarang ini. Oh maaf, kau lebih seperti korban pemerkosaan" ujar Naruto sinis disertai senyum merendahkan karena memang benar yang diucapkan Naruto, keadaan wanita itu seperti orang yang masa depannya hancur karena telah diperkosa secara paksa. Wanita itu masih diam dengan pandangan kosong.

Tidak ada jawaban dari wanita yang sangat dibencinya itu, Naruto melepaskan wanita itu seperti membuang sampah yang tentunya membuat terkejut semua orang yang menyaksikan itu, mereka ingin menegur Naruto tapi mereka takut karena mengetahui siapa Naruto sebenarnya setelah mendengar pengumuman dari raja Geraint pagi ini.

Naruto tidak peduli dengan tatapan orang-orang yang tertuju kepadanya dan kembali berjalan melewati wanita tersebut begitu saja.

Baru beberapa langkah Naruto berhenti karena sebuah genggaman di pergelangan kakinya, Naruto berbalik dan dapat ia lihat wanita itu tengah mencengkram lemah pergelangan kakinya dan mendongak memandang kearah Naruto dengan tatapan kosong.

Semua orang kembali terkejut melihat Naruto yang menginjakan kakinya di atas kepala sang wanita yang masih menatapnya kosong.

"kau butuh uang?" ujar Naruto seraya merogoh kantong celananya mencari beberapa valis "maaf aku tidak bawa uang, semua uangku dibawa istri pertamaku" sambungnya sok polos setelah tidak menemukan uang dari saku celananya.

"Naruko... Black Mara..." gumam wanita itu pelan yang masih bisa didengar oleh Naruto sebelum wanita itu jatuh tak sadarkan diri. Naruto hanya mengerutkan dahi mendengar gumaman wanita di depannya, Naruko? Black Mara? Apa maksud dari gumaman wanita ini? Ingin rasanya Naruto pergi meninggalkan wanita itu tapi hati kecilnya tergerak untuk menolong wanita tersebut.

Narutopun menggendong wanita tersebut dengan gaya bridal sebelum melangkah pergi menuju penginapan, ia berniat untuk menggali informasi dari wanita yang telah melahirkannya 15 tahun yang lalu tersebut.

'apa yang sudah terjadi padamu... kaa-san?'

.

.

.

"Naruto-kun/Darling!" seru 3 perempuan cantik berbeda surai rambut yang melihat kepulangan suami mereka. Naruto tidak pulang sendirian, pandangan mereka bertiga langsung tertuju pada wanita bersurai merah yang tengah digendong Naruto dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri.

"Na-Naruto-kun, kenapa kau membawa istri hokage-sama kesini dan mengapa dia tak sadarkan diri?" tanya Lyfa yang meminta penjelasan.

"dimana yang lainnya?" bukannya menjawab, Naruto balik bertanya "mereka sedang keluar" jawab Akame dengan suara kecil dan agak takut melihat kearah Naruto karena ia merasa bersalah telah berkata kasar pada Naruto pagi tadi.

Setelah mendengar jawaban Akame, Naruto kembali melangkah menuju anak tangga lantai 2 tapi langkahnya dicegat oleh Istri ketiganya, Miku.

"tolong jelaskan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya!" ucap Miku dengan wajah serius, hilang sudah sifat lembut Miku yang selalu ia tunjukan kepada sang suami.

"akan kujelaskan nanti" jawab Naruto dengan nada netral sebelum kembali melangkah menaiki satu demi satu anak tangga menuju lantai 2 meninggalkan ketiga istrinya yang terdiam.

Dalam benak Lyfa, Akame, dan Miku, mereka terus bertanya-tanya apa hubungan Naruto dengan istri Hokage keempat, Namikaze Kushina.

Sampai di dalam kamarnya, Naruto membaringkan Kushina di atas tempat tidurnya dan menyelimuti Kushina sampai sebatas leher. Ia pandangi wajah wanita tersebut yang tampak pucat.

Kemudian Naruto menarik sebuah kursi kayu ke sampng ranjang dan mendudukinya, mata Naruto terus memperhatikan Khusina "apa yang terjadi padamu kaa-san? Kau tampak kacau sekali sekarang" gumam Naruto yang tidak akan didengar oleh Kushina yang tak sadarkan diri.

Sebenarnya Naruto tidak ingin menolong Kushina karena ia masih membenci Kushina malah sangat membenci ibunya tersebut, tapi walaupun begitu Khusina tetaplah ibunya, wanita yang telah melahirkannya kedunia. Tangannya mengepal kuat saat mengingat masa lalunya dimana ia yang diusir oleh keluarganya sendiri saat ia masih berumur 7 tahun.

Brak!

Naruto tersentak kaget dan langsung berdiri dari duduknya saat pintu kamarnya dibuka dengan kasar oleh seseorang yang masuk ke dalam, siapa lagi kalau bukan sang kakak laki-laki, Menma. Dapat Naruto lihat ekspresi kakaknya yang marah dan berjalan kearahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan membawa bedebah ini kemari Naruto?!" seru Menma dengan ekspresi marahnya yang bisa membuat semua orang ketakutan tapi itu tidak berpengaruh sama sekali pada Naruto yang terlihat tenang.

"dia tak sadarkan diri di jalan tadi dan aku butuh informasi darinya" jawab Naruto tenang.

"HAHHHH!" Menma mengacak rambutnya frustasi "apa kau tidak ingat yang telah dia lakukan bersama hokage berengsek dan anak perempuan mereka padamu dulu Naruto?" sambung Menma yang sedikit mulai tenang.

"aku masih mengingatnya dan tak akan kulupakan begitu saja perbuatan mereka padaku dulu" jawab Naruto yang membuat Menma terdiam dan kemudian menghela nafas pasrah sebelum kembali berujar "terserah padamu, memang informasi apa yang ingin kau dapat dari wanita ini?"

"tadi aku mendengarnya bergumam tentang Naruko dan Black Mara"

Menma mengkerutkan dahinya mendengar ucapan Naruto "apa hubungannya gadis itu dan Black Mara?" tanya Menma yang semakin penasaran dengan penjelasan Naruto.

Naruto menggidikan bahu "entahlah, sekarang maukah kau menggunakan skil _Healing of Cakra_ milikmu agar dia cepat sadar?"

"Hm... baikalah" jawab Menma yang dengan terpaksa mendekati Kushina yang terbaring lemah dan mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke wajah wanita tersebut, mulai muncul aura kebiruan dari telapak tangan Menma yang mulai menjalar ke seluruh tubuh Kushina.

"hei nii-san! Kapan pertandingan Colosium Saint Heaven dimulai?" tanya Naruto yang belum tau kapan pertandingannya dimulai karena ia yang harus pergi ke daratan utara 2 minggu yang lalu.

"seminggu lagi, pertandingannya ditunda karena masalah di pertemuan dewa-dewi saat itu" jawab Menma di sela-sela kegiatannya menyembuhkan Kushina. Naruto hanya ber'oh saja dan mengangguk mendengar jawaban Menma.

Setelah beberapa saat, kondisi Kushina berangsur-angsur mulai membaik, Menmapun menghentikan skilnya dan kembali berdiri tegak "dia akan siuman besok" ujar Menma yang ditanggapi Naruto dengan anggukan.

Kedua kakak beradik itu diam memperhatikan Kushina yang tertidur tenang, tidak ada yang memulai percakapan di antara mereka sampai Menma membuka mulutnya "kalian masuklah! Jangan mengintip" ujar Menma dengan nada netral. Naruto melirikan matanya kearah pintu di belakangnya.

Cklek!

Pintupun dibuka dan suasana kamar serasa ramai karena beberapa orang yang masuk ke dalam kamar tapi untungnya kamar itu mememiliki ukuran yang cukup besar untuk dimasuki mereka semua tanpa berdesakan (longgar).

Kini di depan Naruto dan Menma berdiri semua teman-temannya yang menatap 2 kakak beradik itu dan wanita bersurai merah yang terbaring di tempat tidur "Anata, apa hubungan kalian dengan istri seorang hokage ke empat? Dan kenapa dia tidak sadarkan diri?" tanya Erza langsung pada intinya yang mewakili rasa penasaran dari teman-temannya yang ada di sana.

Menma dan Naruto saling pandang dan mengangguk seakan sedang berkomunikasi sebelum kembali menatap teman-temannya "Namikaze Kushina adalah... kaa-san kami" jawab Menma dengan tenang, berbeda dengan teman-temannya yang terkejut bukan main mendengar jawaban Menma. Selama ini mereka tidak tau siapa orang tua dari Menma dan Naruto bahkan setahu mereka Menma adalah adik sepupu Naruko.

"dan kami belum tau kenapa dia bisa tidak sadarkan diri" sambung Naruto yang menjawab pertanyaan Erza yang kedua.

Akame yang sudah sadar dari keterkejutannya berjalan mendekati Naruto sebelum berujar "ja-jadi yang mengusirmu..."

Naruto mengangguk dan menunjuk kearah Kushina yang terbaring lemah "benar dialah orang tua yang mengusirku dulu saat aku masih berumur 7 tahun" jawab Naruto netral ang kemudian menurunkan telunjuknya.

Mendengar jawaban Naruto, Akame menatap datar kearah Kushina. Ia pernah mendengar Naruto bercerita tentang orang tuanya yang mengusir suaminya itu dulu.

"tidak usah pikirkan itu Akame" ujar Naruto lembut mencoba menenangkan istri keduanya tersebut, Akame menghela nafas sebelum menatap Naruto "baik Naruto-kun" ujar Akame "aku minta maaf untuk yang tadi pagi Naruto-kun" sambung Akame dengan nada menyesal.

"Hm! Aku maafkan tapi..." jawab Naruto menggantung yang membuat Akame penasaran.

Krucuk! Krucuk!

Semua terdiam dan menatap kearah Naruto saat mendengar suara misterius tersebut.

"bisakah aku dibuatkan sarapan?" tanya Naruto yang entah kenapa raut wajahnya seperti mengkerut karena kekurangan makan. Semua tertawa lepas saat mendengar permintaan Naruto yang tampak tersiksa karena kelaparan.

"uhm aku akan memasak yang banyak untukmu" jawab Akame dengan senyuman manis.

"eits! Apa maksudnya aku? Miku dan aku juga suaminya Naruto-kun, jadi kammi juga ikut memasak untuk suami kita" ujar Lyfa yang diangguki setuju oleh Miku di sampingnya. Ketiga perempuna cantik itu tersnyum bersama mengabaikan Naruto yang semakin mengkerut kelaparan.

Menma ikut tersenyum melihat ketiga perempuan itu begitupun semua orang yang ada di sana yang ikut tersenyum, kemudian pandangannya teralih kearah Kushina dan seketika pandangannya menjadi datar 'saat sadar nanti kau harus menceritakan semua yang terjadi' batin Menma.

.

 _Skip, pagi harinya... mbuh jam pira_

.

"nghh..." terdengar suara lenguhan kecil dari seorang wanita bersurai merah panjang sepunggung yang mulai bangun dari tidurnya karena terganggu oleh cahaya matahari yang masuk dari celah-celah jendela.

Wanita itu mulai membuka kelopak matanya memeperlihatkan iris violet yang indah "dimana ini?" gumam wanita itu yang masih dalam keadaan berbaring di tempat tidur dan memandangi langit-langit ruangan.

"nenek?"

Seketika wanita itu terkejut dan langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dimana seorang bocah yang duduk di samping ranjang, alangkah terkejutnya wanita itu melihat seorang anak kecl berambut merah dan memiliki mata berwarna biru laut yang menenangkan sedang menatapnya polos.

Wanita yang bernama Kushina itu mulai memdudukan dirinya "siapa kau nak?"

"Nagato, Uzumaki Nagato" jawab anak kecil itu yang membuat Kushina sedikit terkejut saat mendengar marga Nagato yang sama dengan marganya dulu, apalagi Nagato memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'nenek'.

"kenapa kau memanggilku nenek nak kecil?"

"itu karena nenek adalah ibunya Uzumaki Menma, dan dia adalah tou-chanku" jawab Nagato dengan lancarnya tanpa hambatan.

Kushina kembali terkejut bukan main mendengar ucapan Nagato, kapan Menma mempunyai anak? Setahunya dulu Menma tidak pernah dekat dengan seorang perempuan atau Menma merahasiakannya darinya dan Minato.

Cklek!

Lamunan Kushina buyar seketika saat pintu di ruangan itu terbuka dan menampakan seorang pemuda bersurai putih dan bertubuh atletis yang berjalan kearahnya sebelum berdiri di sisi ranjang.

"Nagato, kau dicari kaa-chanmu" ujar pemuda tersebut.

Nagato mengangguk "baik paman" ujar Nagato kepada pemuda tersebut yang tak lain adalah Naruto sebelum berlari ke luar ruangan, meninggalkan Kushina dan Naruto.

Setelah kepergian Nagato, Naruto menduduki kursi di pinggir ranjang yang tadi sempat diduduki Nagato. Tatapan datar ia layangkan kepada ibu kandungnya yang menundukan kepala.

Kushina menundukan kepalanya tak berani menatap seorang anak yang telah dibuangnya dulu 8 tahun yang lalu itu. Kini ia merasa bersalah pada Naruto setelah apa yang terjadi dulu.

"kau sudah baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto datar.

Kushina mendongakan kepalanya dan menatap kearah Naruto, ia sedikit senang Naruto menanyakan keadaannya walaupun Naruto menatap datar kearahnya. Kushina mengangguk kecil mengiyakan pertanyaan Naruto.

Dengan takut-takut Kushina menatap kearah Naruto yang masih menatapnya datar "Na-Naruto m-m-ma-maaf-"

"Nanti saja" ujar Naruto datar yang langsung menghentikan ucapan Kushina "sekarang yang terpenting... ceritakan apa yang sudah terjadi padamu dan apa hubungan Naruko dan Black Mara!" sambung Naruto datar tapi terdapat ketegasan di dalamnya.

Kushina hanya diam dan mengangguk sebelum mulai menceritakan apa yang sudah dialaminya.

Bersambung

Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya saya bisa mengupdate chapter 17 ini karena kesibukan saya PKL (praktek kerja lapangan) sampai bulan Februari. Dan maaf bila ceritanya pendek dan kurang memuaskan juga masih terdapat kesalahan.

Terimakasih kepada para pembaca sekalian yang setia menunggu dan membaca cerita ngawur saya ini.

Untuk usulan salah satu pembaca yang mengusulkan Tokisaki Kurumi sebagai anak perempuan dari Akame, saya terima usulan itu karena memang saya akan menggunakan karakter itu sebagai anak kedua dari Akame.

Yang usulannya tidak diterima jangan kecewa ya, terus berikan saran kalian untuk anak-anak dari Naruto ke depannya. Untuk Miku... dia hanya akan memiliki satu orang anak laki-laki saja dan itu sudah saya tetapkan siapa anaknya, yang pasti ia akan memiliki surai putih seperti sang ayah, penasaran? Pembaca sekalian boleh menebaknya di kolom review.

Sekian yang bisa saya sampaikan, jangan lupa berikan kritik dan saran yang membangun untuk saya karena hal tersebut adalah sumber inspirasi untuk saya.

Salam damai, Jangkryx


	18. Chapter 18

DESTROYER

Genre : Fantasy, Adventur

Rating : T/M

Pair : Naruto X Akame X Lyfa X Miku

Karakter utama : Naruto Uzumaki

Warning! : strong naruto!, white hair!, jurus karangan sendiri!, super ngarang!, author newbie!

Chapter 18

 **Miku dream**

 _Aku bertemu lagi dengannya, seorang pemuda berumur 16 tahunan dengan surai putih yang sangat mirip sekali dengan Naruto bahkan sudah seperti kopian suamiku itu sendiri, hanya saja yang membedakan adalah model rambutnya yang sedikit berbeda dengan Darling._

 _"ano… siapa kau sebenarnya, dan kenapa kau selalu datang dalam mimpiku?" tanyaku kepada pemuda di depanku yang hanya tersenyum kearahku, ini sudah ke 3 kalinya dia datang dalam mimpiku dan hanya tersenyum setiap kali aku menanyakan sesuatu padanya._

 _Pemuda itu mulai menggerakan tangannya dan kemudian menunjukan_ _telunjuknya_ _kearah perutku yang tentu saja membuatku kebingungan, apa yang dimaksud pemuda itu dengan menunjuk perutku?_

 _"kenapa kau menunjuk kearah perutku?" tanyaku dengan dahi yang berkerut._

 _"suatu saat kau akan mengerti" jawab pemuda itu yang membuatku sedikit terkejut karena baru kali ini pemuda itu membuka suaranya._

 _Setelah mengatakan itu, pemuda tersebut membalik badannya sebelum melangkah pergi meninggalkanku di hamparan padang rumput yang_ _luas tanpa ujung_ _ini._

 _Segera kulangkahkan kakiku untuk mengejar pemuda itu, tapi tiba-tiba semuanya berubah_ _menjadi_ _pitih yang menyilaukan mata…_

 **Miku dream end**

.

.

.

Di pagi hari yang cerah ini, terlihat Naruto yang duduk di meja makan sendirian dengan ditemani piring kosong bersih dan sendok di tangan kanannya. Pagi ini Naruto terlambat sarapan, semua teman-temannya sudah selesai sarapan 1 jam yang lalu.

Kalau bukan karena 3 istrinya yang membangunkanya dengan penuh kasih sayang tadi mungkin ia akan bangun jam 2 siang hari ini.

Naruto masih diam memikirkan cerita dari ibunya. Setelah mendengar cerita dari ibunya kemarin, sekarang ia tau Naruko adalah seorang Black Mara, ternyata kebenaran ini telah dirahasiakan Minato dan Kushina sejak lama. Bahkan kemarin Naruto sempat terkejut mendengar cerita dari Kushina bahwa wanita itu dan suaminya telah diserang Naruko di perjalanan menuju Saint Heaven. Yang lebih mengejutkan lagi Minato mengorbankan dirinya demi menyelamatkan Kushina. Lucu sekali, terbunuh oleh seorang anak yang selalu dibanggakan. Konyol.

Cklek!

Suara pintu ruangan yang dibuka dan masuklah 3 orang perempuan berparas cantik yang membawa makanan yang baru saja mereka masak dengan nampan.

Naruto hanya diam memperhatikan ketiga istrinya yang sedang menata makanan untuknya di hadapannya. Begitu selesai meletakan beberapa makanan di depan suami mereka, Lyfa, Akame, dan Miku memilih duduk manis berhadapan dengan Naruto.

Naruto masih diam walaupun makanan sudah tersaji di depannya membuat Miku, Lyfa, dan Akame menatap cemas suami mereka itu.

"Naru-kun ada apa? Ayo makan sarapanmu nanti keburu dingin lho.." ucap Lyfa dengan lembut yang berhasil membuyarkan lamunan Naruto.

"maaf, aku makan ya. Selamat makan" ujar Naruto yang kemudian mengambil sepotong ayam goreng dan memakannya dengan khikmat, dilanjutkan dengan memakan makanan lainya yang tersaji di atas meja. Lyfa, Akame, dan Miku diam memperhatikan suami mereka yang sedang makan.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Naruto sudah selesai dengan sarapnnya "hahh kenyangnya!" seru Naruto mengelus perutnya yang sudah kenyang.

Melihat Naruto sudah selesai makan, Akame memberanikan dirinya untuk bertanya sesuatu "Naruto-kun, sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan? Kulihat akhir-akhir ini kau sering melamun" tanya Akame penasaran begitupun Miku dan Lyfa karena mereka sering melihat Naruto merenung sejak berbicara tentang sesuatu dengan Kushina beberapa hari yang lalu.

Mendengar pertanyaan istri keduanya, Naruto menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum menjawab "aku hanya masih tak percaya, tou-san sudah tiada dan ternyata nee-sanku seorang Black Mara"

Ketiga perempuan itu terkejut bukan main mendengar perkataan dari suami mereka. Ketiga perempuan itu mulai merasa tidak tenang karena Black Mara telah terlahir kembali, ini pertanda buruk, dunia akan dilanda ketakutan akan teror seorang Black Mara. Hanya ada satu orang yang bisa menghentikan Black Mara, yaitu Hades sang dewa kegelapan sekaligus raja dari dunia bawah. Tapi keberadaanya sekarang entah dimana setelah pertempurannya dengan Black Mara terdahulu beberapa abad yang lalu.

Melihat istri-istrinya mulai panik, Naruto mulai angkat bicara "kalian tidak usah takut, aku akan selalu melindungi kalian! Lagi pula kaliankan sedang hamil... tidak baik terlalu banyak pikiran itu tidak bagus untuk kehamilan kalian" ujar Naruto mantab mencoba menenangkan ketiga istrinya.

Mendengar ucapan Naruto, Lyfa, Akame, dan Miku dapat merasa tenang karena suami tercinta mereka akan melindungi mereka bertiga dari bahaya yang akan datang.

Setelah melihat tiga istrinya mulai tenang, Naruto berdiri dari duduknya "aku pergi keluar dulu, kalian baik-baik saja di sini ya. Dan juga terimakasih, masakan kalian bertiga sangat enak" ucap Naruto sebelum melenggang pergi dari ruangan tersebut meninggalkan tiga orang istri berparas cantik yang tersenyum kearahnya.

Terjadi keheningan di antara mereka bertiga setelah kepergian Naruto.

"Lyfa-nee, Akame-nee, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu pada kalian" ujar Miku yang berhasil memecah keheningan di ruangan itu.

"apa yang ingin kau tanyakan Miku?" tanya Lyfa begitupun Akame yang juga penasaran dengan apa yang ingin ditanyakan oleh Miku.

"ini mungkin pertanyaan yang aneh, apakah kalian pernah didatangi oleh seorang pemuda yang memiliki mata seperti Darling di dalam mimpi kalian?" tanya Miku.

Akame dan Lyfa sedikit tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Miku, perempuan bersurai ungu terang itu sedikit mengerutkan dahi melihat reaksi istri kedua dan pertama suaminya itu.

"bagaimana kau tau kami bermimpi tentang seorang pemuda yang mendatangi kami dalam mimpi, jangan-jangan kau juga sama Miku?" tamya Akame memastikan.

Miku mengangguk "ya, pemuda yang mendatangiku sangat mirip dengan dengan Darling tapi hanya model rambutnya saja yang berbeda"

"kita bermimpi didatangi pemuda yang memiliki ciri-ciri yang sama seperti Naru-kun, tapi pemuda yang mendatangiku berambut pirang sepertiku dan memiliki mata seindah lautan seperti Naru-kun" ucap Lyfa menimpali.

"aku juga, pemuda yang mendatangiku dalam mimpi memiliki rambut hitam lurus sepertiku dan memiliki mata blue saphire seperti Naruto-kun" ucap Akame.

"apa sebenarnya maksud dari mimpi kita yang sama-sama didatangi seorang pemuda?" tanya Miku penasara, begitupun Lyfa dan Akame yang juga sependapat dengan Miku.

.

.

.

Di jalanan utama kerajaan Saint Heaven yang sedang ramainya, terlihat Naruto yang berjalan dengan santai sambil melihat-lihat keramaian di sekitarnya. Ia mencoba untuk tidak terlalu memikirkan masalahnya saat ini dengan jalan-jalan di pusat kota kerajaan Saint Heaven.

 **"Naruto!"**

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan menghadap ke belakang di mana terlihat Kurama yang berlari kearahnya.

"kau sedang jalan-jalan juga Kurama?" tanya Naruto yang dijawab anggukan oleh Kurama.

 **"dari pada mati kebosanan di penginapan, lebih baik jalan-jalan"** jawab Kurama santai yang kemudian kembali melangkah mengikuti langkah Naruto.

 **"aku baru ingat, ada yang harus kuberikan padamu Naruto"** ucap Kurama tiba-tiba yang membuat Naruto penasaran.

Sambil terus melangkah, Kurama memunculkan sebuah gulungan berwarna putih dari ketiadaan yang melayang di hadapan Naruto **"ambilah! Kakek Rikudou berpesan padaku untuk memberikan gulungan itu pada orang yang menjadi partnerku, yaitu kau"**

"Rikudou, maksudmu Rikudou sanin? Bagai mana kau bisa mengenal seorang pahlawan sepertinya?" tanya Naruto memastikan pendengarannya tidak salah mendengar nama Rikudou dari Kurama. Siapa yang tidak kenal Rikudou sang petapa enam jalur yang telah membantu dewa Hades mengalahkan Black Mara terdahulu yang sempat membangkitkan Jubi dan mendapat gelar pahlawan dari dewa Hades itu sendiri.

 **"dia yang merawatku dan biju-biju lainnya dulu , sudah cepat ambilah gulungan itu!"** tukas Kurama.

Mendengar ucapan Kurama, Naruto mengambil gulungan tersebut dan memperhatikannya sejenak "apa isi gulungan ini?" tanya Naruto penasaran dengan gulungan di tangannya.

 **"entahlah, aku belum pernah membukanya dan melihat isinya selama ini"**

Narutopun memilih duduk di salah satu bangku yang tersedia di pinggir jalan yang cukup teduh karena hijaunya pepohonan diikuti Kurama yang juga duduk di sebelahnya. Setelah mendudukan dirinya, pemuda bersurai putih itu mulai membuka gulungan itu yang ternyata berisi tulisan.

 **"apa isi gulungan itu Naruto?"** tanya Kurama penasaran.

"seperti sebuah pesan" jawab Naruto sebelum mulai membaca isi gulungan tersebut.

 _" Empat tunas baru akan memulai perjalanan mereka menjelajahi dimensi untuk mencari renkarnasi sang raja dunia bawah sekaligus dewa kegelapan, Hades. Bersama dewa kegelapan yang akan mereka layani, mereka bersama-sama akan berusaha melawan, memerangi, dan menghancurkan Black Mara beserta pengikut-pengikutnya yang akan menyebarkan teror di atas dunia"_

Naruto mengerutkan dahi bingung setelah membaca isi gulungan itu "apa maksudnya ini Kurama?"

 **"entahlah, mungkin sebuah ramalan? Itu sudah lama sekali diberikan kakek Rikudou padaku dulu"** ujar Kurama menjelaskan.

Mendengar kata ramalan keluar dari mulut Kurama membuat Naruto terdiam sebelum menyerahkan gulungan itu kembali kepada Kurama "biarkan ini tetap menjadi rahasia sampai saatnya empat tunas yang dimaksud dalam gulungan ini muncul. Dan saat itu, berikan gulungan ini pada mereka"

 **"baiklah"** jawab Kurama menerima gulungan tersebut dengan cara menggigitnya sebelum menghilangkan gulungan tersebut semudah memunculkannya tadi.

 **"sekarang, apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah tau Black Mara telah bangkit Naruto?"** tanya Kurama.

"entahlah... mungkin aku akan berusaha semampuku mencegah Naruko berbuat ulah" jawab Naruto sambil memandang orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di jalanan dari tempat duduknya.

 **"aku ikut Naruto!"** ucap tegas Kurama yang ingin ikut bersama Naruto tetapi mendapat jawaban gelengan kepala oleh Naruto.

"tidak perlu ikut denganku, kau harus menjaga ketiga istriku yang sedang hamil" ucap Naruto tenang.

Kurama hanya mendesah pasrah dengan ucapan Naruto **"terserah, ucapanmu adalah perintah untuku partner"**

"terimakasih kawan" ujar Naruto seraya mengelus kepala Kurama menyebabkan yang empu menggeliat keenakan seperti kucing manja.

.

.

.

 _Skip, 3 hari kemudian..._

Pagi hari ini kerajaan terlihat sangat ramai, terutama di Colosium yang memiliki ukuran yang cukup untuk menampung kurang lebih 7000 penonton (kalian bisa bayangkan sendiri sebesar apa).

Tribun Colosium telah dipenuhi oleh orang-orang dari berbagai usia karena hari ini adalah hari akan dilaksanakannya pertandingan Colosium Saint Heaven yang diikuti oleh wakil-wakil dari berbagai familia yang ikut serta.

Di tengah ramainya hiruk-pikuk penonton yang duduk memenuhi tribun Colosium, terlihat Hestia familia bersama dewi Mereka yang duduk bersama menonton kearah arena pertarungan Colosium yang hanya beralaskan pasir. Kecuali Naruto dan Tatsumi yang tidak bersama mereka karena sedang berada di ruang tunggu para peserta.

"Naruto-kun nanti seperti apa ya?" ujar Akame dengan antusias tinggi terhadap suaminya.

"yang jelas, Naru-kun memakai celana pendek, kaos oblong, syal birunya, dan sandal japit. Hihh! Sebal rasanya melihat cara berpakaian Naru-kun!" jawab Lyfa yang duduk di samping kiri Akame dengan jengkel, karena menurutnya suaminya itu selalu berpakaian sederhana bahkan di acara formal di istana Saint Heaven dan saat bertemu raja Geraint, Naruto hanya memakai pakaian sesederhana itu.

Miku yang duduk di sebelah kanan Akame terkikik geli melihat Lyfa yang jengkel hanya karena penampilan suami mereka sehari-hari "memang apa yang salah dengan penampilan Darling, Lyfa-nee? Menurutku itu keren" tukas Miku.

"ya mungkin saja" jawab Lyfa masih terlihat jengkel.

Tanpa mereka sadari, di belakang terlihat perempuan bersurai merah yang memperhatikan percakapan mereka sedari tadi.

"Lyfa, kau tidak boleh marah-marah hanya karena itu. Kaukan sedang hamil, marah-marah tidak baik untuk kehamilan lho" ucap wanita berambut merah panjang bernama Erza yang duduk di belakang ketiga perempuan itu membuat ketiga perempuan itu menoleh kearahnya.

"maaf kakak ipar" ucap Lyfa menyesal dengan perbuatannya.

"apa kalian sudah lupa? Kemarin lusa kalian membelikan setelan jas untuk Naruto dan menyuruhnya untuk memakainya. Tapi akhirnya ia susah bergerak dan berakhir dengan jas itu yang robek" ujar Menma yang duduk bersama Erza mengapit Nagato yang duduk manis diantara mereka dengan Kurama di pangkuannya.

Memang benar apa kata Menma, Naruto memang tidak cocok memakai pakaian formal seperti setelan jas. Tawa merekapun pecah saat mengingat kejadian itu.

Greekk!

Terdengar suaran sesuatu yang terangkat keatas menyebabkan semua perhatian penonton tertuju pada 4 pintu jeruji besi di masing-masing sisi empat penjuru mata angin di arena Colosium yang mulai terbuka, dan terdapat satu pintu uatama yang memiliki ukuran cukup besar di arena Colosium yang tidak terbuka seperti empat pintu lainnya.

"HUOOOOOOOOO!"

Prok! Prok! Prok! Prok!

Semua penonton bersorak diiringi tepuk tangan yang meriah saat melihat para peserta yang mengikuti pertandingan mulai memasuki arena dari masing-masing keempat pintu di arane Colosium.

Sorakan dan tepuk tangan semakin menjadi saat ratusan peserta mulai berbaris di tengah arena menghadap kearah satu tempat yang terdapat beberapa kursi yang salah satunya tengah diduduki orang nomer satu di kerajaan Saint Heaven, Geraint. Bersama para pengawalnya yang setia berdiri di belakangnya, Dan juga beberapa orang penting lainnya yang duduk bersebelahan dengan Geraint.

Tap!

Tap!

Dan akhirnya terlihat juga Naruto yang berjalan keluar dengan santai dari salah satu pintu bersama Tatsumi di sampingnya.

"wahh! Ramai sekali! Aku jadi gugup Naruto" ujar Tatsumi pada Naruto yang masih berjalan di sampingnya.

"tenang, santai saja Tatsumi" tukas Naruto santai "ayo cepat kita segera bergabung ke barisan!" sambung Naruto yang kemudian mempercepat langkahnya diikuti Tatsumi dan akhirnya mereka berdua bergabung kebarisan belakang.

Banyak peserta yang memperhatikan sosok Naruto setelah ia dan Tatsumi bergabung ke barisan.

"siapa dia?"

"bukankah pemuda itu orang yang bergelar Destroyer"

"benarkah? Dia terlihat biasa saja"

"Hati-hati dengannya, kemampuannya sudah diakui oleh raja Geraint sendiri"

Itulah suara bisikan demi bisikan dari beberapa peserta yang memperhatikan sosok Naruto. Ada juga beberapa perempuan yang mematap Naruto dengan rona merah di pipi mereka. Tadi ada juga yang sempat menyatakan cintanya pada Naruto bahkan ada juga yang sampai menggodanya, tapi Naruto menanggapinya dengan tenaNg dan menjawab _"maaf aku sudah mempunyai 3 orang istri yang sedang hamil muda, dan aku tidak ingin mempunyai pasangan lagi selain ketiga istriku"_ jawaban itu sudah cukup untuk menghancurkan perasaan gadis-gadis yang menaruh perasaan pada Naruto, cek! Kasihan. Kembali kecerita lagi!

"lihat Naruto, orang-orang mulai membisikanmu" bisik Tatsumi yang berdiri di samping Naruto.

"biarkan saja, anggap saja angin lewat" ujar Naruto tak peduli dengan setiap bisikan dan tatapan dari peserta lainnya karena perhatiannya tertuju kepada ketiga istrinya yang sedang menonton dirinya dari bangku penonton.

Tatsumi penasaran dengan apa yang sebenarnya sedang diperhatikan oleh Naruto sehingga teman putihnya itu tidak peduli dengan sekitarnya, iapun memutuskan untuk mengikuti arah pandangan Naruto "oalah... kau sedang melihat istri-istrimu toh"

"benar sekali, bukankah mereka terlihat cantik dari sini?"

"ya ya ya, bisakah kau fokus dengan pertandingan?" tanya Tatsumi agak sebal dengan temannya itu.

"Hm... dari nada bicaramu kau terlihat iri denganku ya? Kau kan sudah ada Koneko, walaupun sifatnya terlihat datar dan cuek, tapi ia sangat perhatian padamu" ujar Naruto dengan santainya.

Tatsumi mulai salah tingkah mendengar ucapan Naruto "i-itu... ano..." bahkan Tatsumi mulai berbicara tidak jelas.

"berbahagialah dengannya teman" ujar Naruto yang kemudian melambaikan tangannya kearah ketiga istrinya "Heyyy!" seru Naruto sekeras mungkin agar dapat didengar teman-temannya tanpa peduli dengan tatapan tidak suka dari beberapa peserta yang dapat membuat nyali Tatsumi ciut.

""berjuanglah Naru-kun/ Naruto-kun/ Darling/ Naruto!"" seru ketiga istri dan teman-teman Naruto dengan antusias pula, Kusina menunjukan senyum tipis melihat anak ketiganya yang sedang melambai dengan senyuman lebar di bawah sana. Soal hubungan Kushina dengan Naruto bisa dibilang mulai membaik karena Naruto sudah mulai untuk menerima ibunya itu walapun masih dalam proses, tapi tidak untuk Menma yang masih kaku dengan Kushina.

Erza geleng kepala melihat tingkah adik iparnya itu "lihatlah adikmu itu Anata... lho? Anata kau dimana?" Erza celingak-celinguk mencari keberadaan suaminya yang menghilang dari sisinya "Nagato kau lihat Tou-chanmu dimana?" tanya Erza kepada anaknya yang senantiasa duduk manis di sampingnya.

"itu! Tou-chan di sana" tunjuk Nagato kearah tempat untuk MC membawa acara. Erza hanya dapat memijit pelipisnya melihat suami tercintanya berada di sana yang terlihat tengah bersiap dengan sebuah mic di tangannya.

Duk!

Duk!

[tes 123]

Semua penonton langsung diam seketika saat suara Menma yang menggelegar di seluruh Colosium dari pengeras suara. Menma menjadi MC karena permintaan dari Geraint sendiri beberapa saat sebelum acara dimulai.

 _[para penonton dari semua usia dan semua ras yang ada di sini. Pertama-tama selamat datang di pertandingan Colosium Saint Heaven ini dan aku, Uzumaki Menma akan menjadi MC dari pertandingan kali ini!]_ seru Menma semangat dengan mic di tangannya membuat para penonton kembali bersorak.

 _[lihatlah penonton sekalian! Para pesrta kali ini cukup banyak juga... mungkin sudah banyak peserta dengan gelar-gelar hebat yang sudah tidak asing di telinga penonton sekalian, tapi! Bagaimana dengan gelar Destroyer yang diberikan oleh yang mulia raja Geraint kepada seorang pemuda yang telah pergi kedaratan utara melawan raksasa Thyrm dengan tangan kosong dan berhasil merebut pedang Excaliber dari tangan raksasa itu!]_

""HUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!""

Semua penonton kembali berseru dengan keras. Cerita tentang keberhasilan Naruto menjalankan misi dari Geraint ke daratan utara untuk merebut pedang Excaliber dari tangan Thyrm sudah menyebar dengan cepat layaknya angin kencang. Itu sebabnya Naruto cukup terkenal di kalangan orang-orang.

""NARUTO!""

""NARUTO!""

""NARUTO!""

""NARUTO!""

Semua penonton menyerukan nama Naruto dengan serempak dan menghentakan kaki mereka bersama-sama menimbulkan suara hentakan kaki yang cukup keras di Colosium. Naruto hanya mengelus tengkuknya dan tertawa kikuk saat para penonton serempak menyerukan namanya, ia tidak sadar dengan beberapa peserta yang menatap kearahnya dengan tatapan tidak suka, seperti halnya Freyja yang duduk tidak jauh dari Geraint. Wanita elf itu menunjukan wajah tidak terima terhadap Naruto yang membuat Geraint menunjukan senyum tipis kemenangan.

 _[baiklah sekarang aku akan menjelaskan tentang pertandingan Colosium yang akan berubah dari sebelumnya yang hanya bertarung secara individu atau kelompok di arena sampai salah satu pihak kalah, tidak lagi. Pertandingan akan berubah, ada 3 tahap pertandingan yang pertama perebutan bendera yang dilakukan secara kelompok sesuai familia kalian. Kedua, kalian akan dikirim ke suatu dungeon secara acak untuk melawan monster yang juga secara acak pula. Ditahap kedua ini kalian akan bertarung secara kelompok atau individu... itu akan diacak juga. Yang ketiga, orang-orang yang berhasil lolos di tahap kedua akan bertarung satu lawan satu di arena Colosium dengan lawan yang sudah ditentukan secara acak, tapi kalian tidak akan melawan teman sefamilia kalian sendiri]_

Colosium kembali ricuh setelah mendengar perubahan sistem pertandingan yang mendadak.

"apa maksudnya ini yang mulia?" tanya A sang Raikage dari Kumo tidak terima yang duduk di sebelah kanan tidak jauh dari Geraint.

"aku hanya mengubah sedikit sistem pertandingan selama ini yang menurutku membosankan" jawab santai Geraint yang masih memandang kearah para peserta di arena yang terlihat kebingungan dengan perubahan sistem pertandingan.

"tapi yang mulia, sistem pertandingan Colosium sudah berlangsung selama berabad-abad lamanya dan sekarang anda merubahnya begitu saja" ujar wanita bersurai merah kecoklatan bernama Mei Terumi sang Mizukage dari Kiri yang sependapat dengan A.

"aku tau sistem pertandingan Colosium sudah berjalan selama berabad-abad, dan apa kalian sudah lupa? Akulah yang mengusulkan pertandingan ini dulu sebelum kalian dilahirkan" jawab Geraint tenang masih sibuk memandang kearah arena tanpa melihat reaksi A dan Mei, kedua kage itu lang sung bungkam setelah mendengar jawaban Geraint. Mereka lupa jika Geraint sudah hidup cukup lama.

Di tempat duduk yang tidak jauh dari mereka, terlihat seorang kakek tua bertubuh kecil yang menyandang sebagai Tsucikage dari Iwa, Onoki "sudahlah Mizukage, Raikage. Benar apa yang dikatakan yang mulia raja, sistem yang dulu sudah membosankan. Kita lihat saja sistem pertandingan yang baru ini karena sepertinya menarik" ujar Onoki yang sependapat dengan sistem baru pertandingan.

Kakek tua itu memandang kursi kosong di sampingnya yang seharusnya diduki oleh Hokage yang tidak hadir hari ini entah karena apa 'Hokage, kenapa dia tidak hadir? Padahal kulihat istrinya ada di sana' batin Onoki yang kemudian menatap kearah Kushina yang duduk bersama dewi Hestia dan familianya.

 _[kalian pasti masih bingung dengan peraturan setiap tahap baru pertandingan ini? Akan kujelaskan, yang pertama perebutan bendera, kalian akan berlomba-lomba untuk mendapatkan bendera yang sudah disebar diseluruh kota. Merebut bendera milik lawan dan melumpuhkan lawan diperbolehkan, tapi melukai lawan terlalu parah atau sampai membunuh sangat dilarang di tahap pertama ini]_

Menma menjeda sejenak penjelasannya untuk melihat reaksi dari para peserta setelah mendengar penjelasannya, dan dapat dilihatnya ada beberapa peserta yang terlihat menganggap enteng peraturan tahap pertama yang baru saja ia jelaskan. Menma menunjukan seringaiannya, inilah yang ia tunggu, reaksi meremehkan dari para peserta.

Menmapun kembali melanjutkan penjelasannya _[dan di tahap pertama ini kalian hanya diperbolehkan menggunakan kekuatan fisik. Bagi yang menggunakan kekuatan sihir apapun itu, maka akan langsung didiskualifikasi!]_

Seringaian Menma semakin lebar melihat beberapa peserta yang terlihat gelisah, karena mereka tidak diperbolehkan menggunakan sihir yang merupakan kekuatan utama mereka di tahap pertama ini.

 _Bersama Hestia familia_

Di jajaran bangku penonton, terlihat Ieyasu yang duduk di sebelah kanan Rossweisse "Hm... hanya menggunakan kekuatan fisik" gumam Ieyasu sembari mengelus dagunya, membuat teman-temannya menoleh kearahnya.

"ada yang salah Yasu-kun?" tanya Rossweisse penasaran dengan gumaman suaminya barusan, Ieyasu menggeleng "tidak, aku berpikir di tahap pertama ini, orang-orang dengan kekuatan fisik besar seperti Naruto akan sangat diuntungkan di sini" jawab Ieyasu yang membuat teman-temannya tersenyum mengerti maksud dari Ieyasu, sama halnya dengan Lyfa, Akame, dan Miku yang sudah memahami kekuatan suami mereka itu. Terutama Miku yang sudah melihat secara langsung kekuatan fisik Naruto saat berhadapan dengan Thyrm.

 _Bersama Naruto dan Tatsumi di arena_

Terjadi kegaduhan di antara peserta setelah mendengar lanjutan dari penjelasan Menma karena di tahap pertama ini mereka tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatan sihir yang selalu mereka banggakan, tapi pengecuali untuk Naruto yang malah memperlihatkan sebuah senyuman yang menurut Tatsumi aneh.

Apa yang membuat Naruto senang, Tatsumi itu baru menyadarinya jika pemuda bertubuh kekar itu hanya mengandalkan kekuatan fisik seperti monster untuk bertarung yang bahkan monsterpun masih kalah dengannya.

 _[jika kalian tidak setuju dengan peraturan di tahap pertama kalian boleh mengundurkan diri tapi, kalian akan dianggap sebagai pecundang yang takut hanya dengan pertarungan fisik]_ Menma kembali berucap untuk memprovokasi peserta pertandingan, tapi tidak satupun peserta yang keluar dari barisan karena harga diri mereka yang terlalu tinggi.

 _[baiklah jika tidak ada yang mundur dari tahap pertama, bersiaplah tahap pertama akan segera dimulai dan hati-hati untuk perserta yang terlalu mengandalkan kekuatan sihir karena tahap pertama ini adalah kuburan kalian]_ ucap Menma diakhiri seringaian yang cukup mengerikan serta area mata yang tertutup oleh bayangan.

Greekk!

Pintu utama di Colosium akhirnya mulai terbuka dengan perlahan dan para peserta mengubah barisan mereka menghadap pintu utama yang tengah terbuka tersebut.

 _[seluruh area kota Saint Heaven adalah arena pencarian bendera dan kembalilah ke tengah arena Colosium jika kalian sudah mendapatkan bendera. Kalian diperbolehkan merebut bendera lawan]_ semua peserta saling memandang kelompok lain setelah mendengar penjelasan Menma yang diperbolehkannya merebut bendera kelompok lain, merekapun juga mulai dengan acang-ancang berlari masing-masing berbeda dengan Naruto yang hanya berdiri tegak dengan bersedekap dada dan juga tersenyum tipis yang dianggap aneh oleh para peserta di sekitarnya.

 _[MULAI!]_ seru Menma dengan keras dan para peserta langsung berlari keluar dari Colosium melalui pintu utama yang terbuka lebar untuk memulai tahap pertama dalam pertandingan ini.

'ini menyenangkan' batin Naruto yang tengah berlari di tengah-tengah kerumunan peserta yang mulai berpencar ke penjuru kota Saint Heaven.

Bersambung


	19. Chapter 19

DESTROYER

Genre : Fantasy, Adventur

Rating : T/M

Pair : Naruto X Akame X Lyfa X Miku

Karakter utama : Naruto Uzumaki

Warning! : strong naruto!, white hair!, jurus karangan sendiri!, super ngarang!, author newbie!

Chapter 19

Hari ini kerajaan Saint Heaven tidak seperti biasanya, jalanan utama, pasar,dan taman yang biasanya ramai dipenuhi oleh pendudukpun terlihat sepi. Terlihat beberapa bendera kecil berwarna putih dengan lambang kepala naga yang merupakan bendera dari kerajaan Saint Heaven.

Seperti bendera yang satu ini, berkibar pelan karena diterpa anign yang menenangkan sampai...

Wusshh!

Tiba-tiba bendera itu hilang begitu saja meninggalkan jalanan yang berlubang bekas bendera tadi tertancap. Bagi yang bisa melihat dalam gerakan lambat, akan terlihat bendera tersebut disambar dalam kecepatan gila oleh pemuda bersurai putih dengan syal biru yang ia kenakan.

"ini terlalu mudah" gumam pemuda itu sambil berlari di jalanan kota Saint Heaven dengan bendera putih berlambang kepala naga di genggamannya, ya pemuda tersebut adalah Uzumaki Naruto sang Destroyer yang juga memiliki 3 orang istri. 1 elf, 1 manusia setengah roh, dan 1 manusia? Kita kesampingkan dulu hal tersebut.

Sekarang ini Naruto masih terus berlari sambil mengedarkan pandang ke sekitarnya. Ia hanya sendirian karena berpisah dengan Tatsumi untuk mempermudah mengumpulkan bendera karena mereka hanya berdua saja, jadi mereka memilih untuk berpencar.

Sedari tadi ia belum bertemu dengan peserta lainnya, mungkin karena kerajaan Saint Heaven yang sangat luas yang menjadi penyebab Naruto belum bertemu seorangpun sampai asekarang. Naruto mempertajam pengelihatannya begitu melihat sebuah objek yang berada di sebuah taman tak jauh di depannya, iapun segera mempercepat larinya.

Begitu sampai dapat Naruto lihat sebuah bendera berlambang kepala naga yang tertancap di puncak sebuah patung air mancur di tengah taman **(terserah pembaca sekalian ingin membayangkannya seperti apa).**

Naruto menunjukan seulas senyum tipis melihat bendera tersebut ada di depan matanya "ini hari keberuntunganku" gumam Naruto mendekati bendera tersebut berada. Baru beberapa langkah Naruto mendekati pancuran dimana bendera itu berada tiba-tiba ia merasakan bahaya dari arah belakang.

Slasshh!

Dan benar saja, sebuah pedang rapier terhunus dengan cepat ke arahnya. Naruto yang menyadari serangan tersebut memiringkan badan menghindari hunusan sebuah pedang rapier dari arah belakangnya dan dapat ia lihat orang yang menghunuskan pedang tersebut ke arahnya "Aiz... Wallenstain...?" gumam Naruto melihat orang yang menghunuskan pedang ke arahnya.

Naruto mengedarkan pandang ke sekitarnya untuk mencari keberadaan teman-teman dari Aiz sang putri pedang karena tidak mungkin ia bergerak sendiri 'itu mereka' batin Naruto melihat beberapa gadis lainnya dari Loki familia yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

Melihat Naruto lengah, Aiz mengayunkan pedangnya secepat kilat ke arah dada pemuda bergelar Destroyer itu. Naruto menyadari serangan tersebut dan melompat ke belakang.

Srek!

Tapi kaos yang dikenakan Naruto sobek di bagian dada karena menerima tebasan pedang dari Aiz. Padahal jika ia bersungguh-sungguh, Naruto bisa menghindari tebasan dari Aiz tanpa goresan.

Kini di hadapan Naruto berdiri 7 orang gadis dari Loki familia, Hyuga Hinata, Rias Gremory, Himejima Akeno, Toujou Kuroka, Esdeath, Toudou Tohka, dan Aiz Wallenstain yang baru saja menyobek kaos milik Naruto dengan ayunan pedangnya.

"wow! Ayunan pedangmu sangat cepat" ujar Naruto kagum.

Aiz menatap Naruto datar tanpa ekspresi "kau hanya mempermainkanku Destroyer" ujar Aiz dengan ciri khasnya, datar.

Naruto memperhatikan ketujuh gadis di depannya yang menurutnya terlihat lebih diam tidak seperti biasanya yang selalu menyombongkan diri mereka "hoy! Apa yang sudah terjadi pada kalian? Tidak biasanya kalian diam seperti ini?" ujar Naruto yang penasaran dengan tingkah ketujuh gadis yang memendam rasa kepada kakaknya itu.

Tidak ada jawaban dari ketujuh gadis itu sampai Naruto kembali berucap "kalian terlihat galau... oh apa karena orang yang kalian cintai sudah mempunyai istri yang cantik dan bahkan sudah memiliki anak?" sambung Naruto dengan entengnya tidak peduli dengan raut wajah ketujuh gadis itu yang mulai mengeras.

Tiba-tiba Hinata melesat cepat dengan tombak yang ia acungkan ke arah Naruto berniat untuk melancarkan serangan. Naruto yang melihat Hinata melesat ke arahnya hanya berdiri diam sampai ujung tombak milik Hinata tinggal beberapa cm lagi mengenai perut Naruto.

Bruk!

Tiba-tiba Gadis itu terhuyung ke depan sebelum jatuh tersungkur dengan cukup keras karena Naruto memiringkan badannya dan menjegal kaki Hinata yang sedang berlari "ops! Aku hampir terkena serangan seorang pengganggu rumah tangga nii-san" ujar Naruto melihat Hinata yang jatuh tersungkur.

Naruto kembali memiringkan badannya dan menghindar ke sana kemari saat 6 gadis lainnya melancarkan serangan ke arah Naruto dengan serangan fisik dan senjata berupa pedang masing-masing. Tentu saja itu bukan hal sulit bagi Naruto, dengan mudahnya ia menghindari setiap serangan yang dilancarkan keenam gadis tersebut "pola serangan kalian sangat kacau hanya karena patah hati" gumam Naruto tersenyum meremehkan "baiklah... akan kuladeni perlawanan kalian" sambung Naruto yang masih menghindari setiap serangan yang semakin brutal karena emosi yang memuncak setelah mendengar ucapan Naruto yang memancing emosi ketujuh gadis tersebut.

.

 _Di Colosium_

.

Suasana di Colosium cukup ramai karena ribuan penonton yang menonton berlangsungnya pertandingan dari 4 buah layar sihir raksasa yang melayang tepat di tengah-tengah arena, dengan begitu para penonton bisa menonton para peserta yang sedang bertanding tanpa harus terjun langsung ke lapangan ungtuk sekedar melihat para peserta yang tersebar di penjuru kerajaan Saint Heaven.

Dan di jajaran para penonton, terlihat Hestia dan semua anggotanya yang sibuk menonton berlangsungnya pertandingan, perhatian mereka sedang tertuju kepada salah satu layar di depan mereka yang menampilkan Naruto yang sedang menghindari setiap serangan yang dilancarkan oleh 7 orang gadis dari Loki familia.

"kalahkan para gadis pengganggu itu paman!" seru Nagato antusias saat melihat Naruto melawan 7 orang gadis dari Loki familia yang beberapa diantaranya penah ia lihat saat acara jalan-jalan bersama tou-chan dan kaa-channya.

Seruan Nagato cukup terdengar keras sehingga tak sedikit penonton yang memandang ke arah si kecil Nagato, Erza dibuat malu karena tingkah putranya yang kelewat antusias "nak, kau tidak boleh bicara begitu" ucap Erza berusaha memperingati Nagato dengan lembut.

"ayolah kaa-chan... paman sedang memberi mereka pelajaran tentu saja itu membuatku senang" balas Nagato tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari layar besar di tengah arena.

Memang benar apa yang dikatakan putranya, ada sedikit rasa lega di dalam hatinya melihat orang-orang yang pernah menghinanya sedang dipermainkan Naruto saat ini "tapi tetap saja tidak boleh Nagato!" Erza kembali berucap dengan lembut khas seorang ibu yang menasehati anaknya.

Nagato mengalihkan perhatiannya dari layar dan menghadap ke arah ibunya "bahkan tou-chan juga terlihat senang" ucap Nagato mengacungkan telunjuknya. Erza mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Nagato dan seketika itu juga ia mengalami sweatdrop di tempat melihat Menma yang menyeringai senang di bangku MC.

Si kecil Nagato kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah layar sihir di tengah arena "saat besar nanti, aku ingin menjadi kuat dan menendang orang-orang yang merendahkan kaa-chan dan tou-chan. Itu cita-citaku!" ucap Nagato mantaf. Erza tertegun mendengar cita-cita dari Nagato yang ingin melindunginya dan Menma, seulas senyuman ia tunjukan sebelum tangannya tergerak untuk menglus surai merah milik Nagato.

"terimakasih putraku, aku akan menunggu saat itu tiba" gumam Erza sangat pelan.

"kau punya cita-cita yang hebat Nagato" ujar Ieyasu yang duduk di samping Nagato bersama Rossweisse. Sedari tadi pemuda itu mendengar percakapan ibu dan anak itu. Ya tidak hanya Ieyasu saja yang mendengarnya, Hestia dan pengikut-pengikutnya juga mendengar percakapan mereka. Kecuali Menma yang berada jauh dari mereka.

"kau harus banyak berlatih agar menjadi kuat dan bisa mewujudkan cita-citamu itu, Nagato" sambung Ieyasu memberi dukungan untuk cita-cita milik Nagato yang menurutnya menarik. Teman-teman dan istri Ieyasu yang mendengar ucapannya juga sependapat dan mendukung apa yang dicita-citakan si kecil Nagato, mereka sudah tau tentang gadis-gadis yang mengganggu acara jalan-jalan Menma bersama Erza dan Nagato karena Menma sendiri yang bercerita pada mereka.

"baik paman Ieyasu! Aku akan berusaha!" seru Nagato antusias sambil menunjukan cengiran khas seorang bocah miliknya. Beberapa orang di sekitar mereka tersenyum melihat seorang anak kecil berseru antusias karena menurut mereka Nagato anak yang lucu dan menggemaskan.

Seperti Lyfa dan Miku yang tersenyum mendengar penuturan si kecil Nagato "aku harap anak kita juga seperti itu" ujar Miku kepada Lyfa yang duduk di sampingnya.

Lyfa mengangguk "aku harap juga begitu" balas Lyfa sependapat dengan ucapan Miku "bagaimana denganmu Akame?" tanya Lyfa kepada Akame yang duduk di sampingnya tapi tidak ada jawaban dari Akame, sedari tadi gadis bersurai hitam itu hanya duduk diam dengan pandangan yang terus terpancang ke layar di tengah arena yang menampilkan Naruto yang sedang melawan beberapa gadis.

"kau baik-baik saja Akame" Lyfa kembali bertanya karena merasa khawatir dengan sikap Akame, begitupun Miku yang juga merasa aneh dengan Akame.

"ia baik-baik saja" ujar Hestia yang duduk di samping Erza. Lyfa, Miku, dan Erza mengalihkan perhatian mereka ke arah Hestia "ia hanya sedang kehausan saja" sambung Hestia. Muncul tanda tanya besar di di kepala ketiga perempuan itu.

"hal itu biasa terjadi pada perempuan vampir yang sedang hamil, mereka sering kehausan saat sedang mengandung" bukan Hestia yang menjelaskan melainkan Staz yang menonton layar di tengah arena dengan tangan menopang dagunya malas "Akame seorang vampir sama sepertiku" sambung Staz.

""?!"" ketiga perempuan itu terkejut mendengar penjelasan dari Staz, mereka tidak tau jika selama ini Akame adalah seorang vampir, mereka tidak tau karena selama ini mereka bertiga belum pernah melihat Akame meminum darah. Itu karena seorang vampir memang jarang sekali meminum darah jika mereka tidak menginginkannya. Tapi berbeda dengan vampir perempuan yang sedang hamil, mereka kerap kali kehausan darah karena semua energi tersalur ke janin yang mereka kandung.

Mereka bertiga baru tau sekarang jika Akame seorang vampir, berbeda dengan yang lainnya yang sudah tau dari dulu karena Akame memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai seorang vampir saat pertama kali bergabung dengan Hestia familia.

"darah Naruto-kun... pasti terasa enak..." gumam Akame tiba-tiba yang dapat didengar dengan jelas oleh Miku dan Lyfa membuat wajah kedua perempuan itu pucat pasi.

 _Kembali ke Naruto_

Sriing! Sriing! Sriing!

Slaash! Slaash! Slash!

Naruto terus bergerak ke sana-kemari menghindari setiap serangan brutal yang dilancarkan oleh 7 orang gadis dari Loki familia yang menyerangnya. Mereka terus menyerang Naruto tidak peduli dengan bendera yang menjadi tujuan utama dari babak pertama pertandingan ini.

'benderanya ada di sana tapi kenapa mereka tidak menyentuhnya sama sekali, malah menyerangku tanpa henti' batin Naruto terus menghindari ayunan senjata dan pukulan dari lawan-lawannya. Naruto terus dipojokan dengan serangan-serangan yang terus dilancarkan padanya tanpa henti hingga akhirnya...

""HIAAAA!"" ketujuh gadis itu berseru dan bersamaan serangan mereka semakin cepat dan brutal. Naruto hanya diam dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya menahan semua serangan tersebut.

Buakh!

Sraak!

Buukh!

Slaash!

Tebasan, pukulan, tendangan, Naruto hanya diam di tempat dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya menahan semua serangan tersebut. Dengan fisik yang kuat, Naruto dapat menahan semua serangan itu, tapi tidak dengan kaos yang dipakainya yang tidak kuat menahan semua serangan itu dan mulai sobek di beberapa bagian.

Ketuju gadis itu terus melancarkan serangan mereka tanpa henti tidak peduli dengan kondisi lawan mereka, sebelum akhirnya mereka berhenti menyerang dan melompat mundur mengambil jarak karena kehabisan nafas.

Dengan nafas yang masih memburu, ketuju gadis itu memandang Naruto yang masih diam berdiri dengan menyilangkan tangan dan dapat dilihat kondisi Naruto yang compang-camping serta beberapa luka lecet di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Seulas senyum tipis mereka tunjukan.

"inikah kemampuan dari para gadis Loki familia yang selalu dibanggakan?" ujar Naruto yang mulai menegakan badannya yang terdapat luka lecet dimana-mana.

Senyum ketuju gadis itu luntur melihat semua serangan mereka hanya meninggalkan luka lecet dan gores pada lawan di depan mereka, seakan tubuh Naruto terbuat dari logam yang sangat kuat hingga senjata berkualitas tinggi milik mereka hanya sanggup memberikan goresan dan luka lecet pada tubuh Naruto 'seberapa kuat orang yang digelari Destroyer itu sebenarnya?!' batin ketuju gadis itu tak percaya.

Sejenak Naruto memperhatikan pakaian yang dikenakannya dimana terlihat celanya yang terdapat beberapa sobekan dan kaosnya yang sudah compang-camping tidak layak pakai karena menerima serangan brutal dari tuju gadis di depan mereka.

Sraak!

Tanpa pikir panjang Naruto menarik kaos yang dikenakannya hingga sobek dan membuangnya ke sembarang tempat. Kini terlihatlah tubuh sang Destroyer muda yang kekar dipenuhi dengan otot-otot yang sudah terbentuk begitu kokohnya ditambah kulit tan milik Naruto yang menambah nilai plus pada karisma Naruto.

Ketuju gadis di depannya dibuat diam terpaku karena melihat sosok Naruto yang terlihat sangat gagah dan jantan di mata mereka, mereka memang tergila-gila pada Menma karena ketampanan dan tubuh atletis yang dimilikinya tapi pemikiran mereka hilang seketika saat melihat sosk Naruto yang sekarang ini. Tanpa sadar semburat mereha hinggap di wajah cantik ketuju gadis itu.

"waduh... padahal itu kaos yang baru dibelikan Akame kemarin" ujar Naruto melihat sobekan kaos yang baru saja dibuangnya, kemudian tangannya tergerak ke arah lehernya berniat mengecek sesuatu "kaos sobek tidak masalah yang penting-" ucapan Naruto berhenti karena merasakan ada yang aneh dengan syal miliknya, pandangannyapun ia turunkan untuk melihat kondisi syalnya.

Dan seketika tangannya bergetar melihat syalnya mengalami hal yang sama dengan pakaiannya, sobek di beberapa bagian. Naruto hanya diam dan menurunkan tangannya.

"beberapa hari yang lalu... syal ini rusak saat pertarunganku di daratan utara, kemarin syal ini baru saja selesai diperbaiki ketiga isriku, dengan penuh kasih sayang dan ketelatenan mereka memperbaiki syal ini sampai layak kupakai kembali..." gumam Naruto menundukan kepalanya membuat ketuju gadis dari Loki familia terdiam mendengar gumaman Naruto.

Naruto mulai menegakan kepalanya "syal ini hadiah pertama yang diberikan nii-san padaku" sambung Naruto dengan ekspresi dan nada yang sama datarnya.

Entah mengapa ketuju gadis itu merasa merinding bukan main saat mendapat tatapan datar dari Naruto yang seakan sedang menunjukan kemarahannya kepada mereka.

Keringat dingin mulai membanjiri tubuh ketuju gadis dari Loki familia itu saat Naruto mulai melangkahkan kinya mendekati mereka. Tangan ketuju gadis itu tak henti-hentinya bergetar melihat kedatangan sang Destroyer seakan insting mereka berteriak untuk tidak bertarung melawan pemuda di depan mereka jika tidak ingin nyawa mereka hilang dalam hitungan detik.

Baru beberapa langkah Naruto mendekat tiba-tiba...

Blaaar!

Muncul ledakan kuat dari sihir berwarna ungu kehitaman pekat yang sangat kelam yang meledak tepat di antara Naruto dan ketuju gadis loki familia yang menyebabkan mereka terhempas kuat ke segala arah.

Naruto yang tidak siap juga terhempas kuat ke salah satu rumah penduduk hingga merobohkan rumah tersebut.

Dengan segera Naruto beranjak keluar dari rumah roboh yang menimpanya, seketika Naruto melebarkan kedua matanya tak percaya melihat sebuah lubang besar di jalan hasil ledakan yang baru saja menghempaskannya, tidak hanya itu ia juga melihat 7 orang gadis dari Loki familia yang tak sadarkan diri dengan beberapa luka di tubuh mereka karena ikut terhempas seperti Naruto akibat ledakan dari sihir misterius.

"sang Derstroyer yang sangat kuat memiliki keraguan untuk memukul seorang wanita"

Tubuh Naruto menegang begitu mendengar suara seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya entah dari mana, kemudian pemuda Destroyer itu mengedarkan pandang untuk mencari asal suara tersebut dan seketika ekspresinya kembali berubah datar melihat seorang gadis bersurai pirang diikat twintail yang sekarang ini sedang berdiri di atas rumah yang tak jauh dari tempat Naruto berdiri.

Gadis itu memengenakan pakaian berupa gaun berwarna hitam legam yang sedikit terbuka di beberapa bagian memperlihatkan belahan dadanya, memakai sarung tangan panjang sampai di atas sikunya, mengenakan setoking tinggi dan sepatu hak tinggi sebagai alas kakinya, dan jangan lupakan sabit besar berwarna hitam legam yang dibawanya.

 **(A/N : penampilan gadis tersebut seperti Black Mara di game Dragon Nest, bagi yang pernah memainkan game tersebut pasti mengetahuinya. Jika masih bingung dengan penampilan Black Mara, saya sarankan para pembaca untuk search di mbah Google, beliau akan memperlihatkannya pada kalian)**

"apa kabar adiku" sambung gadis itu menyapa Naruto yang diam saja. Siapa lagi gadis itu kalau bukan Naruko, kakak perempuannya dan Menma.

Naruto hanya diam mengernyit heran melihat penampilan baru kakak perempuannya terutama iris dari Naruko yang tidak berwarna biru laut seperti milik dirinya dan Menma. Sekarang iris mata Naruko berwarna ungu yang berpendar sarat akan kegelapan yang sangat kelam dan jahat. Benar apa kata Kushina, kakak perempuannya memang benar seorang Black Mara.

"jadi benar kau seorang Black Mara?" tanya Naruto datar.

"akhirnya kau meresponku" ujar Naruko yang terlihat senang "seperti yang kau lihat, aku seorang Black Mara" sambung Naruko yang diakhiri dengan senyuman manis.

"apa yang membuatmu datang ke sini? Dan hentikan senyum palsumu, itu membuatku muak" ujar Naruto dengan nada yang masih datar.

Wuung!

Tiba-tiba saja Naruko mengayunkan sabit besarnya dan munculah satu gelombang sayatan kegelapan yang melesat cepat kearah Naruto dan meledak dahsyat saat gelombang tersebut mengenai Naruto yang hanya berdiri diam di tempat. Naruko menatap ledakan dimana Naruto berdiri tadi dengan tatapan datar.

Tiba-tiba saja muncul tekanan udara yang cukup kuat menghempaskan kepulan asap bercampur debu bekas dari serangan Naruko, dan terlihatlah Naruto yang berdiri tegak dengan tangan kanan yang masih terentang kearah kanan.

"orang bergelar Destroyer memang hebat, hanya dengan satu kibasan tangan kau membuat tekanan angin yang cukup kuat. Kekuatan fisikmu memang tidak bisa diremehkan" ujar Naruko yang kini ekspresinya berubah datar.

Kedua orang itu hanya saling pandang dalam diam sebelum tiba-tiba Naruto muncul secepat kilat di samping Naruko dengan pukulan yang siap ia lancarkan.

Baakh!

Dengan cepat pula Naruko berhasil menahan pukulan Naruto dengan sisi lebar sabitnya yang telah dialiri sihir, walau sudah mengalirkan sihir di tubuhnya, Naruko merasakan getaran yang cukup hebat di tangannya saat menahan pukulan bertenaga dari Naruto. Telat sedikit saja mungkin badan Naruko akan hancur menerima pukulan Naruto yang secepat kilat.

"pukulanmu lumayan juga ternyata" ujar Naruko yang masih menahan pukulan Naruto dengan sabitnya.

Tidak ada respon dari Naruto yang diam menatapnya datar sebelum pemuda itu membuka suaranya "kutanya sekali lagi... apa tujuanmu datang ke sini?!" ujar Naruto sebelum menghempaskan Naruko dengan satu hentakan kuat tangan kanannya.

Mau tidak mau Naruko harus terhempas kuat ke belakang dan menghantam atap-atap rumah penduduk kota karena satu hentakan tangan dari Naruto, tidak mau terhempas lebih jauh lagi Naruko menyeimbangkan dirinya dengan sihir kegelapan miliknya hingga dirinya berhenti terhempas.

Naruko dapat bernafas lega begitu berhasil menghentikan dirinya yang terhempas tapi kelegaan itu tidak berlangsung lama saat melihat Naruto yang melesat cepat kearahnya dengan kapak Crusader milik pemuda itu yang siap terayun.

Melihat itu Naruko juga melesat secepat kilat kearah Naruto dengan sabit miliknya yang dialiri aura hitam keunguan yang sangat kelam berniat melancarkan serangan kepada Naruto yang juga melesat cepat kearahnya.

Begitu dekat, mereka saling mengayunkan senjata mereka masing-masing.

Tang!

Wuuuuuuuuuuuuuuussssshhhh!

Rumah-rumah penduduk hampir rata dengan tanah karena hempasan angin yang cukup kuat begitu ayunan senjata milik Naruto dan Naruko saling beradu, dan disusul ledakan aura hitam keunguan yang sangat kuat hingga menghempaskan Naruto yang kalah beradu kekuatan dengan Naruko.

Tubuh Naruto terhempas dengan kuatnya dan terpelanting tanpa henti menghancurkan beberapa rumah yang ditabraknya, dan akhirnya pemuda itu dapat berhenti setelah kedua kaki dan tangan kirinya yang bebas menyeret tanah sejauh 11 meter.

Tanpa susah payah Naruto kembali berdiri tegak dan memfokuskan pandangannya untuk melihat Naruko yang kini tengah melayang di udara tak jauh di depannya.

Naruko hanya diam memandang Naruto yang melihat kearahnya dengan tatapan datar "rubah kecil peliharaan si tua bangka Rikudou Sanin itu pasti sudah memberimu sebuah gulungan..." ujar Naruko yang membuat dahi Naruto berkerut heran, gulungan? Mungkinkah gulungan yang diberikan Kurama padanya waktu itu? Naruto yang sudah mengerti maksud dari ucapan Naruko hanya diam menunggu gadis itu kembali melanjutkan ucapannya.

"tujuanku ke sini untuk mencari 4 tunas baru yang diramalkan. Salah satu dari 4 tunas baru itu sudah lahir dan 3 lainnya masih di dalam kandungan" lanjut Naruko yang membuat Naruto bingung.

"sudah lahir? Di dalam kandungan? Apa sebenarnya maksudmu itu?!"

"Hahahaha kau memang bodoh!" ujar Naruko yang tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya saat mendengar pertanyaan dari Naruto. Pemuda itu hanya diam menunggu tawa gadis itu reda.

"kau memang bodoh sampai tidak menyadarinya. Anak dari Menma adalah salah satu dari tunas baru dalam ramalan yang sudah dilahirkan ke dunia dan... ketiga istrimu sedang mengandung 3 tunas baru lainnya"

Deg!

Naruto melebarkan mata tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar barusan, keponakan adalah tunas baru dalam ramalan dan ketiga istrinya sedang mengandung 3 tunas baru lainnya. Memang ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan Nagato tapi ia masih tidak percaya jika ketiga calon anak-anaknya juga merupakan tunas baru yang diramlakan.

Melihat Naruto yang terdiam, Narukopun kembali membuka suaranya "itulah tujuanku ke sini. Untuk melenyapkan 3 tunas baru lainnya, mumpung masih di dalam kandungan" ucap Naruko.

Mendengar itu Naruto langsung menatap Naruko dengan tatapan nyalang "jadi kau ingin membunuh ketiga istri dan calon anak-anakku?!" tanya Naruto dengan nada tinggi.

"bukan aku yang akan melakukannya. Tapi dia" jawab Naruko sebelum menjentikan jarinya.

Wuush!

Tiba-tiba muncul lingkaran sihir berwarna ungu kehitaman yang berdiameter kurang lebih 80 meter dengan dihiasi tulisan-tulisan kuno dan pola-pola unik yang sulit sekali untuk dijelaskan. Naruto pernah melihat lingkaran sihir itu sebelumnya "jadi benar yang waktu itu adalah kau. Dan sekarang kau berniat mensummon monster tengkorakmuitu lagi?" tanya Naruto.

Naruko menggelengkan kepalanya "ini berbeda dari yang waktu kita bertarung di daratan utara..." jawab Naruko menjeda ucapannya "Kali ini adalah makhluk yang pantas untuk menjadi lawanmu" sambung Naruko seraya tersenyum simpul seakan sedang mengetes kemampuan Naruto.

"baiklah sampai berjumpa lagi adiku" ujar Naruko mengucapkan perpisahan sebelum dirinya menghilang dilahap aura kegelapan berwarna hitam keunguan.

Naruto mengeratkan kepalan tangannya melihat Naruko pergi dengan cara yang sama saat di daratan utara dan meninggalkan lingkaran sihir yang sebentar lagi akan memunculkan monster mengerikan.

Dan benar saja. Perlahan namun pasti lingkaran sihir itu mulai memuntahkan makhluk misterius berukuran besar, tapi kali ini berbeda. Monster itu lebih terlihat seperti seekor kadal bersayap berwarna hitam legam dengan mata tajam beriris vertikal yang sangat mengerikan.

 **"Graaarrrrr!"**

"Black Dragon?!" gumam Naruto langsung melesat secepat mungkin ke arah Colosium begitu melihat monster yang berupa naga hitam itu telah keluar sepenuhnya dari lingkaran sihir yang perlahan mulai menghilang setelah memuntahkan seekor naga kegelapan tersebut.

"HAAAAA!" seru Naruto menambah kecepatannya melihat naga itu terbang kearah Colosium dimana keluarganya berada. Tanpa sadar urat-urat di tubuh Naruto mulai berpendar biru bagaikan lampu LED dan kedua matanya berubah warna menjadi warna putih kebiruan yang menyala.

Tanpa sadar Naruto membangkitkan kekuatan terpendamnya, kekuatan sejati dari seorang Destroyer. Awakening. Walau begitu kuatnya, masih ada yang bisa menandingi atau bahkan melampaui kekuatan dari seorang Destroyer... hm mungkin.

.

 _Colosium_

.

Para penonton yang sedari tadi terdiam menyaksikan salah satu layar besar di tengah arena yang memperlihatkan Naruto yang tengah bertarung melawan seorang gadis misterius dengan kekuatan kegelapan yang sangat mengerikan, kini berubah ricuh dan panik karena munculnya lingkaran sihir misterius berdiameter kurang lebih 80 meter yang tiba-tiba muncul di atas kota Saint Heaven.

Beberapa saat kemudian lingkaran sihir tersebut memuntahkan seekor naga hitam legam dengan iris mata vertikal yang mengerikan, Black Dragon.

 **"Graaarrrrr!"**

Naga itu meraung hingga memekakan telinga bagi yang mendengarnya membuat para penonton berhamburan lari meninggalkan Colosium untuk menyelamatkan diri.

"lari!"

"cepat selamatkan diri kalian!"

"dari mana naga mengerikan itu berasal?!"

 **"hahaha melihatku saja kalian sudah takut, apa lagi melihat tuanku?"** ujar Black Dragon yang terkekeh melihat orang-orang di Colosium yang lari ketakutan karena kemunculannya yang tiba-tiba **"payah"** sambungnya.

Sang naga hitam mengedarkan pandang ke seluruh Colosium guna mencari sesuatu yang diperintahkan tuannya, dan pandangannya menemukan 3 perempuan cantik berbeda surai yang terlihat ketakutan saat bertatapan dengannya **"oh... jadi kalian yang sedang mengandung 3 tunas baru dalam ramalan itu"** gumam Black Dragon saat merasakan aura yang aneh dari dalam perut ketiga perempuan itu. Siapa lagi ketiga perempuan itu kalau bukan Lyfa, Akame, dan Miku. Muncul pertanyaan di dalam kepala mereka saat Black Dragon bicara mengenai 3 tunas baru yang tidak mereka mengerti.

Tanpa pikir panjang Lyfa menarik pedangnya dari sarung diikuti Akame yang juga menarik pedangnya, sedangkan Miku berdiri di belakang mereka dengan tubuh yang terlihat bergetar ketakutan. Bagaimana tidak mereka merasa ketakutan? Di depan mata mereka saat ini berdiri sang naga legenda yang memiliki aura kegelapan yang sangat kelam.

 **"kalian mau apa dengan senjata kalian yang tak lebih dari tusuk gigi itu... tunggu kalian bukan manusia"** ujar Black Dragon memajukan moncongnya mendekati ketiga perempuan itu dengan suara yang menggelegar membuat ketiga perempuan itu mengambil langkah mundur saat moncong naga kegelapan itu mendekati mereka.

 **"Yang ada di dalam perut kalian merupakan ancaman bagi kami para pengikut Black Mara"** ucap sang naga hitam dengan mata yang menyipit tajam kemudian ia kembali berujar **"harus segera dimusnahkan!"** sambung Black Dragon sebelum membuka lebar-lebar mulutnya dan terlihatlah kobaran api hitam di dalam kerongkongan Black Dragon yang siap naga hitam itu semburkan kepada Lyfa, Akame, dan Miku. Tidak ada jalan untuk lari bagi mereka, walaupun bisa seluruh Colosium akan terbakar habis oleh api hitam milik Black Dragon yang melegenda.

Ketiga istri Naruto hanya bisa diam menunggu ajal mereka dengan tubuh bergetar saat api hitam milik Black Dragon siap untuk disemburkan dari jarak yang cukup dekat.

Wuush!

Braaakh!

Tiba-tiba saja muncul seorang pemuda bersurai putih yang terjun dari langit dan menjejakan kakinya di atas kepala Black Dragon hingga naga hitam tersebut jatuh terhuyung ke bawah karena dorongan kuat yang menekan tubuhnya ke bawah hingga menghancurkan susunan tribun Colosium yang terbuat dari batu.

""Naru-kun/Naruto-kun/Darling!"" seru Lyfa, Akame, dan Miku dengan nafas lega begitu melihat pemuda yang menggagalkan serangan Black Dragon adalah suami tercinta mereka, tetapi mereka dibuat terdiam saat menyadari sosok Naruto yang berbeda.

"KALIAN PERGILAH DARI SINI! AKU TIDAK INGIN KALIAN TERLUKA!" seru Naruto yang membuat lamunan ketiga istrinya itu buyar seketika.

"la-lalu bagaimana denganmu Darling?!" ucap Miku khawatir dengan nada yang cukup tinggi begitupun dengan Akame dan Lyfa yang juga merasa khawatir, mereka merasa khawatir karena musuh yang akan dilawan suami mereka adalah sang naga kegelapan Black Dragon yang melegenda.

Mendengar itu Naruto hanya menunjukan senyum simpul kepada 3 istrinya "tidak usah khawatirkan aku, aku akan baik-baik saja. Kalian adalah orang-orang yang paling kusayangi jadi, kumohon pergilah ke tempat yang aman" ujar Naruto dengan senyum tercerahnya tidak peduli dengan Black Dragon yang belum sadarkan diri di bawahnya.

Ketiga istri Naruto ingin kembali protes tapi niat itu mereka urungkan saat Menma dan Geraint yang tiba-tiba muncul di depan mereka "semua orang sudah mengungsi ke tempat yang aman, tinggal kalian yang belum" ujar Menma. Sedari tadi pemuda itu sibuk membantu orang-orang mengungsi saat Black Dragon muncul.

"ta-tapi..."

"tidak ada tapi-tapian" ucap Menma menyela Lyfa yang hendak protes, dan dengan cepat Menma menyentuh pundak Lyfa dan Akame sebelum kedua istri Naruto itu kembali protes, kemudian mereka bertigapun menghilang secepat kilat dari hadapan Naruto, Geraint, dan Miku yang masih di sana.

"kau juga Miku, pergilah bersama yang mulia" ucap Naruto dengan halus.

"kau janji akan baik-baik saja? Darling" tanya Miku lirih dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, ia berpikir jika suaminya itu tidak akan kembali lagi dari pertarungannya dengan Black Dragon.

"aku janji" jawab Naruto yang mampu membuat hati Miku terasa lebih lega dari sebelumnya. Miku mengusap air mata yang menumpuk di pelupuk matanya sebelum memberikan senyuman terindahnya kepada Naruto tanda bahwa ia percaya dengan ucapan suami tercintanya.

Melihat senyuman Miku, Narutopun balas tersenyum hangat sebelum pandangannya tertuju pada Geraint yang senantiasa diam dan menyaksikan "yang mulia tolong bawa istri ketigaku ke tempat yang aman dan pastikan istri-istriku baik-baik saja. Anda juga harus pergi ke tempat yang aman, yang mulia. Biarkan aku yang mengurus Black Dragon ini"

Geraint mengagguk "baik Naruto. Hati-hati saat melawan Black Dragon, sepertinya ia mulai sadar" ujar Geraint sebelum menggendong Miku dengan gaya Bridal dan langsung terbang ke langit dengan sepasang sayap keemasan yang muncul dari punggungnya.

'tunggu aku istri-istriku!' batin Naruto melihat Geraint yang semakin jauh membawa Miku terbang ke tempat yang aman.

 **Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!**

Tiba-tiba Black Dragon sadar dari pingsan singkatnya dan langsung meraung keras, alhasil Naruto terhempas ke belakang karena kuatnya raungan dari Black Dragon.

Dengan mudah Naruto menyeimbangkan dirinya sehingga dapat kembali berdiri tegak di atas dinding Colosium. Tapi kelegaan itu tidak berlangsung lama saat tiba-tiba Black Dragon melancarkan pukulannya dan tepat Mengenai Naruto yang baru saja menyeimbangkan dirinya, membuat Naruto kembali terpelanting untuk kedua kalinya tapi kali ini lebih kuat hingga menimbulkan tekanan angin yang sanggup menerbangkan genting-genting rumah penduduk dan pecahan-pecahan kaca dari jendela rumah di sekitar lintasan Naruto terhempas.

Grep!

Naruto akan terus terpelanting tanpa henti sampai keluar kerajaan Saint Heaven jika dirinya tidak ditangkap olhe tangan besar yang dipenuhi dengan bulu-bulu orange dan kuku tajam yang terdapat di setiap ujung jari tangan berbulu tersebut.

 **"sepertinya kau butuh Bantuan Naruto"**

Ujar sosok yang telah menangkap Naruto, siapa lagi kalau bukan parner dari Naruto, Kurama. Naruto yang tau raksasa yang telah menolongnya adalah Kurama hanay bisa tersenyum simpul dan berujar "terimakasih sudah menolongku Kurama" ujar Naruto berterima kasih yang dibalas Kurama dengan anggukan.

 **"kau membangkitkan kekuatan terpendamu Naruto?"** tanya Kurama yang penasaran begitu melihat sosok Naruto yang berbeda dari sebelumnya.

"heh? Benarkah?" Naruto malah celingak-celinguk memperhatikan penampilannya "wee! Apa yang terjadi padaku?!" ujar Naruto begitu menyadari penampilannya yang berbeda. Ternyata sedari tadi Naruto tidak menyadari perubahan pada dirinya.

 **"sudah bingungnya nanti saja! Sekarang ada yang lebih penting"** ujar Kurama yang melihat Black Dragon terbang ke arahnya.

Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Kuramapun melompat dari tangan Kurama dan mendarat di atas Kurama membuat yang empu menyeringai "bantu aku mengalahkan kadal hitam itu Kurama!" ujar Naruto yang berdiri di atas kepala Kurama dengan tangan bersedekap.

 **"oke partner!"** tukas Kurama yang mulai mengambil posisi bersiap melihat kadal terbang- maaf, Black Dragon yang terbang semakin dekat.

"ini akan menjadi pertarungan yang hebat" gumam Naruto yang masih bisa didengar dengan jelas oleh Kurama dan siluman rubah itu semakin menunjukan seringaiannya saat Black Dragon mendarat tepat beberapa puluh meter di depannya.

 **"Graaaaarrrrrr!"**

Black Dragon meraung keras sebelum berlari kearah Kurama dengan ganasnya, dan bersamaan Kurama berlari secepat mungkin ke arah yang berlawanan bersiap menerjang Black Dragon dengan kuku-kuku tajam miliknya...

 ** _Hari itupun dikenang sebagai pertempuran dahsyat seorang Destroyer bersama Partnernya melawan sang naga legendaris Black Dragon yang hampir meluluh-lantakan separuh kota Saint heaven karena kehebatan pertarungan mereka._**

 ** _Pertarungan dahsyat itu dimenangkan sang Destroyer dibantu Partnernya yang merupakan salah satu biju terkuat dari 9 biju yang ada._**

 ** _Pertandingan Colosium yang selalu dinantikan harus dibatalkan karena separuh kerajaan Saint Heaven hampir hancur, tetapi orang-orang tetap bersuyukur karena sang Destroyer telah meredam amukan Black Dragon yang sempat muncul._**

 ** _Dan... hari itu dunia mulai gempar setelah mengetahui Black Mara telah bangkit kembali, terbukti dari kemunculan Black Dragon yang mereupakan salah satu pengikut dari penyihir jahat tersebut._**

Bersambung. Dilanjutkan di cerita berikutnya oke!

Akhirnya saya kembali lagi dan berhasil melanjutkan cerita ini.

Maaf bila saya sangat-sangat terlambat update karena terlalu sibuk menonton anime dan gaming.

Saya juga sedang bingung mau upgrade Grapich card PC. Bingung mau pilih yang mana? RX 560 atau GTX 1050? Saya bingung.

Dan bagaimana dengan chapter 19 ini menurut kalian? Bagus, menarik, atau sebaliknya? Saya minta maaf lagi jika chapter 19 ini kurang memuaskan.

Kemudian cerita Destroyer ini sudah selesai di chapter 19 ini, tapi bukan berarti tamat. Di chapter berikutnya perjalanan Naruto sudah berakhir dan akan digantikan oleh anak-anaknya seperti yang pernah saya ceritakan.

Ya... sekian yang bisa saya sampaikan dan bagi para pembaca yang seorang **_Gamer PC_** mohon minta usulannya tentang brand Grapich card yang oke dengan kisaran harga kurang lebih 3 juta.

Hanya itu saja dari saya. Sampai berjumpa di chapter berikutnya.

Salam damai, Jangkryx.


	20. Chapter 20

DESTROYER 2

NEXT GENERATION

Genre : Fantasy, Adventur

Rating : T/M

Pair : Naruto X Akame X Lyfa X Miku

Karakter utama : ?

Warning! : strong naruto!, white hair!, jurus karangan sendiri!, super ngarang!, author newbie!

Chapter 20

 _Hari itupun dikenang sebagai pertempuran dahsyat seorang Destroyer bersama Partnernya melawan sang naga legendaris Black Dragon yang hampir meluluh-lantakan separuh kota Saint heaven karena kehebatan pertarungan mereka._

 _Pertarungan dahsyat itu dimenangkan sang Destroyer dibantu Partnernya yang merupakan salah satu biju terkuat dari 9 biju yang ada._

 _Pertandingan Colosium yang selalu dinantikan harus dibatalkan karena separuh kerajaan Saint Heaven hampir hancur, tetapi orang-orang tetap bersuyukur karena sang Destroyer telah meredam amukan Black Dragon yang sempat muncul._

 _Dan... hari itu dunia mulai gempar setelah mengetahui Black Mara telah bangkit kembali, terbukti dari kemunculan Black Dragon yang mereupakan salah satu pengikut dari penyihir jahat tersebut..._

.

9 bulan telah berlalu semenjak insiden pertempuran seorang Destroyer bersama parnertnya yang berhasil mengalahkan sang naga kegelapan Black Dragon. Selama 9 bulan inipun kabar dari Black Mara tidak diketahui seakan penyhir itu hilang ditelan bumi.

Sekarang kita beralih ke desa Konoha, desa tempat sang Destroyer yang telah menyelamatkan kerajaan Saint Heaven dilahirkan. Tepatnya di jalanan utama desa Konoha yang ramai dipenuhi orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang, sibuk dengan aktivitas harian mereka masing-masing.

"cepat Kurama! Kita harus sampai di sanan secepatnya!" terdengar seuan dari seorang pemuda bersurai putih yang berlari menembus keramaian desa Konoha dengan tergesa-tegesa. Siapa lagi pemuda itu jika bukan Uzumaki Naruto sang Destroyer yang lari tergesa-tegesa seperti orang yang ketinggalan bus diikuti seekor musang kecil berekor 9 yang mengekor di belakangnya.

 **"ini aku sudah cepat Naruto!"** tukas Kurama yang berusaha mengimbangi kecepatan lari Naruto dengan wujud kecilnya **"santai saja Naruto! Atau kau akan menabark seseorang jika lari tergesa-gesa"** sambung Kurama.

"kalau santai saja, nanti sudah terlanjur keluar sebelum kita sampai" balas Naruto menghadap Kurama sambil berlari tanpa memperhatikan depan.

 **"paling kau tidak boleh masuk saat prosesnya belum sele- awas di depanmu Naruto!"** seru Kurama saat melihat seseorang di depan mereka. Naruto yang mendengar peringatan Kuramapun kembali menghadap ke depan dan seketika ia terkejut begitu melihat seseorang yang menghalangi jalannya, Naruto berusaha mengerem larinya tapi terlambat...

"Awaaaaaaaassssss!"

Braakh!

Dengan sangat-sangat mulus Naruto menabrak orang di depannya hingga mereka berdua jatuh terjungkal secara bersamaan dengan wajah yang mencium permukaan tanah. Kurama berhasil mengerem dirinya dan seketika dirinya sweatdrop di tempat melihat cara kedua orang itu jatuh. Bahkan itu menjadi tontonan beberapa orang yang berlalu-lalang.

Seorang pemuda bersurai hitam yang ditabrak Naruto mulai bangun dari jatuhnya dan mengusap punggungnya yang terasa encok karena ditabrak Naruto "HATI-HATI KALAU JA- lho Naruto?" ucapan pemuda itu yang semula bernada tinggi kini berubah turun begitu mengetahui Naruto yang menabraknya.

Naruto yang mendengar suara yang dikenalnyapun langsung mendongakan kepalanya "ma-maaf Menma-nii! Aku sedang buru-buru" seru Naruto yang kemudian bangkit berdiri dari duduknya dan mengulurkan tangan membantu Menma untuk berdiri.

Menma menerima uluran tangan Naruto dan kembali berdiri tegak "kenapa buru-buru? Memangnya ada apa sampai kau menabrak orang yang sedang berjalan santai menikmati hidup" ucap Menma dengan nada yang sedikit menyndir karena punggungnya yang masih sedikit encok.

"penjelasannya nati saja Nii-san! Kita harus cepat ke rumah sakit Konoha!" jawab Naruto menjambak rambutnya panik seperti monyet yang memiliki ribuan kutu di kepalanya.

Menma hanya bisa diam melihat tingkah Naruto dengan tanda tanya besar dan keringat raksasa yang muncul di kepalanya karena heran melihat tingkah Naruto yang aneh seperti saat...

 **"kalian berdua, ngobrolnya nanti saja! Cepat kita pergi ke rumah sakit. Anak ketiga Naruto akan lahir hari ini"** jelas Kurama yang membuat Menma tersentak seketika. Pemuda Abyss Walker itu tidak tau jika hari ini Miku akan melahirkan bayinya, itu sebabnya Menma merasa pernah melihat kepanikan adiknya yang di lura batas itu seperti saat Lyfa dan Akame melahirkan bayi mereka 3 minggu yang lalu.

"KALAU BEGITU AYO KITA SEGERA KE SANA!" seru Mernma yang langsung menjinjing tubuh kecil Kurama dan menarik kerah kaos Naruto, menyeret mereka secepat kilat tanpa peduli dengan orang-orang yang tertawa melihat ketiga orang yang sudah dianggap mereka sebagai pahlawan yang telah menyelamatkan mereka dari amukan Black Dragon saat di Colosium Saint Heaven.

.

 _Di rumah sakit_

.

Di koridor rumah sakit Konoha, terlihat Hestia dan semua teman-teman Naruto termasuk keluarganya sedang duduk diam di bangku yang tersedia di depan pintu dari suatu ruangan. Mereka di sana menunggu Miku yang sedang berjuang melahirkan putranya di ruangan depan mereka. Mereka juga menunggu Kurama yang sedari tadi pergi mencari Naruto untuk mengabari jika istri ketiganya akan melahirkan.

Jika lebih diperhatikan, terlihat 2 orang bayi bersurai pirang dan hitam di masing-masing gendongan penuh kasing sayang Lyfa dan Akame. Bayi-bayi itu adalah kedua putra Naruto yang baru lahir 3 minggu lalu, Uzumaki Aoto bayi laki-laki bersurai pirang dan memiliki mata beriris biru sedalam samudra yang merupakan hasil cintanya Naruto dan Lyfa, dan Uzumaki Yato bayi laki-laki bersurai hitam legam serta memiliki mata beriris biru seindah samudra yang merupakan hasil cintanya Naruto dan Akame.

Mereka berdua lahir dengan sehat dan selamat. Ciri fisik Aoto dan Yato cenderung lebih mirip seperti ibu mereka masing-masing, yang menurun dari Naruto hanyalah mata beriris biru sebiru lautan yang mereka warisi dari sang ayah.

"mereka bayi yang sehat, kelak mereka akan tumbuh seperti Naruto" ujar Berllin yang memperhatikan Aoto dan Yato yang tertidur tenang di dalam gendongan.

Lyfa dan Akame mengangguk dan tersenyum, mereka sependapat dengan penuturan Berlin jika putra-putra mereka akan tumbuh menjadi orang yang kuat seperti ayah mereka. Yang lainnya juga ikut tersenyum mendengar penuturan dari sorang Black Smith yang telah merawat Naruto dari kecil itu kecuali Kushina yang tersenyum miris melihat Lyfa dan Akame yang begitu menyayangi anak-anak mereka karena teringat akan perlakuannya dulu pada Naruto walaupun sekarang putra ketiganya itu sudah memaafkan dirinya tapi ia masih merasa bersalah.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Mereka semua mengalihkan perhatian ke asal suara begitu mendengar suara langkah kaki dari beberapa orang yang berjalan cepat ke arah mereka, dan terlihatlah Kurama yang datang bersama Naruto dan Menma yang berjalan ke arah mereka dengan tergesa-gesa.

"dimana Miku sekarang?!" tanya Naruto dengan panik begitu sampai di hadapan teman-temannya diikuti Menma yang berusaha mengatur nafasnya di belakang karena sedari tadi menyeret Naruto dan Kurama ke rumah sakit.

"kau tenang saja dulu Naruto" ujar Hestia yang mencoba untuk menenangkan salah satu pengikutnya itu. Bukannya tenang, Naruto malah terlihat bertambah panik yang tentusaja membuat teman-temannya harus berusaha menahan tawa mereka melihat ekspresi panik Naruto yang malah terlihat berlebihan dan konyol, mereka pernah melihat kepanikan Naruto yang malah terlihat konyol itu sekitar 3 minggu yang lalu saat Lyfa dan Akame melahirkan bayi mereka.

Akame bangkit dari duduknya dan mendekati Naruto "tidak usah panik Naruto-kun, Miku pasti baik-baik saja. Percayalah" ujar Akame lembut dengan tersenyum manis. Naruto memandang Akame yang tersenyum manis dan putra kecilnya Yato yang tertidur pulas di gendongan ibu muda itu, kemudian pandangannya ia alihkan kepada Lyfa yang sedang mengelus pipi gembil Aoto yang terlihat senang dalam gendongan ibunya.

Seulas senyum lega Naruto tunjukan "kau benar Akame, aku harus lebih ten-"

"AAAAKKHHH!"

Seketika semua orang terdiam karena terkejut mendengar teriakan kesakitan dari dalam ruangan di depan mereka dimana Miku melakukan persalinan. Sedangkan Naruto langsung drop dan tubuhnya terasa lemas tidak tahan mendengar teriakan istri ketiganya, ya lagi-lagi seperti kejadian 3 minggu yang lalu saat Lyfa dan Akame melahirkan, bahkan ia hampir pingsan saat itu.

Naruto berjalan terhuyung-huyung mendekati tembok sebelum menyandarkan kepalanya, ia sudah tidak kuat lagi mendengar istri-istrinya menjerit kesakitan.

Cklek!

Pintu ruangan tersebut terbuka dan keluarlah seorang perawat wanita bersurai hitam pendek "Uzumaki Naruto" panggil perawat tersebut. Tiba-tiba semua bangkit berdiri dari duduknya membuat perawat itu kebingungan.

"saya Uzumaki Naruto" Ujar Naruto yang bersandar di tembok dengan tubuh yang terlihat sedikit bergetar dan wajah yang terlihat pucat.

"ano... anda baik-baik saja?" tanya perawat itu sweatdrop melihat kondisi Naruto seperti itu.

"tidak usah pedulikan aku. Yang lebih penting... bagaimana Miku sekarang?" jawab Naruto yang berusaha menghentikan kakinya yang masih bergetar.

"ma-maaf. Sebaiknya anda menemui istri anda di dalam" ujar sang perawat yang diangguki Naruto, dan pemuda bersurai putih itupun masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan perlahan-lahan karena tubuh yang masih sedikit bergetar.

"maaf tuan dan nona sekalian. Kalian tidak boleh masuk ke dalam dulu" ujar Perawat itu menutup pintu ruangan dari luar begitu melihat teman-teman Naruto hendak masuk ke dalam. Kemudian sang perawat membungkuk hormat untuk mohon undur diri dari hadapan teman-teman Naruto sebelum pergi dari hadapan mereka.

Sesampainya di dalam ruangan, garis pandang Naruto menangkap sesosok perempuan bersurai ungu terang yang berbaring di atas ranjang berseprai putih dengan sesosok bayi kecil bersurai putih di dalam gendongannya. Entah mengapa stamina Naruto terisi kembali melihat perempuan itu bersama seorang bayi mungil di gendongannya, seakan mereka mengobati rasa paniknya dalam sekejap.

Masih terlihat jelas rasa lelah di wajah cantiknya setelah melahirkan sang anak ke dunia. Dengan tangan yang masih sedikit berkeringat, perempuan bersurai ungu itu mengecup kening sang bayi dengan wajah bahagia.

Naruto yang melihat itu menunjukan seulas senyum sebelum mendekati perempuan bersurai ungu tersebut "Miku" panggil Naruto yang membuat perempuan itu mengalihkan perhatiannya ke asal suara.

"darling" tukas Miku dengan nada yang bisa terdengar kelelahan.

Begitu dekat dengan Miku, dapat Naruto lihat bayi dalam gendongan Miku memiliki surai putih dan kulit tan seperti dirinya seakan ia melihat cerminannya sendiri saat bayi "dia begitu mirip denganku" ujar Naruto seraya mengelus pipi mungil anaknya yang baru lahir itu dengan jari telunjuk "siapa namanya?" sambung Naruto menyakan nama anak ketiganya itu.

"Boruto, Uzumaki Boruto"

"Boruto? Jadi aku punya anak laki-laki lagi ya" ujar Naruto yang dijawab oleh Miku dengan anggukan "karena kau sudah menjadi seorang ibu, jadi..." sambung Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Miku membuat wajah perempuan yang baru menjadi seorang ibu itu merona.

"ja-jangan di sini darling!"

"Memang ada apa?"

"ada teman-teman di luar dan lagi pula juga ada Boruto di sini"

"tapi aku harus memberimu hadiah seperti Lyfa dan Akame setelah melahirkan. Kalau tidak kulakukan... nanti kau akan merasa iri" ujar Naruto sedikit menggoda sebelum semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Miku yang mulai pasrah dengan apa yang akan dilakukan suaminya itu selanjutnya.

Cup!

Bibir mereka saling bertemu dan melakukan kecupan-kecupan mesra seperti yang pernah Naruto lakukan kepada Lyfa dan Akame setelah mereka melahirkan, ia melakukan ini sebagai ucapan selamat.

 _Empat tunas baru akan memulai perjalanan mereka menjelajahi dimensi untuk mencari renkarnasi sang raja dunia bawah sekaligus dewa kegelapan, Hades. Bersama dewa kegelapan yang akan mereka layani, mereka bersama-sama akan berusaha melawan, memerangi, dan menghancurkan Black Mara beserta pengikut-pengikutnya yang akan menyebarkan teror di atas dunia_

 _Para tunas baru telah terlahir ke dunia. Kini tinggal menunggu waktu sampai mereka tumbuh dan menyadari alasan mereka dilahirkan ke dunia ini..._

.

 _8 tahun kemudian..._

.

Terlihat seorang anak laki-laki bersurai putih berumur 8 tahunan yang tertunduk diam di hadapan beberapa orang yang memandangnya dengan tatapan rendah. Dan nama anak itu adalah Uzumaki Boruto, putra ketiga dari seorang pria bergelar Destroyer yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto.

"kenapa orang lemah sepertimu dilahirkan ke dunia ini?"

"Dasar orang lemah"

"Kau tak pantas hidup!"

"kedua kakakmu saja bisa menguasai sihir api dan es di usia dini, tapi kau bisa apa?"

Cemooan dan hinaan terlontar dari beberapa orang yang memandang rendah putar ketiga Destroyer itu, dan itu semua Boruto terima dan dengarkan hanya dengan sikap diamnya. Di desa Konoha banyak orang-orang yang membenci Boruto hanya karena keluarganya berisi orang-orang hebat dan sedangkan dirinya tidak mempunyai kemampuan apapun bahkan kekuatan sihir di dalam tubuhnyapun sangat kecil hampir tidak terdeteksi sekalipun, orang-orang menganggap Boruto sebagai sampah yang lahir di keluarga Uzumaki.

Walaupun orang-orang membenci dan menganggapnya sebagai sampah, tapi keluarganya tetap menyayanginya sepenuh hati tidak peduli jika Boruto tidak bisa apa-apa sekalipun terutama Uzumaki Miku, perempuan yang telah melahirkan Boruto ke dunia. Tidak peduli bagaimana kondisi Boruto, Miku tetap menyayanginya putranya itu tanpa mengeluh sedikitpun. Seperti pepatah _kasih ibu sepanjang masa,_ jadi para pembaca jangan melawan orang tua ya! Apa lagi seorang ibu yang telah mempertaruhkan nyawanya untuk melahirkan kita ke dunia ini. Kembali membaca!

Dan seperti inilah yang Boruto alami saat keluarganya tidak bersamanya. Kesempatan bagi orang-orang yang membencinya untuk melancarkan hinaan-hinaan kepada putra ketiga Naruto itu. Boruto sudah biasa menerima hinaan-hinaan tersebut bahkan tak jarang ada orang yang memukulnya tapi ia tidak pernah mengadukannya kepada keluarganya.

Sebab itulah Boruto mulai kebal dan terbiasa dengan hal tersebut.

"apa yang kalian lakukan pada adik kami?!"

Terdengar suara bernada dingin yang penuh dengan penekanan di setiap kaliamtnya, membuat orang-orang itu mengalihkan pandangan ke asal suara dan seketikat mereka terkejut dalam diam begitu melihat apa yanga ada di garis pandangan mereka sekarang ini.

Seorang anak laki-laki berumur 10 tahunan bersurai merah darah juga 2 orang anak laki-laki 8 tahunan bersurai pirang dan hitam yang berdiri di samping kanan dan kiri anak laki-laki bersurai merah tersebut. Orang-orang yang terdiri dari remaja itu mulai merasa ketakutan saat melihat ketiga anak laki-laki berbeda surai yang mereka kagumi sedang berdiri di hadapan mereka sekarang ini.

"sebelum menghina orang lain, koreksi dulu diri kalian sendiri" ujar anak laki-laki bersurai pirang dengan nada datar. Anak laki-laki bersurai pirang itu adalah Uzumaki Aoto, putra dari Uzumaki Naruto dan Uzumaki Lyfa sekaligus kakak pertama Boruto. Walaupun Aoto dilahirkan oleh seorang elf tapi ia terlahir sebagai manusia ke dunia.

"kalian juga tidak bisa apa-apa" timpal anak laki-laki bersurai hitam dengan nada santai. Anak laki-laki bersurai hitam legam itu bernama Uzumaki Yato, putra dari Uzumaki Naruto dan Uzumaki Akame sekaligus kakak kedua Boruto. Sama seperti Aoto, ia terlahir sebagai seorang manusia walaupun ibunya seorang vampir.

Sedangkan anak laki-laki bersurai merah adalah Uzumaki Nagato, kakak sepupu mereka bertiga.

"sebaiknya kalian pergi dari sini. Kami tidak takut melawan orang yang lebih tua dari kami" ujar Nagato dingin yang membuat orang-orang itu mulai pergi dari hadapan mereka walaupun ada beberapa yang mendecih tidak suka sebelum pergi.

Begitu rombongan orang-orang itu pergi, mereka bertiga mendekati Boruto yang masih menunduk diam "kau baik-baik saja Boruto?" tanya Nagato merasa khawatir dengan adik sepupunya itu.

Boruto mendongakan wajahnya dan terlihatlah ekspresi santai yang tercetak jelas di wajhanya "aku baik-baik saja" jawab Boruto netral seakan tidak terjadi apapun padanya.

Nagato, Aoto, dan Yato merasa prihatin melihat ekspresi netral yang ditunjukan Boruto seakan perasaanya telah mati. Apakah ini karena ia sering dihina dan diperlakukan buruk oleh orang-orang.

Melihat itu membuat Nagato Yato menggertakan gigi dan mengeratkan kepalan tangan mereka kuat karena emosi, bahkan Aoto yang terkenal memiliki sifat datarpun bisa mengerti bagaimana perasaan adiknya itu yang terlihat hampa di balik ekspresi netralnya.

"Boruto apa kau tidak merasa marah saat mereka menghina dan memperlalukanmu dengan buruk?!" tanya Yato dengan nada yang sedikit tinggi, begitupun Aoto dan Nagato yang juga sependapat dengan ucapan Yato. Mereka tidak terima Boruto diperlakukan seperti itu oleh penduduk desa. Bahkan Naruto tidak tinggal diam saat tau putranya itu mendapat perlakuan buruk, tapi tetap saja orang-orang masih memperlakukan Boruto dengan buruk.

"tentu saja aku marah. Tapi tidak ada gunanya marah" jawab Boruto yang membuat ketiga kakaknya terdiam "tidak usah pedulikan aku. Seperti kata mereka tadi, aku hanya sampah yang hidup di tengah-tengah keluarga Uzumaki" sambung Boruto sebelum melangkahkan kakinya pergi meninggalkan ketiga kakaknya yang masih terdiam di tempat, lebih tepatnya tertegun.

"dan terimakasih kalian sudah menolongku tadi, kakaku" ujar Boruto tanpa menolehkan wajahnya.

"Boruto..." gumam Nagato sebelum melangkahkan kakinya menyusul Boruto diikuti Aoto dan Yato yang juga ikut menyusul.

.

.

.

Di ruang makan suatu rumah, terlihat meja makan berukura meter dengan beberapa orang yang duduk mengitarinya. Di sisi lebar meja makan tersebut duduk seorang pria bersurai putih yang sedang makan dengan tenang, dialah Uzumaki Naruto sang kepala keluarga itu. Dan di sisi panjang lebih tepatnya sebelah kanan Naruto, duduk 3 orang perempuan cantik berbeda surai, mereka bertiga adalah kettiga istri Naruto. Lyfa, Akame, dan Miku.

Sedangkan di hadapan ketiga perempuan cantik itu duduk 4 orang anak laki-laki (Nagato, Aoto, Yato, dan Boruto) dan 2 orang anak perempuan 6 tahunan. Salah satu anak perempuan itu memiliki ciri-ciri bersurai pirang panjang, memiliki mata beriris hijau, dan telinga panjang yang menandakan ia seorang elf. Ia bernama Uzumaki Asia anak kedua yang dilahirkan Lyfa, berbeda dengan kakaknya Aoto, Asia terlahir sebagai seorang elf seperti ibunya.

Dan anak perempuan satunya memiliki rambut berwana hitam legam yang dikucir twintail, iris mata berwarna merah ruby, ia bernama Uzumaki Kurumi, anak kedua yang dilahirkan Akame. Sama halnya seperti Asia, Kurumi terlahir sebagai seorang vampir seperti ibunya. Bila ada yang bertanya mengapa Menma, Erza, dan Kushina tidak terlihat, itu karena mereka sedang pergi bersama Berlin, dan Nagato memilih untuk tidak ikut dengan mereka.

Mereka keluarga bahagia yang selalu makan bersama di saat sarapan, makan siang, dan makan malam. Mereka makan bersama dengan diselingi obrolan dan candaan, bahkan Aoto yang memiliki sifat datarpun selalu mendengarkan dengan baik apa yang dibicarakan keluarganya.

Mereka memanglah keluarga yang bahagia tapi tidak untuk Boruto, sesekali ia terlihat murung dan hanya memandangi makannya seperti sekarang ini. Tentu saja itu disadari oleh Miku, ia tau jika putranya itu selalu mendapat perlakuan buruk dari beberapa orang di desa.

"kenapa kau tidak memakan makananmu Boruto?" tanya Miku cemas melihat putra tunggalnya terlihat murung dan tidak menyentuh makanannya sama sekali.

"tidak apa-apa ibu" tukas Boruto sebelum menyantap makanannya yang berupa sup.

"o-oh baiklah kalau begitu" ucap Miku dengan perasaan cemas di hatinya melihat cara Boruto merespon ucapannya karena tidak biasanya Boruto seperti itu. Biasanya jika Boruto ketahuan sedang melamun atau sedang murung, ia akan merespon teguran dari keluarganya dengan senyuman tapi tidak kali ini, dan itulah yang membuat Miku merasa cemas dengan putranya itu.

Tingkah dari Boruto itupun mengundang rasa curiga dari keluarganya sehingga sang kepala keluarga angkat bicara "Boruto, adakah yang mengganggu dirimu? Aku sering melihatmu murung tapi kali ini tidak seperti biasanya" ujar Naruto dengan nada serius.

Mendengar ucapan sang ayah membuat Boruto menghentikan kegiatan makannya sebelum menatap Naruto dengan tatapan netral miliknya. Mendadak suasana menjadi hening seketika saat ayah dan anak yang bagaikan pinang dibelah 2 itu saling menatap.

"sebenarnya aku ingin pergi dari rumah" jawab Boruto dengan ekspresi dan nada netral. Hening, itu yang terjadi begitu mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Boruto. Sedangkan Miku, perempuan roh itu kehabisan kata-kata seakan nafasnya tercekat mendengar putranya ingin meninggalkan rumah.

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran "pergi? Kenapa kau ingin pergi dari rumah? Boruto" tanya Naruto penasaran dengan ucapan putra dari istri ketiganya itu.

"untuk mengembara" jawab Boruto sekali lagi.

"tapi apa alasanmu ingin mengembara? Boruto" bukan Naruto yang bertanya melainkan Lyfa sang istri pertama Naruto, bagaimanapun juga Lyfa juga seorang ibu bagi Boruto.

Srek!

Tiba-tiba Boruto bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkahkan kakinya pergi tanpa sepatah katapun. Naruto hanya diam melihat kepergian Boruto tanpa ada niat sedikitpun untuk menghentikan p[utranya itu.

"tidak sopan pergi begitu saja tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari orang lain" langkah Boruto berhenti begitu mendengar suara datar nan tegas yang keluar dari mulut Akame, istri kedua Naruto. Biasanya Akame bersikap lembut tapi terkadang ia akan kembali ke sifatnya yang dingin dan tegas saat sedang serius ataupun marah. Untungnya Yato tidak mewarisi sifat ibunya itu tapi entah dengan Kurumi, apakah adik perempuannya itu bersifat sama seperti ibu mereka. Tapi sepertinya Kurumi mempunyai sifat yang sama seperti Akame... yaitu mahir dalam hal menggoda.

"aku hanya ingin melihat dunia luar" jawab Boruto tanpa menoleh dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Tapi langkah kakinya kembali terhenti karena seseorang yang memeluknya dari belakang dan menahannya agar tidak pergi.

"ibu" gumam Boruto mengetahui Miku yang memeluknya dari belakang.

"kenapa anaku, kenapa kau berbohong? Kenapa kau ingin pergi dari rumah?" tanya Miku dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Boruto hanya bisa diam dan mengepalkan tangannya melihat ibu yang sangat disayanginya hampir menangis "apa kau membenci kami? Anaku" kini Miku bertanya dengan nada yang sedikit bergetar.

Boruto menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum menjawab "AKU TIDAK INGIN MENJADI SAMPAH YANG HIDUP DI TENGAH-TENGAH KELUARGA UZUMAKI!" jawab Boruto dengan suara lantang hingga membuat semua keluarganya terkejut. Mereka tau jika Boruto mendapat diskriminasi dari penduduk desa tapi baru kali ini mereka melihat Boruto meluapkan emosinya, mungkin ini sudah puncaknya bagi Boruto menahan semua itu.

"maaf ibu... tapi aku ingin mencari jati diriku diluar sana jadi aku minta ijin untuk pergi mengembara" ujar Boruto dengan nada yang kembali turun. Miku tertegun mendengar jawaban putranya. Benar apa yang ia takutkan selama ini, ia takut suatu hari nanti Boruto sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan penghinaan dan diskriminasi yang diterimanya dari penduduk desa, dan sekaranglah saat yang ditakutkannya.

"baiklah! Kuijinkan kau pergi Boruto. Jika itu memang maumu, maka pergi dan carilah jati dirimu" ujar Naruto dengan tersenyum hangat.

"Darling!" sembur Miku dengan tatapan tajam yang sanggup membuat nyali sang Destroyer mulai menciut. Bahkan Naruto menelan ludahnya kasar untuk meringankan ketegangannya tapi percuma, ketiga istrinya memang berisi perempuan-perempuan galak dan bisa menjadi kejam.

"terimakasih ayah. Aku akan kembali saat menemukan jati diriku nanti!" ujar Boruto yang diakhiri dengan senyuman miliknya. Semua anggota keluarga Boruto ikut tersenyum melihat Boruto yang kembali menunjukan senyumannya. Kecuali Miku.

"tapi anaku..."

"sudahlah Miku. Boruto adalah seorang laki-laki, jadi biarkan saja dia pergi" ujar Naruto dengan santai. Lyfa dan Akame mengangguk setuju dengan ucapan Naruto, bahkan saudara-saudara Boruto juga ikut mengangguk setuju.

"kau seorang pria, pria selalu memegang ucapannya!" ujar Nagato santai.

"berjuanglah..." ucap Aoto dengan datar.

"kembalilah saat kau sudah kuta nanti!" ujar Yato dengan acungan jempol.

"jadilah orang yang kuat" ucap Kurumi dengan santai.

"kami akan selalu menunggumu di sini" ujar Asia dengan nada ceria.

Boruto menganggukan kepalanya mantap melihat semua kakaknya memberi semangat padanya. Ya semua saudaranya adalah kakak bagi Boruto karena ia dilahirkan oleh Miku yang merupakan istri ketiga dari Naruto.

"baiklah ibu ijinkan" ujar Miku pasrah melihat begitu banyak dorongan bagi Boruto untuk mencapai tujuannya.

"terimakasih ibu" ujar Boruto membalik badannya dan membalas pelukan ibu kandungnya.

.

 _Diskip lagi bro, 8 tahun kemudian..._

.

Sudah 8 tahun telah berlalu, dan selama itu pula banyak hal yang sudah terjadi. Salah satunya adalah kota Olympus yang hampir rata dengan tanah akibat pertarungan yang sangat hebat antara Zeus sang dewa petir yang dijuluki sebagai King of the Gods melawan seorang pemuda yang tidak diketahui identitasnya.

Pertarungan yang sangat hebat tersebut dimenangkan oleh si pemuda misterius. Tentu saja itu menjadi kabar yang menggemparkan dunia, bagaimana tidak? Sang dewa Zeus yang dijuluki raja dari semua dewa telah dikalahkan oleh seorang pemuda, maka gelar dew Zeus sebagai King of the Gods harus diberikan kepada pemuda misterius yang telah mengalahkannya.

Tapi pemuda itu menolak gelar tersebut dengan alasan sudah memiliki gelar yang diberikan gurunya. Sebagai gantinya dewa Zeus menyerahkan pusaka miliknya kepada sang pemuda, yaitu _Blade of Olympus_ , sebuah pedang dengan kekuatan yang menandingi dewa Zeus itu sendiri.

Ada rumor yang beredar jika pemuda misterius itu adalah murid dari Kratos sang God of War, dan juga pemuda misterius itu memiliki gelar Gladiator yang diberikan gurunya. Semua orang bertanya-tanya siapa pemuda hebat tersebut, dan pasti pemuda itu akan dikelilingi para gadis cantik jika sampai identitasnya terkuak.

.

"hahh... sudah 8 tahun lamanya aku meninggalkan desa ini" gumam seorang pemuda yang berdiri di ambang pintu gerbang desa Konoha. Pemuda itu berperawakan tubuh tinggi sekitar 187 cm yang atletis atau bahkan bisa dibilang kekar. Pemuda itu memakai jaket abu-abu berkerudung tanpa lengan yang memperlihatkan lengan kekarnya, dan memakai celana coklat panjang juga memakai sandal sebagai alas kakinya. Wajah pemuda itu tidak terlihat jelas karena kerudung jaket yang dipakainya.

Pemuda itupun melangkahkan kakinya menuju desa Konoha dim ana tempatnya lahir "hei kau yang di sana!" tapi langkahnya terhenti karena suara dari seseorang.

Pemuda itupun menolehkan kepalanya ke samping dimana terlihat 2 orang penjaga yang duduk di sebuah rumah kayu di pinggir jalan "kalian memanggilku?" ujar pemuda itu sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Kedua penjaga itu mengangguk membuat pemuda itu mau-tidak mau mendekati kedua penjaga itu. Begitu dekat, kedua penjaga itu langsung meluncurkan pertanyaan kepada sang pemuda "apa kau seorang pengembara yang ingin singgah di desa Konoha?" tanya salah satu penjaga yang bernama Izumo.

"bukan, aku ingin pulang ke rumah setelah perjalanan mengembaraku yang jauh" jawab pemuda itu yang membuat kedua penjaga di depannya mengernyit bingung.

"pulang ke rumah?" beo penjaga lainnya yang bernama Kotetsu.

"oh maaf sebelumnya" ucap pemuda itu yang kemudian membuka kerudung jaketnya hingga wajahnya terlihat jelas. Surai putih dengan poni menyerupai bentuk daun, mata beriris biru laut yang menenagkan, dan wajah tampan dengan kulit tan.

Izumo dan Kotetsu hanya bisa diam dengan mata yang terbelalak tak percaya ""Naruto-san!"" seru kedua penjaga itu dengan suara yang cukup lantang.

Pemuda itu hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk melihat kedua penjaga itu salah mengira dirinya adalah ayahnya "hmm... pasti banyak yang melupakanku setelah 8 tahun ini, tapi aku bukan ayah" ujar Pemuda itu dengan tersenyum kikuk.

"hehh! Jadi kau bukan Naruto-san?!" ucap Kotetsu terkejut, begitupun dengan Izumo yang juga sama terkejutnya.

"bukan. Aku Uzumaki Boruto" jawab pemuda itu yang diketahui bernama Uzumaki Boruto yang akhirnya pulang ke desa Konoha, tempat kelahirannya setelah 8 tahun lamanya pergi mengembara. Kedua penjaga itu langsung menjatuhkan rahangnya karena saking terkejutnya mengetahui pemuda di depan mereka bukanlah Naruto sang Destroyer tapi Boruto, putra ketiganya.

.

.

.

Setelah sedikit mengobrol dengan 2 orang penjaga gerbang Konoha dan diberi izin masuk ke desa, Boruto kembali melanjutkan perjalannya pulang ke rumah. Menurutnya Izumo dan Kotetsu tidak seperti orang-orang yang menghinanya dulu saat kecil, jadi ia bisa merasa santai saat mengobrol bersama mereka.

Setelah sedikit mengobrol dengan kedua penjaga gerbang tersebut, Boruto jadi tau jika jabatan pemimpin desa Konoha telah dipegang oleh pamannya (Uzumaki Menma) sekarang ini, dan juga ayahnya telah pergi ke luar desa 6 tahun lalu dan belum kembali sampai saat ini.

Agar tidak mengundang banyak perhatian karena wajahnya yang sangat mirip dengan ayahnya, Boruto kembali mengenakan kerudung jaketnya agar wajahnya tidak begitu terlihat oleh orang-orang. Bagaimanapun juga ia masih ingat penghinaan yang dilakukan penduduk desa kepadanya dulu.

Dengan langkah santainya, Boruto berjalan menyusuri jalanan utama desa Konoha yang kebetulan sedang ramai karena sekarang waktu menunjukan sektar jam 2 siang, dimana orang-orang masih sibuk beraktivitas.

Tiba-tiba Boruto menghentikan langkahnya melihat 3 orang pemuda seumurannya dan 2 orang gadis sekitar 14 tahunan yang berjalan bersama dengan kantong plastik belanjaan masing-masing yang mereka bawa. Siapa lagi mereka kalau bukan Nagato, Aoto, Yato, Asia, dan Kurumi. Boruto tersenyum dalam hati melihat saudara-saudaranya yang begitu berbeda dari terakhir kali dirinya bertemu mereka 8 tahun yang lalu, tapi yang paling berbeda adalah dirinya sendiri. Wajah Boruto memang masih terlihat muda seperti remaja seumurannya tapi tinggi badannya yang setinggi 187 cm itu yang membuatnya terlihat seperti sorang om-om.

'hahh... mereka pasti mengira diriku seorang om-om' batin Boruto yang sedikit drop. Dengan satu tarikan nafas, Boruto mengumpulkan keberaniannya sebelum melangkahkan kaki mendekati mereka.

"maaf. Boleh saya bertanya?"

Kelima remaja Uzumaki itu menghentikan langkah mereka saat seorang pria dengan jaket berkerudung berdiri di depan mereka dan melontarkan pertanyaan pada mereka.

Mereka tidak tau siapa orang di depan mereka karena hanya bisa melihat wajah pria di depan mereka sebatas dagu sampai hidung sebab kerudung jaket yang dikenakan pria itu.

"iya. Anda ingin bertanya apa?" ucap Asia dengan sopan sedangkan yang lainnya hanya diam menyaksikan.

"saya ingin menemui keluarga Uzumaki untuk menemui ibu saya" jawab sang pria yang tidak mereka ketahui jika itu Boruto.

Muncul tanda tanya besar di atas kepala mereka berlima mendengar pertanyaan itu keluar dari seorang pria misterius di hadapan mereka, yang tentu saja membuat mereka merasa aneh.

"maaf sebelumnya, biarkan saya memperkenalkan diri" ujar pria itu sebelum membuka kerudung jaketnya hingga wajahnya terlihat jelas "nama saya Uzumaki Boruto" sambungnya yang membuat kelima remaja Uzumaki itu membeku tak percaya dengan mata terbelalak.

""OTOU-SAMA/TOU-SAN!""

Bersambung

Salam teman-teman sekalian, saya kembali lagi dengan chapter baru ini. Menurut kalian bagaimana chapter 20 ini yang sudah memasuki babak baru dari cerita DESTROYER.

Saya minta maaf jika gaya menulis saya masih seperti ini, tapi saya akan berusaha agar ketikan saya ini lebih baik lagi.

Dan sekarang kalian sudah tau siapa anak yang dilahirkan oleh Miku yaitu Boruto. Ya disini saya menggunakan kareakter Boruto yang memang putranya Naruto di anime aslinya. Tapi mungkin ada yang tidak setuju saya menggunakan Boruto di sini, ya... karena di anime aslinya ia dilahirkan oleh Hinata mungkin?

Juga, jika masih ada yang masih bingung dengan saudara-saudara Boruto biar saya jelaskan sedikit.

Aoto : karakter dari anime Divine Gate

Yato : karakter dari anime Noragami Aragoto (tulisannya benar atau tidak, saya lupa)

Asia : karakter dari anime High School DxD

Kurumi : karakter dari anime Date Alive

Ya... sekian yang bisa saya sampaikan, mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan. Jangan lupa berikan kritik dan saran yang membangun.

Salam damai, Jangkryx.


	21. Chapter 21

DESTROYER 2

NEXT GENERATION

Genre : Fantasy, Adventur

Rating : T/M

Pair : ?

Karakter utama : Boruto Uzumaki

Warning! : strong Boruto!, white hair!, jurus karangan sendiri!, super ngarang!, author newbie!

Chapter 21

"maaf sebelumnya, biarkan saya memperkenalkan diri" ujar pria itu sebelum membuka kerudung jaketnya hingga wajahnya terlihat jelas "nama saya Uzumaki Boruto" sambungnya yang membuat kelima remaja Uzumaki itu membeku tak percaya dengan mata terbelalak.

""OTOU-SAMA/TOU-SAN!""

Boruto menunjukan senyum kikuk melihat saudara-saudaranya begitu terkejut melihat dirinya dan salah mengira dirinya adalah sosok ayah mereka, kecuali Nagato yang hanya terdiam dengan ekspresi santai. Siapapun yang melihat Boruto pasti salah mengira dirinya adalah Naruto karena ciri fisik Boruto sangatlah mirip dengan Naruto, yang membedakan adalah model rambut mereka.

Nagato yang sedari tadi diam menyaksikan, akhirnya melangkah mendekati Boruto dan menepuk bahu pemuda yang begitu mirip dengan Naruto itu "sudah lama sekali akhirnya kau pulang Boruto" ujar Nagato menunjukan senyum tipis miliknya.

Aoto, Yato, Asia, dan Kurumi diam terpaku mendengar ucapan Nagato barusan. Beberapa detik lamanya mereka terdiam memandangi sosok sang adik yang mereka kira sebagai sang ayah ""BORUTO!"" kejut mereka dengan lantang.

"hahaha, kalian mengira aku ayah. Hanya kak Nagato yang mengenaliku" ujar Boruto dengan tawa kikuk.

"siapa yang tidak mengira dirimu tou-san?! Lihatlah dirimu! Sangat berbeda dari 8 tahun yang lalu" sembur Yato sembari menunjuk Boruto yang hanya ditanggapi pemuda bersurai putih itu dengan senyum kikuk. Benar apa yang dikatakan Yato, penampilan Boruto sangat berbeda dari bayangan mereka selama ini. Selama ini mereka membayangkan penampilan Boruto akan sama seperti mereka, tapi kenyataanya Boruto memiliki tubuh tinggi dan kekar dipenuhi dengan otot-otot yang sudah terbentuk layaknya seorang petarung sejati. Bahkan Nagato yang memiliki tinggi badan 180 cm pun masih kalah dengan Boruto. Tinggi badan Aoto dan Yato adalah 175 cm, kemudian tinggi badan Asia dan Kurumi tidak sampai se dada Boruto. Jadi bisa dibayangkan seperti apa sangarnya Boruto di umur 16 tahun ini.

"dengan tubuhmu, kau seperti seorang pria sejati" ujar Aoto dengan datar. Hm ucapan Aoto barusanpun juga sangat benar.

"kami terkejut kau tiba-tiba pulang. Dan kau juga tidak pernah mengabari kami selama ini" ujar Kurumi agak sebal. Benar apa yang diucapkan Kurumi barusan, 8 tahun lamanya Boruto tidak pernah mengabari keluarganya saat pergi mengembara, bahkan ada rumor yang beredar di desa jika Boruto telah mati di luar sana yang tentu saja membuat keluarganya merasa khawatir dengan Boruto. Tapi mereka tetap percaya jika Boruto baik-baik saja, terutama Miku yang selalu mendoakan keselamatan putranya.

"benar! Kukira kau otou-sama tadi yang juga sama tidak pernah memberi kami kabar" timpal Asia dengan pipi yang menggembung sebal.

"ma-maaf kakak-kakakku sekalian" ucap Boruto dengan masih tersenyum kikuk "ngomong-ngomong kudengar... ayah juga pergi mengembara ya?" sambung Boruto bertanya.

"benar. 2 tahun setelah kau pergi, tou-san juga pergi mengembara dan sampai sekarang belum pulang bahkan tou-san juga tidak memberi kami kabar seperti dirimu" jawab Kurumi mewakili yang lainnya.

Boruto terdiam setelah mendengar penjelasan salah satu kakak perempuannya itu, menurutnya ada yang aneh.

"ayo kita pulang! Bibi Miku pasti akan senang melihatmu Boruto" ujar Nagato memecah keheningan di antara mereka. Merekapun mengangguk setuju dan bersama-sama melangkah pulang ke rumah mereka. Boruto hanya mengekor di belakang dalam diam, di dalam pikirannya masih terngiang penjelasan dari salah satu kakak perempuannya barusan.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di depan kediaman keluarga Uzumaki, mereka langsung membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam bersama diikuti Boruto yang mengekor di belakang.

""kami pulang!"" seru Nagato, Aoto, Yato, Asia, dan Kurumi, kecuali Boruto yang hanya berdiri diam di belakang saudara-saudaranya. Itu karena mereka memintanya untuk tidak bersuara dulu sebagai kejutan.

""selamat kembali!"" sambut 2 perempuan cantik bersurai pirang dan hitam yang kebetulan sedang bersih-bersih. Seketika kedua perempuan catik yang masih terlihat berumur 18 tahunan itu diam terpaku begitu melihat sosok Boruto yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu.

"ha-halo" ujar Boruto agak canggung saat ditatap lekat-lekat oleh 2 perempuan cantik yang tampak awet muda itu.

""NARU-KUN/NARUTO-KUN!"" seru kedua perempuan itu menjatuhkan alat pembersih mereka dan langsung menerjang pemuda bersurai putih itu. Boruto yang panik melihat kedua ibunya yang lain itu hanya bisa mengibas-kibaskan tangannya panik.

"BU-BUKANNNNN!"

Tapi usaha 2 perempuan cantik yang tak lain adalah Lyfa dan Akame itu dicegah oleh seorang perempuan cantik bersurai ungu terang yang muncul tiba-tiba di hadapan Boruto dengan merentangkan kedua tangannya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Perempuan bersurai ungu terang tersebut juga terlihat seperti gadis berumur 18 tahunan padahal umurnya sudah menginjak 32 tahunan seperti Lyfa dan Akame.

"Miku! Kenapa kau menghalangi kami untuk memeluk Naru-kun?!" ucap Lyfa dengan nada sebal.

"dia bukan darling!" jawab Miku tegas.

"hehhh dari mana kau tau jika dia bukan Naruto-kun? Jelas-jelas dia Naruto-kun" timpal Akame yang juga merasa sebal sama seperti Lyfa.

"aku tau dia bukan darling karena... dia putraku" ujar Miku yang kemudian berbalik menghadap Boruto dan memluknya "selamat kembali di rumah. Boruto" sambung Miku yang membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang milik Boruto.

Lyfa dan Akame terkejut bukan main mengetahui jika pemuda bersurai putih yang begitu mirip suami mereka itu adalah Boruto. Bagaimanapun juga Boruto sangat mirip dengan Naruto, mereka bagaikan anak kembar.

Borutopun tersenyum dan membalas pelukan sang ibu yang sudah 8 tahun lamanya tidak ia temui "aku pulang. Ibu" ujar Boruto memluk erat tubuh mungil ibunya.

Semua orang tersenyum melihat reunian ibu dan anak yang sudah 8 tahun lamanya tidak bertemu itu.

Setelah 2 menit lamanya ibu dan anak itu saling berpelukan, akhirnya mereka melepaskan pelukan masing-masing "kau sudah sangat berubah sejak terakhir kali aku melihatmu Boruto" ujar Miku memperhatikan sosok putranya.

"Benar! Bahakan kami mengira dirimu Naru-kun. Hampir saja aku ingin menciumu jika tidak karena Miku yang mencegahku tadi" tukas Lyfa yang diangguki setuju oleh Akame.

Boruto hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan ibu-ibunya barusan "yaa... aku juga sempat terkejut melihat ibu, ibu Akame, dan ibu Lyfa tadi. Kalian terlihat seperti gadis berumur 17 sampai 18 tahunan, kalian seperti awet muda" ucapan Boruto barusan memang benar adanya, ketiga istri Naruto itu terlihat masih sangat muda padahal umur mereka sudah menginjak usia 32 tahun. Mereka bertiga memang awet muda karena mereka adalah elf, vampir, dan roh. Makhluk seperti mereka memiliki pertumubahan lebih lambat dari manusia dan memiliki harapan hidup 2 sampai 4 kali lebih panjang dari manusia normal. Tidak hanya mereka, masih ada makhluk lainnya yang juga memiliki umur yang panjang.

"hm... kalian memang masih terlihat seperti seorang gadis muda" gumam Boruto memperhatikan ketiga ibunya dengan tatapan yang sangat fokus malah kelewat fokus "pasti banyak laki-laki yang mengincar kalian sejak ayah pergi" sambung Boruto yang masih mempertahankan tatapan fokusnya.

"berhentilah menatap kami seperti itu!" seru Miku jengkel mendorong wajah Boruto yang tentu saja mengundang gelak tawa dari keluarga Uzumaki yang ada di sana.

"ngomong-ngomong kalian berlima sudah membeli barang-barang yang kami pesan?" ucap Lyfa mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"sudah oka-sama" jawab Asia yang menunjukan kantong berisi barang belanjaan begitupun Nagato, Aoto, Yato, dan Kurumi yang juga memperlihatkan kantong belanajaan yang mereka bawa masing-masing.

"bagus! Kalau begitu Akame, Miku. Ayo kita masak yang banyak dan enak untuk merayakan kepulangan Boruto!" ujar Lyfa yang ditanggapi oleh Akame dan Miku dengan anggukan antusias.

Aoto, Nagato, Asia, Kurumi, dan terutama Yato. Mereka merasa sangat senang saat mengetahui Lyfa, Akame, dan Miku akan memasak yang banyak dan enak untuk mereka.

"ano... bolehkah aku yang memasak untuk kalian?" ucap Boruto tiba-tiba yang menyita perhatian keluarganya.

"kau ingin memasak untuk kami, Boruto?" tanya Nagato.

"ya! Aku yang akan memasak untuk kalian" jawab Boruto yakin.

"Boruto, yakin kau bisa memasak?" tanya Yato ragu yang dijawab Boruto dengan mantab dan percaya diri. Aoto hanya diam menyimak, sebenarnya ia juga merasa tidak yakin dengan kemampuan memasak Boruto. Bagaimana kalau masakan buatan adiknya itu tidak enak?

"dari kepercayaan dirimu itu... baiklah. Masaklah untuk kami, itu jika kau bisa memasak. Putraku" ucap Miku dengan senyum mengejek.

"baiklah ibu" tukas Boruto dengan senyum hangat miliknya.

.

 _Malam harinya_

.

Semua anggota keluarga Uzumaki telah berkumpul di halaman belakang rumah, mereka duduk mengitari meja kayu yang memang disediakan untuk acara keluarga seperti saat ini. Bahkan terlihat Berlin, Kushina, dan Menma bersama Erza yang langsung datang dari kantor Hokage begitu diberitahu oleh putra mereka jika putra ketiga Naruto telah kembali dari mengembaranya.

Mereka berbincang-bincang sembari menunggu Boruto yang sedang memasak di dapur. Seharusnya Boruto sudah selesai memasak dari tadi, tapi karena kegiatannya terganggu oleh Menma yang memberi Boruto salam selamat kembali terlalu kelewatan. Bahkan Kushina, Erza, dan Berlin sempat tidak percaya jika yang pulang itu Boruto, mereka mengira jika Boruto adalah Naruto karena memang mereka berdua sangatlah mirip. Yah... yang langsung mengenali Boruto saat pertama kali bertemu hanyalah Nagato dan Miku. Ngomong-ngomong ada yang melihat di mana Kurama? Yah kita kesampingkan terlebih dahulu itu.

Baru beberapa saat keluarga Uzumaki duduk dan berbincang-bincang, Boruto datang menghampiri mereka membawa sebuah nampan berukuran cukup besar dengan beberapa cangkir berisi teh hangat yang tertata rapi. Aroma stroberi dan teh yang begitu lembut langsung menyeruak masuk ke hidung mereka saat Boruto meletakan teh-teh tersebut di hadapan mereka masing-masing.

"makanannya akan siap sebentar lagi" ujar Boruto setelah meletakan semua teh buatannya "silahkan nikmati teh buatanku itu sembari menunggu makannya datang" tutur Boruto dengan sopan layaknya seorang pelayan profesional sebelum melenggang pergi ke arah dapur.

Mereka diam sejenak memandangi minuman teh buatan Boruto yang menurut mereka biasa-biasa saja seperti teh pada umumnya, tapi teh itu memiliki aroma stroberi yang lembut yang menjanjikan ketenangan kepada siapapun yang meminumnya.

Mereka mengangkat cangkir teh masing-masing dan menyesapnya perlahan ""hahh~"" nafas rileks mereka hembuskan setelah menyesap teh beraroma stroberi yang bahkan tidak terdapat rasa stroberi sedikitpun di teh nikmat tersebut.

Rasa lelah mereka seketika hilang digantikan rasa rileks yang nyaman pada diri mereka, seakan teh nikmat tersebut membersihkan jiwa dan raga mereka.

'bagaimana Boruto membuat teh semenakjubkan ini?' batin mereka semua penasaran. Menurut mereka teh buatan Boruto adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak hidangan kelas bangsawan berkelas yang hampir setingkat dengan seorang raja.

"makanan sudah siap!" ujar Boruto yang datang dengan 12 piring bertutup yang dibawanya secara bersamaan di kedua tangannya seperti pelayan di rumah masakan padang (maaf jika saya salah menjelaskannya). Tentu saja Boruto mendapat tatapan terkejut dari anggota keluarganya atas aksinya itu yang dilanjutkan dengan menyajikan ke 12 piring bertutup itu ke hadapan anggota keluarganya masing-masing. Mereka tidak tau masakan apa yang tersaji di depan mereka karena penutup tersebut, bahkan aroma dari masakan tersebutpun belum tercium.

"sekarang bukalah!" tutur Boruto yang masih berdiri di sisi meja. Merekapun membuka penutup hidangan di depan mereka.

Bushhh!

Muncul uap yang membawa aroma lezat ke penciuman mereka saat penutup makanan dibuka, rasa kagum tidak luput mereka tunjukan akan aroma lezat dari hidangan tersebut tapi seketika rasa kagum itu berubah menjadi rasa ragu dan tidak percaya. Ternyata makanan yang dibuat Boruto hanyalah nasi goreng biasa seperti pada umumnya, tidak ada hiasan apapun yang digunakan untuk memperindah hidangan tersebut. Itulah yang membuat mereka ragu tapi aroma yang dikeluarkan nasi goreng tersebut sangat menjanjikan.

Merekapun mengambil sendok masing-masing sebelum menyendok sesuap nasi goreng dan memakannya dengan perlahan. Boruto tersenyum tipis melihat keluarganya mulai menyantap nasi goreng masakannya.

""?!""

""Ahhhhhhhh~!""

Tiba-tiba para perempuan di keluarga Uzumaki itu mendesah nikmat tak karuan dan terengah-engah dengan semburat merah di pipi mereka, bahkan para laki-laki menggertakan gigi dengan keringat yang menglir di pelipis mereka dan menggenggam sendok mereka dengan sangat kuat karena merasakan kelezatan luar biasa dari nasi goreng sederhana buatan Boruto yang belum pernah mereka rasakan sebelumnya. Seakan mereka sedang menikmati makanan para dewa yang turun dari langit.

"UWOHHH! INI ADALAH MAKANAN YANG TURUN DARI LANGIT!"" seru Yato dengan air mata yang mengalir deras di pipinya.

"aku tidak bisa berkomentar apapun" ujar Aoto datar yang kemudian kembali menyantap makanannya.

"ahh... aku seperti terlahir kembali" ujar Nagato dengan senyum bahagia.

"benar anaku. Ini seperti mimpi~" timpal Menma dengan wajah berseri-seri. Sedangkan para perempuan tidak dapat berkomentar apapun karena masih sibuk mengontrol diri mereka akibat kenikmatan tingkat dewa yang mereka rasakan.

Boruto tersenyum melihat keluarganya yang tampak puas dengan masakannya "aku ikut senang jika kalian puas dengan masakanku yang sederhana ini" ujar Boruto dengan senyumannya.

"makanan selezat ini tidak mungkin disebut sederhana, Boruto" ujar Kurumi setelah berhasil mengontrol dirinya, begitupun perempuan anggota keluarga Uzumaki lainnya.

Boruto hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk menanggapi ucapan salah satu kakak perempuannya itu "ma-maaf kak Kurumi" ucap Boruto dengan nada kikuknya.

"bagaimana kau bisa memasak selezat ini Boruto?" tanya Kushina yang penasaran, begitupun yang lainnya. Mereka penasaran bagaimana Boruto bisa memasak seenak ini.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu dari neneknya, Boruto mulai menenangkan diri dari tawa kikuknya sebelum mulai menjawab "ya... aku tidak tau bagaimana aku bisa memasak seenak yang kalian bilang, mungkin dari hobi memasaku. Aku mulai mempunyai hobi memasak sejak 7 tahun yang lalu dan saat itulah aku mulai belajar memasak juga mempelajari berbagai macam resep masakan dari kota-kota yang kusinggahi saat mengembara. Aku juga sempat bekerja di beberapa kedai sebagai juru masak, dengan itu aku bisa menyambung hidupku saat berkelana dari gajiku sebagai juru masak" jelas Boruto yang membuat keluarganya terdiam karena kagum dengan penjelasan Boruto.

"umm... apa kau hanya belajar memasak saja saat mengembara? Boruto" tanya Asia setelah mendengar penjelasan dari adiknya itu.

"tidak hanya itu kak Asia. Aku juga melatih fisiku!" tukas Boruto yang langsung melepas kaosnya memperlihatkan tubuh kekarnya sebelum berkacak pinggang dan menggerak-gerakan dada bidang miliknya.

Dut! Dut! Dut! Dut!

Semua anggota keluarga Uzumaki terbengong melihat Boruto menggerak-gerakan kedua dada bidangnya bergantian.

"oh... latihan fisik ya. Kalau begitu kau sudah menjadi orang yang kuat anakku?" ujar Miku dengan senyum misterius yang membuat Boruto menghentikan aksinya.

"y-y-ya ku-kurang lebih se-seperti itu..." jawab Boruto dengan nada patah-patah dan wajah yang memucat melihat senyum misterius ibunya, bahkan Lyfa dan Akame menunjukan ekspresi yang sama dengan Miku.

"bersiaplah Boruto..." ujar Akame dengan senyum manis di wajah cantiknya.

"...karena Miku akan mengetesmu besok!" sambung Lyfa yang juga menunjukan senyum manis di wajah cantiknya.

Seketika tubuh Boruto mematung "apa?" ujar Boruto dengan tatapan tak percaya mendengar ucapan kedua ibunya barusan.

'do'aku selalu bersamamu adiku' batin Aoto yang masih menyantap makanannya dengan tenang.

'Semoga kau selamat adiku' batin Yato harap-harap cemas.

'menarik. Apakah Boruto mewarisi kekuatan fisik yang sama dengan paman Naruto? Kita lihat saja' batin Nagato dengan senyum tipis.

.

 _Skip, keesokan paginya..._

.

Di pagi buta yang menunjukan pukul 05.00 pagi, tepatnya di sebuah tanah lapang yang dimana terdapat sebuah pohon rindang berukuran besar yang diperkirakan berumur ratusan tahun. Terlihat Boruto yang sibuk melakukan push up di bawah pohon yang rindang tersebut.

Boruto berada di tanah lapang tersebut sesuai dengan titah sang ibu yang akan mengetes kemampuannya, rencanya Miku akan mengetes Boruto di tanah lapang ini. Tadi malam setelah makan malam selesai, Boruto diberitahu oleh kedua kakaknya jika kemampuan mereka juga pernah dites oleh ibu kandung mereka masing-masing setelah mereka menyelesaikan latihan mereka.

Ngomong-ngomong soal kekuatan, semalam Boruto tau jika kakaknya Aoto telah menjadi seorang Devil Slayer setelah latihannya bersama orang dari kelompok Fairy Tail yaitu Gray Fullbuster.

Dan kakaknya Yato telah menjadi seorang Dragon Slayer setelah latihannya bersama Natsu Dragneel yang juga merupakan orang dari kelompok Fairy Tail sekaligus teman Gray. Sedangkan Nagato, Boruto sudah tau jika kakak sepupunya itu mempunyai mata Rinegan karena ia pernah melihatnya secara langsung dulu, dan juga ia tidak tau mengapa Nagato tidak mau belajar ilmu pedang dari ibunya sendiri dan lebih memilih mempelajari ilmu bela diri tangan kosong.

"kakakku memang hebat!" gumam Boruto kagum yang telah menyelesaikan push upnya begitu sampai hitungan ke 1000. Kemudian ia berdiri dan mulai melakukan peregangan kaki.

'hm... Rinegan, Devil Slayer, Dragon Slayer. Bisakah aku menandingi mereka hanya dengan kekuatan fisik? Mungkin bisa jika aku serius' batin Boruto yang masih sibuk melakukan aktivitasnya.

"kau sangat mirip dengan ayahmu"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara seorang pria dari atas pohon, tapi Boruto tidak peduli dan tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya karena sedari tadi ia sudah menyadari keberadaan orang tersebut.

"woi jangan acuhkan aku!" sembur orang tersebut yang berjongkok di salah satu dahan pohon yang cukup besar untuk menopang berat badannya.

Boruto menghentikan aktivitasnya dan mendongak ke atas, menatap kearah orang tersebut "ada apa paman Kurama?" ujar Boruto dengan bosan. Orang yang dipanggil Kurama itupun melompat ke bawah dan mendarat dengan mulus di hadapan Boruto yang masih menatapnya bosan.

Orang itu memiliki tubuh tinggi sekitar 180 cm, rambut berwarna orange cerah, juga jangan lupakan telinga dan 9 ekor rubah yang ia miliki. Orang itu adalah Kurama sang Kyubi biju ekor 9 yang dalam wujud manusia. _(wujud manusia Kurama seperti Kurosaki Ichigo dengan telingan dan 9 ekor rubah sesuai deskripsi)_

Semalam Boruto juga sempat bertemu dengan Kurama. Dan yang terjadi sama seperti Menma, Kurama dalam wujud manusianya terlalu over memberikan selamat kembali kepada Boruto. Tapi bagaiamanapun juga Kurama adalah salah satu anggota keluarganya, Boruto sudah menganggap Kurama seperti pamannya sendiri.

"apa yang ingin kau katakan? Paman Kurama" ucap Boruto kembali bertanya.

"aku hanya ingin memperingatkanmu saja. Hati-hati dengan ibumu itu!" ujar Kurama santai yang membuat alis Boruto terangkat.

"memang ada apa dengan ibu?"

"kau tau orang bernama Hyodo Isse?" ujar Kurama balik bertanya.

"maksudmu... Hyodo Isse si Red Dragon Knight" jawab Boruto yang dijawab Kurama dengan anggukan.

"beberapa tahun yang lalu, Hyodo Isse hampir kehilangan nyawanya setelah meremas dada ibumu di pasar" jelas Kurama yang membuat Boruto memunculkan sweatdrop sebesar buah pepaya di kepalanya.

"kau sedang melucu ya paman Kurama?" tanya Boruto dengan ekspresi yang sangat-sangat tidak percaya dengan ucapan Kurama.

"aku tidak bercanda! Setelah kejadian itu pasar dibangun kembali karena semua hancur berantakan akibat dari pertarungan dahsyat antara Hyodo Isse dan Miku yang marah karena dadanya diremas. Bahkan Menma tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa saat itu" ucap Kurama dengan serius.

Boruto terdiam setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Kurama. Ibunya adalah seorang roh yang tentu saja memiliki kemampuan tempur tinggi, tapi benarkah seorang kesatria naga hampir kehilangan nyawanya saat bertarung dengan ibunya itu. Miku dijuluki Diva karena ia seorang roh yang bertarung menggunakan gelombang suara dan sesuai dengan julukannya, nyanyiannya sangat indah dan merdu. Tapi apa hanya itu saja?

Melihat anak dari partnernya itu terdiam membuat Kurama membuka suaranya "kuberitahu sedikit. Miku memiliki kekuatan fisik yang cukup kuat untuk mengimbangi kekuatan fisik Naruto, bahkan ia mengajarkan tekniknya kepada Naruto, Lyfa, dan Akame"

Boruto membulatkan matanya tak percaya "yang benar saja paman Kurama?! Kekuatan fisik ibu hampir sekuat ayah?!"

"mungkin saja, tapi tidak jika Naruto menggunakan mode Awakeningnya" jawab Kurama "banyak yang sudah terjadi semenjak kau pergi Boruto" tambah Kurama.

Sejenak Boruto terdiam dan memandangi telapak tangan kannya 'haruskah aku serius saat melawan ibu? Mungkin sedikit saja' batin Boruto sembari memandangi telapak tangan kanannya.

"ibumu sudah datang Boruto" ujar Kurama yang berhasil membuyarkan pikiran Boruto.

Boruto kembali memfokuskan pikirannya tapi seketika ia langsung terkejut saat tiba-tiba sebuah kaki putih mulus yang terayun cepat ke pipi kanannya.

Bakhh!

Karena kurang sigap, Boruto dengan telak menerima tendangan tersebut hingga membuatnya terpelanting ke kiri puluhan meter dan dapat berhenti setelah tangan dan kakinya menyeret tanah beberapa meter.

"ternyata tubuhmu kuat juga anakku" terdengar suara seorang perempuan dari arah depan. Boruto mendongakan kepalanya dan dapat ia lihat istri ketiga Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Miku yang merupakan ibu kandungnya sendiri.

Boruto mulai berdiri tegak dengan mudahnya tapi baru saja ia menegakan tubuhnya, tiba-tiba saja Miku sudah berada di depannya dengan tangan yang terkepal kuat yang melesat cepat ke perut Boruto. Alhasil Boruto kembali terhempas ke belakang tapi kali ini lebih kuat hingga meninggalkan lintasan di tanah dan berakhir dengan Boruto yang menghantam sebuah batu berukuran besar hingga hancur.

Debu membumbung tinggi di tempat Boruto sehingga keadaan Boruto saat ini tidak terlihat karena terhalang oleh debu.

Tak jauh dari pertarungan Miku dan Boruto, terlihat keluarga Uzumaki yang melihat pertarungan mereka. Kecuali Menma, Erza, dan Berlin yang tidak terlihat bersama mereka karena punya urusan dengan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing.

"Aaaaaa! Boruto akan mati di tangan Miku kaa-chan!" teriak Yato panik melihat adiknya di hajar dengan telak oleh Miku. Tidak hanya Yato, Kushina dan Asia juga terlihat panik dengan putra ketiga Naruto itu karena kekuatan fisik yang dimiliki Miku hampir 40% nya kekuatan fisik yang dimiliki Naruto tanpa Awakening mode milik sang Destroyer.

"tenang saja, Boruto tidak akan kalah semudah itu, entah mengapa aku merasa kekuatan Boruto lebih kuat dari kekuatan paman Naruto" ujar Nagato yang menyita perhatian dari keluarganya.

"itu memang benar" tukas Kurama yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di samping Nagato.

"kalau begitu 4 tunas baru telah berkumpul" ujar Nagato menunjukan senyum tipisnya. Anggota keluarga Naruto sudah mengetahui takdir Nagato, Aoto, Yato, dan Boruto sebagai 4 tunas baru yang ditakdirkan karena diberitahu oleh Naruto sendiri sebelum dirinya pergi mengembara. Dan hanya Boruto satu-satunya yang belum tau akan hal itu.

"hm" Kurama mengagguk "tunas ke 4, sang Gladiator yang menolak gelar King of the Gods. Uzumaki Boruto" sambung Kurama yang juga tersenyum tipis. Anggota keluarga Uzumaki juga ikut tersenyum karena mereka juga sudah tau identitas dari Boruto, jadi percuma Boruto menyembunyikan identitasnya. Para pembaca penasaran bagaimana keluarga Boruto mengetahui identitasnya? Nanti saya jelaskan.

 _Kembali ke pertarungan Miku dan Boruto_

Dari kepulan debu yang mulai menipis, Miku dapat melihat Boruto yang mulai berdiri tegak tanpa kesulitan sedikitpun "benar apa kata paman Kurama. Tidak hanya seorang roh dengan serangan gelombang suara yang kuat, tapi juga memiliki kekuatan fisik yang cukup kuat" ujar Boruto yang melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kepulan debu yang mulai menipis dan kini terlihatlah Boruto masih melangkahkan kakinya dengan kondisi lecet kecil di beberapa bagian tubuhnya juga pakaiannya yang sobek di beberapa bagian.

"cukup kuat? Jadi serangan seperti itu hanya cukup bagi seorang Gladiator?" celetuk Miku dengan santainya.

Tap!

Boruto menghentikan langkahnya mendengar ucapan ibunya barusan "a-apa ma-maksud ibu? Aku tidak mengerti" tanya Boruto dengan nada terbata.

"kau masih mengelak? Anaku Boruto sang Gladiator, atau bisa kupanggil King of the Gods" jawab Miku dengan ekspresi serius yang membuat Boruto berkeringat dingin "kau ingin menyembunyikan rahasia itu dari wanita yang telah mati-matian melahirkanmu ke dunia?" sambung Miku dengan senyuman manis yang terlihat mengerikan di mata Boruto.

"LARI!" seru Boruto yang dengan segera berbalik dan berlari secepat mungkin, tapi dengan terpaksa ia harus menghentikan larinya karena Lyfa dan Akame yang sekarang ini berada di depannya dengan pedang milik mereka masing-masing yang mereka acungkan.

"mau kemana Boruto? Mau kabur ya?" tanya Lyfa dengan lembut yang tidak sesuai dengan posenya sekarang ini.

"anu-anu-anu-anu itu-itu-itu-itu" ujar Boruto dengan gerogi tingkat tinggi.

"tidak akan kami biarkan sebelum tesnya selesai" ujar datar Akame yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di samping Boruto dengan pedang yang siap ia tebaskan.

Sring!

Dengan cepat Boruto menunduk dan berhasil menghindari tebasan pedang milik Akame yang secepat angin mengarah ke lehernya. Boruto dapat sedikit bernafas lega tapi rasa lega itu segera lenyap saat muncul sebuah pedang yang terayun vertikal secepat angin ke arah wajahnya di kala dirinya masih merunduk.

Dengan isting yang sudah terlatih miliknya, Boruto berhasil menghindari ayunan pedang yang ternyata milik Lyfa tersebut dengan memiringkan badannya dalam keadaan masih merunduk. Seakan ayunan pedang milik Lyfa terlihat lambat di matanya, bahkan ia bisa melihat ayunan pedang milik salah satu ibunya itu yang terayun secara perlahan di depan matanya.

"?!" Boruto kembali terkejut saat tiba-tiba sebauh tendangan yang hampir tidak bisa diikuti oleh matanya melesat cepat ke arah wajahnya kurang dari 50 cm, dengan sigap Boruto menyilangkan kedua tangannya untuk menahan tendangan kaki tersebut. Di luar dugaan, ternyata tendangan kaki tersebut sangat kuat hingga membuat Boruto langsung terhempas dan terpelanting sejauh kurang lebih 40 meter sebelum akhirnya berhasil berhenti setelah menyeimbangkan tubuhnya walaupun harus menyeret permuakaan tanah lapang sejauh 7 meter.

Boruto masih diam di tempat dengan pandangan yang ia tujukan kepada ketiga ibunya yang juga balik menatapnya dengan tatapan santai. Boruto memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum kembali membukanya "ibu... bagaimana kau tau jika aku orang yang bergelar Gladiator seperti yang kau katakan tadi?" tanya Boruto netral. Sejak beberapa saat yang lalu pertanyaan tersebut terus terngiang di dalam kepalanya, membuat dirinya tidak fokus.

Mendengar itu dari putranya, Miku bersedekap dada sehingga membuat 2 gunung oversize miliknya semakin mengembang "aku tau dari Dewa Zeus sendiri yang saat itu diam-diam datang ke rumah tanpa sepengetahuan penduduk desa. Beliau datang menemuiku dan menceritakan semuanya padaku" jawab Miku dengan datar, dari sorot mata perempuan bersurai ungu terang itu tersirat kemarahan yang besar.

"beliau tau jika kau adalah putra dari Naruto-kun dan Miku" sambung Akame dengan nada yang sama datarnya.

"kau harus diberi hukuman" tambah Lyfa dengan nada dan ekspresai yang sama.

Boruto menelan ludahnya kasar melihat tapan ibunya itu yang bahkan Lyfa dan Akame juga menunjukan ekspresi yang sama seperti Miku 'KAMPRET KAU PAK TUA! GARA-GARA KAU IBU AKAN MEMBERIKU HUKUMAN YANG SANGAT BERAT PASTI!" batin Boruto menggerutu dalam hati.

"hahh... aku tidak akan menyembunykan identitasku lagi" ujar Boruto yang kemudian melepas kaos yang dipakainya dan melemparkannya ke sembarang arah "aku akan mulai serius" sambung Boruto bersedekap dada dan seketika ekspresinya berubah serius.

"bagus anaku! Akhirnya kau mulai serius" ujar Miku yang ekspresinya telah berubah dan menunjukan senyum miliknya, begitupun dengan Akame dan Lyfa yang juga menunjukan senyuman mereka. Tapi senyum mereka terlihat misterius di mata Boruto.

Dan benar saja, tiba-tiba dalam hitungan 1 detik Lyfa dan Akame sudah berada di samping kiri dan kanan Boruto dengan pedang milik mereka masing-masing yang terayun secepat kilat ke arah leher dan pinggang Boruto. Pemuda itu hanya diam saja dalam posisinya tidak peduli dengan kedua ibunya itu yang menebaskan pedang mereka dengan niat membunuh.

Praaang!

Semua yang ada di sana terdiam dengan mata yang terbelalak tak percaya melihat pedang milik Lyfa dan Akame hancur berkeping-keping setelah berusaha menebas Boruto yang diam bersedekap. Lyfa dan Akame langsung melompat mundur untuk mengambil jarak dengan Boruto yang masih berdiri diam di tempat. Mereka berdua tak percaya pedang mereka hancur berkeping-keping begitu menebas tubuh Boruto yang seakan terbuat dari logam terkuat.

Pandangan Boruto kini tertuju ke arah ibunya yang masih terdiam di tempat karena rasa terkejut.

Zriing!

Kurang dari setengah detik, Boruto sudah berdiri tepat di hadapan Miku yang tentu saja membuat rasa terkejut dari perempuan itu semakin bertambah, bahkan tidak terlihat jejak di tempat Boruto berdiri sebelumnya "aku baru tau jika ibu Lyfa dan ibu Akame mampu menguasai langkah kilat yang ibu ajarkan" ujar Boruto yang seketika membuyarkan lamunan Miku dan dengan cepat perempuan itu melancarkan pukulan bertenaganya kepada Boruto yang masih berdiri di hadapannya.

Zriing!

Kurang 7 cm lagi pukulan Miku mengenai Boruto, putranya itu kembali menghilang tanpa meninggalkan jejak apapun seperti sebelumnya "teleportasi?!" gumam Miku yang masih melesatkan pukulannya ke udara kosong dimana Boruto berada sebelumnya.

"ini bukan teleportasi"

Miku langsung menghadap ke belakang mendengar suara Boruto dari arah belakangnya dan seketika ia melebarkan matanya melihat pukulan milik Boruto yang melesat tepat ke arah wajahnya. Miku hanya bisa diam saja saat pukulan Boruto berjarak 8 cm lagi dengan wajahnya.

Bet!

Pukulan Boruto berhenti tepat 5 cm dari wajah Miku, dan seketika itu juga muncul tekanan angin yang sangat kuat hingga menciptakan lintasan yang cukup besar di belakang Miku tepat setelah pukulan Boruto berhenti.

Rambut dan pakaian Miku bergerak liar terhembus angin kencang karena efek dari tekanan angin yang sangat kuat yang terjadi di belakangnya yang berlangsung sekitar 7 detik lamanya. Semua anggota keluarga Uzumaki terdiam dengan ekspresi terkejut masing-masing setelah melihat pukulan Boruto yang sangat dahsyat tersebut.

Boruto menurunkan tangannya dan langsung menahan tawanya melihat penampilan ibunya yang kacau-balau dan jangan lupakan ekspresi terkejut yang perempuan itu tunjukan "ma-maaf ibu. Aku terlalu berlebihan" ujar Boruto yang masih menahan tawanya.

.

.

.

Tak jauh dari tanah lapang tersebut, berdiri seorang dengan jubah coklat berkerudung yang ia kenakan sehingga wajah orang tersebut tidak terlihat begitu jelas. Orang misterius itu ternyata melihat pertarungan antara ibu dan anak itu tanpa diketahui oleh mereka.

 _"bereskan mereka!"_

Terdengar suara bergema yang tidak diketahui asalnya dan entah mengapa orang misterius tersebut mengangguk kecil seolah menanggapi suara tersebut.

Bersambung

Selamat menikmati!

Salam damai, Jangkryx


	22. Chapter 22

DESTROYER 2

NEXT GENERATION

Genre : Fantasy, Adventur

Rating : T/M

Pair : ?

Karakter utama : Boruto Uzumaki

Warning! : strong Boruto!, white hair!, jurus karangan sendiri!, super ngarang!, author newbie!

Chapter 22

"AKU MINTA MAAF SEBESAR-BESARNYA!" seru Boruto yang sekarang ini tengah bersujud di hadapan ketiga ibunya yang berdiri tepat di depannya sambil menunjukan wajah garang mereka. Setelah pertarungan Boruto melawan ketiga ibunya selesai, ketiga wanita cantik itu langsung memarahi Boruto habis-habisan. Mereka marah karena satu alasan, mereka merasa dipermalukan saat sang dewa Zeus datang menemui mereka dulu. Karena siapa? Tentu saja ulah Boruto yang hampir mempora-porandakan seluruh wilayah kota Olympus.

Walaupun dewa Zeus datang menemui mereka tidak dengan rasa benci tapi malah dengan rasa gembira dan kagum akan kemampuan dari Boruto yang berhasil mengalahkannya saat itu. Meski begitu mereka tetap merasa malu terutama Miku yang hanya bisa menaggapi dengan senyum kikuk cerita antusias dari dewa Zeus yang menceritakan pengalamannya bertarung dengan Boruto saat itu.

Miku berkacak pinggang dan sedikit membungkuk dengan tatapan tajam "aku sangat malu Boruto saat mendengar cerita dari dewa Zeus yang menceritakan ulahmu di kota Olympus. Sebagai ibumu aku merasa bersalah kepada dewa Zeus" ujar Miku dengan nada yang sedikit ditekan karena menahan emosinya.

"aku benar-benar minta maaf. Ibu!" ucap Boruto yang masih dalam posisi sujudnya. Pemuda itu tidak berani menatap wajah ibunya sendiri setelah dimarahi habis-habisan oleh ketiga istri Naruto itu.

"tapi aku senang" ujar Miku tiba-tiba, membuat Boruto mendongakan wajahnya "akhirnya cita-citamu telah tercapai. Dulu kau pergi mengembara untuk mencari jati dirimu bukan, dan sekarang kau sudah kembali dengan gelar Gladiator. Pasti kau sudah berusaha sangat keras, aku turut senang anakku" sambung Miku dengan senyum hangat miliknya.

"ibu..." gumam Boruto dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Jangan senang dulu! Kau tetap harus kuberi hukuman" ucap Miku tegas yang sukses menghentikan rasa kagum Boruto. Kemudian perempuan itu menyerahkan secarik kertas dengan beberapa tulisan di atasnya.

Boruto bangkit berdiri sebelum menerima secarik kertas tersebut. Pemuda itu mengamati sejenak secarik kerts di tangannya tersebut "apakah ini daftar belanja, ibu?" tanya Boruto setelah membaca apa saja yang tertulis di kertas tersebut.

"pergilah ke pasar sendiri, dan beli semua yang tertulis yang sudah kutulis di kertas yang kau bawa itu. Itu hukumanmu!" jawab Miku menjelaskan dengan tegas.

Boruto tersenyum dan mengagguk "baik ibu! Aku berangkat" ujar Boruto sebelum pergi dari hadapan ketiga ibunya yang juga tersenyum padanya.

""hati-hati di jalan!"" ujar ketiga perempuan itu bersamaan.

"Lyfa-nee, Akame-nee" panggil Miku setelah sosok Boruto benar-benar pergi dari hadapan mereka "Sekarang aku yakin jika pemuda yang pernah kutemui di dalam mimpiku, ternyata adalah Boruto" sambung Miku. Seperti Lyfa dan Akame yang menemui pemuda misterius bersurai pirang dan hitam legam di dalam mimpi mereka yang ternyata adalah Aoto dan Yato, dan sekarang Miku telah melihat pemuda misterius di dalam mimpinya yang ternyata adalah putranya sendiri.

"benar Miku. Kami juga mengalami hal yang sama" tukas Akame yang juga memdapat anggukan setuju oleh Lyfa.

.

.

.

Sekarang ini Boruto tengah berjalan di jalanan utama desa Konoha setelah membeli semua barang-barang di daftar sesuai yang di perintahkan ibunya. Terlihat dari 2 kantong belanjaan berukuran besar yang ditentengnya seakan beban tersebut bukan apa-apa bagi Boruto.

Keberadaan Boruto tidak luput dari orang-orang di sekitarnya yang memperhatika sosoknya, bahkan ada beberapa orang yang berucap dengan suara pelan saat memperhatikan Boruto membuat pemuda bersurai putih itu menghentika langkah kakinya.

'merepotkan. Mereka pasti mengira aku ayah' batin Boruto dengan ekspresi malas. Kemudian Boruto melihat ke arah tebing di desa Konoha dimana terdapat 6 pahatan wajah dari para Hokage yang memimpin desa Konoha dan sebuah bangunan berwarna merah di bawah tebing tersebut yang merupakan kantor tempat seorang Hokage memerintah desa.

'hebat! Paman seorang Hokage ke 6 sekarang' batin Boruto yang perhatiannya tertuju pada pahatan wajah di paling kanan yang merupakan pahatan wajah dari pamannya yang merupakan seorang Hokage ke 6, Uzumaki Menma.

"?!" jantung Boruto serasa hampir copot karena tiba-tiba ada seseorang berjubah yang berdiri 1 meter di depannya, Boruto samasekali tidak menyadari kehadiran orang di depannya beberapa detik yang lalu yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di sana. Orang berjubah yang wajahnya tidak terlihat jelas itu berdiri diam seakan sedang memperhatikan Boruto dalam diamnya yang tentu saja membuat Boruto merasa aneh dengan orang tersebut.

"ano... ada yang bisa saya bant-" tiba-tiba barang belanjaan Boruto berhamburan di udara sedangkan si pemiliknya terhempas dan terpelanting kuat ke belakang sebelum berakhir dengan Boruto yang menghancurkan 2 rumah sekaligus karena saking kuatnya dirinya terhempas.

Penyebab Boruto terhempas akibat pukulan bertenaga orang berjubah tersebut, terlihat dari pukulan orang tersebut yang belum ia turunkan setelah melancarkan pukulan.

Semua orang yang melihat itu terdiam di tempat dengan mata melebar melihat Boruto yang terhempas dengan kuatnya hanya dengan 1 pukulan. Orang berjubah itu menurunkan pukulannya **"pergi kalian dari sini... atau kubunuh kalian seperti orang itu"** ujar orang berjubah itu tiba-tiba dengan nada suara berat dan bergema yang membuat orang-orang di seklitarnya ketakutan setengah mati dan lari ketakutan menyelamatkan diri masing-masing.

"aduh-duh-duh kenapa aku tiba-tiba dipukul?" racau Boruto yang mengelus kepalanya dan mulai bangkit dari dari dalam tumpukan puing-puing bangunan yang hancur.

Orang berjubah itu terlihat sedikit terkejut melihat kondisi Boruto yang baik-baik saja setelah menerima pukulannya **"ketahanan fisik Gladiator memang luar biasa. Kukira itu hanya rumor"** ujar orang itu dengan nada yang sama.

Mendengar itu membuat Boruto mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah orang berjubah tersebut, dan seketika Boruto melebarkan kedua matanya "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! BARANG BELANJAAN! DAGING DAN SAYURAN BERKUALITAS BAGUS YANG KUDAPAT SETELAH KUTAWAR DENGAN SUSAH PAYAH HANCUR BERANTAKAN!" seru Boruto frustasi melihat barang belanjaan miliknya hancur berceceran di sekitar orang berjubah yang memukulnya barusan.

Orang berjubah itu diam di tempat melihat Boruto sedang frustasi hanya karena barang belanjaan yang hancur di sekitarnya.

"kurang ajar! Menghancurkan bahan makanan berkualitas dengan harga murah..." gumam Boruto yang mulai berdiri tegak dengan kedua tangan yang terkepal kuat hingga urat-urat di tangannya terlihat begitu jelas "...adalah tindakan yang paling kejam!" sambung Boruto dengan keras yang dapat di dengar jelas dalam radius 20 meter di sekitarnya.

Pryak!

Orang berjubah itu menginjak-injak sayuran dan daging yang bercecer di sekitarnya membuat emosi Boruto meluap karena melihat perbuatan orang tersebut. Tidak tahan lagi menahan emosinya, Boruto melesat secepat angin dengan pukulan yang siap terayun ke arah perut orang berjubah itu "kau harus membayarnya!" seru Boruto sebelum melancarkan pukulannya.

Braaaaaaaassssssssshhhhh!

Terjadi tekanan angin yang sangat kuat hingga merontokan dedaunan lebat pohon-pohon yang tumbuh di pinggir jalan dan beberapa jendela dari rumah penduduk yang pecah saat pukulan Boruto berhasil mengenai lawannya. Tapi Boruto harus dikejutkan karena pukulan bertenaganya dapat ditahan oleh orang berjubah dengan satu tangan.

 **"pukulan yang sangat kuat"** gumam orang berjubah yang dapat didengar oleh Boruto dengan jelas **"tapi masih kurang kuat"** sambung orang tersebut seakan meremehkan Boruto.

"aku akan sedikit serius kalau begitu" ujar Boruto yang menunjukan senyum tipis.

.

.

.

Di ruangan kerja Hokage, terlihat Menma yang sedang berdiri menghadap kaca di belakang meja kerjanya yang memperlihatkan pemandangan desa Konoha yang dipimpinnya sekarang ini. Pria itu memandang desa Konoha seakan sedang memperhatikan sesuatu.

Cklek!

Satu-satunya pintu di rungan tersebut terbuka dan mausklah seorang wanita cantik bersurai merah yang merupakan istri dari sang hokage, Uzumaki Erza. Perempuan itu penasaran melihat tingkah suaminya yang tidak seperti biasanya "apa yang sedang kau lihat Anata?" tanya Erza penasaran dan ikut melihat ke arah jemdela.

Mendengar suara yang sangat di kenalnya, Menma menoleh ke asal suara "tidak ada Erza-chan. Hanya saja aku merasa ada yang sedang terjadi di desa" jawab Menma sebelum kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah jendela.

"mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu saja karena kelelahan bekerja" celetuk Erza.

"mungkin saja Erza-chan" tanggap Menma tanpa menoleh.

Krak!

Muncul retakan dimensi di depan meja kerja milik Menma membuat pasangan suami-istri itu mengalihkan perhatian mereka kepada retakan dimensi tersebut. Dari retakan dimensi itu muncul sesosok pemuda bersurai merah lurus yang merupakan putra dari Menma dan Erza.

"ada apa Nagato?" tanya Menma begitu melihat Nagato telah keluar seutuhnya dari retakan dimensi di belakangnya, yang kemudian retakan dimensi tersebut menghilang setelah Nagato keluar.

"tou-chan, Boruto sedang bertarung dengan seseorang misterius di jalanan utama desa" jawab Nagato dengan nada serius.

"orang misterius?" beo Menma yang diangguki oleh Nagato.

"dan kulihat kekuatan fisik orang tersebut sebanding dengan kekuatan fisik Boruto" tambah Nagato yang membuat ayah dan ibunya terkejut.

Blaarr!

Terdengar suara debuman yang cukup keras hingga sanggup menggetarkan jendela di ruangan kerja Hokage membuat Menma dan Erza terkejut karenanya. Mereka bertiga memandang ke arah desa Konoha dimana terlihat debu yang membumbung cukup tinggi dari arah jalanan utama desa Konoha.

Mereka bertiga mempertajam pengelihatan masing-masing saat terlihat seorang berjubah dan seorang pemuda bersurai putih yang saling melompat ke arah berlawanan dengan pukulan masing-masing yang siap sedia melesat.

"itu Boruto dan seseorang tak dikenal yang sedang dilawannya" jelas Nagato. Menma dan Erza hanya bisa terdiam melihat aksi kedua orang yang memiliki postur tubuh sama tersebut.

.

 _Bersama Boruto dan orang tak dikenal..._

.

Mereka berdua melompat ke udara menuju arah berlawanan dengan pukulan milik mereka masing-masing yang siap mereka lancarkan ke arah lawan. Begitu dekat, orang berjubah tersebut melancarkan pukulan bertenaganya ke arah Boruto. Tapi pemuda bersurai putih itu berhasil menghindari pukulan dari lawannya dengan memiringkan badannya dan kemudian melancarkan pukulan menukik ke bawah secepat kilat ke arah kepala orang berjubah tersebut saat melihat kesempatan.

Wuush!

Orang berjubah itu menukik ke bawah dengan cepat sebelum akhirnya menghantam permukaan tanah dengan sangat keras dalam posisi terlentang, muncul kepulan debu yang cukup tebal akibat hantaman keras tubuh orang tersebut dengan permukaan tanah yang keras.

Karena efek gravitasi, Boruto jatuh ke bawah dengan cepatnya kemudia pemuda itu menekuk kedua lututnya dan membiarkan dirinya jatuh ke arah orang berjubah yang mencoba bangkit berdiri.

Braak!

Orang berjubah itu ingin kembali bangkit berdiri tapi gagal karena tubuhnya yang semakin amblas ke tanah akibat hantaman dari lutut milik Boruto yang sangat keras hingga sanggup menggetarkan beberapa bangunan di sekitar mereka.

Boruto bangkit berdiri setelah serangannya berhasil mengenai lawan, kemudian Boruto kembali mengepalkan tangannya berniat kembali memberikan pukulan melihat orang berjubah yang menjadi lawannya mulai bangkit berdiri.

Buakh! Buakh! Buakh! Buakh! Buakh! Buakh! Buakh! Buakh! Buakh! Buakh! Buakh!

Boruto melancarkan pukulannya, tidak hanya sekali tapi berkali-kali tanpa henti. Tidak peduli dengan sang lawan juga permukaan tanah dan bangunan di sekitarnya yang mulai bergetar dan retak karena kuatnya tekanan yang dihasilkan dari setiap pukulan Boruto.

Grep!

Pukulan Boruto berhenti karena berhasil ditahan oleh orang misterius tersebut yang membuat Boruto sangat terkejut. Yang lebih membuat Boruto terkejut saat dirinya melihat urat-urat di tubuh lawannya mulai berpendar biru bagaikan lampu LED dan kedua matanya berubah warna menjadi warna putih kebiruan yang menyala di balik bayangan kerudung jubah.

Orang berjubah itu berhasil menangkap kedua tangan Boruto dan kemudian menjejak perut Boruto dengan sekuat tenaga hingga sang Gladiator terhempas dan terpelanting kuat ke belakang, dan dapat berhenti setelah merobohkan beberapa rumah penduduk yang berjajar karena tertabrak oleh dirinya.

Dalam kondisi telungkup, Boruto memandang orang berjubah yang menjadi lawannya. Orang itu berjalan mendekati Boruto dengan gagahnya.

Borutopun mulai bangkit berdiri dengan mudahnya "urat-urat yang bercahaya itu adalah tanda dari Awakening dan hanya ada 1 orang yang dapat menggunakannya. Siapa kau sebenarnya?!" ujar Boruto dengan tegas.

Orang berjubah itu hanya diam dan terus berjalan mendekat ke arah dimana Boruto berada. Orang misterius itu mengangkat tangan kannya yang membuat Boruto bingung dengan maksud orang tersebut mengangkat tangannya.

Nguung!

Rasa penasaran Boruto terjawab sudah saat melihat sebuah palu keemasan berukuran cukup besar yang melesat cepat entah dari mana dan mendarat di genggaman tangan orang berjubah di depannya.

"Mjolnir?!" gumam Boruto tak percaya melihat palu perang milik Dewa Thor di tangan orang berjubah yang tidak diketahui identitasnya. Pertama mode Awakening dan sekarang palu perang Mjolnir siapa sebenarnya orang ini? Itulah pertanyaan yang terus terngiang di dalam kepala Boruto saat ini.

Karena masih sibuk memikirkan hal tersebut, Boruto tidak menyadari jika orang berjubah itu melemparkan Mjolnir dengan cepat ke arah Boruto yang masih diam di tempat.

Taank!

Dengan telak palu perang tersebut menghantam dada bidang milik Boruto, menyebabkan pemuda bersurai putih itu ikut melesat bersama Mjolnir sampai ke luar dinding desa Konoha. Tiba-tiba saja Mjolnir berhenti melesat tanpa sebab, alhasil palu tersebut jatuh bebas ke kawasan hutan di luar desa Konoha bersama Boruto karena palu perang tersebut berada di atas dadanya.

Braaaak!

Boruto jatuh dengan kerasnya hingga menghancurkan tanah sekitar dan merobohkan beberapa pohon di sekitarnya karena tekanan angin yang tercipta saat diri Boruto jatuh. Boruto moncoba untuk bangkit tapi tubuhnya terasa sedikit berat karena Mjolnir yang masih berada di atas dadanya, ia mencoba mengangkat palu perang yang berada di atas dadanya yang terasa sangat berat. Tapi dengan kekuatan fisik yang dimilikinya, Boruto berhasil mengenyahkan palu tersebut dan melemparnya ke samping.

Braak!

Tanah dimana palu itu jatuh retak karena berat luar biasa yang dimiliki palu tersebut. Kini pandangan Boruto menyipit melihat orang yang menjadi lawannya sedang berjalan ke arahnya dengan sebuah kapak keperakan berukuran cukup besar yang dibawa orang berjubah tersebut. Sepertinya pemuda bersurai putih itu merasa tidak asing dengan kapak milik orang tersebut, setelah mengingat-ingat wujud kapak tersebut sekarang Boruto tau siapa identitas orang berjubah yang menjadi lawannya.

"6 tahun lamanya kau pergi dan setelah kau kembali, kenapa kau melakukan ini..." dengan perlahan Boruto bangkit berdiri hingga berdiri tegak dan mulai melepas kaos yang dikenakannya "... ayah?" sambung Boruto dengan ekspresi serius.

Tap!

Orang berjubah tersebut menghentikan langkah kakinya 10 meter di depan Boruto. Dengan perlahan orang berjubah itu membuka kerudung jubahnya **"siapa yang kau panggil ayah?"** ujar orang itu yang sekarang wajahnya terlihat dengan jelas oleh Boruto. Benar dugaannya, orang berjubah itu adalah sang Destroyer Uzumaki Naruto, ayahnya sendiri. Tidak ada yang berbeda dari penampilan Naruto, hanya saja Boruto merasa jika ayahnya itu berada di bawah pengaruh seseorang, terlihat dari sorot mata milik Naruto yang seakan kehilangan cahayanya.

""Naru-kun/ Naruto-kun/ Darling?!""

Mendengar 3 suara perempuan yang sangat familiar di telinganya, Borutopun langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya ke kanan dimana terlihat 3 orang perempuan berparas cantik berbeda surai yang sangat dikenalnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Lyfa, Akame, dan Miku.

Begitupun Naruto yang juga menghadap ke arah yang sama dengan Boruto karena mendengar suara ketiga perempuan tersebut. Melihat itu Boruto mulai panik dan berteriak keras "KALIAN MENJAUHLAH DARINYA! DIA BUKAN LAGI PRIA YANG KALIAN KENAL SELAMA INI!" peringat Boruto sekeras mungkin tapi pendengaran ketiga perempuan itu seakan tuli dan tetap diam di tempat dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan sorot mata yang menunjukan kerinduan yang teramat sangat.

Dalam diamnya, Naruto melangkah mendekati ketiga perempuan itu yang memandang dirinya dengan ekspresi bahagia bercampur tangis. Ketiga perempuan itu terlihat bahagia melihat suami tercinta mereka datang menghampiri mereka tanpa memperdulikan ekspresi kosong yang ditunjukan laki-laki bergelar Destroyer itu.

Grep!

Langkah Naruto terhenti karena Boruto yang berhasil menghentikannya dengan cara mendekap ayahnya dari belakang dan menahannya sekuat tenaga "ini kesempatan kalian untuk lari!" seru Boruto yang masih menahan pergerakan ayahnya.

"Boruto, kenapa kau menghalangi ayahmu?"

"Huh?!" Boruto tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya, ibu kandungnya sendiri mengatakan itu dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca "apa yang kau katakan ibu?! Orang ini bukan ayah yang kita kenal, dia sedang berada di bawah pengaruh seseorang!" seru Boruto tegas.

"Boruto lepaskanlah Naru-kun" ucap Lyfa dengan ekspresi yang serupa dengan Miku.

"kami mohon. Kami ingin bersama Naruto-kun" ujar Akame menambahi.

Boruto melebarkan mata tak percaya mendengar ketiga ibunya yang sangat memohon padanya untuk melepaskan ayahnya.

Melihat Boruto sedikit lengah, Naruto menghantamkan belakang kepalanya ke wwajah Boruto sekeras mungkin, alhasil Boruto terhuyung ke belakang menerima hantaman kepala Naruto yang cukup kuat tersebut. Tidak berhenti di situ, Naruto langsung menghadap ke arah Boruto yang masih terhuyung dan memberikan pukulan yang begitu kuatnya hingga diri Boruto terpelanting ke belakang sejauh ratusan meter meniggalkan lintasan di tanah sepanjang dirinya terpelanting.

Selesai dengan urusannya, Naruto kembali menghadap ke arah tiga perempuan yang merupakan istri-istrinya. Ia kembali berjalan mendekati mereka.

Ketiga perempuan itu seakan tidak peduli dengan Boruto dan ikut melangkahkan kaki mereka mendekati Naruto seperti terhipnotis dengan sosok Naruto di depan mereka **"kalian adalah beberapa targetku yang harus kubunuh"** ujar Naruto tiba-tiba dengan suara datar.

Hati Lyfa, Akame, dan Miku sserasa hancur berkeping-keping mendengar ucapan Naruto barusan yang membuat mereka diam mematung di tempat, tidak menyadari Naruto di depan mereka yang mengangkat kapaknya bersiap menebas horizontal mereka sekaligus dalam satu ayunan. Tanpa segan-segan Naruto mengayunkan kapaknya sekuat tenaga ke arah tiga perempuan di depannya bermaksud menebas ketiga perempuan itu sekaligus.

Traank!

Muncul seorang pemuda bersurai pirang yang menahan ayunan kapak milik Naruto dengan tangan berlapis es yang memiliki kekerasan hampir menyamai kekerasan berlian "oka-sama, Akame oka-sama, Miku oka-sama. Kalian baik-baik saja?" ujar pemuda tersebut dengan tangan bergetar karena menahan kuatnya tenaga milik Naruto.

"Aoto..." gumam Lyfa melihat putra kandungnya sendiri yang telah menyelamatkan hidup mereka.

Braak!

Aoto langsung berlutut ke tanah karena menahan tekanan tenaga milik Naruto yang bertamabah kuat. Bahkan Aoto menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menahan tenaga milik ayahnya tersebut yang semakin menekannya ke bawah, bahkan kapak milik Naruto semakin dekat dengan wajahnya.

Kurang 4 cm lagi kapak milik Naruto berhasil mengenai wajah Aoto bantuanpun datang, sebuah pukulan uper cut berkobar api ratusan derajat celcius milik Yato melesat cepat ke dagu Naruto. Pria itupun menerima pukulan tersebut dengan telak dan membuatnya melambung tinggi ke atas.

Di atas menunggu sosok Nagato yang bersiap menyerang Naruto dengan tendangannya. Dalam hitungan 5 detik, sekitar 100 tendangan diterima Naruto di sekujur tubuhnya. Dan terakhir Nagato menyentuh perut Naruto dengan mata tertutup sebelum kembali membuka matanya menampilakan sepasang mata berpola riak miliknya.

Twuush!

Naruto terdorong ke bawah dengan kuatnya karena tekanan tak kasat mata yang sangat kuat dari telapak tangan Nagato. Kurang dari 1 detik Naruto menghantam permukaan tanah dengan kerasnya dan menimbulkan getaran hebat dan permukaan tanah sekitar yang hancur akibat kuatnya tubrukan tubuh Naruto.

Anggota keluarga Uzumaki berdiri menyaksikan kepulan debu dari serpihan tanah dan pasir yang membumbung tinggi tak jauh di depan mereka dimana diri Naruto jatuh.

""oka-sama/ kaa-san!"" seru Asia dan Kurumi yang datang menghampiri mereka dan berhenti di depan ketiga istri Naruto bermaksud ikut melindungi mereka.

"kalian tidak apa-apa?" tanya Asia cemas yang diangguki Kurumi.

"kami baik-baik saja berkat kakak-kakak dan adik kalian" jawab Lyfa mewakili jawaban Akame dan Miku yang hanya tersenyum.

"Syukurlah kalian baik-baik saja" ujar Kurumi senang.

"senang-senangnya nanti saja" ujar Nagato serius dengan pandangan yang masih terarah pada kepulan asap di depan mereka yang mulai menipis. Aoto dan Yato kembali mengambil posisi siap bertarung mereka.

Debu yang membumbung tinggi mulai menghilang tertiup angin, memperlihatkan sosok Naruto yang berdiri tegak dengan pandangan kosong miliknya.

"serangan tadi tidak berarti apa-apa bagi tou-san" ujar Yato melihat kondi Naruto yang baik-baik saja setelah menerima serangan kombo milik mereka.

"hanya meninggalkan luka lecet saja" timpal Aoto.

"mungkin kita harus menimpanya dengan sebuah planet" celetuk Nagato.

"jika itu dilakukan, dunia ini akan berakhir" timpal Yato menanggapi pendapat kakak sepupunya yang aneh.

Tanpa sepatah kata Naruto kembali melangkahkan kakinya mendekati anggota keluarganya sendiri di depannya yang semakin bersiaga seiring dirinya mendekat dengan aura membunuh yang pekat, mengabaikan kapak miliknya yang entah dimana dan Mjolnir yang ia gunakan untuk bertarung beberapa saat yang lalu.

Jraasshh!

Mereka semua membulatkan mata mereka melihat Naruto yang mulai jatuh terhuyung ke depan karena sebuah pedang keemasan dengan cahaya biru terang di bagian tengahnya menembus dada kanan Naruto melalui punggungnya.

"Blade of Olympus...?" gumam Nagato menyadari pedang tersebut, begitupun Aoto dan Yato yang terkejut melihat pedang itu menembus ayah mereka. Sedangkan para perempuan berteriak histeris melihat dada kanan Naruto tertembus oleh pedang bertipe Great Sword tersebut.

Naruto langsung jatuh tersungkur ke tanah, darah mulai merembes keluar dari luka di dadanya dan menggenangi permukaan tanah. Dengan gerakan patah-patah Naruto menoleh ke belakang dan pandangannyapun menangkap sosok Boruto yang berjalan ke arahnya dengan langkah berat.

Begitu dekat dengan Naruto, Boruto menjejakan kaki kanannya di punggung ayahnya sendiri yang sedang terluka dan menekan injakan kakinya di punggung Naruto menyebabkan wajah pria itu mencium permukaan tanah di hadapannya.

 **"Arrrggghhh!"**

Naruto berteriak kesakitan dan meronta saat Blade of Olympus yang menancap di punggungnya dicabut Boruto dengan kasar. Kemudian Boruto menggenggam gagang pedangnya dengan kedua tangan dan mengangkat pedanganya dengan ujung pedang yang tertuju pada leher Naruto yang tak berdaya di bawahnya.

"jika ayah tidak bisa kembali ke diri ayah sendiri lagi, lebih baik ayah mati daripada menyakiti keluargamu sendiri" ujar Boruto sebelum menghunuskan Blade of Olympus ke leher Naruto. Mereka yang melihat Boruto berniat membunuh ayahnya sendiri hanya bisa melihat itu dengan mata melebar.

Grep!

Laju pedang Boruto berhenti karena Miku yang memeluknya dari belakang dan membenamkan wajahnya di punggung Boruto "cukup... sudah cukup Boruto. Jangan bunuh ayahmu" ujar Miku dengan suara bergetar. Bisa ia rasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan basah mengalir di punggungnya.

Boruto menurunkan pedangnya dan berbalik menghadap ibunya dengan kepala tertunduk "aku minta maaf ibu" ujar Boruto dengan mada menyesal. Hampir saja ia membunuh Naruto dengan tangannya sendiri jika tidak dihentikan oleh Miku.

Tanpa sepengetahuan ibu dan anak itu, Naruto merentangkan tangan kanannya ke depan dan kemudian terlihat kapak miliknya yang terbang berputar ke arah gengangmannya. Naruto berhasil menangkap kapak tersebut sebelum langsung mengayunkan kapaknya ke belakang secepat mungkin tanpa disadari oleh ibu dan anak tersebut.

Trank!

Di luar dugaan Naruto, ternyata Boruto menyadari serangannya dan menangkis kapaknya dengan Blade of Olympus milik pemuda tersebut yang kini menghadap ke arah dirinya. Miku tidak percaya Naruto masih berniat membunuhnya bersama Boruto dari belakang.

"kau berniat membunuh ibuku. Maka tidak ada alasan lagi untuk membiarkanmu hidup walaupun kau ayah kandungku sendiri!" ujar Boruto yang kemudian mencekik leher Naruto dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas dan mengangkat pria itu ke atas hingga tidak menapak tanah lagi.

Urat-urat di tubuh Naruto yang berpendar mulai meredup dan kesadarannya mulai menghilang, bahkan kapak miliknya sudah terjatuh dari genggamannya. Semakin lama cekikan Boruto di leher Naruto semakin kuat yang pasti nyawa Naruto akan semakin cepat pergi meninggalkan dunia ini.

"ibu. Kau masih yakin? Dia sudah bukan ayah lagi, sekarang dia hanya sebuah boneka hidup yang akan menuruti perintah tuannya. Kecuali ayah bisa disadarkan" ujar Boruto masih mencekik leher Naruto.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Miku yang hanya diam dengan tubuh bergetar, begitupun Lyfa dan Akame yang dalam kondisi sama seperti Miku setelah mendengar ucapan Boruto barusan.

Boruto kembali mengacungkan Blade of Olympus kepada Naruto, tapi kali ini pedang tersebut teracung tepat ke dada kiri Naruto "selamat tinggal ayah..." ucap Boruto sebelum menghunuskan pedang miloiknya.

"BERHENTI BORUTO!"

Boruto menghentikan aksinya mendengar suara bernada berat dan tegas yang sangat di kenalnya. Iapun menoleh ke asal suara, begitupun anggota keluarga Boruto yang juga mengalihkan perhatian ke asal suara. Di garis pandangan Boruto, ia melihat Menma, Erza, dan Kurama yang datang menghampirinya bersama pria bersurai pirang panjang berzirah yang merupakan raja dari Kerajaan Saint Heavent dan seorang pertapa 6 jalur yang namanya sudah mendunia.

Serta seorang pria botak bertubuh kekar dengan tato Ghost of Sparta berwarna merah dan memiliki brewok lebat yang sangat dikenal dan dihormati Boruto selama ini. Ketiga orang itu adalah Geraint sang raja dari kerajaan Saint Heaven, Rikudo Sanin sang petapa 6 jalur yang kekuatannya hampir sebanding dengan dewa, dan Kratos sang God of War yang merupakan guru Boruto selama ini.

"guru?!" gumam Boruto melihat Kratos menghampirinya bersama yang lainya.

"turunkan ayahmu Boruto!" ujar Kratos tegas yang langsung dituruti oleh Boruto dan kemudian menurunkan tubuh lemas Naruto. Begitu Boruto sudah menurunkan Naruto ke tanah, Lyfa, Akame, dan Miku langsung bergegas menghampiri Naruto yang tak sadarkan diri dan langsung menangis sejadinya.

Boruto hanya diam melihat tangisan ketiga ibunya yang begitu pedih.

"aku tidak mengajarimu untuk membunuh ayahmu" ujar Kratos yang hanya didengarkan Boruto dengan kepala tertunduk.

"maaf guru. Aku melakukannya karena ayah berniat membunuh ibu, tidak peduli ayah dalam kendali seseorang" ucap Boruto dengan sangat menyesal.

"tapi jika kau tidak melakukannya, kau dan ibumu sudah mati terbelah. Karena bagaimanapun juga, Crusader mampu membelah tubuhmu sebab kapak itu merupakan salah satu dari senjata-senjata pembunuh dewa" ujar Kratos sembari melihat kapak milik Naruto yang tergeletak begitu saja. Boruto masih diam dengan kepala tertunduk karena masih menyesali perbuatannya.

Seorang kakek tua dengan mata berpola riak air yang diketahui bernama Rikudo Sennin, mendekati sosok terbaring lemah Naruto yang dikerubuni ketiga istrinya dalam tangis "maaf perempuan-perempuan cantik. Bolehkah aku melihat kondisinya?" tanya Rikudo Sannin sopan.

Dengan ekspresi yang masih kacau ketiga perempuan itu menyingkir memberikan jalan untuk Rikudo melihat sekaligus mengecek kondisi Naruto. Rikudopun mulai mengecek kondisi Naruto "kalian tenang saja. Dia akan baik-baik saja" ujar Rikudo yang membuat mereka merasa lega mengetahui kondisi Naruto baik-baik saja.

"yang mulia raja. Ada yang ingin saya tanyakan kepada anda" panggil Aoto kepada Geraint yang kebetulan berdiri di sampingnya.

Merasa dipanggil, Geraint menoleh ke arah Aoto "kau pasti putra pertama Naruto-kun, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

Aoto mengagguk sebelum melontarkan pertanyaan kepada Geraint "mengapa anda bersama tuan Rikudo dan dewa Kratos sampai datang ke sini?" tanya Aoto penasaran mengapa ketiga orang itu datang kesini.

"beberapa bulan yang lalu kami mendengar kabar jika Black Mara mengacau di Asgard dan berhasil merampas Mjolnir dari Thor sang dewa petir. Kemudian kami diam-diam melacaknya dan membuntutinya"

Mereka terkejut mendengar penjelasan dari Geraint, kecuali Boruto yang diam saja karena baru pertama kali ini ia mendengar nama Black Mara yang sangat asing di telinganya.

"ia melakukan itu sendirian?!" kini Yato yang bertanya.

"tidak. Black Mara mempunyai seorang pengikut dan pengikutnya itulah yang telah mengalahkan Dewa Thor dan merebut Mjolnir"

Kesekian kalinya mereka kembali terkejut mendengar lanjutan penjelasan dari Geraint. Mereka menatap ke arah Naruto yang tak sadarkan diri dengan pandangan masing-masing.

"sepertinya kalian sangat mencampuri urusan Black Mara" ujar Nagato tiba-tiba dengan nada santai membuat Erza mendelik tajam ke arahnya dan Menma yang berkeringat dingin karena ucapan tidak sopan yang dilontarkan Nagato.

Geraint hanya tersenyum hangat tanpa tersinggung sedikitpun "tentu saja karena kami bertiga adalah tunas sebelum kalian" jawab Geraint jujur.

Nagato, Aoto, dan Yato terkejut tak percaya mendengar ucapan Geraint yang mengatakan dirinya bersama Rikudo dan Kratos adalah tunas sebelum mereka. Untuk Boruto ia hanya menyimak saja karena tidak tau siapa itu Black Mara yang sedang mereka bicarakan dan apa itu yang dimaksud dengan tunas.

"anu... apa sebenarnya yang sedang kalian bicarakan dan siapa itu Black Mara?" tanya Boruto yang sedari tadi diam menyimak, jujur hanya dia di sini yang tidak paham dengan hal yang sedang dibicarakan.

"kau sama sekali tidak tau apa-apa ya? Kasihan dirimu..."

Bukan satupun dari mereka yang menjawab pertanyaan Boruto, melainkan suara tersebut berasal dari atas. Merekapun mendongak ke atas dan seketika mereka terkejut bukan main melihat apa yang ada di pandangan mereka sekarang. Sosok seorang wanita bersurai pirang twintails yang telah menjadi teror selama ini sedang melayang dengan santainya tepat di depan mata mereka.

"akhirnya kita bertemu lagi" ujar wanita itu yang tak lain adalah Naruko sang Black Mara. Semua yang ada di sana mengeraskan ekspresi mereka dan mengamb9il posisi siaga, kecuali...

"guru. Siapa wanita itu?" tanya Boruto dengan jari telunjuk yang teracung kepada Naruko. Bukan salah Boruto jika ia tidak tau-menahu tentang Black Mara. Semua memandang ke arah Boruto dengan tatapan yang seakan mengatakan 'sungguh kau tidak tau Boruto?' (kecuali Naruto yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri).

"ahahahahahaha!" Naruko tertawa keras mendengar ucapan Boruto barusan bahkan sampai membuat perutnya sakit karena terlalu keras tertawa "ahahaha! Kau sangat mirip dengan ayahmu ahahaha!" ujar Naruko di sela-sela tertawanya sambil memegangi perutnya yang terasa sakit.

Boruto hanya diam memandang bosan Naruko yang sedang tertawa. Tidak ada rasa takut sedikitpun di dalam diri Boruto walaupun ia bisa merasakan kekuatan kegelapan yang sangat kuat dan kelam dari diri Naruko.

Jraab!

Boruto menancapkan Blade of Olympus miliknya ke tanah dan menggunakan gagang pedang tersebut untuk menumpu kedua tangannya. Semua terdiam begitupun Naruko yang juga menghentikan tawanya melihat apa yang dilakukan Boruto "siapa kau sebenarnya dan apakah kau yang membuat ayah melakukan semua ini?" ujar Boruto dengan ekspresi bosan miliknya.

Naruko menunjukan sebuah senyum misterius sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Boruto "benar, aku yang membuat Naruto melakukan semua ini, kugunakan ia sebagai bonekaku selama beberapa tahun ini seperti sebuah alat yang bisa kukendalikan sesuka hati. Dan siapa aku tanyakan saja pada ibumu, Boruto"

Jawab Naruko yang membuat Boruto mengalihkan perhatian kepada ibunya mendengar kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Naruko. Miku tertunduk diam saat putranya sendiri menatap kearahnya seakan menuntut penjelasan darinya seusai ini.

Boruto kembali menatap kearah Naruko yang balik menatapnya dengan senyum manis yang hanya dibalas pemuda itu dengan tatapan bosannya. Boruto ingin kembali melontarkan pertanyaan tapi ia urungkan niat tersebut karena melihat Naruko yang merentangkan tangan kanannya sebagai isyarat stop.

"kita akan segera bertemu lagi, jadi simpan pertanyaanmu saat kita bertemu nanti" ujar Naruko yang tubuhnya perlahan mulai ditelan oleh aura ungu kehitaman yang menggerogoti dirinya "ngomong-ngomong aku sudah menemukan renkarnasi dewa Hades di suatu dimensi yang kebetulan kutemukan lho" tambah Naruko sebelum dirinya benar-benar lenyap digerogoti oleh aura ungu kehitaman miliknya.

Muncul tanda tanya besar di kepala Boruto mendengar kalimat terakhir Naruko barusan "renkarnasi... dewa Hades?" ujar Boruto seraya menoleh kearah teman-temannya yang terdiam di tempat dengan ekspresi masing-masing yang tidak bisa diartikan.

"ada yang bisa menjelaskannya padaku?"

.

.

"kalian berempat akan segera melaksanakan tugas kalian sebagai tunas baru, menggantikan mereka yang menjadi tunas terdahulu..." gumam Kurama yang berjongkok di dahan pohon yang tumbuh tak jauh dari tempat Boruto. Sedari tadi ia menyaksikan semuanya dari kejauhan "... dan hanya kau yang belum mngetahui takdirmu Boruto" sambungnya.

Bersambung

Saya kembali dengan chapter baru! Maaf jika cerita ini membosankan bagi kalian dan masih ada kesalahan dalam penulisannya.

Bila berkenan, maukah kalian memberikan saya masukan untuk menulis ke depannya? Karena saya butuh inspirasi-inspirasi dari para pembaca sekalian yang pasti mempunyai pengalaman melebihi saya.

Sekian yang bisa saya sampaikan, mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan. Juga berikan kritik dan saran yang membangun untuk saya agar bisa terus berkarya.

Dan terimakasih untuk pembaca sekalian yang sudah menikmati cerita ini.

Salam damai, Jangkryx.


	23. Chapter 23

**DESTROYER 2**

 **NEXT GENERATION**

 **Genre :** Fantasy, Adventure

 **Rating :** T/M

 **Pair : ...?**

 **Warning :** murni karangan sendiri, terinspirasi dari game dan beberapa anime

.

 _16 tahun lamanya dari sejak lahir sampai sekarang ia hidup. Baru beberapa hari yang lalu Boruto mengetahui sesuatu yang telah dirahasiakan oleh keluarganya._

 _Tentang 4 tunas baru, renkarnasi dewa Hades, dan takdir untuk melawan eksistensi yang disebut Black Mara serta fakta dirinya yang merupakan salah satu dari keempat tunas tersebut._

 _Saudara dan saudarinya sudah mengetahui hal tersebut sejak mereka kecil. Berbeda dengan dirinya yang baru mengetahuinya seakan memang sengaja hal tersebut dirahasiakan darinya. Mungkinkah karena dulu ia belum sekuat sekarang ini? Entahlah._

.

 **(((Chapter 23)))**

 _Kuedarkan pandang pada sebuah kota yang dipenuhi dengan aktivitas warganya. Kota yang sangat asing bagiku._

 _Ada yang aneh dengan kota ini._

 _Beberapa kereta berbentuk aneh yang melaju tanpa ditarik oleh kuda atau sapi pun menarik perhatianku. Itu sungguh aneh bagiku dan baru kali ini ku melihatnya._

 _Kembali perhatianku tertarik akan sesuatu. Sebuah benda menyerupai burung raksasa terbang melintas di langit senja, dengan suara bising yang mengiringinya. Apa itu? Apakah itu sebuah alat sihir yang diterbangkan dengan sihir elemen angin?_

 _Sebuah tepukan di pundak membuatku menoleh. Tampak seorang pumuda bersurai coklat dengan tubuh lebih tinggi sedang tersenyum tipis padaku- tunggu dulu. Pemuda itu memang lebih tinggi dariku atau aku yang lebih pendek darinya? Entahlah ini sangat aneh namun yang lebih penting, siapa pemuda di sampingku ini?_

 _"Boruto, kau mau?"_

 _Tawar pemuda itu sembari menyodorkan sepotong roti padaku._

 _Ku hanya diam memandang pemuda tersebut dan tak kunjung menerima sepotong roti yang ditawarkannya karena benaku yang dipenuhi akan pertanyaan di mana, apa, siapa, dan bagaimana._

.

.

'hanya mimpi rupanya' batinku setelah mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali.

Ranjang tempatku berbaring berdecit saat ku mulai bergerak mengambil posisi duduk.

Sekarang aku berada di kamarku. Kamar ini tidak banyak berubah sejak terakhir kali ku melihatnya. Sepertinya keluargaku merawatnya dengan baik selama aku pergi.

"Boruto? Kau sudah bangun? Kalau sudah, boleh ibu masuk?"

Kudengar suara wanita yang sangat kukenal dari balik pintu kamarku.

"aku sudah bangun. Masuk saja, bu! Pintunya tidak kukunci" ucapku memberi ijin kepada ibu untuk masuk ke dalam kamarku.

.

Pintu kamarpun terbuka dan masuklah Miku dengan penampilan yang nampak anggun dengan dress putih panjang sembari membawa nampan berisi semangkuk sup dan segelas minuman.

"maaf ibu, aku bangun kesiangan dan lagi ibu membawakan sarapanku" ucap Boruto sembari menyungging senyum tipis melihat sang ibu yang membawakan sarapan untuknya.

"tidak apa-apa. Sesekali ibu ingin memanjakan anaknya" balas Miku yang kemudian duduk di samping Boruto dan memanngku nampan berisi makanan yang dibawanya,

"apakah ayah sudah siuman?"

Raut wajah Miku berubah sedih begitu mendengar pertanyaan tersebut.

Melihat raut wajah yang ditunjukan sang ibu membuat Boruto menarik kesimpulan bahwa ayahnya belum sadarkan diri.

"begitu rupanya" gumam Boruto yang kemudian mengambil semangkuk sup di atas pangkuan sang ibu dan memakannya dengan lahap.

Belum 2 menit berlalu Boruto telah menyantap habis sarapannya. Meletakan sendok setelah melahap suapan terakhir sebelum kemudian membuka suaranya "maaf ibu. Mungkin aku terlalu berlebihan melukai ayah"

"jangan salahkan dirimu. Tindakanmu sudah benar, itu lebih baik daripada membiarkan Darling tetap berada di bawah kendali Black Mara"

Boruto menatap ibunya yang menundukan kepala.

"hahh..." desah Boruto meletakan mangkuk ke atas meja di samping ranjang sebelum kemudian bangkit berdiri.

"Boruto. Apakah kau membenci ibu dan keluargamu yang telah menyembunyikan rahasia darimu, nak?" tanya Miku dengan suara pelan membuat langkah Boruto berhenti tepat di depan pintu.

"tidak. Tidak mungkin dan tidak akan pernah aku membenci keluargaku... terutama kau ibu, wanita yang telah berjuang mati-matian melahirkanku ke dunia. Mana mungkin aku bisa memiliki rasa benci terhadapmu bu"

Seketika Miku mendongakan kepala memandang sosok kekar sang putra tercinta yang menunjukan senyum lebar kepadanya.

"baik bu, aku pamit keluar dulu" pamit Boruto sebelum kemudian membuka pintu kamar dan melenggang pergi meninggalkan sang ibu yang terdiam di tempat.

.

Langkah Boruto berhenti di depan pintu kamar yang sedikit terbuka. Tangannya tergerak untuk meraih knop pintu. Ia sungguh ingin melihat kondisi dari seorang pria yang berada di dalam kamar, yaitu Uzumaki Naruto, ayahnya sendiri.

Mendorong daun pintu dan masuk ke dalam dengan kepala sedikit menunduk untuk mencegah terbenturnya kepala karena tinggi badannya yang setinggi 200 cm menyamai tinggi pintu.

Begitu masuk ke dalam, pandangannya menangkap sosok sang ayah tengah tertidur di atas ranjang dengan wajah damai.

Mendekat ke sisi ranjang guna melihat lebih dekat sang ayah 'ayah' batinnya memandang ke arah luka di dada kanan Naruto yang dibalut perban.

Suara decitan yang tiba-tiba muncul dari engsel pintu yang didorong menarik perhatian Boruto untuk menoleh ke belakang. Pandangannya bertemu dengan iris hijau milik istri pertama Naruto.

"ibu Lyfa?" gumam Boruto melihat salah satu ibunya tersebut masuk ke dalam kamar dengan membawa semangkuk sup.

"oh, Boruto? Sedang menjenguk ayahmu ya?"

Boruto hanya mengangguk dalam diam sebagai jawaban iya. Pandangannya terus tertuju kepada Lyfa yang melangkah menuju tepi ranjang dan duduk di samping Naruto.

"kau sudah Sarapan? Jika belum pergilah ke dapur, masih ada semangkuk sup di sana" ujar Lyfa tanpa memandang ke arah Boruto karena sibuk menyendok kuah sup dan menyeruputnya.

"aku sudah sarapan tadi..." Boruto menghentikan kalimatnya melihat Lyfa mulai menyuapi Naruto dengan cara ciuman tanpa memperdulikan kehadirannya "... permisi" ujar Boruto yang langsung bergegas pergi meninggalkan kamar.

.

Memiliki tubuh besar disertai otot-otot yang sudah terbentuk sungguh menarik perhatian setiap orang yang ditemui Boruto di sepanjang jalan. Terutama kaum hawa, mereka selalu salah tingkah dengan wajah merona saat bertemu pandang dengannya.

Juga para pria yang menatapnya kagum ataupun iri. Kagum melihat sosoknya yang tampak gagah dan iri melihat sosoknya yang begitu memikat hati para wanita tua maupun muda.

Namun ada juga beberapa pandangan yang memberikan tatapan lain kepadanya, yaitu tatapan benci dan takut.

Tentunya Boruto tak ambil pusing dengan hal tersebut. Hingga sebuah batu seukuran bola kasti yang dilemparkan entah dari mana mengenai kepalanya.

Detik itu juga langkahnya berhenti. Samasekali tidak ada rasa sakit dari lemparan batu barusan namun dirinya hanya penasaran. Berbalik ke belakang untuk mengetahui siapa gerangan yang melempar batu kepadanya.

"yo, Boruto. Lama tidak berjumpa"

Di sana ia melihat seorang pemuda pirang beriris aquamarine yang tengah menunjukan senyum palsu kepadanya, Yamanaka Inojin, teman- bukan... lebih tepatnya salah satu kenalan masa kecil yang sering membulynya dulu.

Boruto mulai kembali mengingat kenangannya yang pahit dimana dirinya mendapat perlakuan buruk dari orang-orang di sekitarnya dan sebab itu juga dirinya memiliki alasan pergi dari desa untuk mengembara juga melatih diri.

Orang-orang tersebut salah satunya kini tengah berdiri di hadapannya dengan senyum palsu yang senantiasa ditunjukan.

Tidak ada amarah maupun emosi sekecil apapun yang ditunjukan oleh Boruto, dirinya hanya memandang dalam diam Inojin yang berdiri 3 meter di hadapannya dengan kepala sedikit menunduk karena perbedaan tinggi badan yang dimiliki.

7 detik berlalu Boruto yang terdiam sedari tadi akhirnya mulai membuka mulut berniat mengucapkan sesuatu "kau... siapa?" sungguh Boruto tidak mengenal pemuda di depannya.

Senyum palsu Inojin mulai luntur digantikan garis horisontal datar. Dalam diam dirinya terkejut melihat Boruto yang tidak mengingatnya. Sedetik kemudian senyum meremehkan mulai terukir di wajahnya.

"heh... teman masa kecilmu saja kau lupa bagaimana dengan rumah para penduduk yang telah kau hancurkan tempo hari, apakah kau juga melupakannya?"

'siapa pemuda ini? Tiba-tiba datang dan bicara tidak jelas begitu.' Batin Boruto bingung mendengar ucapan dari pemuda di depannya. Terutama saat kata 'teman masa kecil' disebutkan yang membuat dirinya sangat kebingungan mengingat dirinya tidak mempunyai satupun teman selama ini.

"para warga sekalian. Orang inilah yang bertanggung jawab atas hancurnya tempat tinggal kalian. Dan lihatlah, dia berkeliaran tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun!"

Mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Inojin, beberapa pemduduk yang ada di sana mulai tersulut emosi tanpa mengetahui hal yang sebenarnya.

Sehingga bagi mereka yang terlarut dalam amarah memandang sosok Boruto dengan tatapan benci dan intimidasi. Namun bagi Boruto sendiri hal tersebut hanyalah angin lalu baginya.

Bisikan-bisikan buruk yang entah mengapa menyangkut tentang dirinya mulai terdengar di antara penduduk.

Inojin tersenyum tipis melihat para penduduk yang termakan oleh provokasinya. Senyum di wajahnya semakin mengembang melihat sebuah botol kaca melayang tepat ke arah kepala Boruto yang masih diam di tempat.

Tanpa memperhatikan botol yang melayang ke arahnya, dengan sigap Boruto menangkapnya menggunakan satu tangan. Karena reflek cepat dan kekuatan fisik luar biasa yang dimiliki, tanpa sengaja Boruto menghancurkan botol yang ditangakapnya.

"cukup sampai di situ!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar seruan dengan nada tegas nan berat membuat para penduduk menyingkir untuk memberi jalan bagi si pemilik suara tegas tersebut.

Semua perhatian tertuju padanya, seorang pria botak bertubuh kekar dan berkulit putih serta memiliki brewok yang cukup lebat membuat sosoknya terlihat sangar dan kuat.

Seketika semua terdiam melihat kedatangan pria tersebut. Pria yang merebut gelar God of War dari dewa Ares dan digadang-gadang sebagai guru dari pria hebat bergelar King of the God's, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kratos sang God of War.

Inojin langsung bungkam, dirinya tak berani kembali membual melihat kedatangan Kratos.

Boruto hanya diam memandang sang guru yang datang menghampirinya.

"ayo Boruto!" bisik Kratos sembari menepuk bahu sang raja para dewa sebelum kemudian melenggang pergi meninggalkan kerumunan.

Tanpa sepatah kata Boruto melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti sang guru tanpa memperdulikan tatapan dari orang-orang yang memandang dirinya dengan penuh tanda tanya.

Siapa sebenarnya pemuda itu? Apa hubungan pemuda itu dengan si dewa perang? Dan berbagai pertanyaan lainnya tersirat dalam sorot mata setiap orang yang memandang kepergian Kratos dan Boruto.

.

Boruto mendekati sang guru yang tengah berdiri di tepi tebing memandang indahnya pemandangan desa Konoha yang mampu memanjakan mata.

Tanpa melihat Boruto yang telah berdiri di sampingnya, Kratos mulai angkat bicara "apakah kau membenci mereka yang telah berlaku buruk padamu?"

Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya Boruto menjawab "tidak guru, aku sama sekali tidak memiliki rasa benci kepada mereka... mungkin pengecualian bagi mereka yang menyakiti keluargaku"

"bagus. Aku tak ingin kau tersulut emosi dan mengamuk"

Boruto mengulas senyum tipis mendengar perkataan sang guru. Kratos terlalu khawatir padanya, dirinya bukan lagi bocah ingusan yang akan cepat marah dan tersulut emosi hanya karena hal sepele. Kini dirinya adalah sosok yang berbeda dengan dirinya di masa lalu.

"tapi, ketegasan tetap diperlukan agar mereka tau siapa dirimu yang sebenarnya, Boruto!"

"guru... kau tau seperti apa diriku. Sekarang aku bukanlah boruto kecil yang selalu ingin mendapat perhatian"

"kuharap kau tidak lembek seperti itu jika menyangkut masalah wanita, wahai muridku"

"hm? Wanita?" beo Boruto dengan ekspresi bodohnya yang tiada duanya. Harus diakui jika masalah lawan jenis Boruto sangatlah kurang berpengalaman membuat dirinya tidak peka terhadap wanita.

Kratos hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah melihat kebodohan muridnya. Apakah dirinya salah didik sehingga muridnya bisa sebodoh itu jika menyangkut wanita? Sepertinya tidak.

"Boruto, apakah kau sudah tau tentang takdir keempat tunas baru?" tanya Kratos sekaligus mengganti topik pembicaraan.

Tanpa sepatah kata Boruto menjawab dengan anggukan kecil. Raut wajahnya berubah serius mendengar pertanyaan tersebut.

"bersiaplah! Sebentar lagi kau dan ketiga saudaramu akan segera menjalankan tugas kalian... Dan Boruto, kuharap kau tidak membuat repot renkarnasi dewa Hades nantinya"

.

.

.

Kini telah tiba hari dimana keempat tunas baru untuk melaksanakan tugasnya. Yaitu untuk mencari renkarnasi dewa Hades di suatu dimensi yang akan mereka tuju.

Mereka tidak tau seperti apa dunia tempat renkarnasi dewa Hades berada yang akan mereka tuju, namun hal tersebut sama sekali tidak mempengaruhi tekad mereka yang sudah bulat. Terlihat dari wajah serta sorot mata mereka yang sedikitpun tidak menunjukan keraguan.

Semua anggota keluar Uzumaki berada di sana untuk mengantar kepergian mereka, terkecuali sang Destroyer yang tidak ada di sana karena kondisinya yang masih terbaring lemah dan belum sadarkan diri sehingga dirinya tidak dapat mengantarkan kepergian keponakan dan ketiga putranya.

Para ibu dari keempat tunas baru memandang putra mereka masing-masing dengan mata berkaca-kaca, terutama Miku yang telah menjatuhkan air mata melihat putra kandungnya sendiri akan pergi kembali dalam waktu yang tidak diketahui.

Mengingat mereka baru bertemu beberapa minggu setelah 8 tahun lamanya berpisah karena pengembaraan sang anak.

Geraint, Rikudou sanin, dan Kratos yang berdiri di tiga titik yang berbeda mengitari para tunas baru, saling melempar tatapan satu sama lain dan mengagguk. Bersama mereka menyatukan telapak tangan masing-masing.

Mulai muncul run sihir berwarna emas dari bawah kaki para tunas terdahulu yang saling bertemu dan membentuk pola sihir unik berbentuk segitiga dengan mereka sebagai titik sudutnya.

Nagato, Aoto, Yato, dan Boruto yang menjadi pusat dari segitiga sihir tersebut tak henti-hentinya melemparkan pandangan takjub akan apa yang mereka lihat.

"Boruto putraku..." lirih Miku dengan air mata yang semakin menganak sungai di pipi putihnya. Pandangannya semakin menyendu tatkala melihat sang putra balik menatap dirinya dengan senyum tipis yang dapat melegakan hatinya.

"bersiaplah! Kami akan segera mengirim kalian menuju dimensi tempat renkarnasi dewa Hades berada"

Tepat setelah Geraint menyerukan kalimat tersebut segitiga sihir yang dibuatnya bersama Rikudou dan Kratos semakin berpendar terang dan semakin terang di tipa detiknya hingga memaksa mereka untuk menutup mata karena intensitas cahaya yang tak lagi dapat diterima oleh mata.

Dalam sekejap cahaya yang membutakan mata menghilang disertai keempat tunas baru yang telah menghilang dari tempatnya.

Mereka telah terkirim ke dimensi tempat sang renkarnasi dewa Hades berada. Mereka telah pergi menuju dunia baru yang sama sekali tidak mereka kenali dan juga penuh dengan kejutan.

Semoga keberuntungan berpihak pada mereka. Mereka tidak tau apa yang akan mereka temui di sana nanti.

.

.

.

.

 **DESTROYER 2**

 **NEXT GENERATION**

.

.

.

.

Celah dimensi, suatu ruang hampa tanpa ujung yang tidak ada satu pun kehidupan di dalamnya. Namun jika dikatakan "tidak ada satupun kehidupan di dalamnya" maka hal tersebut adalah salah.

Beberapa meyakini bahwa celah dimensi dihuni oleh suatu makhluk yang sangat mengerikan berupa seekor naga dengan ukuran tubuh di luar akal sehat.

Great Red nama naga penghuni celah dimensi tersebut yang sekarang ini berada tepat di hadapan Boruto.

Harus diakui jika naga bernama Great Red itu memang memiliki ukuran yang luar biasa besar yang bahkan sosok Boruto bagaikan sebutir nasi bagi naga tersebut.

Sungguh sial nasibnya harus terdampar di tempat antah-berantah seperti celah dimensi dan terpisah dari saudara-saudaranya yang sekarang entah di mana.

Boruto sedikitpun tidak memperdulikan keberadaan naga raksasa di hapannya yang memandang dirinya dengan sepasang mata beriris vertikal yang nampak mengerikan bagi siapa pun yang melihatnya. Namun pengecualian bagi Boruto yang nampak biasa dan tidak terganggu sama sekali dengan aura luar biasa kuat yang dimiliki oleh Great Red.

Melihat manusia di hadapannya yang sama sekali tidak peduli akan kehadirannya sungguh membuat Great Red untuk tak bisa menyeringai memperlihatkan deretan gigi-gigi tajam miliknya.

Ia tau siapa pemuda di hadapannya ini. Gladiator, manusia yang telah mengalahkan dewa Zeus dan menolak tahta King of the God's, juga salah satu dari keempat tunas baru. Itulah identitas dari pemuda tersebut.

Ia mengetahui tentang pemuda tersebut namun baru kali ini bertemu secara langsung.

 **"apa yang dilakukan raja dari semua dewa di tempat seperti ini?"**

Boruto membuka kelopak matanya begitu mendengar Great Red melontarkan pertanyaan dengan suara yang terdengar menggelegar di gendang telinganya.

"Hmm... bisa bicara rupanya, sudahlah. Tempat apa sebenarnya ini? Dan apa-apaan sebutan itu? Juga siapa kau? Baru kali ini aku melihat naga dengan ukuran luar biasa besar seperti dirimu"

Great Red terkekeh mendengar berbagai pertanyaan yang diberikan Boruto. Terutama pertanyaan yang mempertanyakan siapa dirinya. Hampir semua makhluk yang hidup tau siapa dirinya yang bahkan sampai ditakuti namun baru ini ia menemui manusia yang sama sekali tidak mengetahui dirinya.

Sebenarnya didikan seperti apa yang diberkan Kratos sehingga Boruto kurang pengetahuan seperti ini?

 **"apakah kau tersesat?"**

 _'naga ini tidak mau menjawab pertanyaanku ya'_ pikir Boruto yang sedetik kemudian mengangguk tanpa sepatah kata sebagai jawaban iya "Benar. Seharusnya aku pergi ke suatu dimensi untu-"

 **"Untuk mencari renkarnasi dewa Hades, benar?"**

Boruto mengatupkan bibirnya setelah Great Red menyela ucapannya "Itu benar sekali. Sepertinya kau mengetahui sesuatu ya. Katakan saja apa yang kau inginkan sebenarnya?" Boruto bertanya dengan nada netral. Tangannya yang bersedekap didi depan dada kini telah ia turunkan.

Melihat reaksi yang ditunjukan oleh Boruto membuat seringaian Great Red semakin mengembang.

Tiba-tiba tempat sekitar yang sebelumnya berupa ruang hampa kini telah digantikan dengan daratan tandus tanpa ujung disertai langit biru tanpa awan.

Kaki Boruto yang sedari tadi mengambang kini telah menapak di atas kerasnya tanah tandus.

 **"Ku ingin kau bertarung denganku"**

Jadi ini keinginan Great Red. Naga over power itu ingin melawan manusia yang paling dihormati dan disegani oleh para dewa mupun dewi di seluruh Astra.

Tidak ada rasa takut sedikitpun di dalam diri Boruto setelah mendapat tantangan dari naga over power di hadapannya yang ada hanyalah ketenangan yang terpancar dari sorot matanya. Sungguh beruntung diri Great Red dapat bertemu dengan orang seperti Boruto, sepertinya rasa bosannya akan digantikan dengan kesenangan oleh pemuda bergelar Gladiator di hapannya ini.

"Apa untungnya bagiku setelah melawanmu?"

 **"Setelah? Hahahahaha! Menarik sungguh menarik. Ucapanmu barusan seakan menunjukan keyakinanmu akan menang dariku. Hahahahaha!"**

Boruto hanya diam melihat Great Red yang tertawa dengan tawa menggelegarnya hingga sanggup membuat permukaan tanah area sekitar sedikit bergetar.

Beberapa saat kemudian akhrinya tawa menggelegar Great Red mereda **"Keuntungan yang akan kau dapatkan nantinya, kan kuantarkan kau ke dunia tempat renkarnasi dewa Hades berada. Itu jika kau bisa mengalahkanku..."**

.

.

Bersambung...

Akhirnya bisa update lagi dan maaf kalau wordnya pendek. Harap maklum, pemanasan melanjutkan cerita setelah beberapa waktu berhenti.

Dan maaf jika mengecewakan yak.

Hanya itu yang ingin saya sampaikan, sekian dan terimakasih telah berkenan membaca fic saya.


End file.
